New Beginnings
by WhatATragicComedy
Summary: Chapter 55 "Nathan..." Sam wasn't even sure what to ask. "...what happened to your cuts?" UNFINISHED
1. Emails

**For those that have read my past stories, you will recognize the first four chapters as I have previously posted them separately. But since they all go together and I'm pretty much writing on a continuing time line from this Content story, I thought I'd just go ahead and add them all together. This story won't be a regular one for updates by any means but the chapters are pretty much one shots in most cases so it's not that big of a deal. **

**And the title is subject to change. I'm not very happy with it right now. **

Set sometime shortly after Ripple Effect.

Don't own anything. Yada yada ya.

On with the story.

* * *

From: SGCarter.dst.gov

To: JONeill.dc.gov

Subject: The 21st

Sir,

How are things in D.C.? I'm going to be there myself the 21st. It's just for the one day. I have a meeting. If you have time, maybe we could get together and catch up?

Carter

P.S. Call Daniel.

* * *

From: JONeill.dc.gov

To: SGCarter.dst.gov

Subject: Heya Stranger!

Carter,

Things in D.C. are not even worth mentioning. Why did I take this job again? Just one day, huh? When's your meeting? I have one with the Joint Chiefs at 1330. Probably won't be out of it til 1700. What time does your flight leave? I could either meet you early or catch a late dinner.

Jack

P.S. Drop the sir, Carter!

P.P.S. I'm ignoring Daniel right now.

P.P.P.S?? Carter...what's you're middle name?

* * *

From: SGCarter.dst.gov

To: JONeill.dc.gov

Subject: Hiya back

Jack,

You took the job because you knew you'd be good at it...no matter what you tell the rest of us. And because there is no one better to protect the SGC's interests.

My meeting is at 1100. I doubt it will be done before you have to go to yours. I don't actually land in D.C. until 0930 so I won't be able to meet you early. My flight to come home isn't until the next day but it's at 0500. But I can meet you for that late dinner.

**Sam**

P.S. Why are you ignoring Daniel?

P.P.S. Grace, why?

* * *

From: JONeill.dc.gov

To: SGCarter.dst.gov

Subject:**was that a hint?**

Samantha,

Great. Where do you want to go?

Jack

P.S. Because he's bugging me.

P.P.S. Have you ever realized that your initials are SGC?

* * *

From: SGCarter.dst.gov

To: JONeill.dc.gov

Subject: one not taken I see

John,

I know of a great Chinese place close to your office. We could go there.

Sam

Not Samantha. And don't even think about Sammie!

P.S. About what?

P.P.S. Yes, sir.

* * *

From: JONeill.dc.gov

To: SGCarter.dst.gov

Subject: Point Taken

Sam,

Better? Chinese sounds great. I know which place you're talking about. You want to meet at my office or at the place? By the way, you didn't have to get a hotel, Carter. You'd a been more than welcome to crash at my place.

Jack

P.S. Oh, you know. He's Daniel. It doesn't take much.

* * *

From: SGCarter.dst.gov

To: JONeill.dc.gov

Subject: Much better thank you

Jack,

Let's meet at the restaurant. That way we don't have to backtrack to your office. Thanks for the offer, sir. And I'll keep that in mind if I ever have a flight that doesn't leave at 0500. The hotel is right by the airport though so it's just easier that way.

Sam

P.S. Very evasive answer. I can always get it out of Daniel.

* * *

From: JONeill.dc.gov

To: SGCarter.dst.gov

Subject: You're welcome

Sam,

Okay then. Well, I'm headed out of here. See you the 21st, Carter.

Nite,

Jack

P.S. He values his life too much.

* * *

From: SGCarter.dst.gov

To: JONeill.dc.gov

Subject: Night sir

Jack,

Yep. See you the 21st.

Sam

P.S. Darn. You're right.


	2. Daniel

"So, I hear you're gonna be in Washington next week."

"Yep. I have a meeting going over the X-302's on the 21st."

"You gonna see Jack?"

Sly, Daniel. Real sly.

"We're meeting for dinner."

"Really? That's nice."

"It's not what you think, Daniel. It's just dinner."

"Riiiight."

"I'm serious."

Daniel's face was all innocence. "So am I."

Sam poked her blue jello.

"So, are you staying at his place?"

"Daniel!"

"What? It's an innocent question."

"No! I am not staying at his apartment. I'm staying at the hotel by the airport, thank you very much."

"Oh."

Daniel shook his head while poking his own food.

"He's not gonna make the first move, you know."

"What? Daniel, this really isn't the place for this. Even if...even if I was to do something, he is still my superior officer."

"Oh, bull shit, Sam."

Sam's eyes bugged out of her head just a little. It wasn't so much that Daniel didn't really curse, but his tone that got her.

"That's just an excuse, anymore, and you know it. You want to know why Jack won't make the first move? Because he respects you too much. He thinks that no matter how long you two wait that people will still think that you've been together for years. And that people will question every promotion you've gotten. And he still thinks you deserve more than him. Not only that, but I really just think he's scared. Well, one of you needs to get some balls because I'm really sick of the whole thing. I'm tempted to lock you both in a closet until you agree to come to your senses."

To say that Sam was shocked at Daniel's outburst was an understatement. The fact that this was said/shouted in the commissary was icing on the cake. Thankfully, it was 0200 and there was literally not another soul in site. Otherwise, she might have had to kill him.

After the stun of the words wore off, she replied mildly, "Why would he be scared?"

Daniel winced. He hadn't really meant to say all that. Jack would kill him if he knew he'd just said all that. Daniel'd just gotten so worked up at both of them being such obtuse idiots that he lost control of his tongue. He'd been trying to get Jack to at least call Sam and talk to her for a month now with no luck. Jack was actually starting to ignore him.

Daniel opened his mouth and closed it again. To tell her or not to tell her? He shrugged internally. Well, already said this much. Minds well say everything.

With a quick mental image of Jack nailing the lid on his coffin, Daniel replied, "Pete. You moved on, Sam. He has no idea where he stands with you anymore. So, yeah, he's scared to put himself out there. Afraid that he'll get hurt more."

Daniel winced again. Sam had taken on a very pale and dazed expression. Daniel didn't want to make her feel bad. She'd had the right to be with Pete and maybe she'd needed that to really know how she felt about Jack. Daniel didn't know. But, whatever the case, she did hurt Jack by doing it. There was no other way to put it.

Deciding he should leave her alone, Daniel got up to head back to his office and prayed that Jack would never find out about that conversation.


	3. Content

Sam had never felt this sick to her stomach in her whole life. Not even when Niirti almost turned her into a puddle.

Dinner with Jack had been great. Better than great. He looked so good. It really shouldn't be legal for him to wear his dress blues.

They'd laughed the entire time and he had demanded that the sirs and Carter's be left at the office. If it wasn't for the feeling that she could retch at any moment, the night would have been perfect.

Jack could tell something was up. He never asked, thank god. He would look at her every once in a while in a way that clearly asked, 'Are you okay?' to which she would smile brightly and put across as much as possible, 'I'm fine. Great even.' Which was mainly true. But Sam had a determined goal tonight. She was going to confess everything. And dear god, she was terrified.

Jack invited her back to his place for a beer and to let her see the place, as she'd never been. Sam had been hoping that he would ask. She really didn't want to do this in public.

"So, this is the place. It's not much, and it's definitely not home, but it works."

"This is nice, sir."

Jack sighed. "Sam, am I gonna have to be telling you not to call me sir twenty years from now?"

She grinned. "Sorry. It's a really hard habit to break."

"I can tell. Have a seat. I'll grab us some beers."

After trying to decide whether she should sit on the armchair or sit on the couch where she would be closer to Jack, Sam chose the armchair. She could do this. Confess 9 years worth of emotions over a beer. Sure. What's the problem?

Jack came back into the room and handed her her beer. She was glad to be able to hold something so she would stop wringing her hands together.

"I'm just gonna go get out of this monkey suit. Be right back."

She waved him off. _Yes, go get out of those dress blues. Maybe I'll be able to think a little clearer._

When he came back out in a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, all thoughts of thinking clearer went out the window. Damn. He still looked really hot.

Practically falling back on his couch, Jack popped the top off his beer and smiled, looking completely relaxed. And just seeing him like that calmed her. God, she loved that man. Suddenly, she wasn't so afraid to start this conversation.

"I realized something the other day."

He looked over at her.

"What's that?"

One deep breath. Nope, she couldn't look at him when she said this. "I broke the most important rule."

Needing to see his face, Sam corrected, "No, I broke our most important rule."

He raised his eyebrows and cocked his head slightly to the side in a motion for her to continue.

"I left you behind."

He looked confused. Or maybe like he wanted her to think he was confused.

Letting out a breath, he started, "Carter..."

"I wasn't finished."

Shock would be a good way to describe his face now. It wasn't very often that she asserted herself like that with him.

Sam stared at his coffee table for a few moments, collecting her thoughts. Without raising her eyes, she continued. "I convinced myself that I didn't love you. That I was using you as an excuse to not have a life. Then when Janet…" she stopped, the lump in her throat preventing her from continuing. "When Janet died and you got hurt, I realized how stupid that was for me to assume. I was so scared that you had died that I couldn't even breathe. I almost broke up with Pete after that. But, then, I still couldn't have you. I knew there would always be something. I was content in knowing that I had been able to have a feeling so strong for you, even if I couldn't share it with you. And I was content with Pete." Angry tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "I was so selfish. With both of you. I hurt you when you were the last person I would ever want to, and I hurt him by not being able to feel for him half as much as I felt for you." Finally looking up at him, she didn't try to read his expression. He was still hiding whatever he was feeling underneath the mask and she was too tired to try and delve beneath it right now. "So, yes, I left you behind. I gave up on us. And I'm sorry. For that and a lot of other things. But I'm not sorry for loving you. And I never will be. I don't deserve you and I don't expect anything from you but I felt that you should know that I will love you and only you for the rest of my life. I'm content with that." Setting her beer on the coffee table, she stood as she said, "And now, I'm gonna go."

Sam didn't expect him to say anything. She would have been surprised if he had. She had come to say her peace, to let him know that everything they had shared together hadn't been a lie and that she had cared for him as much as he had for her.

Sam thought she would cry once she was alone. Afraid that she would never stop. Instead, she sat on her bed in her hotel room, completely exhausted from her emotional confession and for the first time in her life, didn't think of anything at all. The only thing she was remotely aware of was a pang in her heart, but it was one she was growing used to being there.

Sam had no idea how long she sat there, in a daze, when there was a knock at her door. Oh, god. Could that be him? Would he really follow her here? Her stomach lurched into her throat.

Her heart beating rapidly, she slowly opened the door.

"Room Service."

Her stomach plummeted. Right. She'd asked for towels before she left for dinner. _Of course. Stupid me. Why would he be here?_

Taking the towels, Sam shut the door and fell into bed, willing herself to pass out.

Sam was never more thankful in her life that Daniel was off-world with another team the next day. She could not deal with him questioning her right now. And everyone else seemed to know well enough to stay away from her after witnessing her take Cameron out in thirty seconds flat during a sparring match that morning.

Work was so not distracting enough today. And considering she was working on a new prototype for a shield generator while simultaneously writing her report for the last mission to PX5-692, that was saying something. Signing out on time for once, Sam headed to the store. She had a date with Ben and Jerry's tonight. And maybe a mountain of blue jello.

Once home, Sam turned on the tv. The weather channel. _Wonder what Jonas is up to these days._ Pressing the 'channel up' button, nothing happened. She pressed harder. Still nothing. Sam rolled her eyes. Stupid remote. She didn't have any extra batteries either.

Her doorbell rang. Furrowing her brow, Sam tried to figure out who it could be. Today was Friday. Cassie. Yeah, definitely Cassie. She liked to come down and surprise Sam on weekends sometimes.

Reluctantly setting down her Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream, Sam shuffled to the door and opened it. And then stared at the very last person she expected to be there. He stared back at her as if he expected her to say something though how he thought she could say anything with her throat constricting the way it was she had no idea.

Jack's eyes were dark yet unreadable. And yet he still said nothing as he stared at her. Still in shock at his mere presence, Sam wasn't uncomfortable under his scrutiny. After all, she was doing the same thing to him. She wondered how long they would stand like this when he spoke.

"I made you a promise."

Okay. Now she was confused. Her expression must have mirrored her thoughts because he continued.

"I told you I would always be there for you."

She still didn't say anything. He didn't appear to be done and well, she had no idea what to say to that.

"I was content to be in the backround. Be happy for you with whatever you wanted. Even if that meant you were with someone else."

He stopped again and just a hint of his barrier was brought down as his expression changed.

"I don't want to be just content anymore."

His declaration shocked her so much, she actually made a quiet gasp. They were back to staring, only now his speech appeared to be over.

Letting go of her death grip on the door, Sam felt like she might actually fall to the floor if she wasn't careful. Her voice barely above a whisper, she replied, "Me either."

He let out a breath forcefully, making her wonder if he'd been holding his breath waiting for her reply. Jack raised his hand and hesitantly caressed her cheek with his thumb, his fingers in her hair. When he looked in her eyes again, the barrier was gone and she was completely overwhelmed with the love in his eyes.

Unbidden, a sob escaped her and Sam jerked her hand to cover her mouth and try and stop any more from following. The action was pointless as her body refused to be denied the emotional release. Jack pulled her to his chest, her face in the crook of his neck, rubbing her back and holding her close to him.

Feeling a desperate urge to hold him closer, she turned her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jack wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, crushing her to him, and dipped his head down to her neck as she let out one last sob.

They held on to each other, both needing this after so long withholding and denying it from each other. Jack pulled back first and wiped her tears away with concern written all over his face.

"You okay?"

She let out a laugh which sounded little more than a release of air. "These are happy tears, Jack. Why can't men understand happy tears?"

Any remaining tension between them completely dissipated when he smiled. He stroked her cheek again and looked over her face as if trying to memorize every feature. Feeling just the lightest pull from his fingers, she leaned forward, lips meeting in a gentle kiss. Even if he would have wanted it to, Sam didn't let the kiss end at that. Gripping the front of his shirt, she pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss until she felt warm all the way down to her toes. Resting her forehead against his, catching her breath, she whispered, "I love you, Jack."

His voice thick, he replied, "I love you back."

Unable to help herself, she smiled. Taking his hand, Sam led Jack inside. They were starting something new, and Sam was more than ready for it.


	4. First Anniversary

**One Year Later**

* * *

"Hey. Watcha doin'?"

"Working on well...I'm actually not sure what it is yet. When's your flight leave?"

There was a long pause on the phone. "Yeah. About that. Sam, I'm really really sorry but the President..."

"...has you doing something really important. I understand." Sam sighed. "So, you can't come at all?"

"No. I'm really sorry, Carter. Our first anniversary and I'm screwing it up."

"Hey, don't. Really. It's not your fault. I'm just as likely to have to cancel something big as you are. It's just the way things are for us. We talked about this."

"I know, but I still feel bad about it. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Sam grinned, her smile coming across in her voice. "You better."

"I'll let you know as soon as I can get an opening to get out there. Maybe I'll invent some kind of ...inspection or something."

Sam laughed.

"No giggling."

"Yes, sir," she replied dutily with a slightly wistful sigh. God, she missed him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Good. I gotta go. I'll call you tonight."

* * *

March 16th. The one year anniversary of their first date. Well, okay, not technically their first date. More like their first kiss. Hmm, not really their first kiss either. Just their first non-influenced-by-aliens-or-memory-swipe kiss. And the day they decided they didn't want to just be 'content' anymore and gave this crazy thing called dating a try. And it had been a great year. Seeing Jack's adorable sappy side that no one would ever believe if she told them, going to his cabin with just the two of them for the first time, discovering each other on an intimate level and really really liking what they found, finding out that Jack O'Neill, hard ass General extraordinaire was a cuddler ...who never failed to have quite possibly the most adorable bed hair of all time first thing in the morning, learning each others quirks and annoyances...like the way he massacred the toothpaste every morning without fail or the way his socks never make it to the hamper which drives her absolutely insane. Sigh. She really missed him. And waking up alone, which was by no means unusual, on March 16th, reminded Sam exactly how much she hated that they lived on opposite sides of the country.

Today was a Friday. And since she no longer had the glorious plans of staying in bed all day and showing Jack exactly how much she had missed him, Sam was going to work. On her anniversary. Joy. Sam arrived at the mountain, bright and early, as always. Getting a cup of coffee from the commissary after changing into her regular BDU's, Sam crankily walked to her lab. Daniel greeted her way too cheerfully in the hallway and Sam gave him a questioning grimace. He must have detected her I'll-apologize-later-but-right-now-I-can't-be-held-accountable-for-my-actions look because he quickly muttered something about needing pencils out of the storage room he had just walked out of and disappeared. After turning on her regular equipment once in her lab, Sam sat her coffee mug on the desk to boot up her laptop. What's this? A letter.

On the front of the plain white envelope was scrawled 'Sam' in a very familiar script. Sam greedily opened it to devour whatever he had managed to have someone sneak in for him.

_Sam,_

_I know you told me to quit apologizing for not being able to be there but I'm going to do it again anyway. If you don't want to read it...skip to the next line. I'm sorry. We've already broken our rule of how long we can go without seeing each other and now I go and miss this. I really wish I could be there but since I can't, I'm hoping my plan can be the next best thing. I'm got some surprises in store for you today, Carter. No, I'm not going to tell you anything about them. And no, you can't ask Danny or T. They don't know anything. And even if you think I'm lying and they do know something, they aren't going to tell you. I love you._

_Jack_

And he expected her to just sit there and wait?! When he peaked her curiosity like that!

Sam realized that there were multiple sheets of paper with the letter, so she flipped to the second.

_P.S. Stop glaring. Patience is a virtue, Carter._

Sam turned the page muttering 'you better be glad your...'

_P.P.S. And yes, I'm glad that I'm across the country right now._

Sam couldn't help herself, she grinned. The way he read her mind was endearing in its own creepy little way. Sam flipped to the final page.

_Go to the briefing room in an hour. Yes, that's in an hour. Remember...patience._

Oh, that man was evil. He better be glad she loved him. Otherwise she might have killed him years ago.

Sam watched the clock while she worked. 0743. This had to be the longest hour of her entire life. Sam was absolutely positive he had to have had someone alter her clock. There, the second hand _so_ just got stuck on the 9. Sam contemplated taking her clock off the wall to check for tampering but found that annoyingly, her wristwatch showed the exact same time. 0745. Surely, fifteen minutes wouldn't make any difference. It's not like he would know after all. He was on the other side of the country. Which was the reason she was declaring the clock her nemesis in the first place. But it was a matter of principle now. He'd claimed she couldn't be patient so she was going to show him patience. Heh, a mental image of other much more fun ways she could show him the meaning of patience flooded her brain. Oh yes, paybacks a bitch, General. Sam looked at the clock again. 0755. Hmm, fantasies did have a way of passing the time.

Hopping off her stool, Sam walked briskly to the briefing room. To find it occupied. SG-7 was apparently going over their last mission. She looked at her watch. 0759. Down in the control room, Sam tapped her foot impatiently and tried to look like she had a reason to be there. Walter smiled at her a little too knowingly and she narrowed her eyes at him. He quickly turned back to his computer, thoroughly chastised. 0800 and the briefing room emptied. It was almost like he'd planned it to make sure that she...no, he wouldn't. Would he?

Sam semi-dashed up the stairs into the briefing room, quickly standing straight when she realized General Landry was still in the room.

"Sir!"

"Good morning, Colonel."

Landry's eyes diverted to a side table against the wall, lingering for a moment, before looking back at Carter. Sam followed his eyes and spotted another white envelope. She couldn't believe it. Jack had actually involved the General in ...whatever this was. Sam blushed sheepishly, but Landry just chuckled quietly to himself gathering his papers and returning to his office. Once she was alone, Sam grabbed up the envelope.

_Sam,_

_This is where we first met._

Sam was taken back by the simple sentimentality of that little statement. She looked around the room with fresh eyes, having taken for granted it's appearance after so many years.

_When you walked in, all legs and attitude, I knew I was in trouble. I wasn't exactly sure what kind at the time, but I knew it was bound to be a wild ride. I know you thought that I didn't think you were good enough in the beginning, but I was impressed from the get go. When you said you'd pulled 8 plus G's in an F-16, I was surprised and impressed. Having taken you for a Pentagon lackey and then on top of that ...a scientist. And we all know how I feel about scientists. But when you laughed at one of my dumb jokes about Samuels, I realized there was hope for you yet. And you've only gone up from there, Sam._

_You are one of the best soldiers I've had the honor to serve with and I'm thankful every day that you walked into that briefing room. Not only because you saved all our asses a million times over with that massive brain of yours, but because of what we have now. Thank you, Sam. I love you._

_Jack_

Well, there was no way she could work now. She was officially a pile of dopey-eyed mush on the floor. Sam would be quite impressed with herself if she could walk in this room ever again without going dreamy. Folding up the letter carefully and putting it back in its envelope, Sam allowed herself a moment of girlish sappiness to smile and hold the envelope to her chest. Ever the military soldier, Sam quickly schooled her features to prepare to leave the room, holding the envelope in her hand that she would put in with all Jack's other little love notes that he didn't know she kept.

Sam didn't know when to expect another 'surprise' and watched the clock in her lab closely for the next hour. When nothing happened, Sam soon got absorbed in her work and lost track of time.

"Hey Sam."

Sam looked up to see Daniel making his way into her lab.

"Hey Daniel. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just came to see what you were doing."

Sam readily filled Daniel in and they talked for a while about this and that. Sam even got caught up on some of the latest gossip.

"Oh, and I have this for you."

Daniel pulled out a small envelope and handed it to her.

"I knew you were in on it!"

Using his most innocent expression ever, Daniel claimed to not know what she was talking about.

"Actually, I don't know what it says. Jack sent it to me and told me to give it to you today about this time."

"And you actually remembered?," Sam asked incredulously.

Daniel tried to look indignant but admitted, "Well, no." Smiling guiltily, he said, "Jack called to remind me between meetings."

Sam shook her head at him while grinning and then thanked him for playing along with Jack's plans.

"No prob, Sam. I'll see ya later. I'm gonna head back and finish my translations."

Sam opened the small envelope to find a simple piece of paper.

_Lunch time. Eat up, Carter. A surprise awaits._

Sam was shocked to see that it was actually 1200. Time had really flown. Sam made her way to the commissary and almost laughed out loud at the sight she saw upon opening the doors. The table directly in her line of sight had a large 'RESERVED' sign on it and a bowl of blue jello waiting on the table. Sam got her lunch and sat at the table, thinking about the man who was going out of his way to make her day better when he couldn't be here. Well, technically, he was making other people go out of their way to pull this off, but still, he was behind it all. When she had just about finished off her bowl of blue jello, Teal'c sat down at the table across from her.

"Hey, Teal'c."

"Hello, Colonel Carter. Did you enjoy your lunch?"

"Indeed."

Teal'c quirked his eyebrow at her choice of phrase but did not otherwise comment on it.

"I am here to deliver a communication from O'Neill. After which, I am to direct you to the men's locker room."

"The mens locker room?!"

"Indeed."

Knowing that she would get no information out of her Jaffa friend that Jack didn't want her to know, Sam merely furrowed her brows and grimaced disapprovingly. Taking the letter from Teal'c, Sam read,

_Sometimes, I found myself looking forward to these moments. When I would drag you to the commissary for cake or jello and it was just us for a while. You'd ramble on about some new doo-dad you got and I'd tell stupid jokes to try and make you laugh. And sometimes, we'd let down our guard just a little, even if we didn't do it on purpose. It's one of the things I miss most about not working there anymore. Though, there are some definite benefits to me not working there so I guess I shouldn't complain. Anyway, Teal'c should be there waiting patiently while you read this in all his ...Teal'cness, so follow him for your next surprise._

_I love you._

_Jack_

_P.S. The red is still better._

Blue. Definitely blue, babe. Sam let Teal'c lead the way to her next surprise ...the men's locker room of all places! What on earth Jack had for her to find in there was beyond her. Jack was right about the commissary though. It was one of the few places that Sam had felt it was okay to be 'alone' with him. Oh, she had told herself for years that she wasn't trying to be 'alone' with him in any sense and that she didn't purposely get there early when the team was meeting for lunch because she knew he would. But on those rare occasions that it happened, it was ...nice.

Teal'c stopped outside the men's locker room and turned to his ward.

"I will ensure that no occupants reside within."

Sam stood, dumbly, in the hall while Teal'c entered the room. He came out again quickly and informed her that the room was, indeed, empty.

"I will secure the exterior, Colonel Carter." On her askance look, he continued, "To render you privacy."

Sam nodded and entered the room. At first, Sam had no idea what she was doing as nothing looked out of the ordinary. Typical military male locker room. Then, she noticed on one of the benches there was another one of the envelopes with a piece of candy on top. A Hershey's Kiss. Sam smiled. Their Valentine tradition started so long ago. Just last month they'd had their first Valentine's where they actually kissed, instead of just passing chocolates. But why was he bringing up Valentine's here ...in the locker room? They certainly hadn't celebrated in here. Sam opened the envelope and read the first line.

_Our First Kiss._

Ohhh! Sam looked around where she was sitting. This was the very bench she'd thrown her then brand new CO down on. God, she had been so embarrassed after that incident. Mortified even. Of course, now Sam could look back on it with different eyes. On one of the weekends that Jack had been able to come back to Colorado, Sam had casually thrown on that same tank top after he'd gotten out of the shower. It took Jack all of five seconds before he attacked her. They never even made it to the bed.

_To alien viruses and sweet little tank tops._

_We didn't really know each other when that happened. It was so early on. I'll admit it took me a while to put you back in the 'Captain' box of my brain. As the years past, I found myself wondering if that would be the only kiss we ever had. And then I realized what I was thinking and that kind of freaked me out so I forced it all into the back of my mind. I was in denial for a long time about how deep my feelings for you were. Ya know the exact moment that I was thrown head first into awareness that I loved you? That damn force shield on Apophis's ship. I was so terrified and angry with myself for not being able to get you out of there and you were yelling at me to leave and I lost it. When I looked in your eyes, it hit me like a mack truck right in the chest. Not very romantic, I know. I was so shocked that for a moment, I forgot where we were, forgot to breathe, everything. And what shocked me even more was when I saw that you felt it back clearly on your face. I know you wanted me to leave and if I was in your place, I would have done the same thing, albeit not as nicely, but I couldn't leave you. Seeing the tears in your eyes, I had never wanted to hold you more up until that moment. I love you, Sam. And now that I can say it, I'm going to make sure that you always know it._

_Jack_

Sam wiped the tears from her face. If there were any more surprise letters like this one, it was going to be a very weepy day. Jack was never this open about his 'feelings'. Oh, he told her how much he loved her all the time. At random moments whispered in her ear. But even now, after a year together, they were reserved with their affections in public. Years of military distance ingrained in them. Only with their closest friends were they comfortable enough to be completely coupley around. And Jack was romantic in small gestures not grand declarations. So, this, a whole paragraph answering questions she's always wondered about over the years, was overwhelming and she was so unbelievably touched. Sam wished more than anything that he could be here right now. Or she could at least call him. But he was in meetings all day. Cleaning herself up, Sam walked out of the locker room, Teal'c still dutily guarding the door.

"Thank you, Teal'c."

"It is my pleasure, Colonel Carter."

The rest of the day passed without incident. That was until 1730. Walter appeared out of thin air in the middle of her lab and handed her an envelope. She needed to ask him how he did that. Seriously, Jack had nothing on that man's sneakiness.

_Time to close shop, Carter. Head home and relax. And don't hem and haw at me about how you'll be bored all alone or how exciting your latest doohickey is. Please...do it for me. And just in case your thinking of ignoring me, even though I used please, I'm calling to check in with my informant at 1745. You have fifteen minutes to get off base._

_Love,_

_Jack_

Sam hemmed and hawed at him anyway. Fifteen minutes! He could have at least given her a little warning. And she really didn't want to sit at home alone. And she was absolutely not pouting right now.

Sam drove into her driveway and sighed at her dark little lonely house. She supposed she could clean. Do dishes and laundry. Sam was so busy looking over the different notes that Jack had given her throughout the day that she almost didn't see the one attached to her door.

"Oh," she said audibly, pulling it off the door where it was taped. Not bothering to enter the house, Sam read the note right where she stood using the porch light to see.

_Sam,_

_One year ago today, everything changed right here. When you came to D.C. and told me everything, told me you loved me; I was blown away. I'd thought you'd moved on long ago. I didn't get anything done that next day at work, just thinking about all you'd said. At some point, I don't really remember when, I realized I was just sitting there on my ass when the woman I loved had told me that she loved me back. I'd been so used to the idea that it wasn't gonna happen for us that the fact that it could ...well, it kind of overwhelmed me for a while. I'll never understand what you see in a rundown soldier like me. But once what you'd said really hit me, I knew I didn't want to live without you for another minute. I booked a flight out to Colorado and hightailed it over there as fast as I could._

_Holding you again, and knowing it wasn't wrong, words can't even describe how that felt. No matter how cliche that is, it's true. I'm so glad we've gone down this road together. I love you._

_Always._

_Jack_

Yes, she was definitely weepy again. Tissues were going to be needed this time. Sam blearily opened her front door and actually gasped at what she saw.

"Jack!"

He smirked, looking absolutely delicious in his black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pushed up just so, but before he could say anything Sam threw her arms around him and kissed him. When she finally pulled away from him, he began to wipe at her cheeks with his thumbs.

Remarking the kiss they'd just shared, Sam stated, "I've needed to do that several times today."

Jack grinned. "I'll need a list of names to know who I need to kill tomorrow."

His grin grew as he watched confusion cover her features as she tried to replay their conversation in her mind. He loved confusing her, knowing he was one of the few people who could. And Jack liked to think he had made at art of it. Once she figured it out, Sam narrowed her eyes at him momentarily before deciding she really just wanted to kiss him again.

Jack broke them up this time, saying, "Come on. I've got dinner ready."

"You cooked?"

He smacked her butt playfully. "I can cook. You're the one who can't cook worth a darn. Come on."

Jack went to break their embrace and lead them to the dining room, but she stopped him with a hand on his cheek. Once their eyes locked, she said, "I love you."

He smiled, the soft smile that he almost always got when she said it.

"I know." Jack kissed her lightly. "I love you too."

He gazed over her features, memorizing the way she looked right at this moment. Pulling her into an impromptu hug, Jack buried his face into her neck, kissing where his lips met.

"I'm so glad to be home," he mumbled against her skin, both of them knowing home for him was her.

Jack led her to the backyard where she was awed to see a candlelit table awaiting them.

"Jack! How long have you been here?"

He grinned. "Not long."

"How long is not long?"

"Since about six thirty this morning."

"So, the meetings..."

"Didn't have any. I just wanted to surprise you."

Sam pulled him by their entwined fingers until her arms were around his waist. Her face dangerously close to his, she avowed, "You're going to pay for that. I was..." Well, she didn't want to admit she was decidedly weepy.

"You were what?"

Instead of answering his question, she restated, "You're going to pay."

Jack kissed her lips. "I think I'll be able to live with my punishment."

Sam mock glared at him as he pulled out her chair for her. "Awful sure of yourself there, flyboy."

A cocky grin was her answer.

"Ya know, you almost caught me this morning."

"How?"

"I was at the SGC getting all your notes around and Daniel spotted you coming and shoved me in a supply closet before you saw me. I'll have you know it was very uncomfortable and I hit my head," he added petulantly.

Putting on a face of mock sympathy, Sam comforted, "Well, we'll just have to punish Daniel for hiding you so your surprise wouldn't be ruined."

"Exactly. I'm thinking a banning of his rocks is in order."

Dinner was wonderful. Jack was definitely going to have to cook more often. These little hidden talents of his kept popping up over the last year. Daniel would be shocked into his grave if he knew how many languages Jack spoke at least semi-fluently. Sam found out completely by accident, too. They had been watching some movie together and one of the characters had shouted something in Russian. Jack had snorted and when Sam asked him what was so funny he told her what the character had said without realizing his slip. After that discovery, Sam had cornered him and evilly used, as Jack called them, her 'feminine wiles' to get him to tell her just how many languages he knew. Still, no matter what she did, he wouldn't speak any of them. He didn't see why she wanted to hear any of them so badly, even when she said it was insanely attractive. And then two weeks later, Jack snuck up behind her while she was doing laundry and whispered something Russian in her ear. The laundry room was another room they didn't make it out of.

Dinner finished and dishes left in the sink, which had taken some convincing from Jack that it really was okay to not put them in the dishwasher right away, Jack led Sam back outside. Turning on some slow dance music from the cd player that Sam hadn't even noticed, Jack pulled her into his arms. Sam relished being able to dance with him and be held by him. This was by far the most romantic day of her entire life. And he'd manage to pull it all off in his simple Jack O'Neill style.

"Sam," he murmured by her ear.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

She smiled serenely.

"I love you too, Jack. Always."

He stopped dancing and kissed her forehead. Looking deeply in her eyes, he smiled and then rested his forehead against hers, his hands in her hair.

"Marry me."

It came out in a breath, both of their eyes closed and Sam was so shocked that her eyes almost popped right out of her head and she audibly gasped.

Jack leaned back, still holding the sides of her head in his hands, seeing her adorably shocked expression and that she clearly didn't know if she'd heard him right or not.

"Marry me, Sam. Nothing on this earth or in this galaxy ...or in any galaxy would make me happier. And I promise you, I'll..."

"Yes," she cut him off.

"Yes?"

Sam smiled her mega-watt smile. "Yes." Kiss. "Yes." Kiss. "Yes."

Jack grabbed around the waist and kissed her firmly, lifting her off the ground and twirling her in a move he absolutely refused to admit was cliche.


	5. Atlantis

Jack felt his blood run cold. There had always been talk. Military complaints about wanting leadership control in Atlantis. And she was always on the short list. But Elizabeth Weir was good and Jack had always defended her position. She was right for the job. Now Weir was gone.

And they wanted _her_.

She was supposed to be safe now. The Goa'uld were gone ...mostly. The Ori were gone. She was supposed to be safe. And now ...now they wanted to put her right back in the middle of a war. With Vampires. In a galaxy billions of miles from home. From him.

And they were asking _him_.

He wouldn't say no, obviously. This would be HUGE for her career. Her own command. Of a whole expedition. A promotion to full-bird Colonel. In that respect, Jack was so damn proud of her that he couldn't even think straight. She deserved it. And so much more.

But they were asking him.

To send his wife into another war. Without him. It wouldn't be so bad if he was there. Being her direct CO all those years, seeing her injuries and trauma's firsthand had been hard, had just about killed him sometimes. When he'd become leader of the SGC, that was harder. He hadn't thought that would be possible. But he couldn't protect her out there anymore. At least not nearly as much. And it was even worse when he was sent to Washington. Jack heard about things from reports or sometimes from her by phone. And too far and few between, he got to hold her when she needed it. More often than not, she was holding him, whether she realized it or not. And now, they weren't even going to have that.

Jack really shouldn't be surprised. Everything about their relationship had always been about restraint, sacrifice. Right from the beginning. Why would he expect it to get any easier just because they were married. God, they hadn't even been married six months yet.

She was the ideal person to lead the expedition. The military had their Colonel. The scientists would have a fellow mind to bring their ideas to. And the IOA, well they weren't _thrilled_, but they were still recommending her. Everyone was happy. Everyone. Right.

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and gave his recommendations. It was done. Now he just had to tell Sam.

* * *

"They were all understandably torn up. Dr. Weir was well loved by everyone under her command." Sam played with the hairs on Jack's chest as they lay in bed. They always had their deepest conversations in bed. Or was it simply the fact that they saw each other so sporadically that they were always in bed? "Whoever replaces her will have big shoes to fill." Sam looked up at Jack's face. "Have they decided who they're going to replace her with yet?"

He didn't noticeably change, didn't even stop the soft movement of his fingers on her arm. But ever so subtly Sam felt the tension in his muscles increase.

"Jack?"

"Yeah," he replied calmly, slowly. "They have."

Sam sat up on her left elbow to look him more directly in the face. "I take it you don't like who they picked then."

"No. They couldn't have picked a better person for the job."

"Are you not allowed to say who it is yet?"

"No. I am. That's actually why I got to come home. They let me come to break the news in person."

"So, it is someone at the SGC?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Sam's curiosity was getting the better of her. She raised one lone eyebrow. "Are you being annoyingly vague on purpose?"

He smiled, tightly, and then seemed to resolve himself to something. Looking her in the eye, Jack asked, "How does becoming a full-bird Colonel sound to you?"

Sam stared at him dumbly for several seconds. Then abruptly sitting up, resting on her hand, she asked, "Are you out of your mind?!"

"You're perfect for it, Sam. Everyone agrees and believe me that is something that just does _not_ happen. And you've earned it."

Sam looked down at the bed sheet, trying to process this absolutely absurd information and then looked back at Jack with a disbelieving gaze.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

He just looked at her as if to say 'would I joke about something like this?'. Sam flung the covers off the bed, needing to move, to think. This was insane. They'd all lost their minds.

"I just became a Lt. Colonel two years ago."

"I know."

"This is insane." That could not be stated enough.

Sam paced for a while, opening and closing her mouth a few times without ever saying anything. Finally she said, "I can't accept this."

"Yes you can." Jack had expected this.

"No. I won't. Jack, we would never see each other."

"We'll get through it. We can even keep in contact through the SGC/Atlantis transmissions."

Sam laughed bitterly. "Oh yeah. That's some great marriage."

"Sam..."

"Do you _want_ me to go?!"

God no. He _really_ didn't.

"This isn't about what I want. We agreed that we wouldn't let _us_ hold either back professionally."

"This is different, Jack. This is..this is huge."

"Is it?"

"How is this not huge?!"

"Is it different, I mean. Your own expedition, Sam. Think about that for just a minute."

Sam stopped her pacing and stared unfocused across the room. She took a deep breath.

"I'm not saying that it wouldn't be completely amazing. I know it would be." Sam climbed back into bed, sitting on her knees beside Jack. "But you are worth so much more than that to me. Can't you see that?"

Jack smiled softly, reaching up with his hand to stroke her cheek. "I know, baby. But the fact of the matter is you're needed out there."

Sam got a pained look on her face. "Duty, honor, sacrifice."

Jack twisted his hand in her hair. "It's what we signed up for."

Staring at him for a long hard moment, Sam finally sighed deeply and wearily laid her head back on Jack's chest.

The words rumbling against her ear, Jack said, "It won't be for forever, baby."

She squeezed him tighter. "Shh, just hold me."

And he did.


	6. My Name Is

**Set After SGA Season 4 'Midway' and Before 'Last Man'**

Not all chapters to this story will be completely SJ based. Just so you know.

* * *

"Unscheduled Off World Activation!"

Walter activated the iris, hearing the familiar grate of metal over metal.

"Who is it, Chief?"

"IDC coming in now, sir." Walter blinked in surprise when the name popped on the screen. Stuttering slightly, he informed the General, "It's Jonas Quinn, sir."

"Who?"

"A former member of SG-1. I believe he is an Ambassador on his home planet of Kelowna now, sir."

"Open the iris, then. We'll see what he wants."

"Yes, sir."

Daniel, carrying a manila folder, and Mitchell, carrying a basketball, both wandered in from opposite sides of the control room about the same time.

"What's the situation, General?"

General Landry briefly looked down at the basketball the Colonel had under his arm with a raised brow causing the younger man to stand a little straighter and clear his throat. It wasn't like he'd meant to bring it. Cam just realized he was still carrying it halfway to the control room.

"Jonas," Daniel said in shock, his glasses resting low on his nose.

Mitchell followed Jackson's gaze into the gate room where a man with spiky brown hair had just exited the Stargate, dropping a duffel bag on the ramp beside him.

General Landry pressed the com. "Jonas Quinn, I presume."

"Yes, sir. I've come seeking refugee status if I may."

Jackson and Mitchell both started at that, looking at each other and back at Jonas. Before Daniel fully realized he was doing it, he found himself headed down to the gate room, briefly hearing General Landry say something more over the com.

The blast doors were opened for him and Daniel met the Kelownan as the latter made his way to the end of the ramp.

"Jonas," he greeted with a handshake.

Jonas took the offered hand and greeted the same, "Dr. Jackson."

Daniel didn't know exactly what it was, but something just seemed ...off. Maybe it was ...well, Daniel hadn't really known Jonas very long but Jonas had always seemed kind of ...bubbly, if that was the right word. The man looked older. But then again, who didn't?

"What's happened?," Daniel asked in concern.

Jonas sighed. "It's a long story. Probably best to wait to tell your new General. Speaking of which, where's General Hammond?"

"Ah, he's, uh, retired now."

Jonas nodded and then turned, seeing an unfamiliar face.

"Hi. Colonel Cameron Mitchell."

Jonas shook the man's hand, slightly curious as to why they were being introduced.

Daniel must have been able to see his thoughts in his face because he said, "Uh, Jonas, this is the leader of SG-1."

Jonas started. SG-1? "Is Colonel O'Neill okay?"

Surprisingly, Daniel smiled as if Jonas had just told a joke. "Actually, Jack's a General now. He's pretty much in charge of everything."

Jonas remembered Dr. Jackson's odd sense of humor. He could very well be joking. Feeling the need to state his disbelief, Jonas questioned, "A General?"

"Of everything," Daniel repeated with a head nod.

Jonas shook his head slightly and smiled. "I guess things have changed a bit around here then."

"Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

"So with the Ori gone, they turned back to each other. It was just the typical bickering at first, but the Andari Federation came upon some new technology left behind by the Crusaders. They have a powerful weapon in their control now.

"They blame Kelowna for all the problems that have been caused by the Goa'uld and the Ori since we unburied the Stargate and are now threatening to use their weapon against us in a twisted form of retribution. Of course Kelowna has just threatened to use their Naquadria bomb. Against all my arguments advising not to take such a course. Terrania is hoping that the two countries destroy one another so that they may take control.

"About six months ago, I realized that no matter what I did they weren't going to stop. I started trying to convince people that they needed to leave before the destruction happens. But they all turned me out as a traitor to Kelowna. Again.

"Four months ago the air strikes began. Many cities have been raized. Alot of people have resorted to going underground again.

"Two months ago, I received intel that the Kelownan government was contemplating using a series of Naquadria bombs on the Andari Federation. I tried to steal them. I failed." Jonas' hands clenched in anger and disgust with himself for that failure. "For this treason, I was imprisoned. One of my few remaining friends risked his life to release me and I came here. I cannot sit by and watch them destroy one another any longer. They won't listen to reason. It may already be too late. Milo mentioned action in the Andari Federation."

Jonas stared blindly at the briefing table, broken by war and destruction of his own people.

The three men listening to Jonas' tale sat in silence. Daniel, unsurprisingly, broke it. "I'm sorry, Jonas."

Jonas huffed a bitter laugh. "Me too."

General Landry stood. "I have to make a few phone calls about your request, Mr. Quinn. Until then, you're welcome to take the guest quarters after you stop by the Infirmary. Mitchell."

Cam nodded at the unspoken order. "Yes, sir."

Jonas too nodded once. "Understood, sir and thank you."

* * *

Sam sat down at her laptop in her quarters. She reached to turn her webcam recorder on, absently blowing her bangs out of her face.

With her webcam active, Sam smiled, imagining Jack in front of her instead of a camera. "Hey. I got your message about Cassie." With feeling, Sam told him, "I am so proud of her." Looking down, she added, "Janet would be to."

"...Don't worry about her so much, Jack. I know it's one of the things you do best but she'll be fine. And yes, I can see you over there reminding me of my reaction when she first told us she wanted to work for UNICEF in third world countries. I wanted to lock her in her room and remind her she was just a baby and third world countries were full of guns and ...then I had to admit that she was growing up. And now she's graduating college and heading to UNICEF to work in their Junior Professional Program. I can hardly believe it. It makes me feel kind of old actually." Sam laughed and turned somber again. "I'm sure you've read the reports about Carson by now. Or Carson's clone should I say."

Sam sighed. "That was hard. First not knowing what he was, then not knowing whether he was just a trap Michael had set up for us. And when we had to put him in that stasis pod, I was taken right back to Antarctica and you. Not one of my fonder memories," she stated dryly.

"Jennifer's been working on a formula but it's going to take some time. And in the meantime, Teyla's still missing. We're trying to gather intel on where Michael could have gone, but so far without any success. John is supposed to meet with a Genii tomorrow about a possible lead."

Suddenly, Sam stopped and grimaced. "I'm sorry. I'm babbling, and I'm sure you'll have already read all the reports by the time you get this message."

Sam brightened, looking down at a CD in her hand. "Though, I did get a little surprise the last time the Daedalus was in town." She held up the CD for Jack to see. "I haven't been able to watch it yet but its from 'ALL of SG-1', whatever that means. Do you make an appearance on it? Maybe Teal'c had come by the SGC. I don't know. I plan on looking at it after I end this. Which I guess I should do." Sam looked affectionately at the camera. "I miss you and love you as always."

Sam turned off the webcam, sending her personal file to the mainframe where it would be sent with the others along with the databurst to the SGC. Then, putting in the cd, she was greeted with Cam's smiling face.

"Hey Sam! It's been a while since we've caught up so we all thought we'd make you a little video along with the care package which you better not have opened yet!" He pointed sternly at the camera which made Sam giggle. How Cam thought she could have missed his warning: DO NOT OPEN UNTIL AFTER MESSAGE written in big black letters all over her mysterious package was beyond her but still.

"Anyway, Teal'c here," Cam thumbed somewhere off screen, "has informed us about the goings on of Pegasus. But a visual display is always more informative so the Wraith stopping by was new. Of course, we weren't here at the time..." Mitchell's face was full of indignation.

There was a long-suffering sigh off camera. "We were off world, Mitchell. Get over it already."

Daniel. Sam smiled.

A new face butted in the camera, talking to Cameron. "Of course, the pale hulking corpses we came home to were rather unpleasant, I must say." Turning to the camera and successfully pushing Cameron out of the way, Vala smiled brightly. "Hello, Samantha." Pouting prettily, Sam was informed, "You have no idea how much I've missed you. Being around all these boys all the time," Vala smirked, "while having it's benefits, does not equal slumber parties, shopping, and pedicures. Now you've had your fun. I think you should come home."

"Vala!" The camera jolted and focused on a frowning Daniel. "Ignore her," she was told.

Taking no heed for any personal space Daniel might have needed, Vala put herself back in frame. "Or you could always need someone with amazingly good looks with superb thievery skills to go on a covert mission for you. And then we could have a party after. I like this idea already. I don't know why I didn't think of it before."

Still frowning, Daniel pushed Vala back, the camera jostling some more as he sat on what looked like might be a couch.

Daniel raised an eyebrow and smirked in a resigned see-what-I-have-to-put-up-with kind of way while saying, "Hi Sam."

Oh how she missed Daniel.

"You know we miss you terribly, right?"

She smiled at their same thoughts. Guess much hadn't changed.

"Yes, Mitchell pouts every time he passes the blue jello section of the food line, Vala's been trying to get me to watch chick flicks with her," Daniel gave a look of horror, "Teal'c," Daniel looked off camera for a moment, "well, Teal'c looks normal for now, but then he just saw you. You should have seen him before he left for Atlantis. Gloating and rubbing in our faces that we weren't going. Quite shameful, really." There were some snorts off camera, along with what Sam imagined was a highly raised eyebrow. "And me, well, I frequently find myself walking to your lab only to see Lt. Hailey. She probably thinks I'm stalking her or something." There was another huff of laughter from somewhere close off camera.

Daniel smirked evilly. "And Jack, well Jack mopes about every time he comes to the base. It's pitiful. And if it's not full blown pouting, then he's being a bear and biting every ones head off."

The camera quickly jerked out of Daniel's hand with a gruff "Give me that!" and when it finally settled, Sam found herself grinning at Jack's I-am-greatly-annoyed-and-heads-are-going-to-roll face.

Turning his glare away from Daniel, Jack finally looked into the camera with a patented, "Carter."

Vala's incredulous voice broke out in the back round. "You don't really still call her that, do you?"

Jack glared in what Sam assumed was the vicinity of Vala's voice. Looking back in the camera, Jack said, "So, the team's made you a box of goodies. There's something in there from all of us. I think we all picked you some movies too."

The camera jostled slightly and Jack frowned at the spot where Daniel was probably still sitting. "What?"

There was no noise but Sam saw Jack looking in another area of the room. "Oh, right. The guys,"

"Ahem."

"...and the Princess over there,"

Sam bit her lip. Now Jack had picked up Cam's nickname for Vala.

"...would like to introduce you to the newest member of SG-1. Though you might recognize him."

The camera panned quickly around, blurring everything until it landed on a very familiar face.

He waved. "Hi, Sam."

Well, that was a surprise. What was Jonas doing back on Earth?

"It's a long story, Carter," Jack's voice told her from behind the camera.

Evidently, Jonas didn't get it. "Col...General?"

Sam grinned again. That's right. Last Jonas had known, Jack was a Colonel. Bet that was a surprise. He probably didn't even know her and Jack were married. Poor Jonas, Jack would make sure he didn't find out until he could make the absolute most out of the Kelownan's surprise.

"Just answering one of Sam's undoubtedly many many questions, Jonas."

Jonas frowned. "Oh. Actually, I was wondering about Atlantis myself. What's it like? Could we take a trip there? Why can't we go see Sam?"

Surprisingly, it wasn't Jack that cut him off. It was Daniel. "Jonas, if you get to go stay in Atlantis before me, I will kill you ...and Jack. Not necessarily in that order."

Jonas nodded solemnly with a slightly confused furrowed brow. Jack must have been grinning wickedly behind the camera because Daniel continued, "You think I'm joking," in a clear do-it-and-I'll-make-sure-you-wished-you-didn't kind of way.

The camera whirled around some more and Sam decided that letting Jack have the camera had probably been a bad idea on their parts. Teal'c came into view. "What do you think, T?"

"I believe Daniel Jackson would make your existence as that on Netu should such an event transpire."

"You mean he'd make my life a living hell."

"Indeed." And if there was just a slight quirk to the Jaffa's lips as he said it, no one mentioned it.

"Well, that settles it then." More camera whirling and then Jack's face. "Have fun with your goodie bag, Carter."

More camera jostling and right before the camera went black, Sam heard Daniel's voice. "That's it? That's all your going to..."

Sam smiled a big toothy smile at the lot of them. Reaching for the box, Sam used her pocket knife to open it's top. There were several movies, the chick flicks were undoubtedly from Vala, a few Sci-Fi ones she hadn't even heard of that Daniel and Cam knew she'd love tearing apart, Star Wars from Teal'c, and The Wizard Of Oz from Jack. Also included was a generous supply of chocolates, her favorite scented bath oils, and a bottle of wine.

At the bottom of the pile was a familiar gray Air Force t-shirt that Sam had liked to sleep in back home. She couldn't help but envision Jack bringing that shirt for the gift box.

Daniel's disbelieving face, followed by, "You're giving her a shirt?"

"And a movie," would be Jack's defensive reply.

Deadpanning, Daniel would say, "How romantic."

Jack's gruff, "Just put it in the box already," would effectively end the conversation.

Sam lifted the shirt to her nose and took a deep breath. Yep, it still smelled like him. Romantic indeed, Daniel.


	7. Coming Home

**Tag to SGA 'Search and Rescue'**

Warning: Language

Author's Note: This isn't nearly as long as I was planning, but I was just going to go straight into a tag to 'Continuum' and changed my mind. I haven't started on that yet but I'm planning on that being my next chapter.

* * *

Sam was furious. In fact, furious didn't even begin to cover the anger boiling underneath her skin. How could they do this? This was complete and total bull shit! And she swore to God if Jack did not pick up the phone by the next ring she was going to smash the receiver into the concrete wall.

"WHAT?!" The deathly bark of anger in Jack's voice calmed Sam slightly where most mere mortals would have wet themselves. But knowing he was as pissed off as she felt made Sam feel marginally better. On a scale of one to ten, Jack was conveying a twenty-three on the don't-mess-with-me-cuz-I'll-shove-C4-up-your-ass-and-blow-you-to-smithereens scale with just one word.

"Nice to hear from you too," Sam replied with a quirked head.

"Sam." All Jack's anger seemed to drain out of him. The man was nothing if not excellent at conveying a large amount in few, if any, words.

"So, what happened?"

Down to business.

"It's a damn political move by the President," Jack replied heatedly. "Elections just around the corner and he bowed to 'requests' for a removal of military command in Atlantis to ensure a second term."

"So it has nothing to do with my performance?"

"God no. Hayes wanted you in command almost as much as I did. This is the IOA wanting their control over everything as per usual."

"And the Joint Chiefs?"

"Put up one hell of a fight. But at the end of the day, Atlantis is an expedition and under the IOA's domain. They had the damn thing planned all along."

Sam processed all of this. In all honesty, she had intended to go to Atlantis for a year, two at most and then request a transfer back to the SGC. But then she'd gone there. She'd gotten involved. Got to know the people under her command. And truly saw how bad the Wraith were. And while in some respects, mainly those that had to do with Jack, the year crawled by excruciatingly slow, professionally...it was amazing and terrifying and sobering. And even though she had been torn in half, Sam hadn't felt like she could leave Pegasus yet. So this, this ousting her of command and giving it to Woolsey of all people ...it infuriated her, discouraged her, and most of all, terrified her. Not for herself, but for the expedition. Woolsey had no idea what he was getting himself into and had absolutely no experience for this job. He could and most likely would get people killed. And there was not a damn thing she could do about it.

Her stomach roiled against her. Sam wasn't ready to share her thoughts with Jack yet. A change of subject was in order.

"When will you be here?"

He sighed and Sam imagined he was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I'm supposed to leave in about 10 minutes, so it'll probably be close to an hour before I actually get in the mountain. I have to talk with Colonel Ellis before he can beam me down to Colorado."

"Well then at least I have something good to look forward to today," Sam said semi-affectionately.

It was quiet for a moment and Sam could easily see his soft smile in her mind. "I've missed you."

Now it was her turn to smile. "Me too." Sam twirled the phone cord between her fingers. "Of course, you'll be seeing a lot more of me now I suppose." Groaning, Sam covered her face with her hand, phone cord and all. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that to be so droll sounding. I'm just still pissed off about Woolsey."

"I know."

And she wasn't just pissed. She was horribly horribly upset. And felt like a failure, even though even she knew that wasn't true. But it didn't make her feel any better. Sam felt the sting of angry tears in her eyes and knew she needed to get out of this open hallway, needed to go somewhere she could hide, somewhere she could pull herself together.

"I'll see you when you get here then, okay?" Sam was proud of how strong her voice sounded.

"Yeah. You think you'll be with the gang?"

No. She didn't want to see everyone when she was like this. Besides, Sam had other plans. "Are you kidding?! We haven't seen each other in a year. Where do you think I'm going to be?"

Sam could feel his smirk through the phone.

"I'll meet you there then."

"Good."

They said goodbye and Sam made her way to the VIP suite where she would be crashing until, well, she guessed until she found a place. Sam had sold her house when she went to Atlantis. There was no reason to pay for it when neither her nor Jack would be living there and it had never really felt like _their_ house anyway.

Sam dropped her bag on the floor, falling to the bed and rested against the headboard. Taking the pillow in her arms, she let her tears soak into it as she cried. She felt stupid for crying. It was ridiculous really. But she couldn't help it. Sometimes when she got so overwhelmingly angry, so full of emotion, her body had no other way of expelling it all and demanded that the tears wash some of it away.

Finally calming herself, Sam looked at the clock and cursed. Jack would be here any minute. Running to the bathroom, she splashed water on her face. Her eyes weren't bloodshot, thank god, but they were puffy. This is so not how she wanted to look when she first saw Jack after all this time.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. God but that man was made to wear dress blues.

"Hey."

Jack's eyes took her in from the top of her head to the soles of her feet and everywhere in between.

"Hey."

It took all of two seconds after their eyes locked for them to meet each other halfway in a frenzied kiss. Apparently still concerned about her mental well-being, Jack asked, "Are you okay?," while in the midst of ripping her clothes off.

"Talk later," she demanded, pulling him down on the bed and down to her awaiting mouth. Unsurprisingly, Jack was okay with that.

After, when both were completely sated, they lay facing each other, legs and arms entwined.

"Now can I ask?" Jack wore a hint of a smirk.

Unfortunately for her, Sam's higher brain functions had not returned enough for her to have any idea what he was talking about.

"Ask what?"

His eyes searching her face for the answer, Jack asked, "Are you okay?"

That was a loaded question. While she would have loved to say 'I'm fine' and have that be the end of it, Sam knew Jack wouldn't accept that line anymore from her than she would from him.

"No. But I will be."

He didn't say anything, just nodded his head against the pillow and pulled her closer.

Sam took a deep breath, smelling him, them, in the air. Her body was sore in all the right places and Jack's fingers were drawing little designs on the small of her back. _Nothing_ was better than this.

The quiet moment was abruptly breached by the sound of something which could very well be classified as flea circus music. Interesting choice of ring tone, General.

Haphazardly reaching blindly down to the floor, Jack grabbed his pants and fished his cell phone out of the pocket.

"What?," he growled into the receiver.

Sam smiled against his chest.

Jack sighed. "Give me five minutes."

He hung up the phone. "I have to go meet with Landry before we leave."

"K." She kissed him after he sat up. His eyes scorched down her exposed form, clearly deciding if he absolutely _had_ to get out of bed right that moment.

Sam took the difficult decision out of his hands, pulling the covers back over her and giving him a knowing look. Jack frowned, grumbling as he made his way to the in suite bathroom to shower and get dressed.

After Jack left, looking once again as put together as he had before, Sam sighed heavily into the quiet of the room. Resolving herself to not dwell, Sam got showered and dressed.

* * *

"Danny boy!"

Daniel looked up from the book he was carrying and stepped into the elevator.

"Jack. Hi. I didn't know you'd be here already." Daniel looked down at his watch. Wow. Was it really already 0800?! He looked back at the older man and narrowed his eyes as he realized something. "Sam's here already, isn't she?"

"What makes ya say that?"

"Well the grinning inanely is a little telling."

Jack tried to both frown and look innocent at the same time. "I'm excited about Ba'al," he said defensively.

"Yeah. Sure. Is it," Daniel made a face, "safe to go see her yet? Or should I give her some more time?"

Jack just smirked. "I'm sure she's appropriately attired, Daniel." The doors opened and Jack stepped out. "By now," he added just as the doors shut, causing Daniel to give another brotherly grimace.

* * *

Sam made her way to Daniel's office, excited to see her friend after so long. Much to her disappointment, instead of a bespeckled archaeologist, she was greeted with an empty room. She looked at her watch. Well, it was getting close to 0830. He might be gearing up already.

"There you are!"

Sam whipped around to see Daniel in the doorway.

"I run into Jack half an hour ago and find out you're here and haven't been able to track you down since." He walked up and enveloped her in a hug. "How the hell are you?," he smiled over her shoulder.

Sam laughed. "I'm good. Glad to see everybody. You have no idea how much I've missed you guys."

Daniel grinned. "Yeah, I think we do." Daniel pulled out his 'concerned' face, asking, "How are you really?"

Oh, Daniel. "I'm fine." Sam said it with feeling and a touch on his arm to reinforce the statement so that he wouldn't give her his 'that's a load of crap' face.

"Really," she added just in case. "I'm not happy about it, but I'll get over it. I'm just worried about everyone out there now."

"Yeah, I can't believe the IOA would do something so stupid. What am I talking about? Of course, I can believe the IOA would do something so stupid. Have you seen Woolsey yet?"

"He's the one who told me."

"Are you serious?"

"Right after I got through the gate."

"He is such an ass."

The comment made Sam smile. "Yes, he is."

"Sam!!"

Daniel and Sam both jumped. Vala practically ran into the room, rushing to hug the daylights out of Sam.

"Oh, it is _so_ good to see you! Daniel, how dare you try to keep her all to yourself!," she chided. "How are you? You look fabulous! Have you seen Jack yet? Who am I kidding? Look at you! Of course you've seen the General already."

Sam blushed faintly at her implication but smiled. There really was no one else like Vala Mal Doran. "Hello, Vala. Yes, I've seen Jack and now you and Daniel. I haven't been able to find Teal'c, Cam, or Jonas though."

"I don't know about Teal'c or Mitchell but Jonas just left with the Apollo," Daniel told her. "They're going to stop by Langara. The gate won't lock when we dial the address so the Apollo was sent to check it out. Jonas doesn't think it's going to be good."

With everything she had heard from Jack about the situation on Jonas' planet, it most likely would be very bad news. "No. Probably not. I hate that he went alone. Who knows how bad it will be?"

"I know. I was going to go with him until the whole extraction thing."

"How is Jonas fitting back in?"

"I like him," Vala voiced. "He was extremely serious at first, but now he's very fun. Not bad looking either." Vala, ever the tease.

Daniel ignored her comment. "He's doing good with everything. It's completely different this time around I'd imagine. I mean SG-1 is a completely different team from when he was here last."

"Jonas will be so excited when he gets back and you're here. He doesn't even know." Seemingly just realizing, Vala's face anguished a little. "Oh, Sam. I'm so sorry. It's absolutely dreadful about Woolsey. I really don't like him. Your government must have lost it's mind appointing him over you."

Daniel stepped in for Sam. "It's not our government, Vala. Atlantis is under IOA oversight. Overall, what they say goes."

Sam would be glad when all the 'condolences' would be over. She looked at her watch. "We should go gear up."

Daniel looked at his watch and agreed. "Yeah. Jack's here. If we're late, he'll whine."

Sam bit her lip to hold back her smirk.

As they were walking out Daniel said, "Oh, hey. Have you heard about the new moon base plans?"


	8. The Hidden Man

**Tag to Continuum**

New Character Alert!

* * *

He looked down at his hands. His hands. He flexed them, feeling the movement of the muscles therein. The movement was so utterly foreign he couldn't quite believe it. That _he_ had done it. It had been so very very long since he had done anything.

When they had been captured, he prayed for a quick death. Instead, they were put in stasis. A box that gave the illusion of death only to have to wake up and face it all again.

When they woke, he had been surprised by the presence of the Tau'ri. And O'Neill, how he could even stand to be in their presence ...it was beyond him.

He had held no illusions that the extraction process would take place. Baal would have realized, he should have realized that they were the last and put his plan into effect. So he had waited. He would still be gone shortly, ceasing to exist. Only the original would remain.

But it hadn't happened. Baal had been gloating to himself up until that final moment when he realized that something must have gone horribly wrong. And then the pain, the excruciating pain...

And now ...he was moving his hands. He would have cried tears of joy if his mind wouldn't have felt so numb. Hands touched his arms, but he had no reaction. His brain had long ago given up hope of moving his limbs and now that he could, he wasn't sure he remembered how. The other hands urged him to move and to his endless wonder, his body followed his command.

He looked away from his own hands and into a familiar face. Qetesh. He knew that wasn't true. Her name was...

"Hello. I'm Vala."

Vala. He had always been so envious of her. Being freed of Qetesh, free to live her life again. It a twisted way, he had hated her. Because she had what he wanted. Or what he had wanted long ago. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually hoped to be free of Baal. The only thing he ever allowed himself to hope was a quick death. He had never gotten that wish. Baal was either too smart to be captured or tortured endlessly when he was. And always with a Sarcophagus in sight. Oh how he hated that gold box. Thankfully, Baal had never used it much when in his own power. He knew that it altered the mind and the scientist and egotist in the Goa'uld didn't want his precious mind tampered with.

"What's your name?"

His name. He actually had to think about it. It had been so long since he'd heard it or thought about it.

"Ariston," he heard himself say.

Vala smiled. She seemed inordinately pleased that he'd said the word. Maybe she thought he'd be crazy. Maybe he was.

They sat on a stone bench, the Tok'ra that led them there retreating to other duties. His body flinched at the thought of them. Which was ridiculous. What kind of moronic being would be disgusted by the very entities that saved him? Ariston supposed that two thousand years with Baal had rubbed off on him. Baal's hatred for the Tok'ra had ingrained itself in him and Ariston fought it. Though, another smaller part of him trickled with fear. What if as payment for extracting Baal, they wanted him to become a Tok'ra? Ariston grew sick at the thought.

"They make me nervous too."

Ariston started in shock. He had forgotten he wasn't alone. He must have looked at Vala curiously for she reiterated, "Just being around them reminds me of what I went through."

Ariston nodded dumbly. He didn't know what to say to her. What do you say to a person when you haven't done anything in two millennia?

She took his hand in hers in a move of comfort and understanding. Ariston noticed she didn't even flinch. He knew she must have some memories of him from when Qetesh was within her. Memories of Baal and Qetesh together, though Qetesh had had a different host at the time. Yet, she looked past it and was looking at him, Ariston. He supposed in a way, she would be one of the few that could separate the two so easily. She knew what this would like.

Where do I go?

"Anywhere you want."

Had he asked that out loud? He must have.

"I have no where to go."

"Then you can come with me."

Again, no hesitation.

"You live with the Tau'ri."

"Yes."

"I cannot go there."

"Well, it isn't the most beautiful of places, I'll grant you. At least the underground part. But they do have lots of lovely things you can buy and are a rather interesting bunch."

Ariston found himself smiling at the cavalier way she described them. But...

"I would not be accepted there. They will only see Baal."

Vala shrugged. "Where else would you go? Most everyone in the galaxy knows Baal. There will always be some who treat you differently, mistrust you." Ariston heard the truth of experience in her words. She continued. "But with the Tau'ri, they'll at least try. They'll _know_ it wasn't you. And it may take time for them to look past the Goa'uld and see you, but if you prove yourself worthy of their trust, they will go to the ends of the galaxy to protect you."

That was a lot to take in. She was right. Every planet he knew of either knew him as Baal or was uninhabited. He was sure that he could find a planet Baal had not been to in the last few hundred years and disappear among the people there. But the idea of being totally alone was surprisingly terrifying. To go somewhere with nothing of his own and no idea what to do with himself when he got there? Maybe he would take Vala up on her offer. For a while at least. Remember who Ariston was. Find out what he wanted for himself.

* * *

Ariston stepped into the large concrete room, hearing the clank of his feet on the ramp. A dozen guns focused squarely on his chest.

"I brought a guest," Vala informed the General through the thick glass.

Landry frowned heavily at her and turned to meet them in the gate room.

"I don't appreciate it when 'guests' come into my base without my knowing about it beforehand, Vala," he gruffly informed her as he stepped in the room.

"Of course not, General. General Landry, this is Ariston. Ariston, General Landry." She motioned between the two men as she spoke.

Ariston nodded his head, finding it probably would not be wise to speak or try and shake the man's hand as there were still guns aimed at various parts of his body.

"Ariston is more than a guest, General. He's a refugee." Waving a finger in the air pointedly as a thought came to her, Vala continued, "And he is a Tau'ri. This is your planet, isn't it, Ariston?"

"Uh, yes. I was born of the land of Canaan."

"See, General. He's one of you." Vala stuck her arm through Ariston's. "We'll just go see Doctor Lam for post mission physicals and then I'm thinking about lunch. Are you hungry, Ariston?"

Ever since she had taken his arm, Vala had been slowly making her way to the exit.

"Vala."

She froze and slowly turned them both around. "Yes, General Landry?"

"Ariston," the man looked at Ariston briefly in one easily read by the latter as mistrust, "cannot just go exploring the planet just because you want him to. There are protocols."

"Yes, I remember them. He can't leave the base. He can't go anywhere without a guard. I've told him all this, General. Here." Vala laid her hand on the arm of the closest man with a gun. "We'll take him with us." She smiled mischievously. "He's pretty."

General Landry frowned more in long-suffering patience rather than outright annoyance. He looked Ariston hard in the eye.

"If you stay, there will be questions."

Vala had warned him of that, too. And he was truly dreading that. Anything but talking about Baal. Hadn't he already controlled enough of his life?

"I am aware of that, General."

"You can stay. For now. Looks like I have some phone calls to make."

Vala squealed in delight and Ariston honestly wondered if he'd ever met a person with such an exuberant nature.

* * *

"And this is my Daniel's office," she announced as they entered the cluttered room. Shelves and shelves of books, papers and more books sprawled over the desk surface, old pots and carved faces randomly placed in the room. "And this is where he spends ninety percent of his time. It would be more than that if we let him."

Ariston's personal guard remained outside the room, having followed them everywhere on Vala's guided tour. A small map on one of the wall's caught his attention. Vala peaked over his shoulder.

"Where were you from?"

He searched the picture of Earth. Before Baal, he had known relatively nothing outside his own homeland, let alone known what the shapes of the continents were. When Baal had taken them back to Earth, Ariston had become more familiar with his own planet. He pointed to what he assumed was a close approximation to where he had grown up.

"And you?," he found himself asking.

"Oh, just a planet of no consequence really." She smiled, but it was false, and she turned away, fiddling with something on Dr. Jackson's desk. Her home was not a subject she was comfortable with. Something terrible must have happened there.

Ariston was just opening his mouth to change the subject when Dr. Jackson walked in the door, keys in hand. Daniel looked at Ariston, then at Vala, then at Ariston again.

"Hello," he drawled, not really sure what was going on.

"Daniel, I'd like you to meet Ariston. Ariston, this is Daniel."

Ariston nodded in greeting.

Daniel still looked very concerned. "Vala, you did get permission to bring him, right?"

"Well I couldn't very well sneak him through the gate now could I, darling?"

Daniel nodded in agreement, almost absently. "And General Landry's okay with this?"

Ariston was tired of being spoken about while he was right there. "He is speaking to his superiors about attaining refugee status for me."

Daniel seemed shocked to hear him speak and then suddenly said, "I'm sorry. Ariston's your name? I'm Daniel Jackson."

And he stuck out his hand. Just like that he switched from wary and accusatory to a gesture of acceptance. Ariston shook his hand.

* * *

"Please state your name."

Ariston stared at the diminutive man seated across from him. He wore a blue suit. A very poor looking blue suit. Baal had had much better taste when he was on Earth. Ariston realized he hadn't said anything. He'd been expecting Baal to answer and then remembered Baal was no longer there.

"Ariston."

"What can you tell us of Baal's holdings?"

"He doesn't have many of them."

A raised brow from the man in the blue suit. "Can you be a little more specific?"

No. Not really. "He has or had little labs on different planets but I don't know exactly where."

"How can you not know?"

"He was in my head. I wasn't in his."

"So, you are saying that you don't know the gate addresses of these planets?"

"I know a few. The ones he's been to recently. But before, when he had more power, he just told his Jaffa what planet to go to. They already knew the gate addresses for them."

"And yet you did not?"

This man must have been dropped a few too many times in his infancy.

"No. After a thousand or so years, you stop caring about the details."

So he was being dry. And to the point. He didn't care. This man was seriously getting under his skin.

"You said that you were not the original at the extraction ceremony. Is this the truth?"

Ariston clenched his jaw. "_I_ said nothing. _Baal_ said that he was a clone."

"Yes. I apologize." Oh yes. He looked so apologetic. "Is that the truth?"

"Yes."

Ariston supposed that should bother him more. That he was a clone. It did at first. Not only had he been stuck watching someones life through his own eyes but now he wasn't even really him anymore. Just a copy. But now that he was pretty sure he was the only one left, Ariston figured it didn't really matter much anymore.

"So, Baal is still out there."

"No."

"You just said that you were a clone. Thus the original must have removed his transmitter as you ...as Baal said."

"Baal had a fail safe, a plan, should we ever all be captured. It should have taken affect when he realized the last of the clones was about to be executed. Something went wrong. The only reason Baal wouldn't have gone through with it is if he was dead."

"What was this fail safe?"

"I don't know," he lied. Ariston didn't know why the time device hadn't worked or what had gone wrong, but if Baal was dead, then no one else knew about the time device. No one needed that kind of power. Besides, if Ariston destroyed it himself, he could be altering the timeline himself for all he knew.

"No?"

"No. The clones just knew there was a plan. The original never told us what it was."

"Then you are not for certain. You are just making an assumption."

Ariston crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair. "It's a pretty good one."

His interrogator looked down at his folder.

"What can you tell us about Baal's studies or projects?"

"Can you be a little more vague perhaps?"

"It is my understanding that Baal had a very vast knowledge of the gate system and Goa'uld technology. Do you?"

Baal's desire to understand how everything worked had actually helped to keep Ariston sane all these years. He enjoyed learning how different things had worked, that the tools and powers of the 'Gods' were really just powerful weapons of technology.

Ariston's answer was cocky. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

Another bout of questions. Different suit. Or in this case, BDU's. Daniel Jackson sat across from him, a steaming cup of coffee to his right and a folder for his notes in front of him.

"Ariston, if you're ever uncomfortable with the questions, just let me know. These aren't things we _have_ to know, but speaking as an archaeologist, they are monumental to our history. To the history of the Goa'uld. I mean, in a sense, you are a walking piece of Earth's history."

Way to make a guy feel his age, Dr. Jackson. Ariston nodded once so Daniel knew it was okay to continue.

"When did you first come into contact with Baal?"

Straight to the beginning then. That life was a long lost memory. One that didn't seem like it had actually happened anymore. It took Ariston a while, but he finally remembered that day.

"I had started a new batch of dye when my sister ran to tell me that Baal himself had come. I thought she had gone mad. I had been a worshiper of Baal my whole life and my father and father's father before him. No one had ever witnessed Baal with his own eyes. Nevertheless, I followed her. We were brought before Baal to worship him. He was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen."

Ariston looked up at Daniel. "An Unas."

Ariston nodded. "A man of the crowd voiced his disbelief that this thing could be the god we had worshipped. Baal did not hesitate to kill him with his hand device. When I saw his power, I did not doubt any longer. After all, who but a god who could do such things?"

Ariston laughed bitterly at his own naivety. "Shortly thereafter, Baal told us that he was going to take our form as an act of his love for us. I was amazed. To be able to change ones form at a whim. Then of course he chose me, and as you say, the rest is history."

"I don't know if you kept track or not, but do you have any idea how long you were a host of Baal?"

"Well over two thousand years. But as for exact numbers, no; I didn't exactly celebrate each year with an anniversary."

"Right. Sorry. Okay, I'm trying to pinpoint exactly when in Earth's history you come from. Where were you from?"

"The land of Canaan."

Daniel's eyebrows rose in his intrigue, his natural curiosity coming out. "Really? What city?"

"Tyre."

"Oh, well this might be easier than I thought. Who was the ruler of Tyre at the time?"

Easier? Did Daniel really expect him to remember a name from someone he didn't even know personally from that long ago? Ugh.

"Ma...ma...Melqart?" It was a question because he wasn't really sure.

"Abd Melqart?" Unlike Ariston, Daniel seemed to have no trouble coming up with random names from history. And he wasn't even there!

"That sounds plausible."

"Oh."

Oh? "Oh what?"

"So then, Baal was ...Baal."

He'd obviously missed something. "Excuse me?"

"Baal I. He was the ruler of Tyre directly after Abd Melqart from 680 to 660 BCE."

Seriously, he needed to carry this guy around in his pocket or something. Ariston remembered when Baal had first come to hide on Earth. Neither of them had any idea what anything was on this strange planet. It was actually rather amusing watching Baal trying to figure things out. With Daniel around, he could ask what something was and likely receive it's whole historical backround from creation forward. Ariston wondered how long he could keep the archaeologist going explaining different things before he ran out of steam.

"So then, that makes you roughly 2700 years old."

"We should probably stick to something a little less noticeable on my identification papers."

Daniel blinked at him blankly for a moment, looking the part of an absentminded professor. Then, as understanding blinked in his eyes, he said, "Right. Of course. Oh, uh, I'm supposed to ask you about that too."

Daniel flipped to another page on his folder. "Have you thought about what last name you want since you've been approved to stay?"

Not particularly no. "I won't be leaving the base, will I?"

"No," Daniel drawled. "Not for a while anyway. It's a probationary military thing."

"So then why do I need one?"

"For when you do. Leave the mountain, that is."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay. Moving on then." Daniel suddenly got a very excited look on his face. One he directed at Ariston. Why did he suddenly feel as if he should be afraid? "So...what can you tell me about daily life in ancient Tyre?"

Ariston had a feeling they were going to be here a long time.


	9. Practice Makes Perfect

Sam smirked at the look of pure terror on Cam's face as Teal'c leapt up in the air to spike the volleyball ...at said Colonel's head. The whole scene seemed to happen in slow motion - Teal'c's hand rising high to make contact with the ball, Mitchell's crouch and the horrible awareness on his face, knowing that he didn't have time to throw himself out of the way.

If she hadn't been looking for it, Sam would never have seen it but right as his hand make contact with the ball, Teal'c's lips twitched into a knowing smile.

As Cameron thought of all the ways he could get a concussion in his line of work and the sad reality that a volleyball was to be his undoing, the ball was hit and to his shock, it fell lightly in the sand in front of him.

Teal'c gracefully landed on his feet, tipping his head slightly when Mitchell realized he was still alive and looked at Teal'c in confusion. Seeing that Teal'c had purposefully hit the ball slowly and not yet putting together that the Jaffa had been teasing him, Cam practically melted in relief, only to hear the groans of his team members when he had missed the 'easy' volley.

Jack chuckled beside her, obviously having caught the scene the same as she had. He was relaxed, slouched in his chair with his hands casually holding a beer in his lap.

Cameron tossed Cassie the ball for her serve. Her whole backside was covered in sand from a collision between Vala and herself earlier going after the volleyball. Sam couldn't help but smile remembering Jack's reaction when he had first seen Cassie that afternoon.

_Cassie came into the living room, ready to head to her graduation party thrown courtesy of one General O'Neill._

_Jack stood up, turning off the tv while saying, "Hey, kiddo. You ready to g...," he trailed off lamely, looking her over._

_Cassie looked down at her clothes, at Sam, and back at Jack. "What?"_

_"Where are your clothes?"_

_Cassie rolled her eyes, helpless to withhold her exasperated grin. Somehow she didn't think a spaghetti strap shirt and shorts were going to cause her to get arrested for indecent exposure. Ignoring his question, Cassie raised one of her own. "We ready?"_

_Without waiting for an answer, Cassie headed to the door._

_"Don't you have some jeans or something? Something that doesn't show so much ...leg? And you should get a sweater. It could get cold."_

_Cassie turned and looked pointedly at Sam before eyeing her overprotective uncle. "I don't see you complaining about what Sam's wearing."_

_Jack looked at Sam. She, too, was wearing a tank and shorts. She looked hot. Following Cassie out the door he argued, "That's not the point!"_

Sam's attention was brought back to the game by Vala and Cassie celebrating with a victory hip version of the high five. Daniel rose from the sand, dusting himself off with a cross look in his opponents' direction, the volleyball a few steps to his left.

Jonas grinned along with his teammates and Sam was glad for it. He'd come back from Langara three weeks ago, only to inform them that the planet was completely destroyed. From what they could tell, Kelowna had used their Naquadria bombs. It's impact with the weapon the Andari Federation possessed caused a much larger effect than the Langaran's had predicted. The dust from the explosion alone blocked out the planet's sun. There were no survivors.

Jonas had been crushed. It was only with Vala's help and sense of shared understanding that Sam could see Jonas made it through. Jonas, Vala, and Ariston had all grown quite close over the last two months. Daniel had huffily told Vala that she should stop treating Ariston like he was some sort of pet. Sam and Vala were both thoroughly amused, though Sam didn't show it. Vala had had no such qualms and grinned, innocently asking, "Why...are you _jealous_, Dr. Jackson?" Even though it was obvious to Sam that he was, Daniel would admit that over his dead body so standard Daniel/Vala bickering had ensued.

Sam looked back at Team 'Alien' as they had named themselves. With the exception of Teal'c and Nyan, all of their worlds had been destroyed. Jonas, Vala, Cassie. It still hurt Sam deep within her chest when she thought about what Cassie had gone through at such a young age.

"You okay?"

Jack's brown eyes were searching her face and Sam was surprised she hadn't felt it before he said anything.

Sam almost said her standard 'I'm fine'. She looked at Cassie again. Cassie wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a woman now. And she'd be leaving for the east coast in a week. Sam was shocked with how utterly unprepared she still was with that fact.

"Do you wanna go take a walk?," she found herself saying.

Jack kept scouring over her features, looking for what Sam didn't know, and then said, "Sure."

They got up, leaving the action of the game to follow the quiet path that wound through the park. Once they got away from the majority of the group, Jack switched his beer from his left to his right hand and took Sam's in his own. Their marriage wasn't exactly a secret, but more often than not, they still tended to be careful in a military setting. Hell, Sam still called Jack 'sir' when they were on duty.

They passed the playground, several of the SGC member's kids playing on the swings, monkey bars, and see-saws. Their laughter and shouts filled the air as they passed. Sam smiled.

"Jack..."

"Hmm?," he asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"I want to have a baby."

Jack choked on his beer, barely refraining from coughing it all out of his mouth in a rather inglorious display.

After recovering himself, Jack said, "God, Carter! A little warning next time."

She bit her lip. "So, that's a no, then?"

Jack backpedaled. "No...I mean, no, just ...way to shock a guy there."

She grimaced. "Sorry."

They started walking again, an overwhelming silence descending between them. Sam waited as long as she could.

"What are you thinking?"

Jack opened his mouth, closed it, and repeated the process over again, staring at the path they walked with his eyes.

Finally, he settled with, "I don't know."

Sam mentally rebuked herself for just throwing this on him. She'd been thinking about it for a while. Had been thoroughly surprised when her so-called 'clock' started ticking. She'd always wanted kids. Especially since she'd gotten with Jack. But it had always been 'someday'. As far as Sam was concerned, 'someday' had just crashed through the door.

"I want kids," he said. "I won't deny it, but ...our situation isn't exactly conducive to kids. We're only seeing each other on the weekends and that's if we're lucky. I've been an absentee father before. If we have kids, I want to be there."

Sam cut him off. "I'm working on a solution to that."

Jack stopped walking abruptly and turned to face her. "You're not retiring," he ordered.

She just smirked at his I-will-not-take-no-for-an-answer face. "I'm not."

That threw him. "What?"

"You remember when you were stuck on that moon with Maybourne?"

He was so thrown. Obviously had no idea where she was going with what to him, was a complete change of subject.

"Kind of a hard experience to forget." There was an obvious question in his voice.

"An old project just happened across my desk involving the transporter from the planet. We're hoping to have backwards engineered it by next year. The possibilities are endless as to the uses for them, but I think it would be a strong security measure to have a transporter in close access to the President should the need arise to evacuate the planet for any reason."

A slow smirk worked its way onto Jack's face. "And this just happened across your desk you say?"

Sam's face was pure innocence. "Of course."

"So, instantaneous travel between Washington and the SGC by next year?"

"And most likely Nevada as well. After The Trust managed to get that shipment of technology as it was in transport a few months ago, the higher ups have been looking at better means to get from here to there."

"There would have to be serious security measures on all ends..."

"I know. I've already thought about some of the protocols that would need to be set up before we could put the transporters into effect."

Jack smiled. Of course she had. His smile got bigger as he realized that sometime next year he'd be able to come home every single night. Nice.

"So?"

So? So what? Oh. Right. They'd been talking about kids. Oh. "Carter, I'm not exactly a spring chicken."

Sam raised both eyebrows. "So?"

"So that makes me old. And I'd be really old by the time said kid would be graduating. Like nursing home old."

Sam rolled her eyes. "You are not old. Besides, I'm not exactly a young peach myself. I'll be forty this year, Jack. I've put off having kids for my career and for fighting countless wars. For the first time in years, I don't have a war to fight. And I'm ready for this. But I don't want it without you."

Sam put her arm around Jack's waist, touching his cheek with her other hand. "You have so much love to give, Jack, and no one is better with kids than you are. But if you really don't want to do this, I'll let it go. I'm happy with you."

Jack perused her face, his expression serious, thoughtful. "You really want to have a baby?"

She nodded, cautious yet hopeful.

"Okay."

Eyes wide, a mega-watt smile graced her face. "Okay?"

"Okay."

Sam came very close to shrieking in excitement. Instead she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and kissed the daylights out of him.

He pulled back with a devious grin, nuzzling her nose with his. "You wanna try for a baby right now?"

She laughed a deep throaty laugh that Jack found unbelievably sexy.

"I got my last birth control shot about two and a half months ago so it will take a little while longer for it to get out of my system."

"We could always practice."

She smirked. "We have been here for a couple of hours..."

"Yep."

"Everyone's seen us..."

"...Had cake."

"What about Cassie?"

"What about her?"

"She's staying with us."

Jack kissed her again. "She'll be here for a few more hours yet. Daniel will give her a ride home."

Taking Sam's hand again, he led the way to the truck without further ado. They had a baby to make.


	10. Christmas

Sam walked into the darkened living room, still toweling her damp hair. The only lighting was from the glow of the fire and Jack's back to the flames left only an outline of his form for her sight. A picnic blanket lay sprawled underneath him and he was currently placing two wine glasses on the coffee table.

Jack looked up as he heard her approach, the right side of his face aglow with the fire's light. A slow smile on her face, Sam raised a questioning brow.

Jack shrugged. "I'm trying to be romantic."

She loved the bashful quality to his voice. Sam padded her way the rest of the way over to join him on the floor. Sitting next to him, she pecked him on the mouth. "Doing good so far..."

"Oh, this is just the beginning, Samantha," Jack teased. He pulled a wine bottle that Daniel had brought for dinner yesterday out from behind his back.

"Jack ...I still don't think my stomach can handle alcohol yet."

She'd been sick all week. They'd been hopeful that it was a sign Sam was pregnant but a trip to the drug store to buy not one but two pregnancy tests and a glaring negative sign had dashed that hope.

"I know." He set down his wine glass. "That's why this is for you." Jack pulled out another drink from off to his side - a can of sprite. Sam laughed. He poured half the glass full of the soda and handed it to her.

Taking his wine glass off the coffee table, Jack positioned himself behind her, his legs on either side, and wrapped his free arm around her waist.

He clinked his glass with hers. "Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas."

Jack nuzzled into her neck and Sam was happy to accommodate him, exposing her neck as he briefly kissed her skin. "Today was a good day."

"It was."

Cassie had come home from New York. She was completely in love with the city and with everything she was learning and experiencing at UNICEF. Her hopes were that she would finish the Junior Professional Program in five years and then become a UN Volunteer. Cassie's main expertise was in education and she would be sent to teach children in third world countries. Sam was so proud of Cassie's determination and desire to help others. Janet would have been too.

"I wish Teal'c and Ishta had gotten to stay longer. I miss him a lot."

Jack nodded. "Felt kinda like the old days..."

Daniel and Teal'c had stayed Christmas Eve at Jack and Sam's just like they used to do as a team years ago. Vala stayed at the base, wanting to show Ariston a proper Christmas. Jonas decided to join them as well. Sam wished they could have all gotten together but Ariston and Jack made each other uncomfortable. Jack couldn't help but think of Baal and Ariston couldn't look at Jack without feeling guilty. Both were wrong but understandable and Sam wasn't about to push either of them. Cameron had gone home to spend Christmas with his family, which he hardly ever got to do. So it had been the four of them plus Cassie and Ishta.

Sam found herself looking over each man in turn, thinking about how much they had changed. Daniel had been so innocent, so eager, so full of life. She had been the same. Two peas in a pod right from the beginning. They weren't so innocent anymore. Not by a long shot. Not quite as eager either. But they were stronger, as individuals and as two people with a bond that could not be broken. Teal'c wound his way into her heart in ways she never would have imagined in the beginning. The silent determined ex-first prime of Apophis had accomplished everything he ever dreamed of, never wavering, never losing faith. And he'd gained more in them. As much as Teal'c would deny it, they had rubbed off on him after all these years. And Jack ...well that cocky, irreverent, childish Colonel that she'd been so determined to prove herself to was now a cocky, irreverent, childish General that she loved more than she would have thought possible.

Sam squeezed the hand around her waist. "No, this is better."

Jack twisted to look at her face, quirking one of his small smiles, light dancing in his eyes. Getting a mischievous smile of her own, Sam said, "We have the roaring fire. We've had the 'wine'. What's next in your woo-ing of me?"

"You forgot snuggling. And kissing."

"We haven't been kissing."

Jack turned her in his arms. "Now, ya see, I've got the perfect remedy for that."

He took the wine glass out of her hand as his lips found hers, blinding putting it on the table behind him. His kiss was soft, lingering, exploring, and more intoxicating than any alcohol she'd ever had. And as he lay them both down on the blanket, Sam's world shifted and her stomach roiled.

"Jack..."

He was far too interested in her ear and throat at the moment to notice.

"Jack..."

He leaned back. "What?"

"I'm gonna be sick." Pushing him off her, Sam ran for the bathroom, removing all traces of Christmas dinner from her body. It didn't take Jack long to follow her. Wetting a cloth, he handed it to her once she was done and sat on the edge of the tub.

Leaning against it as well, Sam closed her eyes.

"You should go see Lam tomorrow."

"I know. I was planning on it." She felt him brush her hair back from her face with his fingers. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not exactly the reaction a guy looks for when he makes his move."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, well, I fully expect you to make it up to me when you're better."

Seemingly changing the subject, Sam said, "I have another present for you."

"Don't worry about it. We can get it later."

He was seconds away from sending her to bed, she just knew it.

"You should get some sleep. Help settle your stomach."

Sam huffed a breathy laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just let me brush my teeth really quick and I'll go get your present."

"I'm serious, Sam. You don't look too good."

Grabbing her toothbrush, Sam glared at him via the mirror. "Your romance points just went way down."

He didn't look too threatened which annoyed her. She'd obviously been being far too good to him. Needed to keep him on his toes a little.

Jack put his hands on her hips. "I'd rather have an angry wife than a sick wife."

She decided not to point out the obvious fact that she was both. Well not really, but it was the principle of the matter. Besides, Sam still wanted to give him his present. She booted him out of the bathroom while she finished brushing her teeth. She really did look like crap. Pale pale skin and dark circles under her eyes. Definitely going to see Carolyn Monday.

Sam found Jack in the living room, picking up the remains of their indoor romantic escapade. If Cassie was to come downstairs in the morning and see the scene as it was she would 'awww' and 'That's so sweet' Jack to death, the worst form of teasing in the O'Neill handbook.

"Wait in here, okay?" Clearly as a second thought, Sam added, "And close your eyes."

"Seriously?"

Sam gave him a look that clearly said she wasn't going to move a muscle until he complied. Acting as if he was really put out, Jack closed his eyes. She headed toward the garage. "And no peaking, O'Neill."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jack was curious when he heard the door to the garage open and when Sam came back in, he heard ...was that squeaking?

"Hold your arms out."

Jack did what he was told and his arms were instantly filled with a squirming furry squeaking ...something. He opened his eyes on instinct and saw blonde. Lots of blonde. And brown. Two chocolaty brown eyes looked up at him pitifully and whined.

He looked at Carter and then at the bundle again. "You bought me a dog?"

Jack couldn't help but grin down at the squirming lump in his arms. It was so darn cute. He'd always wanted a lab.

"No. It's not for you."

There was no preventing it. He frowned and maybe, just maybe, pouted a little. "Then what's it doing here?"

"Someone once told me that every Earth kid had to have a dog."

Jack looked at her with a 'yeah, what's your point' expression. Sam waited patiently for all the dots to connect. And when they did, she was positive he almost dropped the puppy.

"You mean ...that we ...I ...you ...are we..."

The grin she had been holding back escaped and she nodded. Before she could fully comprehend it, Sam was pulled into a Jack O'Neill bear hug, puppy and all.

"Are you sure? I mean, we took that test..."

"I know, but when I was still sick a few days later I took the other one and," overcome with emotion, she trailed off. She'd been keeping the secret from him for two days, wanting to tell him on Christmas since it had been so close. It almost killed her, keeping all that excitement to herself. "I thought it would take so much longer. If we'd be able to at all. With everything that's happened and my age..."

Jack was grinning more openly than she had ever seen. She stopped talking and they just grinned goofily at each other.

"We're gonna have a baby," he told her.

He pulled her into another hug. The puppy whined, letting the people know that she was very unhappy in her current position of being smushed in between them and hanging exceedingly high in the air. Jack lifted said puppy up to face level, holding it with both hands. She looked at her new owner curiously, sniffing to investigate. Either to further her analysis or to show her approval of him, the puppy licked his nose.

Jack grimaced. "Now none of that."

Sam chuckled and ruffled the puppy's fur. "What should we name her?"

"It's a girl?" Jack looked. "It's a girl." He eyed the puppy. "I don't know." He set the puppy down on the floor. "Later. Right now I'm much more interested in this." Jack put his hands on her waist under her night tee, his thumbs stroking her flat stomach.

"And this." He kissed her deeply and Sam was happily buzzing by the time he stopped. "You think you're up for more?"

She nodded, helpless to articulate more. Her body was far from nauseous at the moment.

"Good. I've got some serious thanking to do for my present."

Grasping the backs of her thighs right underneath her bottom, Jack lifted her up so that he could carry her to bed.

"Jack! Your knees!"

"I think they'll make it to the bedroom, Carter."

"Okay then, what about the puppy?"

Jack growled and put her down. "Fine. She's got a kennel in the garage?"

Sam nodded.

"I'll put her up but I fully expect you to be naked by the time I get to the room."

"Yes, sir." She snapped off a smart salute and sauntered, _sauntered_ up the stairs to their room.

Jack looked at the dog and back at Sam. This was the best Christmas ever.


	11. Hello My Baby

**Sam's Pregnancy Journal - Weeks 5-11**

* * *

Week 5

Hello, my baby. I'm making this journal for you and I guess for me. A place I can write down my thoughts, my fears, and my excitement about your arrival. And I am so excited. I never thought I would get to meet you.

Your father's been walking around like a stud ever since I told him last week. Your father. I like the sound of that. I've honestly never seen Jack so happy. Every time he sees me, his hand manages to find my stomach at least once even though you haven't even caused so much as a bump yet.

We haven't told anyone about you. I'll admit it's because I'm scared. With everything my body's been through, Carolyn says that I'm at a high risk for miscarriage. I knew this before I got pregnant but hearing those words when I knew you were there, I blanched. I've only known about you for a week, but I already can't bear the thought of anything happening to you. My baby. Carolyn said that if I carry you through my first trimester that my chance of miscarriage will drop significantly. So, once the 14th week has past, Jack and I are taking everyone out to dinner or inviting them over one - as both a celebration that we've made it this far and to tell everyone the wonderful news of you.

I don't know how I'll be able to keep you a secret for that long. You would think I would be a pro but I just get so excited that I want to tell everyone. I think Daniel knows anyway. I've been excessively sick. I don't know why they call it morning sickness. I've had all day sickness. Carolyn is monitoring me pretty closely and so far, everything is okay but I have already been threatened with IV's and bed rest. Carolyn has been very discreet with all of this knowing Jack and mine's wishes, but your Uncle Daniel is a very observant man. At least when it doesn't have anything to do with him. I think keeping you a secret from him will be a matter of aversion - as in covertly hiding and being 'busy' any time he happens to be in the area.

* * *

Week 7

You are the size of a blueberry. A small blueberry. At least according to my new weekly baby calender that gets sent to my inbox each week. Two weeks ago, I didn't even know you were here. And here you are, growing away.

I have resorted to keeping crackers in my desk ...and a trashcan always within eyes distance. I love you, my baby, but Mommy would really like to not be throwing up anymore.

* * *

Week 8

I had a bit of an emotional break-down today. I was given fluids due to how sick I've been. I was supposed to stay the night for observation but I talked Carolyn into letting me go home under strict orders to 'take it easy'. As your father will tell you, I'm not good about taking it easy. But I did.

Well at least I didn't do anything strenuous. My mind was heavy with fear for you. Dorothy helped. I played on the floor with her for about thirty minutes before the little furball was all tuckered out. Positioning herself by the fireplace, she flopped into her favorite position - on her back with legs sprawled out and up in the air - and passed out. I still can't believe I agreed to let Jack name her that.

While sitting on the floor listening to Dorothy snore, my stomach started to churn again. I prayed that I would not throw up again. It didn't work. I threw up twice more before I felt I could reasonably leave the bathroom. Only one thought was in my mind - I was killing you. It was my body chemistry and the things that had happened to my body that was causing your life to be in danger. I cried for you. And the one person I wanted comfort from was on the opposite side of the country. Exhausted mentally, physically, and emotionally, I collapsed into bed and fell asleep.

I'm not sure how long I slept. I was waken by Dorothy whining to be let up into bed. Happy for her company and hoping I wouldn't find a mess later somewhere in the house, I lifted her onto the bed. Jack hates when I do that. Says that if we let her stay in bed now, she'll expect it when she's full grown. I humor him, but when he's in Washington, Dorothy sleeps with me.

I cried again. I hadn't even been consciously thinking of you, but once the tears started, so did my guilt and my fear. Dorothy quietly stared at me, snuggling closer to my side. The phone started to ring and I was going to happily ignore it until I realized that it was probably Jack. Unfortunately since it was already on the third ring, I didn't have much time to compose myself before I answered the phone. Which meant that Jack instantly knew something was wrong. And then he wouldn't let up until I talked to him about ...everything. I hate having to talk to him like this. Over the phone. I want to see his face. He says so much with his eyes. I hope you have his eyes.

Jack calmed me down. I still feel guilty and I'm still afraid but it's not so much that I can't bear it. These feelings won't go away until I have you in my arms, alive and healthy. I love you, my baby.

P.S. Your father found out about Dorothy and my's secret. The little pipsqueak had to go and work on her barking skills while I was on the phone with Jack.

* * *

Week 10

I heard your heartbeat for the first time. It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I called Jack so he could hear it. Got his voice mail ...which oddly I was a little glad for. I knew that he would play this message over and over again.

I love you, my baby.

* * *

Week 11

We almost lost you, my baby. And here I had begun to think that there was finally light at the end of the tunnel. My 'morning' sickness had started to lessen for which I was ever so thankful. And then Thursday there was an odd brown discharge in my underwear. I continued spotting and had some abdominal cramping so I went to see Carolyn.

I was so afraid that she would turn on the ultrasound and your heartbeat wouldn't be there. That the silence would be deafening and consume me. I closed my eyes, unable to face an empty screen. The sound of a steady healthy heartbeat opened my eyes though I still couldn't make anything out on the ultrasound. But that could be because you look like a little blob right now. Tears rolled out of my eyes in sheer happiness. I seem to cry all the time now. Carolyn says it's hormones.

I told Jack that night on the phone. He was so silent. Jack doesn't do words at the best of times. When I'm at my worst, he holds me in that way that just encompasses me. When he's at his worst, he has no words. He tries to hide. He lets me hold him, but only because he lets himself think that he does it to comfort me. On the phone like this, we can't do either. I hate it.

I told him I was sorry. I barely got the words out of my mouth before he cut me off. "Don't," he said. His voice was choked. He cleared his throat, his words coming out stronger. "Don't you dare blame yourself, Sam. The baby's fine." It wasn't a question, but I answered him anyway. "Yes. The baby's fine." "And even ...even if the baby's ...not fine, it's not your fault." I didn't answer to that. "Saam..." "Okay," I say, more to appease him than anything. "I'll be home tomorrow," he says. "Tomorrow's Thursday," I reminded him needlessly. "I know." "Jack..." "I'll be home tomorrow." You will learn that when your father has made up his mind, there is no changing it. Learn to accept it and move on. "I love you." "I love you too, baby."

I love it when he calls me baby.


	12. Bumps Along The Road

* * *

Week 12

Jack did come home the next day, like he'd said he would. What I didn't expect was for it to be at three o'clock in the morning. He'd rescheduled everything after his phone call with me and left D.C. as soon as he was able.

I woke up as he was climbing in bed and it was only his "At ease, airman" that stopped me from attacking what I thought was a stranger. Wrapping his arm around my waist and holding me to his chest, he ordered, "Go back to sleep." I felt him stiffen behind me and look over my shoulder. Looking down in the darkness, I noticed his hand had found Dorothy curled up against me. Some guard dog she was. He huffed a disbelieving laugh and lay back down. Following his previous order, I did go back to sleep. I don't think Jack slept at all.

Jack took a week's leave. I did the same. We stayed home. Neither of us wanted to be too far from the mountain in case I would have a need to see Carolyn again.

The first slightest bit of a bump is beginning to form. I don't even know if I would call it a bump. It just looks like I've gained a few pounds. My jeans are starting to feel a little snug. Right now, it's just slightly uncomfortable. I should be able to fit into them for a little while longer before I have to opt for something else. Jack loves 'the bump'. I suppose for him it's the first real visible sign you're here.

* * *

Week 13

You have fingerprints! I love the weekly updates I get about you in my inbox. You also are officially a shrimp - in size at least.

Now that morning sickness has officially set sail, I am having all sorts of cravings. I want M&M's with everything. Ev-er-y-thing. Especially chicken wings. And food isn't the only thing I've been craving. Let's just say I'll be very happy when Jack gets here this weekend.

* * *

Week 14

The secret is officially out! Everyone knows about you. Jack even surprised me by getting Teal'c and Ishta to come. I cried. I think Jack's getting used to the tears now. He doesn't panic so much when I do it anymore. I'm glad somebody's used to it. This emotional roller coaster is really putting me through the ringer.

I wish we could have recorded everyone's expressions when we told them. Jack and I invited everyone over to the house and then in typical Jack O'Neill style got straight to the point. "We have news," he started and turned to me. I'm glad he let me say it. "I'm pregnant." It was the first time I'd said it to anyone other than myself and Jack.

I looked to Daniel first as I knew this news would remove his worries. He had the most confused expression on his face, as if I had uttered something in a language he had never heard before. He blinked several times, looked between Jack and myself, and only seemed to come out of his paralysis when Vala shrieked beside him and lunged off the couch to give me a hug.

Vala wore her largest smile and tried to start planning for your arrival right then and there. We're taking a shopping trip next week.

I caught Teal'c out of the corner of my eye. He stood to the side with a small smile on his lips, looking for all the world as if he had known all along. Until that is, he looked at Ishta. One eyebrow raised high on her forehead, she had a decidedly knowing look on her own face. Something tells me the subject of children has come up in their home recently. Teal'c, ever the stubborn Jaffa, pointedly ignored her look. If Ishta has her way, which I have a feeling she normally does, there may be more baby news in the near future.

Soon Jack and I were both swarmed with congratulations from Cameron and Jonas as well and it wasn't until they all were done that I realized I hadn't seen Daniel since I'd first told them all. He was standing now, waiting for an opening and when we locked eyes he smiled. Pulling me into a hug, he said, "You could have told me, ya know." "I know. I just...," I tried to find the words to tell him everything but it wasn't the time or the place to go into all of it. Daniel saw enough in my expression and knew enough about Jolinar to realize that it hadn't been easy and I knew we'd be talking about it later.

Turning to Jack with his arm still around my waist, Daniel said, "Well, Jack ...I hope he looks like Sam."

* * *

Week 15

Carolyn wanted me to have an amniocentesis done this week. I said no. I couldn't do it. Not with the risk of miscarriage. Not with how close I've already come to losing you. She's worried about my unique chemistry and what it could be doing to you. I'm worried too. But I'm still not having it done.

* * *

Week 16

I now have a little bump. It's so cute. I look at it every morning. And evidently I'm looking better too. Siler told me I was 'glowing' this morning.

The project I've been working on for your father is almost done. Just a few more weeks left. I'm so excited. I'm going to surprise him with it.

* * *

Week 17

I had a horrible dream last night. I went to D.C. to surprise Jack and found him with Kerry Johnson. I was so shocked and horrified that I couldn't even do anything but watch them together. The emotional strain was so much that I ended up having a miscarriage and losing you too.

I woke up crying with Dorothy licking my face. She's really getting too big to be on the bed anymore. Pushing her away I grabbed the phone and dialed Jack's number. "What?!" "Jack." "...Sam?" Panic. "Is everything okay?" I reassured him everything was fine. I wasn't sure why I was calling so I didn't have anything to say after that. "Carter," Jack said with his I'm-being-greatly-patient-with-you voice, "you do realize that it's four in the morning, right?" Well, it was two here. "You were asleep?" "Generally I try to be, yes." "Alone?" I bit my lip even as the word came flying out of my mouth. "No, with Uma Thurman. What do you mean 'alone'?," he asked incredulously. "I dreamed that the baby died." That shut him up. For a minute, at least. "It was just a dream, Sam. The baby's fine." "I know. I just ...couldn't go back to sleep." "It's ok. ...But that doesn't explain why you suddenly wondered if I had a bed mate." Long pause by me. "You were with Agent Johnson. In my dream." "Ah." It was quiet again before Jack said, "I'm not going anywhere, Sam." And suddenly, I knew why I had called. I just wanted to hear him say it. "Thank you." Seeing that the crisis was diverted and now fully awake, Jack changed the subject. "Dorothy's on the bed, isn't she?" I looked down at the blonde mass taking up three quarter's of the bed. "No." "Liar."

* * *


	13. It's A

* * *

Week 18

I think you must have tripled in size this past week because I now definitely have a pregnancy belly. All at once. You were just a cute little bump and now you are _the_ bump. Your father worships you. His favorite position is standing flush against my back with his arms around my waist, hands on the belly. I think the changes in my body are even more noticeable to Jack since he sees me two days out of seven. And I know he's exhausted. Before I got pregnant we would take turns flying out on the weekends. Now he's making every trip - when he can. I think 'the project' should be completely ready in two weeks. Well, technically, it is ready now. But we're still finishing up testing to make sure they work properly and then all the protocols have to be implemented once they are set up.

Three days ago, I was working in my lab with Dr. Lee when I had the strangest sensation in my stomach. It felt like bubbles. And then a few minutes later it was there again. I gasped and grabbed my belly. Bill got this horrible panicked look on his face and if I wouldn't have realized it in time to stop him, I swear he would have punched the emergency alarm. I smiled my biggest smile and it gave him pause. "I just felt the baby," I told him.

It is the weirdest sensation feeling you move. Like I have a little alien entity in me. But then when I say that it makes me think of 'Junior' and just ...no. Speaking of which, your father tried to call you that! Needless to say, I put an end to that comparison immediately. It has made you real on a whole new level for me. Feeling you move. I can't wait until you're big enough that Jack can feel it too.

* * *

Week 19

You're a boy!! We FINALLY found out yesterday. You've been doing so good at hiding these past few weeks that I thought I'd have to wait until the delivery to find out. Turns out you just wanted your dad there. Jack came to his first ultrasound. And the baby that had previously crossed his legs anytime we tried to look now had them sprawled wide open.

I'm so excited to know. It helps me visualize you all the more. For Jack, it was bittersweet. We were laying in bed last night and he just stared down at my belly, lightly rubbing his thumb over the surface. "It's okay to talk about him." My voice sounded unusually loud in the quiet of the room. He froze, but didn't look up at me. We've talked about Charlie before. Not a lot, but that's just because Jack prefers not to. I think somehow in Jack's mind, he thought bringing up Charlie now would detract from the happiness of this moment for me. He really worries too much about what he thinks I feel. In a rare moment, one I will never forget, Jack did talk - about his fears, about his hopes, and about Charlie. And I told him how important it was to me that our baby know about his big brother. I'd never felt closer to him than that night, whispering in the dark. I think he felt the same.

* * *

Week 20

I'm writing this at 3 o'clock in the morning. Why, you may ask, am I up at such an alarming hour? I can't sleep. I haven't been sleeping well at all for the past week. Last Sunday...poor Jack, I scared him half to death. It was, I think, 0100 and I woke from a dead sleep with the worst leg cramp I have ever had. I don't know if I shouted or if it was the jerking all over the bed, but Jack shot out of bed and to his feet looking for some kind of threat in two seconds flat. Not bad for a man with a desk job. Unfortunately, when Jack's senses deemed there was no immediate threat, his brain was unable to comprehend what on earth I was doing. So he just stood there, dumbfounded, looking at me as I'm writhing in agony, trying to reach my leg with a big bump in my way. "Jack! Will you stop standing there and HELP me!," I shouted. This seemed to wake him up completely and he grabbed hold of the offending leg, trying to massage away the cramp. It took thirty minutes but it finally went away, by which time we were both thoroughly exhausted. Jack went back to sleep but I was so afraid of getting another cramp that I stayed up the rest of the night.

And I'm awake now because Jack's not here and I can't get comfortable. I've found that the most comfortable position I can get in with the bump is to lay on my side, leaning against Jack's chest. Dorothy is just not an adequate substitute.

* * *

Week 21

I think you're going to like soccer when you get older. You seem to love kicking my insides. No little flutterings or bubbles, it's all or nothing for you. Just remember, baby, Mommy still needs those organs when you come out.

Jack and I have started discussing names now that we know you are a boy. And we cannot agree on one for anything. Jack suggested Jacob which was incredibly sweet and almost made me cry. Again. I do want to use Dad's name, but I think for a middle name. I kind of like Noah. Jack said Noah O'Neill would be too strong on the O's. So I suggested Matthew. Jack said it was 'too blah', whatever that means. I tried Dylan, Gavin, Luke - all crossed off by Jack. Finally, I told him to come up with something. And he had the nerve to say Homer! I think he was joking. He better have been joking.

* * *

Week 22

I surprised Jack so good. I think for a minute there he was wondering if I was somehow a clone or an alien entity pretending to be his wife. You see, it was Wednesday. Jack called me at work and we talked for a few minutes before I told him I had to go. After I got off the phone with him, I walked down the hall, took the elevator up two floors, and entered the new room for my now finished project. Thirty minutes later, I was standing outside Jack's office.

When I walked in, he just stared at me. Blank expression and all. Which with Jack, if you know him, is the most telling. If he shows no emotion it means that he is reacting strongly but that he doesn't want you to know it. "Carter," he drawled slowly. I could see him trying to figure out how I could possibly be there when he had just talked to me half an hour ago. And if I'd just happened to lead him to believe that the transporters wouldn't be ready for another two weeks, what's a girl to do? "Hi Jack." He narrowed his eyes at me. Darn my twitching lips. Really have to work at not giving away my evilness. Suddenly, he sighed ...heavily. And hung his head. "Please tell me that you weren't the first person to go through?" "I wasn't the first person to go through." This made him relax and he finally got up to greet me. "I was the second." He stopped again, mid stand, and looked me over just to make sure I wasn't missing a leg or something. "You could have tested it more," he chided. We tested it plenty, which he knows. And I don't particularly appreciate that he's suggesting I would put you in harms way. But I didn't really want to be irked with him right then so I ignored the thought.

It's been nice having Jack home every night. And that first night...I will never underestimate a dogs intelligence again. Jack and I came in the door together. Dorothy usually trots up to greet me, but when she saw Jack she froze and I swear her head started back in shock. She _knew _Jack wasn't supposed to be home yet. That he wasn't supposed to be home for another two days. Dorothy actually sniffed the air as if to make sure it was him. And then of course she was ecstatic. For all the love and care and daily affection I give her, Dorothy is Jack's dog. She worships him. Follows him everywhere. So when she realized that her all time favorite person was home, she was so happy that she jumped up on him almost knocking him over. Dorothy knows better than to jump, something we've trained her not to do, especially since I've gotten pregnant but this time we let it slide. It was too cute.

* * *

Week 23

Daniel felt you move today. It was the first time anyone other than me has. We were sitting in my office talking when you decided to start one of your karate sessions. I grabbed his hand before he even knew what I was doing and put it on my belly. His eyes got so big and he started stuttering, "Is that ...the, uh ...woah." The woah was because you decided to do a full body roll and he could actually see you moving underneath my skin. We were both smiling like a couple of loons and Daniel said, "That's the weirdest thing I've ever felt." Thanks, I think.

Jack wasn't very happy that he wasn't the first. He's been practically attached to my stomach since we got home. As I'm writing this, his hand is on my stomach. He is determined that he will feel you move by the end of the day.


	14. Hormones

* * *

Week 24

Jack has decided that you don't like him. His reasoning for this is that he still has not felt you move. He was actually fine to just let it happen when it would happen. Until, that is, we went out to dinner with Daniel and Vala and Vala proceeded to tell Jack how she and Jonas had both felt the baby move the day before. And then of course Daniel had to go and say that he's felt the baby on three different occasions now. I had not told him for a reason, people!

I thought Jack had been clingy that first night about trying to feel you move. Oh no! He's been following me around the house, attached to my side, not giving me a moment's peace...every. single. moment. since. I finally lost it and told him that if he didn't give me five minutes alone that I was going to lock him out of the bedroom indefinitely. Grouchily, I stalked off to the bathroom and I didn't get three steps away from him before you kicked me fiercely in the ribs. I must have grabbed my belly or started or something because Jack knew instantly what had happened. Needless to say, he wasn't very happy with me. I can't help it that you are ten times more active during the day than you are at night.

Today we went shopping for your nursery. Vala came and somehow she convinced Daniel to come along as well. Boys will be boys and they managed to extract themselves from baby land after about fifteen minutes and I imagine plonked themselves down in a sports bar while Vala and I shopped for you. I didn't know what I wanted for you. The only thing I did know was that I didn't want something that looked exceedingly kiddish. I didn't want pastels or little cartoon zoo animals all over everything. Evidently, I was alone in this desire because all the baby stores at the mall had were pastels and cartoon baby zoo animals. I was getting hungry and cranky which I'm sad to admit is happening a lot more often lately when I spotted it. And instantly fell in love. Off on the far end was a beautiful wooden crib with navy blue bedding. Three stars of varying sizes adorned the soft blanket. Add the star and moon baby mobile and I was sold. It was absolutely adorable.

I went to call Jack but he beat me to it. "Sam," he said as soon as I answered the phone, "you have to come see this!" "Funny. I was about to say the same thing to you." "Oh." He sounded mildly disappointed. Rallying back, Jack said, "Well, I said it first." I rolled my eyes with an amused grin. "What do you want me to see anyway?" "No, you have to come see it." "This isn't something to do with fish, is it?" I'll admit, I sounded a bit whiny. "No, it's for the baby." I was shocked. Daniel and Jack were willingly baby shopping. This I had to see. Jack told us that they were at the same store where Jack had recently bought a replacement part for his telescope so Vala and I headed that way. When we got there, we spotted Daniel and Jack talking to a sales rep. Jack was examining something in his hands and practically bouncing in glee.

Vala who was a little miffed about being taken away from the baby shopping, greeted, "Now what's all the fuss about?" Jack spun around. "Sam, what do you think about a fiber optic ceiling?" I blinked. I had no idea. Seeing the lack of opinion on my face, he said, "We have to get this for the baby. Come check it out." Before I knew it, Jack grabbed my hand and I was being dragged to the back of the store. Wherever we were going, it was getting darker. "Now look up." Wow. There was a star field. Constellations would appear and disappear and a comet even went across the field. It was beautiful. Fitting too considering how much of our lives were among those stars. And, I realized, it matched the bedding I picked out perfectly. "I love it."

* * *

Week 25

You are back in your father's good graces. Jack has finally felt you move. We were both stretched out on our new couch (a rather unfortunate incident involving Dorothy and teething forced us to get rid of our old one), him watching the hockey game with his hand on my belly and me reading one of my Science magazines. You have a pretty regular schedule of waking and sleep periods and true to your routine, you woke up around 1100 and started your yoga stretches to be followed by a vigorous session of Taekwondo. "Jack, did you feel that?" "Feel what?" And then you kicked again. His eyes zeroed in on my stomach, a slow smile working onto his face as you continued kicking away. Jack moved his hand to another spot on my stomach and you followed the movement, kicking (or punching) directly into his hand. This has now become Jack's favorite game.

Jack and I are at war. Sides have been chosen, lines have been drawn. Neither of us are budging. I want to name you Ian. He wants to name you Sean. Allies have been sought out. Jonas agrees with me that Ian is a much better name than Sean. I always liked Jonas. Vala, the traitor, disagrees. Cam also agreed with Jack but his vote doesn't count because he's still afraid of what General O'Neill could do to him. What he should be worried about is what I will do to him. Teal'c hasn't been reached for an opinion and Daniel is absolutely no help at all, preferring to give the origins of each name rather than an actual opinion.

* * *

Week 28

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I haven't felt much like writing. My hormones have been kind of all over the place. While part of me feels kind of guilty about it, the other part that is really cranky doesn't care about the fact that I'm being really cranky and wants to remind people that I am 28 weeks pregnant and I'm allowed to be cranky!

My lower back has been causing me a lot of grief and Jack has been really good about giving me back rubs. ...Which takes me back to the guilty feeling when I think about how I went off on him this morning because I had a sudden obsession with how the bed should be made.

I also haven't been sleeping much either. Carolyn says I have Restless Leg Syndrome which is fairly common for expectant mothers. Let me tell you, it sucks big time. Anytime I try to relax on the couch or get in bed for the night, I get this irresistible urge to move around. The first few nights I was a little bewildered and quietly left our room to putter about the nursery (which is finally almost done ...Jack was right. The ceiling looks amazing.). After consistently going without sleep and not having the option of caffeine like I used to to get me through all-nighters, Evil Sam reared her ugly head again and I made a big show about getting out of bed the next night. I tossed and turned, sighed loudly, and threw back the covers before I struggled out of bed. I was even more annoyed when my display was completely lost on the O'Neill shaped lump on the other side of the bed. I did resist the urge to 'accidently' kick him off the bed for daring to sleep.

* * *

Week 29

I love Vala. Have I ever told you how amazing and wonderful of an aunt you have? Vala took me to a spa. I got the best pregnancy massage EVER by a man named Marcus who is a god with his hands. I hadn't felt that relaxed in ...I've never felt that relaxed.

While getting pedicures, Vala told me that it was about this time in her pregnancy that she would have happily lived in a spa had she been able. And for the first time, I realized how horribly insensitive I'd been to her. The emotions that must be coming to the surface for Vala seeing me pregnant... We talked. A lot. And we both cried a little.

Vala and I have always had a friendship, but it wasn't necessarily one of deep intense conversations before now. We bonded and became more than just girlfriends in that spa and I'm glad for it. Now if only I could get Daniel and Vala to do the same thing...

* * *

Week 30

I got in trouble today. At the time, I was pretty indignant but now I can sort of see Jack's point. I had run out of paper so I went to the supply room to get some. For some reason, the SGC puts their reams of paper on the top shelf but this isn't really a problem because they keep a step ladder in there as well. So, I pull out the step ladder and climb about three steps in order to reach the top and pull down a ream.

I don't know how he knew where I was but all the sudden I hear "Carter!" barked from behind me and before I even have time to start in shock Jack's hands are on my waist and he's ordering me down the ladder. I was pretty pissed. And I told him so in no uncertain terms.

I am perfectly capable of climbing up a measly little ladder where I am no more than a few feet off the ground and get my own paper. And I know I've had one or two near falls the past few weeks. Have him carry around a watermelon on his stomach and see if he doesn't have to learn to walk different!

Then after I fumed out of the supply closet, forgetting my ream of paper in the process, I stewed. And even though I hate to admit it, I kind of see his point. It doesn't really matter whether I'm capable or not, does it? It's about protecting you.

I think I'll make him a cake in apology. A chocolate cake.

* * *

Week 31

You have a name!! It came to me like an epiphany. Your dad was in the kitchen when I cornered him with it.

"What about Jonathan?," I asked.

He grimaced. "It's like John, but worse."

The man does not like his given name. I know this, but I am not deterred. "It is not," I reply a bit defensively.

He licks his spoon clean and says in that no nonsense way of his, "We are not naming our son after me, Sam."

I decide to go for sweetness. Walking around the island, I wrap my arms around his neck and ask, "Why not? I happen to like you."

Either he's humoring me or my 'feminine wiles' still have some effect on him because he gets a ghost of smile and pulls me closer, leaning back on the kitchen counter and settling me between his legs as his arms go around my waist. He thinks he's so smooth.

"What would we call him? Jon?"

"No. That's what your clone goes by."

Jack grimaced again. His clone completely weirds him out. "Well, I'm not gonna call him Jonathan. It's too long. And I think the world has enough Jack O'Neill's, don't you?"

He thinks he's effectively closed the argument but I still have an ace up my sleeve. "What about Nathan?"

Jack opened his mouth, ready to retort, and then stopped. Snapping his mouth closed again, he looked somewhere over my shoulder in thought. He sounded it out. "Na-than. Nate. I kinda like it."

He smiled. Feeling rather triumphant, I grinned back.

"So...Jonathan?"

He winced minutely, still uncomfortable with naming you in any way after himself. I looked at him hopefully, and Jack puffed out a defeated breath. "Yeah, but only if I can call him Nate."

I'll admit it. I squealed. I was so happy that the name war was finally over! I didn't even let Jack finish talking before I kissed him. I was just going to give him a kiss but Jack clearly wasn't satisfied with that because he pulled me back to him and wow! Have I mentioned how happy I am he's my husband? By the time he released me, I was in a blissful daze and could do nothing but sigh contentedly.

You decided that was the perfect opportunity to start kicking and as I was currently pressed against your father, he felt it too. Loosening his hold on me, Jack put his hands on the bump.

"Jonathan Jacob O'Neill, you have been named. What say you?"

I couldn't help but amusedly grin at his antics, and you kicked against his hands fervently. In all seriousness, Jack said, "I think he likes it."

* * *

Week 32

I surprised your dad yesterday. I got to thinking about our fight in the supply closet a couple of weeks ago. I never did make him that cake. I said I was sorry and that was the end of it. And then it occurred to me that women may say they are romantic, but only when it comes to a man doing something for a woman. How often do you hear of a woman bringing her man flowers or having to grovel with chocolates and promises when she does something wrong? Never. I decided I really didn't like that. And besides, with your arrival becoming closer and closer, I've realized that Jack and I have very few opportunities for alone time left. So, I decided to romance Jack O'Neill.

I've come to a new respect for men when it comes to trying to be romantic. It's easy to name off romantic gestures, but to pull them off without looking cheesy? Difficult.

I started out simple enough. Jack gets up and goes to work at least an hour before I do most days anymore. So the night before, after I got out of my shower, I wrote, "You're so sexy when you walk around in nothing but a towel," on the steam in the mirror. Kinda cheesy, but unexpected. And if the small smirk he wore when he came out of the bathroom the next morning was anything to go by, it worked. And yes, he was wearing nothing but a towel.

Later that day, I sent him some text messages at random times. The first one, a simple 'I love you' probably had him beginning to wonder if this was our anniversary and he had just imagined celebrating it last week. The next text told him to look in his right pocket. Doing so would have him find garter belt strings. Knowing my husband as I do, I knew that he wouldn't have any idea what he was holding unless I gave him a hint. Next text: "Vala's gift. Honeymoon. Third night at cabin." I could practically feel his smirk all the way across the country. And then to top it off, "Make sure to bring them home. The outfit won't be complete without them." The man wouldn't be able to think straight the rest of the day.

While I think I look like a beached whale, Jack has assured me that he finds me, in his words, 'hot' pregnant. While I could think that this was his way of ensuring he kept a happy wife, I have to say his actions make me believe him. And yes, I am aware that this entry is probably making you consider therapy. Consider it as payback for your teen years.

Anyway, back to the woo-ing. Jack keeps a locker at the mountain to change into his civvies before he comes home. I placed the ultimate gift in there for him. Two tickets to his beloved hockey team's game. He knows I don't care for hockey so hopefully he sees it for the gesture it is. When I knew Jack was close to getting home, I got nervous. I'd cooked for him. I don't cook. He knew this before he married me. I can bake pastries and cake, no problem. I can even make a mean souffle but that was just because I took a dare from my roommate in college. And I was wearing the sexy lingerie underneath my dress, though I had to use an extender for the bra to fit. Somehow I don't think Jack minds the new size.

But in my mind, all I can think of is, what if finds all this cheesy instead of romantic or sweet or whatever and I'm putting myself out there?

He walked in the door while I was in the kitchen getting his favorite variety of Guinness out of the fridge. You should have seen the check out lady when I put those on the counter. She glared at me like I was the one who was going to be drinking them. In his right hand was a single red rose (I'd forgotten I put that in his truck this afternoon) and the garter belts and in his left were the hockey tickets. Jack looked me up and down agonizingly slowly and crossed the room without a word, kissing me like he hadn't seen me in weeks. I guess he liked his gifts.

Jack pulled away and looked at me as if looking for the first time. "What'd I do?"

What? "What?"

"What'd I do to deserve all this?"

"I just love you. That's all."

He smirked. "That's all, huh?"

The rest of the evening went spectacularly if I do say so myself, but I'll spare you the details.


	15. The Home Stretch

* * *

Week 33

What's your rush? Being the offspring of Jack and myself, I know you're impatient to get here, but please don't scare me like that again.

I was in the commissary getting some red jello (we will not be telling your dad that I have been craving that ...ever). My back had been bothering me all day but this in and of itself isn't all that unusual. You've also dropped so I have had an almost constant pelvic pressure the past few days. When the abdominal cramping started as well, I got nervous. I didn't want to be one of those women who went in a panic to the infirmary when it ends up being Braxton Hicks or indigestion so I ignored it. But they started becoming more frequent and Carolyn and I have talked about the possibility of me going into preterm labor so I went to have her check me out just in case.

Sure enough, I was dialated to two centimeters. Thankfully, my water hadn't broken so Carolyn hooked me up to an IV and I was given some antibiotics along with some medication to stop the contractions. Then I was given even more drugs in the form of corticosteroids to speed up the development of your lungs ...just in case you did have to be delivered.

While I was still being monitored, Jack came in the infirmary wearing an expression of forced calm. Once he was up to date, he was pretty irked with me for not calling. I just didn't want him worrying if it turned out to be nothing. Jack told me he didn't care if it was nothing, I was to call him if I even thought something was happening.

Seeing as how I couldn't go home, Jack got us dinner from the commissary and we played some chess. I won. While I'd like to claim it had something to do with my superior skill, Jack usually beats me so I knew he was distracted and still worrying but I didn't call him on it.

After a few more hours monitoring, Carolyn finally released me seeing as I hadn't had any contractions in the last four hours. Unfortunately, she also put me on bed rest. It's mild, meaning I can still do some things around the house that need to be done but she doesn't want me lifting or reaching for anything and she does want me sitting or laying down as much as possible. I told her that I'm already sitting for most of my day so I really didn't see why I couldn't keep working and she just gave me 'a look'. Then, the horrid words came out of her mouth: "Just take it easy". Even Jack cringed. Because he, above anyone else, knows that 'taking it easy' is the worst form of torture imaginable for me. Not that I don't like to have a good time, relax. I do. I really do. But to have the highlight of my day be getting up to do laundry? This might break me.

* * *

Week 34

Went into preterm labor again. Stopped it, again. I was pretty upset but Carolyn assured me that you could be born now and be fine. Tiny, but fine. She said that most doctors would have went ahead and let me deliver but she'd prefer me to get closer to term. Since I can't exactly go to a normal hospital to deliver, a group of neonatal specialists have been selected for me specifically. After signing more papers than they've probably ever seen in their life, they still don't really know what goes on here but anything they do see or hear won't be leaving the mountain.

Carolyn is keeping me here. Meaning not only am I on bed rest, but I'm on hospital bed rest.

I can do this.

* * *

Week 35

All those baby books every first time mother reads? I've read them all this week. I wish I hadn't. I was nervous before ...about being a mom. Will I be horrible at this? I am completely responsible for you. I could ruin you. Now I think the nervousness has doubled. Maybe it's just because your birth is imminent. Maybe it's because I'm not allowed to do anything else but sit in this stupid bed and think.

* * *

Week 36

I have been granted some freedom! Still on bed rest but now I'm allowed to go eat in the commissary and I can sleep in quarters on the base. Jack's happy about that too. Neither of us liked sleeping alone.

Dorothy is staying at Daniel's for the time being. They're both a little cranky about it.

I can't believe you're almost here. Part of me screams that I've been pregnant _forever_ but a small part can't believe it's already time.

I'm going to try to deliver you naturally. I really don't like using medication if it's not necessary and I especially don't like any of it getting to you. I'm not even really sure if an epidural would work on me. Most other medications I have to take an extremely high dosage for them to work properly.

Jack thinks I'm crazy. As he put it, I could either go through "hours of agonizing labor or I could do a couple of crunches and out comes the baby". Somehow I don't think it would be that easy with an epidural either.

When I told Jack that I wanted him to tell me no if I asked for an epidural, he laughed. Then when he realized I was serious, he looked as if I'd just sentenced him to death.

I think we're both as ready as we can be. I can't wait for you to be here.


	16. Baby's Grand Entrance

Author's Note: This has been posted before as 'Baby's Grand Entrance' but it has been edited and added to.

* * *

Daniel walked slowly back to his position beside the bed, trying not to look as apprehensive as he felt. He did _not _want to get on Samantha O'Neill's bad side right now.

"Sam?" he questioned tentatively. That was not a quake in his voice.

She grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. So tightly that Daniel knew one of his bones was about to snap. Damn it, this was Jack's job! He was Uncle Daniel. Uncle Daniel was supposed to sit in the hall, fretting and pacing and anxiously waiting. Not standing by the bedside, trying desperately not to cry out in agony because doing so would only result in further pain to his person.

After the contraction ended, Sam slowly released the pressure on Daniel's hand but did not release it. With her eyes remaining closed, Sam tiredly but firmly stated, "Daniel, I don't care if he is in a meeting with Thor resurrected, tell him if he does not get here before this baby is born I will _personally_ ensure that he is unable to help conceive another."

Daniel nodded, even though she couldn't see it, too afraid to answer otherwise. He escaped the isolation room turned labor and delivery center to try to get a hold of Jack ...again. Apparently, he was in a meeting with the President and other higher ups. One in which every secretary, contact, and water boy Daniel had been on the phone with deemed Daniel was not important enough to interrupt. And oh was Jack going to be pissed when he got out of that meeting and found out. Daniel did not pity them. His hand was still throbbing.

Daniel waited on hold ...again, and amused himself by imagining Jack scattering the minions; especially that one prat of a man that told him that Jack could always "be around for the next one". Are you kidding me?! And then an epiphany struck him! Jack had minions! Not that Daniel really thought of them as minions, per say, but they were his _people _and they were fiercely loyal and ...he really just liked the way the word sounded.

Jack had an older secretary, Mrs. ...Mrs. ...Mrs. Marsden! That's it. The woman had to be pushing eighty and she was all of five feet and ninety five pounds but she could put the most hardened military big wigs in their place with just a look. Even Jack miraculously got his paperwork done in time when on the receiving end of it. If Daniel could get in touch with her...

Daniel hung up and dialed Jack's office.

"General O'Neill's Office."

"Mrs. Marsden?"

"Yes? Daniel, is that you, dear?"

Daniel faintly blushed. For all her no nonsense attitude, Mrs. Marsden could turn completely grandmotherly in ten seconds flat if she decided she liked you. Daniel was on her 'good boy's list. And she did have a list. Daniel was sure of it. What side of the list Jack was usually on was up to debate, but judging by the few extra pounds Jack had started packing since Washington and Daniel's knowledge of Mrs. Marsden's excellent home baked cookies, he was gonna go with the good side.

"Yes, it is, Mrs. Marsden. I'm sorry to get right to the point, but Sam's gone into labor and Jack's in the..."

"Yes, yes. I'll take care of it." she cut him off. "Don't worry. He'll be there."

And Daniel had absolutely no doubt that she'd do it, too. He was positive she could have the President himself bowing his head in shame and apologizing profusely.

* * *

Jack was getting fed up and downright antsy to get out of this meeting. They'd been at it for four hours! Seriously, didn't the President have to flit off to a new location every few minutes? Four hours! Jack was ready to go. All the big decisions for the day had been made. The rest could be dealt with later.

The door opened to an extremely frazzled looking Presidential aid. On receiving a gesture that he could enter, Jack was surprised when the young man came to whisper in his ear.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but there's a Mrs. Marsden on the line for you and she says..."

The man got a slightly distant look in his eyes before he summed it up by saying, "..she said it was urgent."

Jack bit back a grin, imagining what Mrs. Marsden actually told him. The woman knew how to get her way, that was for sure. Jack asked to be excused for the call and left the other men to their politics.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Marsden," Jack said cheerfully, thanking her mentally for getting him out of there.

"Good afternoon, General. Dr. Jackson called. Your wife has gone into labor and you need to get back immediately."

What?! Sam wasn't due for another ...what, two weeks? Two and a half? Jack took off from the phone without saying anything and then stopped, turned, and quickly replied, "Tell her I'm on my way."

Grabbing the aid who'd retrieved him, Jack said, "Tell the President I had to leave." Seeing the panic stricken look of the poor kid at having to tell the Commander in Chief that someone was skipping out of one of his meetings, Jack added, "My wife's gone into labor."

As Jack ran off, the young man shouted, "Con-congratulations, sir!"

Jack practically dove in the backseat of his car and told the driver 'this is it'. Busy fumbling with his phone and brain not really functioning properly, Jack didn't elaborate but thankfully his driver knew what that meant and drove Jack to the Pentagon.

Jack fumbled with the buttons and finally hit 'call', waiting for the SGC. Before the person on the other end could fully speak, Jack commanded, "Put me through to Dr. Jackson. He'll be in one of the Iso rooms."

Jack waited impatiently, feet bouncing rapidly.

"Daniel Jackson."

"Daniel! What's going on? How is she?"

"You better get here quick, Jack. She's going really fast."

"Why the hell didn't you call me sooner?"

"I've been trying to get in touch with you for three hours!"

Speaking more to himself than Daniel, Jack said, "Aren't first pregnancies supposed to be long labors?" It was something like that, he was sure of it. Sara had been in labor for twenty hours, at least.

Daniel answered him anyway. "Actually, I think Sam's been in labor all day, but it's Sam. She kept saying she was fine and there was no way she was in labor and then her water broke right in the middle of the commissary."

"Great. This is just great. I'm missing the birth of our first child."

"Yeah about that." Daniel had a suspiciously amused tone to his voice. "Sam said that if you didn't get here before the baby was born that she was going to ...how did she word it, 'personally ensure that you couldn't conceive another'." Ouch. Jack grimaced.

Jack physically fell over in his seat as his driver, Ted, drove like he was the main star of a Nascar event.

"I'll get there, Daniel."

Jack flew to the other side of the car. Maybe, he amended. Maybe he'd get there. Alive. And in one piece.

Jack whipped through the Pentagon at lightning speed, using the transporter between the Pentagon and the SGC, courtesy of one Colonel Samantha Carter, to end up in Colorado Springs less than thirty minutes after he'd first found out. After the aggravatingly long security check which Jack knew was necessary and he himself had implemented, Jack was running down the hall to the Iso rooms of the SGC.

Just as he saw Daniel in the hall, Jack heard loud and clear, "I am NOT having this baby until he gets here, you hear me? That's an order! I don't care if I have to be hung upside down, this baby is NOT coming out yet!"

Jack didn't even stop to say anything to Daniel, barreling into the room.

A sweaty and still glaring Samantha O'Neill jerked her head in his direction, relief evident on her face the moment she laid eyes on him. Vala stood to one side of the bed, holding steady to Sam's hand.

"Jack! Oh thank god!" Her head fell back on the bed and she closed her eyes. Jack, having momentarily been frozen on walking in the room, now rushed to her side and took her other hand in his.

"It's ok, baby. I'm here. I'm so sorry, Sam. I got here as fast as I could."

"Jack..."

"Yeah?" he asked, when she didn't elaborate.

She smiled tiredly, opening her eyes to gaze at him. "You're babbling."

He grinned then and leaned down to kiss her, not caring about the other people in the room. Another contraction started mid kiss and she grimaced in pain, gripping his hand firmly.

Dr. Lam called out at the end of the bed, "Okay, Sam. You've got to push for me now."

Sam didn't hesitate. She'd been fighting the urge to push for the past thirty minutes and it was a sweet relief to not fight her body's instinct. An extremely painful body altering relief but a relief nonetheless.

After the contraction passed, Vala went to release her hand. "I'll just slip out and wait with Daniel..."

Sam shook her head vehemently and grabbed Vala's hand back. "No. I want you to stay."

Sam didn't see it as her eyes were closed, but Jack did. Everything about Vala's face showed her shock that Sam felt close enough to her to let her stay for this momentous event and then she smiled just a little, shyly. She glanced at Jack questioningly, and when he nodded his approval, she genuinely smiled.

A fierce grip on both their hands turned their attention back to Sam as another contraction hit. Reality began to settle in on Jack as he watched her push. He'd been in such a mad rush to get here ...to get to Sam, that he hadn't actually stopped to think about the fact their baby was coming. Their son. God, he was about to be a father again. A bundle of nerves exploded in his chest, setting his heart rate faster as butterflies took flight in his stomach. He was so unbelievable nervous and fearful for Sam and the baby. What if something went wrong? He'd be absolutely powerless to stop it.

Jack brushed Sam's hair back from her face with his fingers while Vala cooled Sam's face with a cloth. It was killing him to see her in this much pain and know he couldn't do a damn thing about it but hold her hand.

"Next time I'm getting an epidural," she informed him sagely.

He smiled. "You mean you aren't gonna castrate me after all?"

Sam looked at him pointedly. "Don't tempt me."

He grinned again and brought her hand to his lips.

The next contraction hit and Sam released his hand to grab for his jacket. It wasn't until just that moment when Jack realized he was still in full dress blue's. Peachy.

Thirty more minutes passed and Sam was completely exhausted. A broken cry escaped her lips, though no tears followed.

"Jack, I can't do this anymore. I'm so tired."

Vala watched as Jack stroked his thumb over Sam's hand, leaning down to touch his forehead against the side of her head. Jack whispered something in Sam's ear that Vala couldn't hear. He continued to murmur quietly to her, silent tears escaping her eyes until he looked at Sam pointedly and she nodded, much calmer than before. Jack kissed her temple before standing upright again, taking her hand in both of his. Sam smiled brilliantly up at her husband and Jack returned the look with his own soft smile.

"Okay. Here we go. Push, Sam."

Sam nodded at Carolyn, taking a deep breathe, chin to chest, and pushing with everything she had.

"Good. That's great, Sam! He's almost here! I can see his head now."

Sam pushed again, determined to get the baby out when Carolyn shocked the heck out of her.

"Okay. Okay. Stop pushing for a second."

"Stop pushing?!" she couldn't help but shout.

Carolyn just smiled, eyes still focused on the baby. "His head's out, Sam. I just need to suction his nose and mouth really quick and then you can push him the rest of the way out. Okay. I'm done. Bring your baby into the world, Sam."

Sam bore down again, her muscles feeling like they were being ripped apart and then ...relief. The breath she had been holding burst out of her and just as she opened her eyes, Sam heard it. The most beautiful sound in the world ...her baby's loud indignant cries at being brought into the world.

Jack was positive that his heart stopped beating when the baby came out. Each second took forever to pass. Then, Jack saw the face. The baby's eyes creased, tightly shut, and his little mouth frowned and puckered out, belting out the loudest wail Jack had ever heard. And Jack let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Dr. Lam put the baby on Sam's stomach and Jack's vision blurred. He had a son. He was a father!

"Sir, do you want to cut the cord?"

For a second, Jack's brain didn't process that he was being spoken to but then he nodded his head, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. By the time, Jack cut through the cord, a nurse was already starting to dry the baby off.

"Sam," Dr. Lam started, "we're just gonna take the baby over there to finish drying him off and make sure he's okay."

Sam nodded, not taking her eyes off her son. Once Carolyn had taken him off to the side, Sam looked at Jack. He had the largest smile she'd ever seen on his face and tears running down his cheeks. In all the years she'd known him, Sam had never once seen him cry.

"Jack."

He looked down at her and if possible, Jack's smile got bigger. He leaned over, cupping the side of her face, and kissed her lips lightly. "You did it, baby. He's amazing."

Sam graced him with her mega-watt smile and Jack pulled back just enough to look over her features, memorizing the way she looked at this moment.

"You are so beautiful."

Sam couldn't help but think he sounded like he was in awe at being in her very presence and shook her head, pulling him to her to kiss him senseless.

"I love you," she said seriously, mere inches separating their faces.

"I know," he replied with a smile. She couldn't help but grin at his smugness.

Vala, meanwhile, had crowded around the baby's little station as the nurses checked his vitals. He had stopped crying now and slowly blinked open his eyes. He settled on Vala and looked at her curiously.

She grinned. "Well, hello there, darling. I am your Aunt Vala. A great many people have awaited your arrival, I'll have you know. Let's see, there's your Uncle Cameron and Muscles. And of course, your Uncle Daniel. He's the handsome one always following me around."

The nurse finished bundling little O'Neill and brought him over to Jack and Sam. Vala followed, stopping at the side of the bed. Once the baby was settled in Sam's arms, Vala said, "I'll go let the pacing uncles in the hall know every thing's okay."

As she turned, Sam grasped onto her arm. When their eyes met, Sam said simply, "Thank you."

Vala smiled serenely. "Thank _you_, Sam."

The women communicated something silently between them and then Vala left the new little family to their privacy.

Jack perched on the side of the bed, looking at the little bundle.

The baby slowly blinked his eyes open again, finding it much harder to do so now that he was all wrapped up and warm. A blurry figure with a familiar voice said, "Hey there, kiddo. Happy birthday."

Baby O'Neill whipped his eyes around and caught something bright. He stared at the blurry image, entranced. Then it too spoke. "Jack, he's beautiful."

"You betcha. And hungry by the looks of it."

The baby moved his head around clumsily, looking for Sam's breast. Sam adjusted her gown to accommodate him and little O'Neill latched on, making a happy gurgling sound.

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, buddy, life doesn't get much better than that right there."

Sam laughed incredulously. "God, Jack! You are such a caveman."

He grinned. Sam stroked the baby's cheek and Jack reached out to touch his padded bum, feeling that he was real, that this was actually happening.

His voice thick with emotion, Jack quietly said, "Thank you."

Sam turned to her husband, his eyes still on the baby, and cupped his cheek. Leaning toward him, she kissed the other one. Jack looked at her then.

"I love you."

She smiled smugly. "I know."

And Jack did the only thing he knew to do when she got that knowing look. He kissed her.

Once Sam finished feeding the baby, Jack stood up and Sam handed him their son. Jack had been told that babies this young couldn't smile yet or at least weren't doing it on purpose. But he didn't believe it. Not when after yawning widely, his son smiled content in his arms, drunk with milk.

"Hey, Nate. I'm your Dad. I'm gonna teach you all about fishing, and hockey, and the stars. Your mom may be a theoretical astrophysicist, but I know the constellations better than she does."

Jack glanced at Sam to see her reaction to that only to find her sleeping with a small smile on her face. Nathan, in his arms, had fallen asleep right about the time he said 'dad'.

Jack smiled and kept talking. "And then there's The Simpsons. They're very important..."

* * *

Vala exited the infirmary, lightly wiping her eyes of some stray tears. She hadn't planned on being in the room when Sam delivered and thus wasn't prepared for the emotions she was currently facing. Her happiness for Jack and Sam competed with her feelings of regret and mourning. When the nurse had put the baby in Sam's arms, something in Vala had ached horribly- the injustice of not getting to do the same overwhelming her.

Vala put on a smile, not willing to deal with those more negative emotions now. Not when Cameron jumped out of his seat and Daniel froze in his pacing, staring at her. Teal'c simply turned to face her, looking as calm as ever.

"It's a boy!"

Two men breathed a sigh of relief, Cameron grinning broadly, Daniel a little less so. Teal'c quirked a pleased smile as well. Daniel, not surprisingly, was the first to ask questions.

"So, he's ok? Sam's ok?"

Vala nodded. "They're both fine. Samantha was marvelous."

"Were you able to acquire young O'Neill's measurements?"

Vala grinned wickedly. "I was."

Cam groaned, knowing the answer by the look on her face.

"7lbs 3oz. 21 inches long. Pay up boys."

"Now, wait one minute. That's not what you said."

Vala looked down her nose at Mitchell. "I was the closest. I do believe that entitles me to collect my earnings."

"You are wrong, Vala. I was equally as close in my estimation."

"What?!"

Cam pulled out the 'official' papers. "Teal'c's right. You said 7lbs 6oz 20in, Teal'c said 7lbs even 22 inches long. You were both just enough wrong and right. Looks like no one wins." Cameron put on a 'distraught' face. "Too bad."

"Not so fast, Mitchell. I'm willing to split the winnings. What do you say, Muscles?"

Teal'c inclined his head. "I am in agreement with this plan."

Cam frowned, pulling out his wallet. Daniel did the same, looking far less put out for it.

"I wonder when we'll be able to go in and see them," Daniel asked while handing over his money to Teal'c.

"I don't know. Samantha was pretty exhausted by the time I left. It might be a while."

Proving her wrong, Jack poked his head out the infirmary door. Seeing the team, he stepped out, grinning broadly.

"Hey guys."

"Jack!" "General." "Congratulations, O'Neill."

Jack patted Teal'c on the back. "Thanks, T."

"Everybody's ok?," Daniel questioned again.

"Everybody's great."

"Who's he look like, sir?"

Jack looked thoughtful for a second and then said, "George, actually."

Daniel deadpanned, "George?"

"Ya know, short, red, round, and bald."

Daniel licked his lips and tried to hold back a smile. "I don't think General Hammond would like that comparison much, Jack."

"Nonsense. Hey, where's Jonas?"

"He's off with SG-17 still. They should be back tomorrow."

Jack nodded. "Well, come meet the kid. Sam's waiting."

Sam beamed when everyone entered the room. "Hi guys!"

Daniel was the first to see the newest team member. Well, what parts of him weren't all wrapped up anyway. "Ah, Sam. He's beautiful."

"Isn't he?," she couldn't help gushing.

"What's his name?"

"Jonathan Jacob O'Neill. But we're gonna call him Nathan."

"Nice choice, Sam." He squeezed her shoulder. "Your dad would have been proud."

Sam blinked at the sudden tears in her eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Daniel."

Cameron and Vala both doted on little Nathan. Jack stood back with Teal'c.

"What do you think, T?"

Instead of answering, Teal'c asked, "May I hold young Jonathan, Colonel Carter?"

Sam smiled. "Sure, Teal'c."

Teal'c gently took Nathan in his arms, the blue bundled baby looking impossibly tiny in the big Jaffa's arms.

"You're not going to call him that all the time, are you?" Jack asked with a grimace.

Teal'c simply quirked his brow. "Is that not his name, O'Neill?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

Sam cut him off. "Don't worry, Teal'c. I like it."

Jack frowned, though everyone knew his heart wasn't really in it.

Teal'c gazed down at the chubby cheeked infant. "You have been most honored, Colonel Carter, O'Neill. I have no doubt Jonathan will be a great warrior," Teal'c locked eyes with her, "though I hope he will never need to be."

Sam smiled sadly. "Me too, Teal'c."

As Teal'c looked back at Nathan, Sam began to smile mischievously, remembering her observations last December.

"So, Teal'c. Any chance we'll be congratulating you and a certain Hak'tyl warrior in the near future?"

She didn't pay attention to anyone else's reactions, but Sam just knew they were looking at her and Teal'c oddly. Teal'c narrowed his eyes at her, knowing full well she was teasing him. Pointedly looking away from her in a Jaffa version of snootiness, he said, "I have no wish to father more children, Colonel Carter."

Sam just grinned. Denial. Complete and total denial.

It wasn't long before Daniel was asking to hold Nathan.

"What do you think, Danny boy?"

Daniel smiled down at Nathan. "Well, thankfully, he looks just like his mother ...and from what I heard through the infirmary doors, he sounds just like his father."


	17. Surveys

Completely different sort of chapter. I've had this survey in my inbox for a while. Can't remember where I got it from. Anyway, I thought it would be neat to fill it out for the team.

What the team is really doing when you think they're working...

* * *

**What is your name?**

Cassie

**Where are you?**

In my apartment

**What are you wearing?**

Pajama's

**Eye color?**

blue-green

**Hair color?**

Blonde…Jack will die when he sees it, won't he?

**Relatives?**

Uncles and Aunt plus an adorable nephew

**Is there someone with you?**

Jeff

**Type your name with your elbow?**

fcassije

**Type your name with your foot?**

That's ok, I'll pass

**Chocolate or vanilla?**

chocolate

**Movie?**

Princess Bride

**TV Show?**

Sanctuary

**What were you doing before you opened this?**

Taking a shower

**Coffee or tea?**

coffee

**What did you have for breakfast?**

Umm…Mini Wheats I think

**Favorite color?**

orange

**What are you listening to right now?**

Jeff playing video games

**What did you want to be when you grew up?**

I didn't really have anything in mind when I was a kid

**Do you like thunderstorms?**

They don't bother me one way or the other

**Biggest fear?**

loss

**Do you swear?**

occasionally

**Attracted to?**

Spiky brown haired guys with plaid shirts and an unhealthy obsession with video games

**What would you do if you only had one day left?**

Make the most of it

**Who's the last person you talked to and what did you say?**

Jeff and I asked, "What'd I have for breakfast this morning?"

**Can you sing?**

Not without embarrassment

**Can you dance?**

yep

**Hot chocolate or coffee?**

Coffee, definitely

**Favorite candy?**

Snickers

**First thing you notice in another person?**

Their clothes

**Batman or Superman?**

Batman

**The stupidest thing you've ever done?**

…now that would be telling

**Would you like to get married?**

I don't feel the need for a certificate

**Do you have a pet?**

no

**Biggest ambition?**

To make the world a better place

**Best friend?**

Juliet

**Last body part you injured?**

I sprained my wrist a while back

**Favorite book?**

The Road by Cormac McCarthy

**Are you afraid of the dentist?**

no

**Have you showered recently?**

Just got out

**Crush on?**

Jeff

**Who are you going to send this to?**

Sam

**Anything to add?**

Give Nathan a kiss for me

* * *

**What is your name?**

Sam

**Where are you?**

My living room

**What are you wearing?**

Pajama's

**Eye color?**

blue

**Hair color?**

blonde

**Relatives?**

Husband, son, brother and his family

**Is there someone with you?**

Jack and Nathan

**Type your name with your elbow?**

Sam …what can I say? It's a talent.

**Type your name with your foot?**

I'll spare giving my husband ammunition to tease me with.

**Chocolate or vanilla?**

swirl

**Movie?**

Any of the classics

**TV Show?**

House

**What were you doing before you opened this?**

Feeding Nathan

**Coffee or tea?**

coffee

**What did you have for breakfast?**

toast

**Favorite color?**

blue

**What are you listening to right now?**

Jack teaching our son the 'importance' of The Simpsons

**What did you want to be when you grew up?**

An astronaut

**Do you like thunderstorms?**

As long as I'm not having to hike through one, sure

**Biggest fear?**

Not being able to protect my family

**Do you swear?**

Not often

**Attracted to?**

General's with brown eyes and quirky senses of humor

**What would you do if you only had one day left?**

Find a way to make sure it wasn't my last day

**Who's the last person you talked to and what did you say?**

Jack and you probably don't want to know

**Can you sing?**

Not well

**Can you dance?**

yes

**Hot chocolate or coffee?**

coffee

**Favorite candy?**

Hershey's Kisses

**First thing you notice in another person?**

Their eyes

**Batman or Superman?**

Superman...two words, Dean Cain

**The stupidest thing you've ever done?**

Scientifically - I once combined two chemicals without knowing the ramifications and ended up blowing up a good portion of my lab

**Would you like to get married?**

I am happily so

**Do you have a pet?**

Yes, a dog named Dorothy

**Biggest ambition?**

To be a good mother

**Best friend?**

my team (past and present) is all my bests for different reasons

**Last body part you injured?**

My wrist

**Favorite book?**

The Way of the Road

**Are you afraid of the dentist?**

no

**Have you showered recently?**

Just a little while ago

**Crush on?**

Ooh, an Orange Crush sounds really good

**Who are you going to send this to?**

Daniel

**Anything to add?**

Cassie – who's Jeff and why haven't I heard of him?

* * *

**What is your name?**

Daniel Jackson

**Where are you?**

My office

**What are you wearing?**

BDU's

**Eye color?**

blue

**Hair color?**

brown

**Relatives?**

Nick

**Is there someone with you?**

Jack

**Type your name with your elbow?**

no

**Type your name with your foot?**

…no

**Chocolate or vanilla?**

vanilla

**Movie?**

I don't really watch movies that often

**TV Show?**

I don't own a tv

**What were you doing before you opened this?**

Protecting the artifacts in my office from Jack

**Coffee or tea?**

Coffee obviously

**What did you have for breakfast?**

waffles

**Favorite color?**

green

**What are you listening to right now?**

I'm doing my best to NOT hear Jack

**What did you want to be when you grew up?**

An archaeologist

**Do you like thunderstorms?**

I don't care for them one way or the other

**Biggest fear?**

failure

**Do you swear?**

sometimes

**Attracted to?**

confidence

**What would you do if you only had one day left?**

I don't know

**Who's the last person you talked to and what did you say?**

Jack. That applies for both who I was talking to and what I said.

**Can you sing?**

Umm no

**Can you dance?**

I don't like to

**Hot chocolate or coffee?**

Did we not already have this question?

**Favorite candy?**

Mr. Goodbar

**First thing you notice in another person?**

Their hair for some reason

**Batman or Superman?**

Batman

**The stupidest thing you've ever done?**

Sticking a stone in an ancient communication device

**Would you like to get married?**

I don't know

**Do you have a pet?**

My fish – Vili and Ve

**Biggest ambition?**

Make the ultimate discovery and find the answers to ..everything

**Best friend?**

I'm being nudged right now by someone who's saying 'Go on. Type it. I'm waiting.'

**Last body part you injured?**

My head

**Favorite book?**

I don't think I can pick just one

**Are you afraid of the dentist?**

No, it's a mutual loathing

**Have you showered recently?**

Why are you picturing me naked?

**Crush on?**

People my age have crushes?

**Who are you going to send this to?**

Jack because he said, "Hey Daniel, send that to me."

**Anything to add?**

When did I lose control of my office?

* * *

**What is your name?**

Jack O'Neill

**Where are you?**

Carter's office

**What are you wearing?**

The dreaded dress

**Eye color?**

brown

**Hair color?**

gray

**Relatives?**

Wife and son

**Is there someone with you?**

Sam

**Type your name with your elbow?**

UiQAS2REKJ

**Type your name with your foot?**

Not that bendy. Plus Carter got a tad tetchy when I used my elbow on her keyboard. Apparently, it's sensitive to things like that.

**Chocolate or vanilla?**

Vanilla cake with chocolate icing…mmm

**Movie?**

The Wizard of Oz

**TV Show?**

The Simpsons

**What were you doing before you opened this?**

Trying to get Carter to go home

**Coffee or tea?**

coffee

**What did you have for breakfast?**

oatmeal

**Favorite color?**

peridot

**What are you listening to right now?**

typing and _someone_ is sighing rather dramatically because she doesn't have her laptop

**What did you want to be when you grew up?**

A pilot

**Do you like thunderstorms?**

nope

**Biggest fear?**

Losing someone I care about

**Do you swear?**

The bloody hell I don't

**Attracted to?**

Leggy blonde astrophysicists

**What would you do if you only had one day left?**

Take my wife and son up to our cabin

**Who's the last person you talked to and what did you say?**

Carter and I said, 'Or there's that.'

**Can you sing?**

no

**Can you dance?**

no

**Hot chocolate or coffee?**

coffee

**Favorite candy?**

Anything chocolate

**First thing you notice in another person?**

risk assessment

**Batman or Superman?**

Batman

**The stupidest thing you've ever done?**

I do stupid things on a daily basis

**Would you like to get married?**

I have and I have to say, it's not what it's cracked up to be

(as I get hit _hard_ by my wife i finish typing)

it's better

**Do you have a pet?**

Yes, Dorothy

**Biggest ambition?**

To be on The Simpsons

**Best friend?**

Dorothy…man's best friend

**Last body part you injured?**

My shoulder. I didn't injure it, mind you. It was spousal abuse.

**Favorite book?**

Sam I Am by Dr. Seuss

**Are you afraid of the dentist?**

Doctor's are evil…correction, all medical doctors are evil

**Have you showered recently?**

Squeaky clean

**Crush on?**

Mary Steenburgen

**Who are you going to send this to?**

…hmm, who am I going to send this to?

**Anything to add?**

D'oh!

* * *

**What is your name?**

My name is Jonas

**Where are you?**

My office

**What are you wearing?**

BDU's

**Eye color?**

Brown

**Hair color?**

brown

**Relatives?**

none

**Is there someone with you?**

Daniel

**Type your name with your elbow?**

jonxas

**Type your name with your foot?**

After Daniel gave me an odd look and said, "Jack sent you that survey, didn't he?" I decided doing this probably wouldn't be a good idea

**Chocolate or vanilla?**

I like both

**Movie?**

Indiana Jones

**TV Show?**

I like the Weather Channel

**What were you doing before you opened this?**

Eating a banana

**Coffee or tea?**

Both are good

**What did you have for breakfast?**

Eggs and bacon

**Favorite color?**

yellow

**What are you listening to right now?**

Pages turning

**What did you want to be when you grew up?**

A mathematician

**Do you like thunderstorms?**

I find the whole process fascinating

**Biggest fear?**

Not being able to do anything to help a situation

**Do you swear?**

rarely

**Attracted to?**

…

**What would you do if you only had one day left?**

To what?

**Who's the last person you talked to and what did you say?**

Daniel and I said, "No. You're right. I don't agree with you at all."

**Can you sing?**

Karaoke is fun

**Can you dance?**

I don't know any dances from …around here

**Hot chocolate or coffee?**

coffee

**Favorite candy?**

I really like Starbursts

**First thing you notice in another person?**

Their face

**Batman or Superman?**

As far as I am aware, Batman didn't actually have super abilities so I say Superman

**The stupidest thing you've ever done?**

Where would you like me to start?

**Would you like to get married?**

Married? Umm, I don't know about that

**Do you have a pet?**

No matter what Daniel says, Ve is my fish

**Biggest ambition?**

To make a great discovery

**Best friend?**

Ariston Cooper

**Last body part you injured?**

My shoulder

**Favorite book?**

I'm reading a book on Mesopotamia that is intriguing

**Are you afraid of the dentist?**

I have never been to a dentist

**Have you showered recently?**

Yes, this morning

**Crush on?**

Crush? I'm afraid I don't understand.

**Who are you going to send this to?**

Ariston

**Anything to add?**

Thanks for the survey, General.

* * *

**What is your name?**

Ariston

**Where are you?**

Jonas and Daniel's office

**What are you wearing?**

BDU'S

**Eye color?**

brown

**Hair color?**

black

**Relatives?**

none

**Is there someone with you?**

Jonas and Daniel

**Type your name with your elbow?**

Why?

**Type your name with your foot?**

I do not understand you people.

**Chocolate or vanilla?**

vanilla

**Movie?**

I've seen enough movies to last me the rest of eternity and I would be happy to never watch another

**TV Show?**

I don't watch tv

**What were you doing before you opened this?**

Eating in the commissary

**Coffee or tea?**

tea

**What did you have for breakfast?**

oatmeal

**Favorite color?**

blue

**What are you listening to right now?**

Daniel and Jonas bickering (not unusual)

**What did you want to be when you grew up?**

Too long ago to remember

**Do you like thunderstorms?**

Not particularly no

**Biggest fear?**

I've already lived it

**Do you swear?**

Not really no

**Attracted to?**

freedom

**What would you do if you only had one day left?**

Visit my homeland

**Who's the last person you talked to and what did you say?**

Jonas and Daniel – "I don't care. I'm not getting involved."

**Can you sing?**

yes

**Can you dance?**

I've never tried

**Hot chocolate or coffee?**

Hot chocolate

**Favorite candy?**

Chocolate anything

**First thing you notice in another person?**

Whether they flinch or not when they see me

**Batman or Superman?**

I know neither

**The stupidest thing you've ever done?**

Not running away

**Would you like to get married?**

I don't really see that in my future

**Do you have a pet?**

no

**Biggest ambition?**

To right as many wrongs as I can

**Best friend?**

Jonas and Vala

**Last body part you injured?**

My palm

**Favorite book?**

I'm currently reading a book by Steven Hawking

**Are you afraid of the dentist?**

I've never been to a dentist

**Have you showered recently?**

Yes, this morning

**Crush on?**

Jonas has been here how long and he doesn't know what this means?

**Who are you going to send this to?**

Vala

**Anything to add?**

Rodriguez – you owe me 10 bucks

* * *

**What is your name?**

Vala Mal Doran

**Where are you?**

Earth

**What are you wearing?**

Oh! I am wearing a silky pink camisole with fitted jeans and black boots

**Eye color?**

blue

**Hair color?**

black

**Relatives?**

My father, Jacek

**Is there someone with you?**

Samantha

**Type your name with your elbow?**

valpa

**Type your name with your foot?**

Bvcdas;lds

**Chocolate or vanilla?**

swirl

**Movie?**

Ever After

**TV Show?**

Project Runway

**What were you doing before you opened this?**

Having lunch with Samantha

**Coffee or tea?**

tea

**What did you have for breakfast?**

Coffee and grapes

**Favorite color?**

fuchsia

**What are you listening to right now?**

Ariston and Samantha discussing something droll and boring

**What did you want to be when you grew up?**

A dancer

**Do you like thunderstorms?**

no

**Biggest fear?**

Sea turtles…terrified of them

**Do you swear?**

no

**Attracted to?**

Men …and jewelry

**What would you do if you only had one day left?**

Well that's a little morbid don't you think?

**Who's the last person you talked to and what did you say?**

Samantha and I said, "Muscles is coming? How come nobody told me?"

**Can you sing?**

I have a lovely voice, thank you

**Can you dance?**

Yes, I can

**Hot chocolate or coffee?**

coffee

**Favorite candy?**

Gummy bears

**First thing you notice in another person?**

Whether they are armed

**Batman or Superman?**

Batman

**The stupidest thing you've ever done?**

Mouthing off to that Prior might not have been the smartest move I ever made

**Would you like to get married?**

I would have a large wedding with flowers everywhere, Samantha of course would be my maid of honor, and then my husband and I would fly to this Hawaii I've heard about

**Do you have a pet?**

Yes, his name is Daniel. He must be given constant attention and fed frequently.

**Biggest ambition?**

To beat Teal'c at MarioKart

**Best friend?**

Naming names would cause dissension among the minions

**Last body part you injured?**

My nose

**Favorite book?**

Emma by Jane Austen

**Are you afraid of the dentist?**

Afraid? No, I'm not afraid.

**Have you showered recently?**

Yes, though in all honestly it was a bubble bath

**Crush on?**

Walter. Isn't he just adorable?

**Who are you going to send this to?**

Cameron

**Anything to add?**

if you find a prescription of little blue pills, please return them to the office of Dr. Jackson. He's been missing them for weeks.

* * *

**What is your name?**

Cameron Mitchell

**Where are you?**

my office

**What are you wearing?**

BDU's

**Eye color?**

blue

**Hair color?**

brown

**Relatives?**

got a whole slew of cousins, aunts, uncles back home with my mom dad and brother

**Is there someone with you?**

nope, just me

**Type your name with your elbow?**

cfamxderfojn

**Type your name with your foot?**

security cameras are everywhere

**Chocolate or vanilla?**

chocolate

**Movie?**

Aliens ...it's a classic

**TV Show?**

ESPN

**What were you doing before you opened this?**

finishing off a mission report

**Coffee or tea?**

coffee if I had to pick

**What did you have for breakfast?**

biscuits and gravy

**Favorite color?**

blue

**What are you listening to right now?**

nothing much

**What did you want to be when you grew up?**

a pilot

**Do you like thunderstorms?**

yeah, they are pretty awesome

**Biggest fear?**

having nothing to do

**Do you swear?**

shrugs - yeah

**Attracted to?**

pretty ladies

**What would you do if you only had one day left?**

save the day

**Who's the last person you talked to and what did you say?**

Lt. Hailey and I said, "Maybe next time."

**Can you sing?**

...sure

**Can you dance?**

I like to dance

**Hot chocolate or coffee?**

coffee

**Favorite candy?**

Skittles

**First thing you notice in another person?**

how they hold themselves

**Batman or Superman?**

Superman

**The stupidest thing you've ever done?**

not listening to good advice

**Would you like to get married?**

when I find the right girl

**Do you have a pet?**

nope, no time for pets

**Biggest ambition?**

set the record on trips through the big O

**Best friend?**

to answer this question would incite male bonding and sappiness. that cannot be allowed to happen.

**Last body part you injured?**

my ribs

**Favorite book?**

I don't have much patience for reading

**Are you afraid of the dentist?**

no, my dentist is kind of hot actually

**Have you showered recently?**

last night

**Crush on?**

Rebecca Romijn

**Who are you going to send this to?**

Sheppard

**Anything to add?**

The End.


	18. To Be Stars

Author Note: Credit for the story about Pleiades goes to /depts/skywise/legends.html and the Native American Blackfoot Tribe.

* * *

Jack handed off his sopping wet son to Sam, who was ready with a towel.

"Okay, big boy. Let's go get you dried off and ready for bed."

Eyes drooping heavily in betrayal of his words, Nathan whined, "Waaake."

Sam turned and Jack heard the familiar conversation carry down the hall toward Nate's room. "Yes, I know you're awake. But now it's time to sleep."

Jack looked down at himself. He had yet to master the art of giving Nate a bath without being fully soaked himself. He supposed having squirt toy wars didn't encourage dryness, but they were fun.

By the time Jack had changed into some dry pj's, Sam was in the rocker reading in that calm low voice that she only ever got with Nate. Watching silently from the door, Jack listened to Sam read to their son. It was hard to believe he was already ten months old.

The previous bald baby now had a thick head of brown hair. It had grown in almost black, surprising both of them. Jack had been blonde as a kid so they'd figured blonde or even red hair, not black. The closest Jack could figure, Nate had gotten it from his grandmother. Grandma Deanna had been 3/4 Mohawk and had shiny black hair and an easy smile. As Nate had gotten older, his hair lightened to a milk chocolaty shade. Sam pouted over it, having loved his dark locks but Jack assured her Nate's hair would darken again once he was older.

Sam read something about a pig that caught Jack's attention from his wandering thoughts. He didn't recognize the book she was reading.

"...What George really wanted -- above all things in the Universe -- was a computer. But he knew his parents were very unlikely to buy him one. They didn't like modern inventions and tried to do without as many standard household items as they could. Wanting to live a purer, simpler life, they washed all their clothes by hand and didn't own a car and lit the house with candles in order to avoid using any electricity.

It was all designed to give George a natural and improving upbringing, free from toxins, additives, radiation, and other such evil phenomena. The only problem..."

Now wait a minute. Phenomena? In a kid's book? "Sam... what are you reading?"

"George's Secret Key to the Universe by Stephen and Lucy Hawking."

"Oh." Wait. "Stephen Hawking?" Jack gestured at her. "Isn't he one of your science guys that you read about?"

Sam smirked. "He's a theoretical physicist."

"So your reading our ten month old a physics book?"

"No. Well...it's a children's book that breaks down aspects of the universe in ways a child could understand."

Only his wife... "Carter, _I_ probably wouldn't understand that book, let alone a baby."

"Boy!," Nate half-heartedly retorted against his mother's chest, having been woken from his dozing state by Jack and Sam's conversation.

Jack smirked at the stubborn indignation in his son's tired voice. Walking over, Jack picked Nathan up and carried him to his crib. "Yep. You're a big boy now." Laying him down, Jack covered Nate in his navy blue blanket. Nathan pried his eyes opened and made a small whining sound in a last ditch effort to avoid sleep. There was only one person Jack could think of where Nate had gotten that from and she was standing right beside him.

"Night, sweetie. Love you." Sam leaned in and gave her son a kiss.

"Night, Nate. Love you." Jack ruffled the boy's hair.

"Daa-e?," Nate called.

"Yeah, buddy?"

Nate pointed up.

Stars lit up the ceiling, constellations forming before their eyes and disappearing again. Nate loved them. "Okay. But just a couple. Then we're all going to bed."

Nate just stared at him with big blue eyes, waiting. Jack turned to look at the ceiling, crouching down beside Nate's crib and ignoring the way his knees creeked when he did so. A constellation lit up on the ceiling and Jack pointed at it. "That one there is Gemini, the twins."

Another came up. "And that is Pleiades. Your Tóta used to tell me a story about them." Jack smiled to himself at the memory and remembered all the times he sat with her under the stars. "There were six young brothers who were orphans. They lived from handouts and wore castaway clothing. No one cared much about them except the camp's pack of dogs. They loved the dogs and played with them every day. People were unkind to the boys because of their ragged clothes and uncombed hair. The brothers were teased by the other children who wore fine buffalo robes. The boys no longer wanted to be people. They considered becoming flowers but the buffalo might eat them. Stones? No, stones could be broken. Water could be drank, trees could be cut and burned. They decided they wanted to be stars. Stars are always beautiful and always safe. Up went the boys to the sky to become stars. The Sun welcomed the boys and the Moon called them her lost children. Then the Sun punished the people with a drought. Meanwhile the people heard the dogs howling at the sky. The dogs missed the boys. Finally the dog chief asked the Sun for pity because drought hurts all creatures. Then the rains came."

Jack looked up and saw that Nate was fast asleep, his fingers holding loosely to his earlobe - Nate's version of a security blanket. It had been Charlie's too. Shaking his head, Jack stood up, his knees popping loudly and painfully. _Getting too old for that_, he told himself. Crawling in bed in his own room, Jack soon had a warm body wrapped around him. He was almost asleep when she asked, "Who's Tóta?"

Ah, so Sam had heard his story too. "My grandmother." Carter knew remarkably little about his family. They were all long since dead, well except for Uncle Andy. The old coot was too stubborn to die.

"The one you say Nate looks like?"

"Mmmhmm."

"It's funny how genetics can skip generations like that. I always used to wonder how you managed to stay so dark all the time."

Jack snorted. "I'm not dark."

"Well, compared to me you are."

Closing his eyes again, Jack was just about to fall asleep when, "Teal'c's coming tomorrow. Are you going to stay to meet him or wait til you get back from Washington?"

Someone sure was talkative tonight. "I'll meet him. It's been months since we've seen him."

"Even longer since he's brought Ishta with him. It will be good to see them both again."

Jack grunted. He hoped that was enough of a reply for her because she wasn't going to get much more than that at this point.

"I wonder how long they'll stay."

Did she drink a cup of coffee before coming to bed? Maybe if he didn't say anything, she'd just go to sleep. Or at least let him go to sleep.

Wrong. "Jack, what was your grandfather's name?"

He opened one eye to look down at the top of Sam's head. She was just full of questions tonight.

"Why?"

"Just curious. You never really talk about your family."

Darn. She'd noticed.

"Richard."

"And you have an uncle, right?"

"Goodnight, Sam," he sing-songed.

Now it was her turn to snort. "Fine." She scooted up and pecked him on the lips. "I love you."

Sam went to lay on her side of the bed, but Jack followed her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Love you too, baby."

"Are you related to that guy you play poker with?"

Andy Kaufner? Why would she think he was related to him? "Goodnight, Sam."

She sighed. Jack smirked into the back of her hair, _finally_ falling asleep.

* * *

Jack waited at the end of the ramp as the iris slid open, allowing entrance for travelers to the SGC. The puddle rippled as a figure emerged and Jack smiled.

"Teal'c!"

Before his friend could reply another figure followed Teal'c out of the Stargate. A heavily pregnant blonde Hak'tyl warrior figure. Jack was so shocked all he could do was look at Teal'c and say, "You've been busy."

Teal'c smirked infinitesimally. "Indeed, O'Neill."

"Ishta!" Jack greeted. Clapping his hands together, he dead-panned, "Who's the father?"

She smiled, having grown more familiar with Jack's humor since the end of the wars. "I am beginning to wonder," she replied. "For he is not in any way as his father is in regards to patience."

Jack looked to Teal'c for clarification.

"The child does not appear to wish to leave his mother's womb."

Ishta scoffed. "It is ten days past when he should have been born. Teal'c has told me you have methods. I wish to be induced."

If there was anything Jack had ever learned about pregnant women, it was that you did what they said and you did it quickly.

"So, not just a social visit then?"

"No."

Jack waved to the door. "To the infirmary then."

While on their way down the corridor, the threesome met Daniel in the hall. The first person he saw was Ishta and as usual, Daniel forgot all 26 languages he knew when in shock. "Uhhh, Ishta!" He gestured his hand in her general direction. "Well, this is ...wow!"

"Eloquently said, Danny-boy."

Daniel looked up past Ishta and completely ignoring Jack, said, "Teal'c! Hi."

"It is good to see you again, Daniel Jackson."

Fully recovering himself, Daniel smiled. "You too, Teal'c." He looked back at Ishta. "So, baby, huh?" Daniel thumbed over in Teal'c's direction. "You do know this means you're stuck with him now, right?"

Ishta smiled. "I could not get rid of him before. I thought I might as well get something for myself out of it."

Everyone smirked. Except for Teal'c that is. He looked about as pleased as he did when he had to where traditional Jaffa armor.

"Shall we continue?," Ishta asked, brows raised.

"Right." Jack waved her forward. "This way."

"Continue?," Daniel asked.

"The child has passed its time to arrive and Ishta is... most anxious for his birth."

"Ohh." Daniel nodded in understanding and then stopped. "What can we do?"

"She wants Lam to induce her," Jack answered for him.

"We can do that?"

Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. Ask him about the past and he could rattle on for hours, ask him about anything of relevance and the furrowed brows come out to play. "Yes, Daniel."

* * *

Carolyn Lam listened to Ishta explain how far along she was in the pregnancy and what Teal'c had told her about inducement. Looking at Teal'c briefly out of the corner of her eye wondering how he knew so much about labor and delivery procedures, Carolyn agreed to take a look at her.

Carolyn knew that Ishta could be wrong about the due date or the baby could simply be taking a little longer than most. But if Ishta was really a week overdue, it was best to agree to an inducement. This far overdue, risks included meconium in the amniotic fluid. If the baby had taken a bowel movement in the womb, it was at risk for infection.

"Ishta, I'd like to do an ultrasound to check the size of the baby, confirm how far along you are." She explained an ultrasound and how it worked and Ishta readily agreed.

Once Ishta was on the table and revealed her stomach, Carolyn opened the gel bottle. "This will be a little cold," she warned as she squirted the gel on her stomach. Ishta gave no outward reaction, her eyes focused on the screen that Dr. Lam had told her she would be able to see her child on.

Carolyn turned on the ultrasound machine and instantly the sound of a fast heartbeat could be heard.

"Is that...is that my child?," Ishta asked of the sound in awe.

"Yes. It's the baby's heartbeat."

Ishta blindly reached for Teal'c's hand and clasped it in hers. _What a beautiful sound_, she thought.

Carolyn moved the device around on Ishta's stomach until she found the baby's head. "Ah, there he is."

Dr. Lam had informed both of them that the quality of the images the machine produced would not be that spectacular but Ishta disagreed. The outline of her child's features were on that screen, moving and alive. It was amazing.

"It looks like he's sucking on his thumb," Carolyn mused aloud. She moved the device to a different location, speaking as she did so. "I'm going to measure his head circumference to see how far along you are and if it matches up, I'll agree to induce you. I have a neonatal group I need to call before I can do that though to make sure that they are all available."

* * *

Teal'c waited in the hall with Daniel and Cameron while Ishta was prepared for her inducement.

"So, Teal'c. I thought you didn't want any more kids."

Teal'c inclined his head in agreement. "I did not."

Daniel asked, "Ishta did, though, right?"

"She did."

Cameron's eyebrows shot up. "Guess we see who won that argument. How'd you react when she told you?"

Teal'c thought back to that day.

_Teal'c came in to their home from visiting with Bra'tac to find Ishta cleaning their cooking utensils with unnecessary force. It was true that she did not enjoy the task; neither of them did. But he had never before seen her scrubbing with such intensity. Every muscle in her body seemed taut._

_"Ishta?"_

_She froze and the very fact that she had not heard him come in informed Teal'c that something was bothering her greatly._

_"Teal'c. You are home early."_

_"I am not."_

_She looked out the window at the setting sun. She nodded in a tired gesture. "You are right."_

_"What is wrong?"_

_She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye but turned back to their kitchen. "Nothing. Everything is fine."_

_"Your skills in the art of deception are quite lacking."_

_Ishta shot him an unamused glare but otherwise ignored him. Deciding that she would not talk unless it was forced out of her, Teal'c placed his arms on either side of her, pinning her between the counter and himself._

_"What is troubling you?"_

_For a moment her entire frame was tight and then she sighed, sagging before his very eyes. Slowly she turned in his arms. Warily, she said, "You will be angry."_

_Teal'c had never seen Ishta look vulnerable. Ever. She was the most stubborn, obstinate Jaffa he had ever seen. And he would not have her any other way. Yet here she was before him, looking afraid of him. No, not him, his reaction. What could she possibly do to cause such a worry?_

_Teal'c raised a brow, a silent plea for her to continue in his eyes._

_Her shoulders squared and a stubborn yet calm expression covered her features. "I am with child."_

_Teal'c was so stunned that for a moment he could not comprehend what she had uttered. With child. They had had many discussions about this. Teal'c had no desire to have further children. She would not have ignored his wishes so. And yet she had said it, "I am with child." _

_"This was intentional."_

_Anger flared in her eyes and she moved his arm out of her way so that she could walk away from him. "Of course you would think it so. No, it was not."_

_"Yet it is what you desired." His voice clearly expressed how coincidental he found that to be._

_"Do not call me a liar, Teal'c of Chulak!"_

_"I did not."_

_She stormed up to him, their faces separated by mere inches. "It was implied," she stated with deadly calm._

_"You knew my wishes, Ishta. Rya'c is my son. I am in no need of more..."_

_She cut him off. "What if I am?! Did you ever think of that? No. But I stayed by your side. I agreed to bear no children. And you accuse me of betraying this trust? Why would I willingly bring forth a child into a world in which his own father did not want him?!"_

_With that, Ishta stormed out of their home, leaving Teal'c to think on her words._

Teal'c replied honestly to Cameron's question. "Not well."

* * *

Ishta walked down the hall wearing the ridiculous infirmary robe of the Tauri, holding onto a rolling stand that held the Oxytocin medication inducing her labor. Dr. Lam had broken her water and started the medication. To help speed the process along, Carolyn had suggested that Ishta walk. So she was walking. Teal'c walked beside her in silence. Another contraction hit hard and Ishta stopped, trying to remember to breathe.

Teal'c rested his hands on her arms but she shook them off. "You will not touch me."

Seconds after her brisk remark, she turned, ignoring her own words and gripped his arm firmly in her free hand while burying her face in his chest, trying to ride the contraction out. Hesitantly, Teal'c wrapped his arms around her, holding her until he felt her tension ease.

"Do you wish to continue?"

She nodded and so they walked.

* * *

The labor was progressing well. Carolyn had said the child would be brought forth soon. It had taken long to get to this point and Ishta was tired, however unwilling she was to admit it. Colonel Carter and Vala had been a constant presence. For the first time in many hours, Teal'c was alone with her. Placing his hand on her stomach, he felt their unborn child move within. He smiled internally at the movement.

Ishta had been rightfully angry with him for his reaction that night. He had eventually followed her and soothed her fears. He would rejoice their child. She believed him and all was well again. But those words were false. Bra'tac knew this, but Teal'c could never fool the old man.

_Bra'tac threw a sparring stick at Teal'c. "Come. We will fight."_

_Teal'c raised a brow, but followed nonetheless. It had been some time since they had sparred._

_Bra'tac struck first, as he always did. Their moves flowed easily, so familiar they were with the others technique._

_"You are troubled, Teal'c."_

_"Of what do you speak?"_

_"The child."_

_Teal'c's jaw clenched infinitesimally. "It is fine."_

_"It is not. You are not as a father should be."_

_Teal'c struck out with his stick. "And how is that?"_

_Bra'tac blocked him easily. "Happy."_

_"I am," Teal'c replied, blocking Bra'tac's high blow._

_"No." Bra'tac swept the stick behind Teal'c legs, bringing him to the ground in one smooth motion. The old man looked down on him. "You are afraid."_

_"You do not know of what you speak," Teal'c angrily announced as he rose._

_"You are afraid, Teal'c. You left Rya'c. For Apophis and for the Tauri. You worry it will happen again."_

_"Something of that nature is unlikely to occur."_

_"That is true, but you still worry. Ishta is a good woman, Teal'c. Your child will be strong. And he will have a good father. As Rya'c did."_

_Bra'tac tossed Teal'c his stick and turned without another word._

_Teal'c had gone home with much to think upon. Ishta met him excitedly. "Teal'c, feel your child. He moves."_

_She placed both of his hands on her swollen stomach and he felt their child. A smile came to his lips before he had realized it. This was his child. He was its father._

That had been the first moment of joy since Ishta had first told him. He had felt their child and it became real to him. Teal'c looked at Ishta. She was resting between contractions. Rubbing his hand on her stomach, he spoke, "It is time, my child. You have been within long enough."

Ishta smiled but did not open her eyes. "If he comes now, you will be sorry you did not say that days ago."

"Mmmm." Teal'c's amusement was apparent in his voice.

* * *

Carolyn handed the swaddled baby to Ishta. So small, so beautiful, so worth the pain. Teal'c moved the blanket back to get a better look at their sleeping child. Not looking away from the baby, Ishta asked, "Are you unhappy, Teal'c?"

"How could I be unhappy on this day?"

"I know you would have wished for another son."

Teal'c looked away from the babe to Ishta incredulously. "You would never have stood by my side if you thought I believed women were of lesser merit than a man."

She did not reply.

Teal'c laid his hand on his child. "I told you I had a son and thus no need for another. However, I have never been father to a daughter."

Ishta smiled tiredly and gazed at the fruits of her labor. "I would like to name her Shiya."

Teal'c nodded. "It is good, strong, and will serve her well."

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Mr. President?"

Henry looked up from his paperwork. "Ah, Jack! Come on in and have a seat."

Hayes got up from his desk and sat on the couch opposite Jack.

"How's Colonel Carter?"

"She's ...good, sir." Jack wasn't one for small talk, especially when he always felt like he was being called into the Principal's Office when in the Oval one.

"And that new baby of yours?"

Jack smiled. "Growing like a weed, sir."

"Good, good. I suppose every thing is right in the galaxies at the moment?"

"About the same as ever."

Jack swore the man looked disappointed. Guess reading reports about archaeological bits and new relations just weren't as exciting as those saving-the-world whoppers.

"Mind if I ask why I'm here, sir?"

Henry laughed. "That's what I like about you, Jack. Blunt and right down to business. Okay, the point then. You're getting promoted."

Jack's eyebrows rose a hair and his head tilted to the side. "Promoted, sir?"

"How does Lt. General Jack O'Neill sound?"

"Insane?"

Hayes laughed again. "In truth, you should have been given that promotion when you became Head of Homeworld. You're Hank's boss, you should outrank him. But you know, limited positions and what not."

Was he ...he couldn't be serious? But he was looking at Jack like he expected him to say something.

"Uhh ...thank you, sir?"

* * *

Jack stepped into the house and dropped his keys on the entryway table. The sound of a crinkling diaper directed his attention to the left and he was greeted by Nate's drool filled grin, proudly showing off his new toothlets.

"Daa-e!"

"Hey buddy!"

Jack picked up the crawling babe. "Where's Mama, huh kiddo?"

"Ma-ma, ma-ma, ma-ma..."

Tap tap tap tap tap. Dorothy rounded the corner, wagging her entire backside in her excitement.

"Hail Dorothy!" Jack patted the Labrador on the head while Nate giggled and said, "Doe! Doe!"

"Saaam!"

"Kitchen!"

Jack walked in and gave Sam a peck on the mouth while she talked on the phone. Of course, then Nate wanted to give Mama a kiss too. Once Sam hung up, she commented, "You're home awfully late. Bad day?"

"Actually, no. Odd, yes but bad, not so much."

"Odd? Do tell."

"Got sent to the Principal's Office."

Sam raised her eyebrows. "What for?"

"Well, apparently he still likes me."

"Never had any doubt of that. Anything else other than to praise your numerous and wonderful attributes?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Ya know, cheekiness doesn't really suit you."

Sam grinned and kissed him, lingering enough to ensure he knew there was more where that came from.

"Kith?"

Sam giggled and dramatically gave Nate a kiss with a loud "mwaaaa".

Turning to open the fridge, Sam asked, "So how much longer are you going to stall telling me what the President wanted?"

"Oh, I was thinking another half hour at least."

Sam turned back to him with a beer in hand. "Nate could always sleep with us tonight."

Said boy wiggled to be put down, wanting to play with/torment Dorothy. Jack grabbed Sam by the waist and pulled her to him. "You really shouldn't use your feminine wiles against me. It's not fair."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she countered, "You shouldn't tease me with information. You know how curious I am."

"And impatient."

She glared at him. "Nathan, honey, do you want to ...mrumppth..."

Jack covered her mouth with his hand, laughing. "Okay. Okay. You win. I got promoted."

"You wha ...Jack! Oh my god! That's ...you ...oh my god! Lt. General!"

"Yep. That was my reaction exactly."

Sam hit him and rolled her eyes. Looking him directly in his deep brown eyes, she said, "You do know this makes you even hotter, right?"

He grinned ...wickedly. "I do aim to please."


	19. Three For Three

Chapter Title: Three For Three

Summary: Jack tried to smile but knew it came out as a grimace. Walking into her lab, he said simply, "I'm three for three."

Author's Note: The next gazillion chapters will be my previously posted story Three for Three. It's the next bit in the time line for my Stargate Universe. For those of you who have already ready read it, I don't know if or how many changes I'll be making to the story so you might want to read it again but I think the majority of the story will stay the same. For those of you who haven't, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Hank! How are things?," Jack greeted as he walked into the General's office.

"Jack," he paused, looking down at his watch, "You're here awful early today?"

"It's Friday. I was hoping to sneak in and steal my wife for the rest of the day."

"Good luck. She's got herself a new toy to play with."

Jack grimaced dramatically. "Thanks."

Hank chuckled but before he could reply, the sound of an unscheduled off world activation had both men walking down into the control room.

"Walter, what have we got?," Landry briskly asked once they'd arrived.

"IDC coming in now, sir. It's SG-6."

Hank frowned, his bushy eyebrows furrowing together. "They aren't due back for another three hours. Open the iris."

"Yes, sir."

The metal of the iris grated open, SG-6 quickly stepping on the ramp. All members seemed to be intact and accounted for.

"Major Andrews, report," Hank called over the speaker.

"Yes, sir. We've found an obelisk near the gate with Ancient writing on it. Davies says that there's a slight EM signal. We'd like to request someone with the Ancient gene to come back with us, sir."

Hank saw Jack perk up right before his eyes, looking for all the world like an eager puppy ready to go for a walk.

"I'm available." Jack smiled with a 'pick me pick me' grin on his face.

Landry raised an eyebrow. "What happened to sneaking Colonel Carter away?"

Jack tried to appear serious. "Well, as you said, she has a new toy. Wouldn't want to interrupt her fun or anything. Besides, I can go, use my magic touch, and still be back in time for dinner. No problem."

"Of course it has nothing to do with the fact that you just want to go off world."

Jack looked incredulous. "Of course not."

"Uh-huh. Go gear up and I'll let the team know."

"Sweet."

* * *

Jack took in a deep joyful breath as the wormhole closed behind him.

Captain Davies smiled. "Good to get off world again, sir?"

"Oh yes."

Jack took in the sights. Well, if you could call it sights. There was nothing but dirt for a good mile and what appeared to be the beginning of shrubbery past that. The obelisk stood half a klick from the gate.

"Just couldn't have been a beach planet, could it?"

The group walked the short distance companionably and Jack smiled to himself at the banter between the teammates. Made him think of his own team and Jack had a sentimental moment, wishing they could go back to those days. Or not go back really, rather go out together again. His wondering thoughts took them to their destination and Jack stared at the bland stone with a sense of disappointment. The obelisk stood no more than fifteen feet tall and no wider on each side than an average man.

"This is it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

The team's linguist, Dr. Mary Burrows, moved closer to the obelisk dusting one of the sides off. "There's some writing on each side, but it's too faint to be made out. I'm thinking that the words actual light up when they've had contact with someone of the ATA gene."

Jack shrugged and put his hand on the stone. Nothing happened. "Well, there goes that idea."

Mary frowned. "Maybe if you think about lighting the words up? Sir."

Jack sighed but complied, placing his hand on one side of the stone again. He closed his eyes for about five seconds and still nothing. Peeking an eye open, he looked and simply said, "Nope."

Major Andrews looked to his team. "Any ideas?"

Jack casually walked around the stone and stopped when reaching one side and feeling a slight difference in the ground beneath his boots. Kicking some dirt away, he found he was standing on more stone. It started to light up as he stood there and Jack was about to make a comment about finding the 'on' button when he heard a familiar whirring sound. He snapped his head up but it was too late. Restraints held Jack's head firmly as bright lights filled his vision.

* * *

Jack woke up, hearing the familiar ka-woosh of the stargate.

"Oh god." He grabbed his head. "What happened?"

When no one responded, Jack opened his eyes to see four solemn faces. The events of the day slowly came back to him and all he could think was 'not again'.

Two of Major Andrews team went to help Jack stand up, but he brushed them off. "I'm fine."

"We're cleared to go through, sir."

Jack nodded, walking through the wormhole into the confines of the SGC. What the hell was he gonna tell Sam?

General Landry called through the speaker. "So, what was it, Jack?"

Jack frowned angrily. "Oh, nothing really. Just another one of those damn head-suckers. Your major here can tell you all about it."

Jack started down the ramp to leave the gate room.

"Jack?"

"I'm going to find Sam," he shouted over his shoulder, not waiting to hear the response.

Jack didn't stop until he reached her door, his stomach churning. He'd gone to see her right before he left to let her know he was going off world. She'd smiled cheekily at his exuberance over going through the gate again. And look where it got him. She'd already banned him from ever going to Antarctica ever again. She said he hadn't been there yet without getting into trouble so she was going to make sure he never went again. Looks like Ancient devices were going to be added to the list. If there was even going to be a list anymore, Jack thought sickly.

Sam hadn't noticed him yet. Her mind completely transfixed by the metal box sitting in front of her, jumbles of wires spilling out of it. He had too much to lose now. He couldn't lose her and Nate. Not now.

"Hey."

She looked up with a smile, but quickly frowned when she saw his face.

"What happened?" Her eyes scanned over his body, looking for any apparent injuries. On finding none, she held his eyes with a sense of dread.

Jack tried to smile but knew it came out as a grimace. Walking into her lab, he said simply, "I'm three for three."

Her head tilted slightly to the left. "Jack?"

He could see her chest rising and falling faster as he reached her lab table, her mind forming what he could mean. Jack saw the second she realized it in her eyes. Right when he reached her side and put his hands on her elbows.

Sam's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head, unwilling to believe it. "No. It wasn't ...you didn't..."

"Sam."

"No." She put her hands on his chest, whether to push him away or pull him closer neither of them knew. "No. Why would you do that, Jack? The Asgard are gone!"

She wouldn't look him in the eye. His voice was soft as he answered her. "I didn't know it was there until it was too late."

"No," she choked out, hoping maybe if she said it enough it wouldn't be true.

"Sam, look at me." He lifted her chin with his finger. When their eyes locked, he told her firmly, "We'll find a way."

"How? The Asgard are gone. They can't remove the repository from your mind. There's no one to..."

"Sam." He placed his hands on either side of her face. Leaving no room for doubt, he said again, "We'll find a way. I will not leave you now that I am finally with you."

Her bottom lip trembled against her will, but she nodded her head anyway. "Okay."

"Good. Now c'mere."

Jack pulled her off the stool into his arms.

They were still holding each other when an airmen turned into Sam's lab with a "Sir?" On seeing the couple, the SF stammered, "Oh, I'm sorry. Sir. Ma'am."

Jack let go of his wife and turned towards the airman. "Tell General Landry I'm on my way and have Dr. Jackson paged to the briefing room."

The SF nodded and turned without a word.

Sam brushed her tears away quickly and Jack tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"Let's go get this briefing over with, k? Hank's still new to all this head sucking stuff."

Sam gave him a stern look to let him know it was so not the time for jokes, but nodded anyway, determined to keep her composure.

Daniel got to the briefing room at the same time as they did and eyed Jack's BDU's curiously.

"So. What's going on?" Daniel asked, wondering what on earth he, Jack, and Sam were doing at a briefing with SG-6.

When no one else appeared to want to answer, General Landry turned to Dr. Jackson while still eying Jack and saying, "Jack went with SG-6 to a planet with an obelisk they believed to have been made by the Ancients. When he was there, he had the..." Hank paused, forming the new word cautiously, " ...repository forcibly downloaded into his head."

Daniel snapped his eyes to Jack.

"Jack..."

He didn't look up from the table. "I know."

"But the..."

"I know, Daniel!"

Daniel looked over at Sam, who was also resolutely examining the briefing room table.

"What do we do?"

Sam answered. "The Asgard database. The answer has to be there."

Daniel raised his eyebrows in question. "So all we have to do is find it?"

"It's not that simple, Daniel. The wealth of information is far greater than any one lifetime's work and they didn't exactly label everything in an index for us. If we can even find the information we need, that's not to say that we'll be able to understand how to do it."

Jack had stopped listening to the conversation after his last comment to Daniel. His anger to the situation had finally caught up to him now that he had broken the news to Sam. His jaw was clenched so tight that Jack was pretty sure TMJ might be in his future. If he even had a future. Damn, he was pissed off. Stupid friggin' Ancients and their dumb legacies. Hadn't those people ever heard of warning signs? Big blinking arrows that declared, "Caution: Head-sucker ahead. Your fron may or may not turn into a pile of goo on contact!"

Knowing that now he was 'compromised' Jack would have to ask Landry to leave the base, Jack butted in, "Request permission to leave the base and get things sorted out at home, Hank."

"You know I can't let you do that, Jack. Not with what I have read about what this is going to do to you."

Daniel intervened, "Actually, sir, both times this has happened to Jack before, he followed a definite pattern. It took a few days before any, uh, changes started."

"We'll return the first time I start spouting Ancient, Hank."

Sam cut in in full military mode, "Sirs, I should really be starting on the database."

Jack, clearly frustrated, very nearly rolled his eyes as he sighed. "Sam..."

"We need as much time as we can get to figure this out, sir!" Her words came out a little harsher than she had intended but she held Jack's gaze firmly.

His jaw tightened for a moment before he answered. "You'll start on it first thing tomorrow, _Colonel_. Forgive me if I want to go home and spend the night with my wife and son before this thing overrides my brain!"

The room was deathly quiet after Jack's outburst. Sam closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Reaching underneath the table, she interlaced her fingers with Jack's.

Landry broke the silence. "Alright, Jack. You're free to go home tonight but I'd like you both back in the morning."

Jack nodded, no longer wanting to speak. Rising from the table, Jack and Sam walked out together, Jack still holding firmly to her hand.


	20. One Last Night

Chapter Title: One Last Night

Summary: Jack closed the door to Nate's room and enveloped Sam in a hug, resting their foreheads together. He needed her comfort more than he was willing to admit. Jack had to believe that he was going to make it through this or he was going to lose it. He had to make them both believe that.

* * *

Jack let Sam drive on the way to pick Nathan up from the daycare. The trip was made in silence. Loosely holding Sam's right hand, Jack absently ran his thumb over the back of her fingers as he stared out the window, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Sam pulled to a stop in front of the daycare.

"I'll get him," Jack said even as he opened the door.

He walked into the building, greeting Suzie at the front and asking for Nate.

She went to the playroom and Jack bowed his head, sighing deeply. He was so stupid. He just had to go off world again, didn't he?

"Daddy!"

Nate came running out of the back room, big grin plastered on his face, and threw his arms out to Jack. Jack bent down and caught him in a big hug and instantly his anger washed away. He was shocked to find himself fighting back a sob.

"Hey, buddy!" he greeted, giving his son a genuine smile, even as he fought the lump in his throat. "You have fun today?"

"Uh-huh. Mommy here too?"

"Yep. She's out in the car. Let's go, squirt."

Jack picked up his boy, nodding a quick goodbye to Suzie, and listened to Nathan ramble away nonsensically about his day all the way to the truck.

"Hi, Mommy!" Nathan waved from the backseat where Jack was buckling him in his car seat.

"Hey, baby!" Sam reached back and touched his leg. "How was your day?"

Nathan started to tell her about 'dinawours' and 'rocks' but frowned when he saw her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Mommy okay?"

Sam pasted a big toothy smile on her face. "Mommy's fine, baby. Don't you worry."

Jack had gotten into the truck by then and Sam looked over at him to find him staring back at her intently. He'd been listening to Nate and her talking and got caught up in the normalcy of the moment. Jack leaned over, pulling her face closer to his with one hand, and kissed her chastely but with a desperate edge.

"Ewwww," was heard from the peanut gallery. Jack and Sam both smiled against each others lips but Jack put on a serious face as he turned to the back seat.

"It is not 'ewww' when I kiss your mother."

Nathan wrinkled up his nose, but said, "Okay. But jus' Mommy."

Sam laughed. "Definitely just Mommy," she affirmed, sneaking a glance at Jack.

He grinned back at her, stealing her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. "Wouldn't catch me kissing anybody else." he told her seriously. Looking back at Nathan, Jack added, "Well, except maybe Nate. Is it okay if I give you kisses, Nate?"

"Yep. You're kisses go," Nathan made a loud kissing smack sound.

Jack and Sam both chuckled, thankful for the levity their son provided them.

* * *

Sam threw away the take out boxes and watched Jack playing with Nathan from the kitchen doorway. To anyone else, it looked like a normal night. Jack was throwing Nathan up in the air, tickling him, and chasing him all around the living room. This was typically when Sam would warn Jack to be easy with him, otherwise Nathan's dinner might decide to make a reappearance. Instead, she watched them, holding back fresh tears when they both fell on the couch in a giggling pile, exhausted.

Sam blinked away the tears and walked to the end of the couch. Nathan lay sprawled on Jack's chest, determinedly fighting to keep his eyes open as Jack ran his finger's through the boy's hair.

"You wanna give him his bath?"

Jack raised his gaze from Nathan to her and nodded. Lifting Nathan up in the air, Jack announced, "C'mon, kiddo. Bath time."

Nate's eyes snapped open. Jack tossed his son over his shoulder, causing the boy to giggle.

"Ducky?"

"Yep. Ducky will be there."

"Pane?"

"Plane, too."

"Bot?"

"And Bart."

"K."

Jack tickled his side as he carried Nate up the stairs, Sam following behind the pair. She went into Nathan's room for some pj's while Jack took care of bath time. Giving the boys plenty of time for play, Sam busied herself with picking up stray toys and grabbing Nate's favorite pair of dinosaur pj's. When Sam went to give the pj's to Jack, she spotted the calender on Nate's wall. They were just a week away from Nathan's second birthday. Another wave of emotion washed over her when she thought about the possibility that Jack might not be there.

Jack and Nate were busy having a squirt war. Nathan armed with the water squirting Bart doll while Jack had the equally potent rubber ducky. When Nate decided Jack wasn't getting wet enough, he resorted to good old fashioned splashing. Settling things down a bit, Jack gave Nate a shampoo Mohawk and Nate retaliated by giving his Daddy a bubble beard. Jack finally declared bath time done when he himself was more than a little soaked.

Bundling Nate up in the towel, Jack quickly dried him off. Having Nate grab the top of the towel over his shoulders, he said, "K, kiddo. Go find your mom to get you in some pj's."

Nathan alerted Sam to his coming with the stamping of his little feet down the hall and she was greeted by her naked son, using his towel as nothing more than a cape.

"There's my little man. Ready for your pj's?"

"Dinowoars!"

"Of course!"

Jack trailed into the room in his own pj's and Nate turned to him triumphantly. "I toad yous, Daddy! I win."

Sam looked at Jack incredulously.

Jack shrugged, unrepentant. "I went with the Air Force ones."

"Daddy weed?"

"Yeah, kiddo. I'll read. You gotta pick out your book though."

Nate kicked his legs, trying to run to his bookshelf, even though Sam was in the middle of putting on his Pull-Up.

"Nathan, hold still for a minute, baby. Let me get you in your pj's and then you can go pick a book."

Nate sighed dramatically, lifting his arms in the air so Sam could put his shirt on.

"Done?"

"No, I'm not done! You still need your pants, Mister."

Sam tickled his sides, making him giggle and squirm. Patting his butt once his pants were in place, she said, "Now you can go get your book."

Nate ran over to his bookshelf and eyed it seriously. "Bofe weed?"

"If you hurry up, we'll both read."

Nate quickly grabbed two books off the shelf and ran back to his bed. Jack went to lift him, but Nate pushed him away.

"I do it."

Jack raised his hands in surrender. "Okay. Okay. You're the boss."

Looking at Nate's selections, Jack couldn't help but grin. He swore that Nathan just _got_ his sense of humor. His first book for tonight was 'Sam I Am', a present Jack had gotten cheekily for Sam to read to him. Nathan only let Sam read that book to him, no one else.

The next book was Nathan's favorite. All about dinosaurs. Nathan was obsessed with anything dinosaurs.

By the time Jack and Sam finished their books, Nathan was fighting sleep hard.

"Goodnight, Nathan."

Sam kissed his forehead and pulled the covers up, making sure he was all tucked in.

"Nigh, Mama. Wuv you."

"Love you, too, baby."

"Night, kiddo."

Nathan yawned, reaching up for a hug. Jack bent down and kissed his son's hair as he hugged him.

"Nigh, Daddy."

"I love you, Nate."

"Wuv yous, Daddy."

Jack closed the door to Nate's room and enveloped Sam in a hug, resting their foreheads together. He needed her comfort more than he was willing to admit. Jack had to believe that he was going to make it through this or he was going to lose it. He had to make them both believe that.

"Let's go to bed."

Sam made no protest and they walked down the hall together. Jack watched in silence as she changed into her night clothes and crawled into bed. They lay on their sides, facing one another.

"Jack..." Whatever she had planned to say died on her lips.

"You'll figure it out."

Her fingers drew nonsensical patterns on his chest. "How do you know?"

Jack grinned. "Because your Samantha Carter O'Neill, that's why." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You can do anything."

"What if I can't?"

"Not gonna happen."

"Jack!" she pleaded somewhat desperately.

He looked at her seriously before replying. "Then you'll grieve ...for a little while. And then you'll raise Nate and he'll be great, Sam. Another astro whiz adrenaline junkie who just happens to watch The Simpson's in his spare time."

Sam shook her head viciously, hot fat tears rolling out of her eyes. An uncontrollable sob broke loose in her chest and Jack closed the space between them, muffling her cries with his lips. She kissed him back fiercely, gripping his short hair in clenched fists. Jack shifted his position so that he was more or less on top of her. She pushed him back, making him rest over her on his elbows.

"No, Jack. You promise me. Promise me that if you ...if you die, you'll ascend."

"Carter..."

"No. Don't you Carter me right now. You damn well better ascend your ass and come back to me! Promise me, Jack. Please."

His brown eyes scanned over her face. Locking brown eyes with blue, he affirmed, "I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to come back to you."

She rewarded him with a watery smile. "Good."

Jack closed his eyes as she ran her thumbs through his eyebrows and across his cheeks. Turning his face into her palm, he kissed her flesh.

"I love you, Jack."

He met her eyes, both expressing more there than they ever could with words. Lowering his lips to hers, Jack kissed her tenderly and then buried his face in her neck, wrapping his arms around her body.

"I love you so much, Sam."

The desperation with which he said those words would be the only sign he showed of his fear, Sam knew. Always the strong one, her Jack.

Soft kisses ran up and down her neck and over her exposed collar bone. Rough stubble on his face tingled and sensitized her skin and long callused fingers sent shivers up her side as they grazed a path underneath her shirt. Jack kissed her lips and stared into her watery eyes.

Wiping away her tears, he softly commanded, "No more tears. Not tonight, Carter."

"Yes, sir," she whispered on a breath, even as he swept down to claim her mouth with his.


	21. Head Hickey

Chapter Title: Head Hickey

Summary: "Well, okay. What's there? Um, their was the Repository but you don't really need that. Uhh, then there was the molecular construction device that we built the Sangraal with." Daniel raised his eyebrows. "You need to build something."

Author's Note: I don't know any foreign languages so for those of you that do and can see how much I butchered things, I'm sorry. But seeing as how I don't actually know Ancient, I'm doing the best I can by using words I know they've used on the show and using an online Latin and Greek translator. And if I happen to not like the way either word sounds in those languages, I alter it a bit. So anyway, that's how 'my' Ancient gets made in this story.

* * *

Sam woke up with a start, her eyes jerking open in one swift motion. The room was dim, morning dawn's light just beginning to filter into the room. Jack's side of the bed was empty. Sam threw back the covers and after finding her discarded sleep clothes and putting them on, padded down the hall to find her husband. She didn't have to venture far as he was standing just inside Nate's doorway, watching him sleep.

Sam hugged to Jack's side, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hey."

Jack curled his arm around her shoulders. "Hey. I didn't mean to wake you. I just ...wanted to watch him for a little while."

Sam looked over at their son, still deep in slumber, holding on to his earlobe. "You're gonna be here for his second birthday, Jack. And you'll be here for his sixteenth. And you'll see him graduate and get married."

"You seem pretty sure about that," he whispered, still staring at Nate.

"I am." And she realized she really was.

He looked down at her as she positioned herself more in front of him so she could hold him better. Scanning her face as if to find the answer, Jack asked, "How come?"

Meeting his eyes, she said simply, "Because you won't leave us behind."

He smiled, slightly and a little sadly, and kissed her forehead. Hearing a big yawn, they looked over to Nate's bed to find him stretching awake. Blinking his eyes open, Nathan looked at his parents critically.

"Whys in my woom?"

"Just waiting for you to wake up, sleepyhead."

"Me's up. Bekfist?", Nate cautiously asked as he crawled out from under the covers.

"Let's see, what could we have for breakfast? I'm kinda thinking pancakes," Jack suggested in an exaggerated tone. Innocently, he questioned, "What do you think, Nate?"

Nathan was already jumping up and down on his bed, chanting 'ancakes' over and over again. Jack snatched the boy over his shoulder and Nate giggled all the way downstairs.

Jack whipped up a huge pile of pancakes that there was absolutely no way the three of them could possibly finish off. Sam wasn't hungry as it was so when Jack put a plate with three overly large pancakes in front of her, she eyed it warily.

"Eat, Carter," he said with a kiss.

Sam glowered at him but the look was lost under the power of his raised eyebrow. Rolling her eyes, she picked up her fork to dig in and resolutely ignored her husband's triumphant smirk.

"Mmmm, yummy!"

Nathan was splattered in a healthy dosing of syrup on his face, hands, and pj's, happily munching down on his favorite breakfast item.

Jack chuckled. "Looks like somebody's gonna need another lavak rume this morning."

He glanced at Sam over his mug of coffee and saw her pained expression.

"What?"

She shook her head stiffly and focused all of her attention to cutting up her pancakes.

Jack set his mug down. "It's happening already, isn't it?"

She paused. "Just the once."

Jack's eyes darted all over the room, breakfast no longer a big enough distraction. Feeling the urge to fiddle with something in his hands, Jack looked at Nate.

"You almost done, buddy?"

Nate's blue eyes scanned over the remains of his pancakes seriously.

"I done." His tummy was very full.

Jack wet a wash cloth in the sink and began the process of unstickifying Nate as best he could.

"Nate, how do you get syrup in your hair every time you eat pancakes?"

Nathan shrugged. "My's ed itses."

Sam smiled at Nate's scrunched face when Jack tried to clean up his mouth. "Go ahead and take his clothes off here and I'll put them in the wash."

Jack nodded in answer, stripping their boy down to his pull-up before taking him upstairs for a bath.

The rest of the morning went off without a hitch until Jack got Nathan dressed for the day.

"Daddy pay baw?"

"Sorry, kiddo. Daddy has to go to work for a few days."

"Nooooo! Pay bawwww!" Nate's bottom lip trembled and he broke down in tears.

"Nate..."

"I want Mommy!"

Nathan stormed from his room only slowing when he came to the top of the stairs. Sitting on his bottom, he scooted his way down, still crying in earnest.

Sam heard the cries from the kitchen and met Nathan in the living room.

"Baby, what's wrong? What happened?"

Nathan lifted his arms up to Sam to be held, gasping in breaths between his sobs.

"Daddy" Sob. "go" Sob. "work" Sob. "no" Sob. "pay" Sob. "baww".

"Oh, baby. It'll be okay. Daddy can play ball with you when he gets back." Running her fingers through his unruly brown hair, Sam continued, "You know Daddy doesn't like when he has to leave."

"Why Daddy go?"

Sam sighed inwardly at the oft heard question. Jack sometimes got stuck working in D.C. for a few days and Nathan hated it. He couldn't understand why Jack wasn't at home so he refused to talk to him on the phone while Jack was gone. It ripped Jack's heart out every time and plagued him with guilt.

Sam hugged Nathan to her chest where they sat on the couch, still running her fingers through his hair to calm him.

"Daddy's job is very important. What he does protects people and keeps everyone safe."

Nathan sniffed loudly. "I don't ike deedee."

"I know you don't like D.C." Sam didn't bother to correct his assumption. When Jack left, it meant D.C. for Nate.

Deciding a cheering up was in order, Sam said, "Now what's with this one socked look you got going on? Those bare toes look pretty tasty." Sam grabbed his sockless foot in her hand. "I might have to nibble on them."

Nate grinned and gave a big belly laugh as Sam play nibbled on his toes and tickled the bottom of his foot.

"Mommy! I can't beethe!"

"What? I can't hear you!", Sam shouted over his giggles.

"I can't beethe!"

"You can't breathe? Oh. Well, why didn't you just say so?", Sam teased as she righted him on her lap.

"I did, Mommy!"

Sam smiled. "Okay. Go find Daddy and have him put on your other sock."

"K."

Nate started to hop off Sam's lap but was halted by, "No need. I do deliveries."

Jack pushed off the hallway wall he had been leaning against, evidently having been watching them, holding the sock in his hand.

Sam smiled at him as Jack came and sat on the couch, pulling up the stray sock on his son's wiggling foot.

"I'm romel, Nate." Catching his mistake, Jack pursed his lips.

"I'm sorry," he articulated, as if to prove to himself as much as them he could still say it.

"It's k, Daddy." Nate switched laps, resting his knees on Jack's legs and wrapping his arms around his Daddy's neck. "Be back?"

"You betcha."

Jack knew Sam would figure it out, even if she didn't believe she could. The woman had defied the laws of physics for him. An alien database didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Jack and Sam reached the mountain by 0800. Knowing Sam was jumping at the bit to get working, he left her to her lab alone and went to find Daniel.

The archaeologist was nothing if not easy to find. Already buried in books and one cup of coffee down, Daniel didn't even notice Jack standing in his doorway.

"Well, Danny boy, looks like you and me get to be best friends again."

"And just what have we been for the past, uh, what? Fifteen years?"

Ignoring Daniel's comment, Jack plucked the book his friend was looking at off his desk.

"Look familiar?"

Face still toward the book, Jack raised his eyebrows and eyes to Daniel. "Should it?"

"It's Ancient."

"Ah." Jack placed the book back on the desk, treating it like it was contaminated. "Nope. You know it's all Greek to me."

"Good morning, boys."

Vala strolled into Daniel's office, practically draping herself over Daniel's left side. She peered at what he was working on, found it the usual boring drivel, and stole his coffee mug right out of his hand. Simply frowning in irritation, Daniel seemed to accept his fate with nothing more than a rolling of his bespeckled eyes. Jack found the whole scene endlessly amusing. He was glad to find that the spot of 'annoying the resident archaeologist' left vacant when he had first moved to Washington had been filled.

Sam frequently came home with tales of the two of them bickering and had declared that she was _thisclose_ to locking them in a closet to either kill each other or make hot monkey love. And yes, she had actually used the words 'hot monkey love'. Jack could tell his friend was crazy about the space vixen. He'd seen the way Daniel looked at Vala when she wasn't aware of it. Why the spacemonkey hadn't done anything about it was beyond Jack but then he supposed he didn't really have much room to talk in that department.

Vala looked up from her newly acquired mug and smiled. "General."

Jack nodded. "Vala."

"What brings you by to see my Daniel this morning?"

Jack glanced at 'her' Daniel to see the man pursing his lips, eyes closed. Evidently, Daniel had not informed Vala of Jack's latest adventure. Vala also saw the look and astutely realized she'd missed out on something.

"What?"

"Vala," Daniel started, "now's really not the time to..."

"I got my head sucked by one of those Ancient ...head-sucking ...things." Jack helpfully told her.

"Oh! Well that doesn't sound pleasant. I must say, darling, you look remarkable for having a head hickey."

"What Jack means," Daniel expounded with his 'explain Jack to the aliens' face, "is he had the Repository of the Ancients downloaded into his brain against his will."

Vala remembered back to when Daniel had had Merlin's memories transferred to his brain. Mitchell had told her that General O'Neill had had such a thing happen to him twice before, and almost died.

"This is a bit of a nasty habit you have, General."

Jack smiled but it came out as more of a grimace.

"So, what do we do?"

"We let Sam and her team search through the Asgard database for a way to remove the information from Jack's brain. Jack's already had this happen twice before and Thor was able to remove it for him."

"Miss that little guy."

Anyone was saved from replying by an unscheduled off world activation warning. Though none of them really had to head up there anymore, all three took off to the control room to see what was going on.

"Hank, what's the news?" Jack asked upon reaching the control room.

"Data burst from Pegasus. A full scale Wraith fleet is on it's way to Atlantis."

"How many hives?"

"Twenty."

"They have no chance against that kind of attack," Daniel voiced in horror.

"How long til they reach Atlantis?"

General Landry looked grave. "They estimate three days at most."

Jack nodded sharply, his eyes glazed over in thought. Turning on his heels, he walked out of the control room without another word.

"Jack?", Daniel called after him.

When the older man didn't respond, Daniel shrugged at General Landry and followed after Jack. Daniel finally caught up to him once Jack reached Daniel's office. Pulling journal after journal off of the shelves, Jack flipped through them rapidly and discarded them on the floor.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Daniel gestured rapidly all around the disaster that was now his office.

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know, Daniel!"

"The Repository," Daniel said with sudden realization.

"Ya think?"

Jack opened a leather bound hand written journal of Daniel's, muttering under his breathe as he read it's contents. As Daniel got closer, he heard the words coming out of Jack's mouth were Ancient.

"Hey! You said you couldn't read Ancient!"

"I lied," Jack muttered distractedly.

Daniel looked affronted. "Well, what are you looking for?"

"How many ways do I have to tell you 'I don't know'? Ego opear ignoros?" Jack's finger stopped mid-page. "Myrddin."

"Myrddin? You mean Merlin. What about Merlin?"

Jack looked up from the book. "I don't know. But it's important. What planet did you meet Merlin on?"

"Uh, we don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"We were transported with the, uh, obelisk thing." Daniel said, waving his hand up in the air.

"You had Merlin's memories and you don't remember the address?"

"Had, Jack. I had his memories."

"Gate addresses."

Daniel and Jack looked at Vala with the same 'huh?' expression.

"Gate addresses. When Adria captured you, we tried going through a list of the last gate addresses used on the DHD's from the planets we'd been sent to to figure out where you were. Sam wrote them down in one of your journals, darling."

"Uh, then it should be in that one," Daniel said, pointing to the book in Jack's hand.

Jack flipped pages until he came upon the list.

"There are hundreds of addresses there," Vala felt the need to warn.

Jack paid her comment no heed, scanning the addresses as if knowing exactly what to look for.

Daniel narrowed his eyes in thoughtful concentration. "You know where they all go, don't you?"

"They were the gate builders, Daniel. Let's just say they liked to catalog things. Hac!"

"Hac? What's hac?"

Jack frustratingly pointed to the page in the book. "Hac! Vado hac!"

"Vado? Vado means go. Go here. We have to go here?," Daniel said pointing to the address Jack was.

"Etiam."

Jack growled, knowing the transition was happening too fast. He was already having a hard time coming up with English words which was bizarre because he wasn't having a problem understanding it ...so far.

* * *

"Receiving MALP telemetry, sir."

Vala shifted uncomfortably at the video image. That was definitely the planet that Adria had taken Daniel from.

"Yep." Daniel agreed. "That's the one."

"We need to go there."

"Why?"

"I don't know yet. I just know I need to go there."

"Well, okay. What's there? Um, their was the Repository but you don't really need that. Uhh, then there was the molecular construction device that we built the Sangraal with." Daniel raised his eyebrows. "You need to build something."

Jack shrugged, eyes wide. "Guess we'll find out."

General Landry entered the conversation. "I can't just let you go through the gate, Jack. In case you don't remember, it didn't go so well the last time."

"We'll go with him." Daniel butted in. "And we'll bring Teal'c," he added, when Landry didn't seem convinced.

"And Mitchell," Vala pitched in. "It'll be like an SG-1 party!"

"Sam stays."

Daniel shook his head. "She can't, Jack. We'll need her to override the obelisk so that we can dial out."

"What?"

"The DHD on the planet doesn't work alone. She had to work with Ba'al to be able to figure out how the obelisk worked in the first place."

"Sam needs all the time we've got to try and figure out how to get this stuff out of my fron. I'm sure I'll be able to instar it out."

On Vala's askance look, Daniel said, "Head. And figure. Out of his head and figure it out."

"Oh."

Jack frowned.

"Jack, would you really like to risk it, that you'll just know? Besides, Sam could be working on the obelisk while you're building ...whatever."

"We could take Aniston."

"Ariston," Daniel automatically corrected, more than a little surprised Jack was selecting Ba'al's former host.

"Whatever."

Daniel shook his head. "It won't work. The more time has passed the more Ariston's memory is fading. His brain simply can't hold all the information anymore."

"How convenient."

"The point is Sam for sure knows how to do it. We need her."

"Better yet," Landry intervened, "none of you go, unless Colonel Carter does."

Jack was now reduced to scowling. "Fine. But we leave as soon as Teal'c gets here."


	22. The French Quarter

Chapter Title: The French Quarter

Summary: Cam grinned. "Three galaxies in one day. This has to be some kind of record."

* * *

Teal'c stepped through the gate into the familiar confines of the SGC. Jack awaited him at the bottom of the ramp.

"O'Neill," he greeted, grasping his brother's arm. "This is most distressing."

"Loquor me about it."

Teal'c showed no outward emotion to his friend's slip and O'Neill himself seemed to be unaware of it. Teal'c had been informed O'Neill's possession of the Ancient knowledge was no more than a day. If this was indeed the case, his brain was being affectedly much more rapidly than on previous occasion.

"You ready to head out again?"

"Indeed."

* * *

The snap of the gate sounded behind the group as they descended the steps of the gate address Jack had provided.

"Spooky," Jack observed aloud. Sam smiled at his comment, as she had thought the same thing the first time she had been here. For most of the group, this spot brought back bad memories. Vala especially lingered on the spot that Daniel held off Adria.

Cameron asked, "Sam, how long do you think it will take you to do whatever you have to do to the obelisk?"

"Now that I know what I'm doing, five ...ten minutes, if anything. It could still be the way we left it and not need any corrections at all."

"So this is where you sucker punched Ba'al, huh?" Jack grinned widely. "Man, I wish I could have seen that."

Teal'c too smiled. "It was quite impressive, O'Neill."

Sam felt her lips twitch in recollection of that event. Jack had grinned inanely for days after he'd found out and showed unceasing appreciation in several pleasurable ways.

Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose. "Not to ruin the moment or anything, but shouldn't we go inside and see what we're here for?"

Jack snapped back to military mode. "Right."

Leading the way, Jack marched the group into Merlin's chambers. On seeing the molecular device, Jack stopped, staring at it for a long time.

Tick. Tick. Tick. The sound grew louder in his mind. Subconsciously, Jack's fingers tapped against his P90 in the same rhythmic pace. Plans and information swarmed his thoughts, numbers and ideas Jack didn't understand and yet there seemed to be an order to it. A picture formed in his mind, a large metal spherical object. That was what he needed.

Swiftly removing his weapon and hat, Jack made his way to the repository. Not hesitating for a moment, he stepped up to the device, activating it. Sam physically recoiled at the sight of her husband at the machine. She watched him with a kind of fascinated horror. Like driving by a car wreck, not wanting to see but unable to look away. Green light colored his face. Sam wasn't sure whether it was her paranoia or not, but his features seemed strained already. The lines in his face deepened, his eyes ragged.

Basic elements appeared above the molecular construction device and the others could only watch as different materials joined together to form ...whatever it was Jack was trying to make. It seemed like an eternity passed before Jack stopped, a partially formed metal device on the table. Jack stumbled back, dropping himself on a step as Sam rushed to his side.

"Jack?"

"I'm fine." He breathed heavily. "I just had to take a break is all."

Jack looked up at Daniel. "And you used this thing before?"

Daniel nodded. "Intense, isn't it?"

Jack huffed. "You're telling me!"

"You figured out what you're doing yet?"

Rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, Jack muttered, "No." Sighing, he continued, "It's all there, Daniel. I don't understand any of it but I know this, whatever this is, is important."

Sam got up to take a closer look at what was put together so far. A grooved metal half-sphere that Sam estimated was roughly the size of a large beach ball lay open before her. A darker metal lined the device vertically, rising from a base at the bottom of the sphere. At each end, the darkened metal had notches of some sort but Sam had no idea what they could mean. The inside of the device was mainly barren. There were two sections that looked like something should be inserted into it.

"Anything?", Cam asked, hoping that at least one person would know what was going on.

Sam shrugged. "Well," pointing to the two sections, "these look like ZPM's could be held here. Other than that, there doesn't appear to be a whole lot of anything but structure at the moment."

"ZPM's? Two?" Looking at Jack, Cam asked, "You do know that we don't even have one free ZPM, right?"

Jack glowered. "Yes, Mitchell. I am aware."

Getting back up, Jack headed toward the Repository.

Sam stepped to him. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm fine, Carter," he stated without looking at her, starting up the building process again.

Sam turned a glare at Cameron, silently chastising him for causing Jack to push himself too hard. Cam hadn't done it intentionally, but still, he should have known better. Knowing it would be a while yet, Sam sat on the steps, watching the progression of Jack's work. The only way she would get through this is if she turned her scientist cap on. Sam pulled out her laptop and went to working her way through part of the Asgard database. Her team was still hard at work on it back home, but they needed all the help they could get.

Two more times, Jack stopped to take breaks after hours of work. It was late by this time and people were sleeping throughout the room. Sam and Daniel had both tried to get Jack to stop and rest earlier but he just kept saying 'laxus' which Daniel loosely translated as 'later'.

_"Damn it, Jack. I'll tie you down!"_

_Jack gave him a fierce if not amused glare. He told Daniel, in Ancient, that there wasn't enough time._

_The resignation in Jack's voice, though worrying, made Daniel back off. Instead, he turned his attention to Sam._

_"You need rest too, ya know."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"Which means you're dead on your feet. C'mon," Cam added to the argument. He reached one hand out to take her laptop and the glare she leveled him with stopped Cam in his tracks._

_"Sam," Daniel tried logically, "you were just telling Jack he needed to rest."_

_Not even looking up from her computer anymore, Sam said rather sarcastically, "I don't have a people's legacy in my head, Daniel. Now I will say this one more time. I'm fine. Go. Sleep."_

Vala woke Teal'c for his watch, barely noticing as Muscles walked to the entrance of the cavern. In the darkened space, she didn't see Mitchell sprawled on the floor in front of her and tripped ungracefully over his body. He 'oomphed' loudly, glaring at her in the dark when he woke up enough to figure out what happened. Regaining her balance, Vala quietly whispered 'sorry' and heard him angrily pounding his jacket back into a pillow. Her Daniel lay asleep close to Sam's feet. Samantha still worked away at her laptop, as she had when Vala went to sleep and when Vala had woken for her watch. Jack, too was still awake, green light flooding his features. Her memories of Daniel were strong and Vala lay beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. She looked at the lighted molecules above her head, spinning round, for just a moment before she fell asleep.

The room darkened and Sam looked up from her computer. Jack had stopped to rest again, but instead of coming to sit by her he crumpled to the floor. Almost throwing her laptop to the side, Sam leapt up and over to him. He was still conscious and leaning against the wall underneath the repository. Putting her hands all over him, she checked for fever or injury.

Jack weakly pushed her hands back, muttering something in Ancient.

"You are not fine," she countered, understanding his meaning without having to know the language.

He smirked tiredly at her. Grabbing the back of her neck with his hand, he pulled her down beside him, holding her and breathing her in.

"Afto telago."

Sam lifted herself from his chest. "Jack, I don't speak Ancient."

She rose to wake Daniel, but he pulled her back down. Laying his head on her shoulder, Jack linked their fingers together and closed his eyes.

Tick. Tick. Tick. TICK. Jack woke with a start.

It was time.

Lifting himself off the floor, he sent a disapproving look to his wife who was studiously working on her laptop again. Walking over to Daniel, Jack tapped Daniel's side with the tip of his boot.

When Daniel blinked blearily up at him, Jack said, "Afto est fora."

The words caused Daniel to try and get up, only to frown when he was unable to move. Looking down at the mass of black hair on his shoulder unhappily, Daniel shook her awake with his free hand.

"Vala, get up."

"I didn't take it, I promise," she declared in her sleep.

"Vala!"

Vala opened her eyes, smiling sleepily up at Daniel. "Good morning, darling."

Daniel's face softened briefly before returning to glowering at her. Nudging her off his shoulder, he stood abruptly, muttering about his arm being asleep.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the floor this morning."

Daniel stood next to Jack, looking at the sphere on the table. In all actuality, it was really two half-spheres that looked identical to the other, joined with an opening around it's middle. Through the opening, Daniel could see more metal in the interior.

"Is it done?"

Jack nodded. "Etiam. Nos prepei vado."

"Go where?"

"Julin."

"Julin. What's Julin?"

Jack ignored the question, telling Daniel again that it was time. Now.

Jack walked out of the cavern, stepping over Mitchell and waking him in the process.

Shuffling past Teal'c, Jack pointed back inside the cavern and said, "Succurro lemma ektelo."

Teal'c had no knowledge of what his friend's words meant, but turned to go back in the cavern, surmising that was his intention.

Sam followed Jack out and came to his side, watching him shuffle things around in the obelisk.

"What are you doing?", she asked curiously.

He didn't answer, not that she expected him to, instead pushing the crystal shelf back into the obelisk. Daniel and Vala came out of the cavern with Teal'c and Mitchell carrying the sphere behind them.

After setting it down, Cam asked Sam, "What do you think it is?"

Sam shrugged and answered honestly, "I have no idea."

"This device is familiar to me."

Everyone turned to Teal'c, silently waiting for him to elaborate.

"It appears strikingly similar to the weapon on Dakara, only much smaller."

Jack nodded, as he began dialing out. "Sator Aevum."

Cameron turned to their resident translator. "Jackson?"

"Sator Aevum. It means 'create life', or um, in this case maybe 'creator of life'." Looking at Jack, Daniel questioned, "Is that what the Ancients called the Dakara weapon?"

Jack nodded again as the gate finished dialing. Pointing to the wormhole, Jack said, "Atlantis."

Everyone turned to the wormhole as if they actually expected to be able to see Atlantis. Sam donned her this-is-so-not-scientifically-possible face and looked at the DHD. It was Atlantis' address.

"Jack, how did you do this? With no ZPM, or even a control crystal for that matter, to dial between galaxies..."

Jack pointed to the obelisk and could see Carter's eyes widen. She practically salivated, wanting to take a look at its insides now. Jack redirected her attention, jiggling her radio and pointing to the wormhole.

Catching his meaning, Sam clicked it on, announcing, "Atlantis, this is Colonel Carter. Do you read?"

A very surprised sounding Colonel Sheppard responded, "Read you loud and clear, Colonel. What can we do for ya?"

"Lowering the shield would be nice," she said with a smile. "We might just have a solution to your little problem."

After a short pause in which Sam could imagine the shock on the Atlantis crews faces, John said, "Sounds like music to my ears. Come on through."

SG-1 was greeted by John and the rest of SGA-1 coming down the stairs. Woolsey was no where in sight which SG-1 couldn't say they had a problem with.

John eyed the Sator Aevum. "So that's your solution?"

Sam nodded. "We think."

Ronon growled, "You think?"

Vala helpfully told them, "General Jack built it. Supposedly, it creates life though how that's going to stop your Vampire problem I'm not really sure." Looking thoughtful, she continued rambling, "Unless of course we made some even scarier Wraith-sicking monsters. Daniel, what are we going to use this lovely little device for?"

"The weapon on Dakara was capable of not only creating life, but destroying it." Getting distracted by Jack wandering up the stairs, Daniel asked, "Jack, where are you going?"

When Jack didn't answer, Daniel slumped, taking off after him, grumbling, "I don't know why I bother asking. It's not like he ever answers me."

The rest of SG-1 followed and after some odd looks between SGA-1, they too followed to see what the General was doing. Jack tapped his fingers rhythmically on the table in front of the control room's DHD. When Daniel reached his side, Jack said, "MALP."

Daniel looked perplexed. "Malp? Uh, I don't know that one."

He pulled a book out of his pack and started leafing through it. Jack looked up and rolled his eyes. Taking the book away from Daniel, he again said, "MALP," using his hands to indicate something going through what Daniel assumed was supposed to be the gate.

"Oh!" Daniel looking slightly embarrassed turned to the group saying, "Jack wants a MALP ready."

By the time the MALP was in the gate room and they geared up, the Atlantis team had been informed of Jack's condition. Jack dialed another eight symbol address.

"He's dialing another galaxy," Rodney said in realization.

Cam grinned. "Three galaxies in one day. This has to be some kind of record."

The MALP was sent through and Rodney had a weird sense of deja vu as he saw the same darkened screen with lighted stairs that he had seen on his first glimpse of Atlantis through the MALP at the SGC.

"It's another city!" he shouted excitedly. "Breathable atmosphere, no readable toxins."

"We're good to go?" John asked.

"Are you kidding? Do you know what this means? We could..."

John sighed, "Rodney!"

"Yes, yes, we're good to go."

"Alright," John patronized. "Let's go then."

When Sam went to go to the gate room with the others, Jack stopped her.

"Teneo."

"What? Daniel, what's he saying?"

"Um, teneo means he wants you to stay."

Sam looked fiercely back at Jack, brokering no argument. "I'm going, Jack."

Tapping the side of his head, Jack simply told her, "Vos solos unam qae kathos emena."

Daniel translated quietly, "You are the only one who can fix me."

Sam lifted her heads skyward, letting out a huff. "Yeah, I got that one."

"Teneo."

"Okay. I'll go back to Earth, figure it out. But I'm still holding you to your promise, Jack O'Neill."

He grinned affectionately at her and slowly turned to go. Once in the gate room with the others, Jack told John's team to stay behind through hand signals.

"Woah woah woah," McKay shouted. "There's no way you're going without us!"

Daniel translated Jack's next words as, "Protect the Sator Aevum."

"It's not going to get up and walk off on it's own. And it definitely doesn't need four bodyguards. We're going."

Daniel smirked at Jack's muttering under his breath that there was no point of him being a General as it didn't do him any good. He didn't bother to translate.

Jack silently implored Teal'c and with a slight bow of his head, Teal'c took position in front of the Sator Aevum.

Finally, the two teams stepped through the gate together.

Daniel looked at the darkened surroundings on the other side. It really was a carbon copy of Atlantis, making Daniel wonder if the Ancients had some kind of factory line where they built these things.

"I wonder what galaxy we're in," Cameron thought aloud.

"Genae Avie."

"What's that?" Cam asked to Jack's retreating back. He looked to Daniel, who shrugged.

"It doesn't mean anything as far as I'm aware. Maybe they named it after a person."

"It's very pretty," Vala commented, saying the name again.

"I get dibs on naming the city," John declared.

"It's already got a name."

"What?"

"Jack says it's name is Julin."

"Julin?" Rodney huffed. "That's a crap name."

"Hey, it's better than Hippopotamus."

"Hippaforalkus."

"Whatever."

"Where did Jack go?" Daniel questioned.

"Ya know, I'm beginning to think we should get a leash for that man." Vala grinned saucily. "With a spiked collar."

"The lights have been activated in this direction," Teyla pointed with her P90 to the right.

"Well boys and girls, let's follow the yellow brick road."

They found Jack at the power base for three ZPM's. Rodney started salivating on the spot, in Ancient techy heaven. Jack raised one eyebrow at the scientist, stowing away two of the power sources and leaving the last where it was.

With Jack waving them back out of the room, Rodney complained, "That's it? We're leaving? We can't just leave now!"

"Rodney!" John called in his familiar tone. "You can come back and explore once you've helped save Atlantis!"

Rodney pouted and John turned away to keep walking. Stopping himself, he faced Rodney again, and added with a mock serious expression, "But only if you're a good boy."

"Oh ha ha."

* * *

Author's Note: Pronunciations

Sator Aevum - (say-tor A-vum)

Genae Avie - the G is pronounced with a French jza sound. (jzeh-nay ah-vee)

Julin - same french jza. (Jzu-lyn)


	23. Complications

Chapter Title: Complications

Summary: Daniel told Jack of this new obstacle in their path. Jack frowned heavily, deep in thought. There were too many distractions. He was running out of time.

* * *

Both teams stepped into the Atlantis gate room to be faced with an irate Richard Woolsey.

"Colonel Sheppard," he raved, "I am the leader of this expedition and as such, it is your duty to inform me before you go gallivanting across the universe!"

"Sorry, sir," John apologized, not very sincerely. "You were unavailable and we don't exactly have a lot of time to spare right now."

"And he," Woolsey pointed at Teal'c with disdain, "refuses to tell me anything!"

Daniel stepped forward, assuming his negotiator/peacekeeper stance. "Mr. Woolsey, Jack has found a way to defend the city against the coming hives. The device he built is called the Sator Aevum. It's a smaller replica of the Dakara weapon which..."

"I know what the Dakara weapon is, Dr. Jackson. And if that truly is what you say it is, it is far more dangerous than helpful. Why do you think we tried to destroy it in the first place? Can you imagine how horrible it would be if the Wraith or Michael got a hold of this? I can! We should destroy it immediately!"

"No!", Jack growled.

"And bringing General O'Neill, who is currently compromised and has his brain being overrun by an alien device! I had no idea that General Landry ran such a lax command..."

Jack yelled, "ENOUGH!" in Ancient. Storming right in Woolsey's face, he used every inch of his height to tell the man off. Daniel didn't translate but listened as Jack fumed.

"Listen here, you little..." Daniel roughly translated 'nit', "I may not be able to speak the damn language right now and may be 'overrun' by an alien device, but I still have the authority to remove you from your high horse and if you try to prevent me saving these people, Woolsey, so help me, your position will be the last of your worries!"

When finished, Jack turned to Daniel with fury still in his eyes.

Daniel cleared his throat. "Um, what Jack basically said was, uh, that he is fully capable to do what needs to be done, Ancient repository or not. In fact," Daniel mused, "with the repository he's a million times smarter than anyone in this room." A huff from Rodney could be heard behind him. "The point of the matter is, Mr. Woolsey, Jack has a plan. What do you have?"

Not taking his angry gaze from Jack, Woolsey said, "I want this city ready to self-destruct if the General's plan doesn't work." His expression turning from anger to curious confusion, Richard asked, "What exactly is the General's plan?"

Daniel looked to Jack, hoping that he would explain. When Jack saw Daniel looking at him expectantly, his eyes darted around the room quickly in avoidance and then landing on his pack, he went to start unloading the ZPM's.

Daniel gazed at Jack in thought and then turned to Woolsey. "As of right now, only Jack knows the answer to that."

Woolsey directed his attention to Rodney. "I'm willing to see where the General is going with this, but I want a back up plan. Start thinking, Dr. McKay."

Daniel didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation, instead crouching down beside Jack while everyone else's attention was diverted.

In Ancient, Daniel said more than asked, "You can't understand us completely anymore, can you?"

Jack looked up briefly, holding the first ZPM. The look in his eyes was enough of an answer. Jack had already taken the top half of the sphere off and now inserted the first ZPM. Once in, it lit up. Jack repeated the process with the second ZPM.

"Indaego na melet Wraith texos."

Daniel frowned. "Texos? Um, construct or construction." He looked confused. "You need to study Wraith construction? Like their ships?"

Jack shook his head. "Vius texos."

"I don't understand."

Rodney could see their conversation at a distance and that they were having obvious communication issues.

Inserting himself in the conversation, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I can't understand what Jack is trying to say. He keeps saying he needs to study Wraith life construction."

McKay tapped his fingers on his ever present computer tablet. Snapping his fingers repeatedly, Rodney declared, "I know what he's going to do."

When he didn't elaborate, John tried, "Mind sharing with the rest of the class?"

"He's going, I mean, this is amazing. He's going to destroy the Wraith."

"We'd kind of figured that was the end all of the plan, Rodney."

"No, you don't understand. He's going to physically break down the Wraith at a molecular level."

Realization dawned on Daniel's face. "Like Sam did with the Replicaters." Turning to Jack, he said, "Wraith DNA. That's what you were trying to tell me."

Jack's eyebrows rose and he shrugged, not fully understanding what Daniel said.

"So, wait," John started. "I don't understand. This little thing is going to be able to blow the Wraith up from the inside out? How?"

"It sends an energy wave that targets Wraith DNA, separating the major components, destroying them." Rodney looked beside himself with joy, as if he had come up with the idea himself.

"Cool," Ronon commented.

"What of humans who carry a small portion of Wraith DNA?", Teyla questioned.

Rodney's face fell. "You're right. We can't do this. It would kill Teyla and Torren."

Daniel told Jack of this new obstacle in their path. Jack frowned heavily, deep in thought. There were too many distractions. He was running out of time.

Rodney snapped his fingers rapidly again. "All we have to do is send them to another planet. The wave will only surround the space of this planet."

Jack shook his head in the negative when Daniel explained Rodney's idea.

"Oloi porta."

Daniel let that sink in for a second. "All the gates. You're gonna do what Ba'al did. You're gonna destroy them all at once."

Jack shrugged, deflecting the grandeur and heroicness of his plan.

"Wait. What?!" John shifted on his feet. "Did you just say that he's going to destroy all the Wraith at once?"

Daniel nodded, still staring at Jack. "When Sam and Jacob used the Dakara weapon to destroy the Replicaters they had to team up with Ba'al because he knew a way to get all of the gates in the galaxy to dial out at once. It won't destroy any Wraith traveling in hyperspace or too far away from a planet's surface, but if this works," turning to John, Daniel finished, "it will significantly reduce their numbers."

John's eyes widened as he tried to take that in. This could completely change the tide of the war. But...

"What about Teyla?"

"Some of my people as well have Wraith DNA. They would be killed."

Before Daniel could attempt to translate, Jack stood with a growl and waved for Teyla to follow him. Mitchell and Teal'c stayed with the Sator Aevum, but the rest of the ever increasing group followed Jack and Teyla to the operations center.

Going up to a large plasma touch screen monitor, Jack pulled up a star map and motioned for Teyla to point out which planet her people were on. Realizing his intention, Teyla selected the planet.

Jack stared at the screen, committing the gate address to memory and then nodded firmly at Teyla.

"You'll have to go there," Daniel told her.

"Yes," she nodded. "I know. Torren and I will leave immediately."

* * *

"Hey."

Teyla looked up from stowing clothes in a rucksack for her and Torren.

"Hello, John."

He stepped into the room, stopping about half way to her.

"You okay?"

Surprised, Teyla replied, "I am fine."

He stared at her and his knowing eyes caused her to look away, returning to stuffing clothes in her bag.

"I know you feel guilty about it, Teyla, but it's not your fault."

Her body stilled. Not looking away from her bed, she said, "They will die because of me."

"No. They will die because they were captured by Michael and he changed them."

"I promised myself I would get my people back."

"And you did. The Athosians have been living on Athosia for years now." Before she could protest, he continued, "I know not all of your people are there. But Teyla, we've been trying. General O'Neill's plan is good. But, for the record, I am sorry."

Teyla sighed heavily. Without anger, she told him, "I am not so naive as to not know that this is the correct course of action. I cannot even imagine, after all this time, that the Wraith could be destroyed in one swift blow. The people of this galaxy will finally be free to grow and live without having to constantly look over their shoulders.

"If we knew of any way to help my people, I would fight and demand we look for another way before we resorted to this. I know there is no other way. And who am I that I may stand and declare the captured of my people to be worth more than the countless lives of the rest of this galaxy?" She sighed again, eyes shimmering in the light. "I know this is right."

John nodded, hands in his pockets. After a pause, he looked around her quarters. "You and Torren ready to go?"

Teyla gave him a small smile. "Yes. He is with Jennifer."

She hoisted the light bag she had their things in on her shoulder and John turned to walk out the door with her. Putting her hand on his arm to stop him, Teyla said simply, "Thank you."

He smiled. "No problem."

* * *

"I've got it."

Bill Lee jumped off his stool and walked around to Sam's computer. "Really? Let me see."

"This is amazing. Their study of the brain is so much more advanced than any research we have on Earth. I mean, the fact alone that they can transfer a person's whole consciousness into another body is amazing, but this... they have found a way to detect specifically the Ancient data in his brain. Something about it is distinctly different than his own memories. They simply tag only that signature and extract it from his brain. Incredible!"

"So you know what you need to do?"

"Yes. It's all right here. Now all we have to do is get him here. I'm going to go to Atlantis and see what's going on. Bill, ...thank you so much for helping me with this."

Touched, Dr. Lee said, "You're welcome, Colonel."

* * *

By the time Sam got to Atlantis it was well into the second evening since SG-1 had all left for Merlin's cavern. That meant that it had been thirty six hours since she had slept now. And looking over Jack's ragged face, she surmised he hadn't slept since that one hour in the cave.

Daniel snuck up quietly behind her as they watched Jack scanning the computer's in Dr. Keller's infirmary from the doorway.

"He can't understand us anymore," Daniel whispered over her shoulder.

Sam tensed and nodded. "Then we don't have much time."

"McKay thinks the hives will reach Atlantis sometime tomorrow morning."

Watching the light illuminate her husband's face, she asked, "Has he eaten?"

Slightly chastising, Daniel countered, "Have you?"

Sam glared at him over her shoulder and he relented. "I've been bringing him food. He's been in here almost all day. I won't even begin to comprehend what it is exactly he's doing but he's pulled up everything they have on the Wraith."

Jack shut down the computer and scrubbed his hands over his face. Ignoring the stiff muscles in his body as he rose from his chair, Jack made his way over to Daniel and Sam.

He asked Daniel how long they had before the Wraith came and Daniel told him what he had told Sam.

Jack nodded. "Dormata."

Daniel smiled tiredly. "Yeah, sleep sounds good to me too. Come on."

Sam walked down the hall beside Jack, a worried hurt feeling in her chest and gut. He hadn't so much as given her a passing glance since she'd gotten here. What if he simply didn't know who she was? And if that was the case, was it too late to even use the Asgard technology?

Daniel led them to some empty quarters and Sam was unsure whether she should go with Jack in the room. No matter how much she desperately wanted to be with her husband, if he didn't know who she was...

As Daniel opened the door, Jack lightly took her hand in his, entwining their fingers and easing any doubts Sam had. Once alone inside and the door closed, Jack rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed, simply breathing in her presence. This was just the way he had held her outside Nathan's room just two nights ago.

Jack pulled her closer, wrapping his arms fully around her and burying his face against the side of her neck. He kissed her bare flesh tenderly and sighed, slumping a little against her. Sam could understand. She was completely exhausted herself.

Taking his hand in hers, Sam led him to bed where the only thing they bothered to take off was their boots before they both curled together and promptly passed out.


	24. Oloi Porta

Chapter Title: Oloi Porta

Summary: Vala looked out the shield toward the ocean. "Umm, is it supposed to be doing that?" Cam walked beside her. "What?" "Oh, I don't know. Boiling?"

* * *

Sam woke to the feel of Jack's mouth exploring the length of her neck and collarbone.

In the dark and stillness of the morning, they made love, pouring all they felt into each kiss and caress. Teasing each other in a way only familiar lovers could.

Both satiated and slick with sweat, they panted heavily, trying to bring their breathing and heart rates back down to a normal level. Jack rested his head on her chest, Sam stroking his damp hair with her fingers until he lulled back to sleep on her. Looking over at the clock on the nightstand, she saw that it was just a little after four in the morning. Instead of joining him in sleep, Sam simply enjoyed holding Jack in her arms and prayed that it wouldn't be the last time she did so.

By six o'clock, Jack was working on the DHD in the operations center. McKay scrunched down behind him, doing his best to see every little thing Jack was doing. Jack sighed for the sixth time in as many minutes and finally turned around to glare at McKay.

Rodney looked at him, confused. "What?"

Jack pointed for him to go away. Far far away.

Rodney pouted. "Oh, come on! You can't just expect me to leave! The things I could do with this..."

Jack closed his fingertips and thumb together in a shushing motion. He looked up at Teal'c, who had been with Jack since they met in the mess hall, with a silent message. His large Jaffa friend took an imposing step forward in McKay's direction. Rodney stepped back hastily. "Okay. Okay. Fine! I'll go."

Rodney muttered angrily as he left, leaving Jack free to work on the alterations to the dialing program in peace.

At seven, Jack had the Sator Aevum brought into the chair room and connected it's power to that of the chair's. Sitting on the floor, he rotated the top portion of the sphere. It clicked with each turn just like the turning of a safe lock. Clockwise and counter, he repeatedly moved over the notches in the metal. Different people gradually filtered into the room. Teal'c had been with Jack the whole time, but then Daniel came, a cup of coffee in hand. Vala stayed for a while, but everyone was too quiet for her tastes and she needed a distraction from her restless nerves. She hated the waiting. Vala would much rather the Wraith get to Atlantis now than to have this eerie dread hanging over everyone.

John and Ronon trailed in together. John felt a responsibility to be there. Atlantis was his home and for all intents and purposes, that was his control chair. Should anything go wrong, this was where he would most be needed. Ronon didn't particularly like this plan. If it worked, that would be great, but Ronon wasn't one to sit around helpless and that's exactly what he felt like in all of this. Helpless. This plan depended on one man. And one man alone. General O'Neill. A man he didn't know very well. John respected him and that held a lot of weight in Ronon's book. Even more than that, John actually listened to O'Neill. Which was one thing John wasn't particularly good about doing to anyone. Teal'c, too, seemed to have unwavering faith in the General. And while that wouldn't have meant squat when Ronon first met him, the incident at Midway gave him a begrudging respect for the Jaffa. This General had also won the love of Colonel Carter. A woman like her wouldn't fall for just anyone.

Radek rushed into the room. "They're here!"

Jack jerked his head up sharply at the Czech. Turning the sphere half three more times, it clicked loudly into place, humming. Jack sat in the control chair and pulled up a map of the sensor readings above their heads. Twenty red blips appeared above the planet. The first ten moved forward and opened weapon's fire.

At operations, Rodney yelled off shield statistics while Sam waited for her signal to dial the gates.

Cam rocked on his feet. "What's taking so long?" Clicking his radio, he asked, "Teal'c? What's the hold up?"

Back in the chair room, the four men watched as Jack rapidly pulled different molecule combinations together overheard. All motion stopped. Jack had formed a perfect visual sample of Wraith DNA with his mind. Changing the screen back to the sensor readings, they could now see that fifteen of the hives had pulled in, though not all were firing.

"Jaack?" Daniel drawled.

"Aft epica mi mesa teinomai."

"What?" Ronon asked for all of them.

"Those hives," Daniel said, pointing to the last five. "They aren't in range. He can't use the weapon yet because they aren't close enough to the planet."

"Well, the shields are gonna drain all our power fast at this rate. We don't have time to wait. What about the jumpers? We can use them to draw out the hives."

"Sounds like a suicide mission to me. Couldn't they just shoot you?"

John smirked. "They'd have to be able to hit me to do that."

Rodney squawked over John's com. "What is taking so long?!"

"Slight delay in plans, Rodney." Switching his com, John ordered, "Lorne?"

"Yes, sir."

"Get me every pilot with the Ancient gene at the Jumper Bay in five minutes."

"We'll be there."

Eying Daniel again, John questioned, "If we can get three of them in range, can he take out the other two with the drones?"

Daniel asked.

"Etiam. Vado."

"Yes. Go."

John and Ronon took off for the Jumper Bay, explaining to the pilots what they were doing over the com on the way. By the time they got there, the others were ready to go.

"Alright boys and girls. Let's go bait us some Wraith," John called once in the driver's seat of his Puddle Jumper.

Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c watched the action from the chair room. Ten puddle jumpers surrounded one of the hives, generally making a nuisance of themselves and surprisingly not getting shot. Not that the Wraith weren't trying. Then the darts were released. The jumpers had the advantage of being able to cloak but unfortunately that didn't help much in trying to bait something. Two of the hives moved into range but the others wouldn't budge.

John uncloaked his jumper to try and lure another Hive closer but quickly had to retract that plan as he was mercilessly pelted by dart fire. He cursed under his breath. Out his window, he could see Lt. McGregor's jumper being tailed by a dart.

"Gregs! Turn your cloak on now!"

"No can do, sir. Lost cloaking abilities."

"Then get your ass back to the city!"

One of the hives targeted McGregor's jumper and it blew up before John's eyes. Sheppard cursed loudly, pounding his fist against the front of the jumper.

Jack saw the jumpers' blip disappear from the screen and clenched his jaw.

Meanwhile, at the operations center, Vala looked out the shield toward the ocean. "Umm, is it supposed to be doing that?"

Cam walked beside her. "What?"

"Oh, I don't know. Boiling?"

The city vibrated under their feet.

"Teal'c!" Mitchell shouted. "What the hell is going on?"

"I am unsure, Colonel Mitchell," was the absurdly calm reply.

"Um, you might want to come look at this," Vala directed.

The vibrations stopped as Rodney and Cam both made their way back to the window.

"Oh my god!", Rodney exclaimed. "He's flying the city!"

Daniel watched as the city's blip started moving towards all the other blips overhead. "Jaack?? What are you doing?"

"Sermonus thro porta."

Daniel clicked his radio. "Sam, Jack said it's time."

Still staring out the window of the rising city, Sam said, "Uh, okay. I'll let you know as soon as we're ready."

Sam started the dialing program, setting off each of the gates in the Pegasus Galaxy minus Athosia.

Once completed, Sam clicked her radio. "Daniel, we're all set."

John stared in shock out his window at the city coming in to space. Guess the General decided to take matters into his own hands.

In the chair room, the overhead view of the battle disappeared. Jack closed his eyes, fully focusing with his mind. The hum from the Sator Aevum increased and a blue energy wave expounded out of it, growing exponentially.

John watched on with a sense of panic at the first sight of the wave coming toward him. It passed through his jumper so fast that he didn't even realize it until after it had already gone through. The wave expanded as far as he could see and then ...nothing. Literally. The hives were no longer firing. The blue wave dissipated and space was still.

"Colonel Sheppard?"

"Go ahead, Lorne."

"Is that it?"

John nodded to himself with a shocked expression. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Kind of anti-climactic."

John smirked. "I think I can live with that."

Lorne laughed over his com. "Me too, sir."

"Let's go check out these hives before we start celebrating. Just to be sure."

"I'm with you on that, sir."

All the residents of Atlantis waited anxiously for word from the jumpers that had been sent to scout the quiet hives. Woolsey activated the city-wide com so everyone would hear the news at once. Jack apparently wasn't too concerned because he brought the city back planet-side, much gentler than Sheppard did, Sam noted.

"Atlantis, this is Colonel Sheppard." Everyone held their breath. "Mission was a complete success!"

The whoops and hollers from Atlantis members could probably be heard by the jumper pilots without the assistance of com's. They had finally won!

"Jack!" Daniel shouted. "You did it! The Wraith are gone!"

Jack told Daniel to tell Sam to start the dialing program again.

"What? Why?"

Jack pulled up a picture overhead with what he planned to do and Daniel understood.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" she shouted in her com over the noise of the people in the backround. Ronon was currently lifting and twirling a petrified looking Rodney in the air.

"Jack wants you to run the dialing program one more time."

"Daniel?"

"Trust him, Sam."

Sam bit her lip, starting the dialing program again.

Woolsey and a few others appeared at her side. "Colonel Carter, what's going on?"

"General O'Neill says he's not done yet. Apparently, there's one more thing that needs to be taken care of."

"This wasn't part of the plan, Colonel!," came from the irate expedition leader.

"Hey!" Cam defended. "He just saved this city. Hell, this whole galaxy!"

The blue energy wave from the Sator Aevum washed through them as Cam spoke.

When the gate shut off, Sam clicked her radio. "Daniel?"

A frantic sounding Daniel clicked on the line. "Sam! Get a medical team down here now!"

* * *

dun dun dun CLIFFHANGER!

* * *


	25. The Cost

Chapter Title: The Cost

Summary: "Clear!" Jack's body jolted off the bed. No pulse. "Charge it! ...Clear!"

Author's Note: I fully admit that I stole all medical jargon from Atlantis episode "Adrift".

* * *

Daniel frantically pulled Jack out of the control chair, throwing him none too gingerly to the floor.

"Daniel Jackson, I shall carry him and meet the medical team halfway."

Daniel checked Jack's pulse one more time. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath. "There's no time, Teal'c. He's not breathing."

Daniel silently thanked the military for demanding he know how to perform CPR. Tilting Jack's head back, he pinched the man's nose and breathed two, long slow breaths in Jack's mouth.

Daniel checked again for breathing or a pulse. He could find neither.

Cursing again, Daniel put his hands in position over Jack's chest and compressed to a count of thirty. He switched to breathing two more breaths. Still nothing.

"C'mon!"

Daniel repeated the process twice more before checking for a pulse. Still nothing.

"Damn you, Jack! You are not allowed to die now!"

He compressed Jack's chest again and was positive he heard something snap, but kept going. Dr. Keller stormed in the door, pushing him out of the way while asking what happened. Daniel found he was shaking so much that he couldn't say anything and Teal'c quickly informed Jennifer what had occurred.

Sam barreled into the room as they were getting Jack on a gurney. The three of them tailing after the medical team, Sam questioned, "What happened?!"

Still taking deep breaths, Daniel panted, "After the second wave, he stopped breathing and I couldn't find a pulse. I performed CPR but I couldn't get anything."

They found themselves in the infirmary, Jennifer with paddles in hands.

"Clear!"

Jack's body jolted off the bed. No pulse.

"Charge it! ...Clear!"

The flat line rang in everyone's ears. Sam watched, completely unable to move.

"Let's start him on mannitol -- two hundred C.Cs I.V."

Jennifer pumped Jack's chest manually, the monitor in the backround unchanging.

"Time?"

"Two minutes flat line."

"Come on!," Jennifer yelled. "Put up a fight, airman!"

The tone increased to a rapid beeping.

"He's going back into V-fib." Grabbing the defibrillator paddles, Jen yelled for everyone to clear and shocked him again. A regular heartbeat sounded out of the monitors.

Sam let out a relieved sob, not even realizing that she had been silently crying the whole time. Daniel wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to his shoulder, his own eyes red and hands still shaking.

Once Jack was fully stabilized, Dr. Keller allowed them over to his bedside.

"We'll need to do a scan, but I'm pretty positive he's got at least two cracked ribs."

Daniel winced. Sam took Jack's hand in her own and as Dr. Keller was about to walk away, Sam said, "Jennifer?"

Jen stopped and looked at her former commander.

"Thank you."

Jennifer smiled softly and walked away with a nod.

After a while of sitting silently and listening to the steady beats of his heart, Sam quietly said, "Thank you, Daniel."

"I don't know how much good I did. Those cracked ribs are probably my fault."

"Without you, he wouldn't be alive to complain about them."

Daniel smiled, knowing that's exactly what Jack would be doing when he woke up.

"What was the second wave for?," she asked.

"Iratus bugs."

Sam stared at him and Daniel shrugged. "What's the point in getting rid of the Wraith if it could just happen all over again?"

Jack's grip tightened in Sam's hand.

She stood up from her chair. "Jack?"

"Oy," he groaned, reaching up to rub his free hand on his face.

Daniel and Sam looked at each other and smiled.

"Welcome to the land of the living, Jack."

Scrubbing his hand over his face, then looking at Daniel, he asked, "Vicis?"

Daniel's face fell inperceptibly. In all the drama he'd temporarily forgotten about the Repository.

"It's about 1300, Jack," he told him in Ancient.

Jack nodded and rubbed his hand across his chest, wincing.

"That's probably my fault," Daniel expounded for him. "You tried to stop breathing on us."

Jack's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He looked to Sam.

"She's okay, Jack. Was really shaken up there for a while, but she's okay now."

Jack touched his chest again and looked to Daniel. "Gratias esy."

Daniel smiled. "You're welcome. You owe me though. Having to kiss up to your sorry mouth."

Jack cringed at the thought, making Daniel chuckle. Sam watched on, feeling completely helpless and out of the loop as they spoke to each other in the Ancient tongue. Jack seemed to sense her unease, squeezing her hand.

When their eyes met, he asked, "Nate?"

It was odd hearing Jack say their son's name with a slight accent, almost as if it was foreign to him and he was saying it for the first time.

She stroked her thumb on the back of his hand. "He's fine. Cassie's watching him."

He nodded, recognizing Cassie's name. Still looking at Jack but directing her comment at Daniel, Sam stated, "We need to get him back to Earth. The longer we wait, the more we risk he'll have brain damage."

"Yeah. I'll go get Dr. Keller to see about releasing him."

* * *

"I don't understand it," Keller said, plopping down in a chair next to Jack's bed.

"Understand what?"

"I was sure he had some cracked ribs. His scans just came back clean. He doesn't even have any bruising which is impossible given what he went through."

Daniel mused, "Well, the last time Jack had the Repository knowledge, he healed Bra'tac. I don't see why he wouldn't be able to heal himself."

Jennifer barely bit back from saying aloud how wonderful it would be if they could run some tests to learn more about the process. The medical advancements they could make could be astronomical. But she was well aware that time was of the essence. General O'Neill had to get back to Earth ...and soon.

SG-1 left a jubilant Atlantis with John making them promise to come back and celebrate once Jack was better. Turning serious, he shook Sam's hand and told her he hoped things went well.

The team made it back to Earth. After debriefing with General Landry, they beamed directly to the Odyssey where Sam would perform the procedure.

Stepping up to a console, she said, "I'll need just a few minutes to upload the scan that Dr. Keller took of his brain into the mainframe and then I'll be ready."

While waiting Cameron came from the bridge. "Got some bad news, guys."

"What?"

"Apparently the Sator Aevum has been hijacked from Atlantis."

"What?! By whom?"

"Some long term residents of the city."

"A rogue group."

"Looks like."

"We specifically ordered that device to be destroyed!," Sam fumed.

Cam smiled tightly. "The ones given that job were the ones that took it."

Jack frustratingly nudged Daniel's shoulder to get him to explain what was going on. Once he did, the determination on his face had Sam saying 'no' from across the room.

Striding over to him, she said firmly, "You have to have the Ancient knowledge taken out now. If you don't, the brain damage will be unrepairable."

Jack stood right in front of her but his eyes moved left and right, obviously thinking of something in his own mind. Finally, he nodded briskly and got on the pod looking thing in position.

Sam moved controls on the console and activated the procedure.

Several seconds passed and Daniel asked out the side of his mouth, "Is it supposed to be taking this long?" After all, Asgard technology was pretty much instantaneous.

Sam checked the console readouts to be sure. "Everything's working the way it's supposed to. I don't know why it's going so slow. There. It's done."

She walked over to the pod 'bed' just as Jack was sitting up and rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Woah!" Jack looked at everyone surrounding him with a blank expression. "Uhhh ...what's going on?"

Sam's face split into a massive grin. It worked.

Daniel asked, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Pancakes."

Everyone but Sam looked confused.

Glancing around at everybody and seeing that he was obviously on a spaceship, Jack asked again, "What's going on?"

"Oh, not much," Daniel said. "You've just built a mini Dakara weapon, discovered another city ship in a different galaxy, flew Atlantis, and destroyed possibly all the Wraith in the Pegasus galaxy in the last three days."

Jack's eyebrows rose. "Busy then?"

"Just a little."

"We've got a slight problem, sir."

"Do tell, Mitchell."

"A rogue group has gotten a hold of the Sator Aevum."

Jack looked at Daniel with his explain-the-big-alien-words-please expression.

"The name of the Dakara weapon."

"Ah." Jack got up from the pod bed. "Well then, let's go find it shall we?"

SG-1 walked back into the gate room of Atlantis, where it looked decidedly less like a party atmosphere.

John walked down to greet them. "Sir," he directed to Jack with a nod of his head.

"What happened, Colonel?"

"Directly after you left, the gate started dialing on its own and three of our people escaped in a jumper. We discovered they had taken the device with them shortly after that."

"What planet did they gate to?"

"McKay's trying to figure that out."

Sam stepped forward. "Wasn't someone up at operations?"

"Chuck was supposed to be."

Her eyebrows rose. "Supposed to be?"

"Chuck was one of the three in the jumper."

Sam's shock radiated off her face. "Chuck is one of the rogue group?"

"Yes ma'am. As well as Lt. Graves and Dr. Omar."

Too stunned to speak, Jack retook control of the conversation for her. "Who do we think they're working for?"

"You'd know more about that than me, sir. Can't say I know much about Earth based rogue groups. As far as I was concerned until about thirty minutes ago, those three were loyal long term members of this expedition."

Coming back to herself, Sam said, "I need to get to McKay. If he doesn't know where they went by now, they must have set up a program to block his access."

Three hours later, they finally had a lock. It had taken both the efforts of Sam and Rodney to crack the code. Some of the lines and pieces of code went back years. Whoever was behind this had been waiting for an opportunity like this for a long time. And was very very good.

SG-1 and SGA-1 geared up to leave.

While strapping on her vest, Sam said, "Obviously, they'll have gated to another planet once they left here. Rodney and I will have to determine the next address they went to, but it will take some time."

Cam asked, "How much time?"

Grimacing, Sam admitted, "It could take a while."

Rodney huffed. "Please. I can figure it out easily. It won't take any time at all."

Sam barely refrained from rolling her eyes but secretly hoped he was right. The damage that a device like the Sator Aevum could cause in the wrong hands ...it was scary to think about.

The wormhole established and everyone started to head toward the gate when Jack stopped them.

"Everybody got everything? Sidearms, C4, ...toothbrushes?"

Blinking eyes and several odd looks were his reply.

Daniel licked his lips. "Jack, are you okay?"

Flipping the cover to his watch, Jack answered, "Peachy, Daniel. Why?"

Brows furrowed in his I'm-torn-between-being-concerned-for-you-and-just-thinking-you're-strange face, Daniel replied, "No reason."

"Okay then." Jack backed toward the wormhole and flipped the cover back on his watch. "Let's head out."

Jack walked through the wormhole and Daniel walked to follow beside Colonel Sheppard, shaking his head at his friend's odd behavior.

Right as Daniel came nose to shimmering puddle, the wormhole snapped off. Blinking at the back wall of the gate room, Daniel surmised, "Well, that was rude."

Lifting the burnt-off tip of his P90, John said, "Tell me about it."

"What just happened?"

John turned on his heels. "Rodney?"

"I don't know. Just give me a minute," replied the scientist. John could practically see the ideas and formulas running through Rodney's head.

Sam ordered the gate to be redialed, but after trying, the technician informed her that it wouldn't lock.

"What?!"

Sam and Rodney ran up to the operations center, trying to find the problem.

John asked, "Is this the rogue group again?"

Sam, still typing, responded, "It's probably a fail safe of their code that we missed."

McKay, equally as busy, disagreed. "We didn't miss anything!"

While it appeared that they obviously did, Sam had to agree with him.

Cameron took a look at the DHD and dialed an address. It locked and the wormhole was established. Seeing everyones looks, he shrugged. "I had a hunch."

"Okay," John said. "We gate to another planet and then use that DHD to dial the one the General's on."

Sam shook her head. "That won't work. They gated to the Milky Way galaxy. Atlantis is the only gate that has a control crystal. Without it, we can't dial an eight symbol address."

Cam tilted his head. "So, dial the SGC and we'll gate from there."

Sam was about to acquiesce when, "Woah! Daniel? What does this say? My Ancient's a little rusty."

Daniel walked over to her computer screen and read, "E romel. E komai."

He translated, "I'm sorry. I lied."

McKay ranted, "That doesn't even make sense. Why would the rogue group be apologizing?"

Daniel huffed a disbelieving laugh. "It's not them. It's Jack."


	26. One Step Behind

Chapter Title: One Step Behind

Summary: John asked where she was going. "Earth. I'm going back to the Odyssey to check the scans. Don't leave without me. If Jack did what I think he did, I'm going to kick his ass."

Author's Note: Language warning.

* * *

_Previously_

_Sam was about to acquiesce when, "Woah! Daniel? What does this say? My Ancient's a little rusty."_

_Daniel walked over to her computer screen and read, "E romel. E komai."_

_He translated, "I'm sorry. I lied."_

_McKay ranted, "That doesn't even make sense. Why would the rogue group be apologizing?"_

_Daniel huffed a disbelieving laugh. "It's not them. It's Jack."_

* * *

"What?", Rodney shrieked even as Sam said, "No! We performed the procedure, Daniel. Jack doesn't have the Ancient knowledge anymore. I saw the scans myself."

"Evidently not. I mean he was acting weird the whole time down in the gate room and then this message..."

More code scrolled across Sam's screen. Rodney stood over her shoulder. "That's it. That's the crack to the code right there. All we have to do is enter it."

Sam, furious and disbelieving, temporarily forgot that she wasn't in command of this facility anymore, and ordered Rodney to fix the program so they could dial the planet.

Dialing the gate herself, John asked where she was going.

"Earth. I'm going back to the Odyssey to check the scans. Don't leave without me. If Jack did what I think he did, I'm going to kick his ass."

* * *

Sam looked over the scans. "Son of a bitch."

"What?", Daniel asked.

"The last scan that the computer took after we performed the procedure..."

"Yeah?"

"It's the exact same scan as Jack's on record. I don't know how he took control of the system or prevented the program from removing the information but he did. Damn it, Daniel! Why would he do this?"

Daniel winced. "Sam, you said yourself if Jack didn't get the repository information out of his head he'd be dead. Maybe whatever he's got planned, he knows he won't be coming back."

* * *

The gate snapped off behind Jack as he stepped foot on the planet. Looking at his watch again, he nodded in approval at the perfect timing.

While everyone else was busy trying to crack the code left by the rogue group, Jack wrote up a program that would have the gate on a timer the next time that gate address was dialed. He had about five minutes before his message would alert them how to the redial this planet.

Sam was going to be so pissed off when she found out. Reasonably so, but they'd already lost so much time tracking these guys and it would take Carter and McKay too long to figure out where the three rogues had gated to next. If the three were especially careful, they probably gated several times before reaching their final destination.

All of which was why Jack had lied. When he got in the pod, he had already figured out how to halt the Asgard technology that would extract the information from his brain and use it to hack into the computer mainframe. There, he simply took a copy the Asgard had on file of his normal brain activity to make it appear that the procedure had worked and put it in the expected location. Finally, Jack accessed the language sector of his own brain and made the English language available for him to use, making the illusion complete.

Yep, Carter was going to be pissed.

Jack lifted his hand over the DHD and different symbols lit up randomly at rapid fire pace. He would know soon enough where the rogue group went.

* * *

Daniel and Sam entered the operations center of Atlantis.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Still streaming," Rodney replied distractedly.

Daniel came to a halt. "Wait. You're still not done?"

"Did you see the size of that code?!," Rodney exclaimed incredulously. "You can't exactly just copy and paste this type of thing. The General had hours to write this up. I've had thirty minutes!"

* * *

Jack's eyes opened as he locked on the gate address and dialed out. This was the fourth planet he had gated to. Stepping through the wormhole, the first thing Jack felt was the intense wave of heat. The next was that he was now on a desert planet. Peachy. Now he was gonna have sand in places sand should never ever be. Pulling out the life signs detector he had stolen from Sheppard, Jack found no immediate threat was in the area.

A bright light caught his eye in the distance. Metal reflection. Jack grabbed his binoculars, scanning the area. Unless it was a mirage, there was a tent on the horizon and what looked like might very well be the Sator Aevum by its side. Nice.

The puddle jumper was no where in sight but that didn't mean it wasn't cloaked. This was not good. Here he was in green BDU's on a desert planet with absolutely no cover. A man could not possibly be sneaky in this situation.

* * *

"Done!", Rodney shouted, his fingers actually trembling from prolonged typing at such a rapid speed.

The gate started to dial and the team members made their way down the stairs to the gate room.

They walked onto a forested planet with stone ruins nearby. Sam and Rodney instantly set to work on the DHD while the others were left to sit and wait ...again. Daniel made his way to the ruins, curious about what kind of culture built them and wondering who or what caused them to be deserted. The writing on the stone walls was severely faded, but Daniel could faintly make out some of the words. They were pictographs. Rounding a corner to see more, Daniel stopped at black symbols smudged over the text. There were seven. A gate address. Daniel ran his finger through the edge of one of the symbols, lifting it to his nose. It smelled like ...camouflage paint.

"Saamm?", he called. "I think I know the next address."

Sam and Rodney exchanged confused glances and Sam got up, dusting herself off to go see what Daniel was talking about. When she reached him, Daniel said, "Jack left us a message."

Some of the others had followed Sam over and Ronon asked, "Why would he leave the address all the way over here? Why not at the gate?"

Daniel shrugged. "He knew I'd come look at the ruins while we waited."

* * *

"Found it," Vala shouted, the others gathering round the address written in the dirt. This was the fourth planet they'd gated to. Jack left the next address for them to follow at each new location.

"If General O'Neill did not intend for us to go with him, why is it he leaves us the addresses with which to follow him?", Teyla asked in her cautiously confused manner.

While Daniel dialed the address, he answered, "Jack knew it would take us too long to trace the rogue team's steps if they gated to several different planets, which they did. But he also knew that we would never allow him to walk away from having the procedure done to remove the Ancient knowledge from his brain. So, he tricked us, allowing him to do things his own stubborn way. He obvious wants us to be able to follow him and assist but most likely felt it was best to not be where his wife could maim him. Actually, I'm feeling kind of homicidal toward him myself at the moment, so who knows."

* * *

Jack checked the life signs detector again. Nobody home. He'd made his way the whole distance to the tent and sphere with no problem at all. Evidently, the three misfits had taken the jumper somewhere else, leaving their prize behind. If that didn't sound fishy and a good deal stupid, Jack didn't know what did. But he'd go with it. Opening the sphere, Jack saw that they had already removed the two ZPM's. Not good. Though, them having ZPM's was better than them having a device that could exterminate all life in the galaxy. Filling up the void with some lovely C4, Jack closed the lid. Now all he had to do was walk a little ways away, flip the switch, kaboom, and problem solved.

A gun cocked behind him and Jack whirled around, standing from his crouched position.

"Ah, ah, ah, General."Chuck.

Five guns pointed at him. Not good. Jack recognized one of the group as Lt. Graves. He'd hand selected the young marine for the Atlantis expedition. "Lt, drop your weapon."

He smirked. "No, sir."

Chuck spoke again. "And don't even think about using any Ancient abilities on us, O'Neill. You really wanna risk that you can control five guns at once?"

Nope. Really really not good. The man had no reason to keep Jack alive and Jack could see that he had no intention of doing so in his expression. This weapon could not be allowed to stay in their hands.

Jack scanned the horizon.

Well, there was only one thing left to do.

* * *

Sam stepped through the wormhole to an intense heat that instantly made her pores sweat. Before her eyes could fully adjust to the bright sunlight, a loud explosion sounded to her left. A vast fireball rose in the sky and her heart seized in her chest. Taking no heed to wait for the others, Sam took off at a dead run toward the explosion.

How she'd honestly expected something to be able to survive that large of an explosion Sam didn't know, but the large crater proved that anything that was here most definitely wasn't anymore. All Jack had had on him that Sam knew about was C4. It couldn't pack that kind of punch ...unless the metal that the sphere was made of was fire conducive.

Cam walked down into the crater, spotting half of a barely recognizable P90. He scanned the area surrounding the weapon, hoping he didn't find what he was looking for. Mitchell's eyes latched on to something shiny and his stomach plummeted. Picking them up with the end of his weapon, Cam stared at a pair of US issued dog tags.

"Sam," he choked.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. He had tears in his eyes and in his hand he held up a dirty pair of dog tags. She didn't have to read the name to know whose they were. His wedding ring was hanging off the chain.

Sam's eyes sealed shut against the sight and her hand slapped over her mouth to muffle the sob that broke out of her chest as she fell to her knees. Arms were around her in an instant, holding her as she wept. Whose they were she had no idea. Because they weren't him. They would never be his arms again.


	27. Well That Was Unexpected

Chapter Title: Well That Was Unexpected

Summary: "Colonel Carter," came a very unwelcome familiar voice. "What a pleasure it brings me to see you again."

* * *

Why couldn't she be one of those women who passed out under emotional strain? It would be so much better than this, Sam thought wretchedly. But damn him! Damn him and his stubborn self sacrificing pride! He promised her! And he wasn't here!

Sam gasped in a deep shuddered breath in surprise, stilling on Daniel's shoulder. You have got to be kidding me!

Someone clicked off their gun safety behind her and she knew it was Teal'c. Silently, Sam gripped Daniel's thigh. He lifted his head from her shoulder and looked at her with red rimmed eyes.

Whispering, she told him, "I can sense something."

In front of her, Vala froze, turning to look at her with wide eyes. She felt it too.

Daniel's face clearly expressed what her thoughts had been but a moment ago. Silently signaling the others, they all crept to the top of the crater. Right as her head went to look over, boots filled Sam's line of vision. Along with not one, but two staff weapon heads.

"Colonel Carter," came a very unwelcome familiar voice. "What a pleasure it brings me to see you again."

Fury welled up in the very pit of her soul. Her voice dark and low, Sam threatened, "Ba'al, so help me, if you're behind this, I will kill you."

He laughed haughtily. "I highly doubt that, Colonel. You've tried so many times before, but you keep forgetting one important thing," he crouched down to where his face was close to hers, "I am a god."

Vala huffed. "Really, darling. You need to find a better line than that. Its so last season."

Ba'al made no hesitation in using the hand device to send Vala flying through the air. When she landed in the dirt, she coughed and lifted herself up on her elbows, commenting, "Oh, I really haven't missed that."

"Silence!" He glared fiercely at her. Turning his attention back to Sam, Ba'al clarified in his superior fashion, "I am sorry to disappoint you, Colonel, but I had nothing to do with this. I have only just arrived."

"And I'm to believe you had nothing to do with the rogue group in the SG ranks."

He smiled again. "I never said that." Ba'al looked at the stand-off currently going on between his Jaffa and the Taur'i. "Come now. You are vastly outnumbered. Why make it hard on yourselves?"

When no one budged, he sighed dramatically. "The Taur'i, always so stubborn."

Raising his hand device again, Ba'al activated it but instead of it's typical red glow, it burned blue. Their weapons ripped from their hands, straight into the air. Except in the case of Ronon. He had been gripping his weapons so tightly that he was pulled into the air right along with them.

Ba'al was highly amused by this. "And who have we here?"

Ronon glared at him, hanging by his two guns ten feet off the ground.

Receiving no answer, Ba'al moved the guns, forcing Ronon's arms to bend behind him at an awkward angle.

"Ronon, let them go!", John shouted.

"Ah, Ronon Dex," Ba'al said aloud. "Of Atlantis. Then you must be Colonel Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, and Dr. McKay."

Rodney's eyes widened fearfully. "You know who we are?"

John sarcastically answered, "Hey guys. We're famous!"

Ba'al calmly replied, "My informants have told me much of Atlantis," smiling at the fury that came over John's face at his comment.

Looking back at the imposing Satedan, still angrily gripping to his weapons, Ba'al said, "This one would make an excellent Jaffa."

"Over my dead body!", John raged.

"That can be arranged, Colonel. I have little use for you."

Ba'al motioned at the Jaffa currently aiming his weapon at Teyla. The staff head opened in front of her face. If anything, Ronon's glare became more deadly. Releasing his weapons, he fell to the ground below.

With a flick of Ba'al's hand, the weapons rose high in the air and were hurled far behind him.

Looking over the hand device, he said, "Lovely little upgrade, isn't it? Now, let's have the rest of them, shall we?"

Sam sighed and began to comply, removing her sidearm from its holster. Behind her, John asked, "Colonel?"

"Do it, John."

Not wanting to comply, John nonetheless did, motioning for his team to do the same.

Weapons on the ground, Ba'al smiled triumphant. "Good."

Placing his hand on his wrist, Ba'al pressed a button there and a bright light enveloped them all.

When Sam could see again, she came very close to groaning.

"What is this place?," Teyla asked.

"It is a holding cell on a Goa'uld mothership.", Teal'c informed her solemnly.

"I thought you guys defeated the Gould a long time ago."

Sam looked up at John. "We did. As a powerful race. There are still Goa'uld we encounter occasionally but they are nothing without followers. Jaffa and humans all over the galaxy have abandoned them."

"What about this one?" Ronon asked. "He seemed to have plenty of people following him to me."

Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose. "This one is supposed to be dead. Evidently Ariston was wrong about the clones." Daniel answered Ronon's question. "Ba'al has used brainwashing techniques in the past to get people to do his bidding."

"So, the rogues from Atlantis," John tilted his head forward in question, "they could have been brainwashed."

"It's possible."

Cameron stood up from his spot on the floor. "Yeah, well what I want to know is how Ba'al even came in contact with them in the first place."

Sam stared unseeingly in front of her, trying to focus on one thing at a time. She could not think about Jack right now. She had to get her people home. She had to get home. There was absolutely no way she would leave Nathan completely parentless.

"And no one noticed any strange behavior whatsoever?" Vala asked, twirling away from the prison bars to face everyone. "No dropping in a little 'kree' or 'lord' every now and again?"

"No," Sam countered. "Ba'al's too good for that. He's not just your typical power hungry meglomaniac. He's a genius with technology. Studies everything in detail before he executes a plan. And can be unbelievably resourceful."

Seemingly switching topics, she continued, "If Ba'al has contacts in Atlantis, that means he most likely has some in the SGC as well. Everyone will have to go under za'tarc testing when we get back."

"And how exactly do we plan on doing that? Getting back that is?," Rodney asked. "Because from where I'm sitting, we're looking pretty screwed."

"Ronon?"

"Yeah."

"How many knives do you have?"

He smirked. "How many do you need?"


	28. Gift of Grace

Chapter Title: Gift of Grace

Summary: Sam opened her eyes and found she was on the dock at her and Jack's cabin. "Hey." Jack sat beside her, leaning back on the palms of his hands. She blinked slowly several times. "I'm hallucinating, aren't I?"

* * *

The clank of Jaffa footsteps could be heard coming toward the cell. All nine SG members crammed on either side of the prison door, making the cell appear empty to anyone passing by. If they were lucky, whoever opened their cell would think that they had somehow escaped, entering unaware of the appending attack. And even if he wasn't that stupid, from the positioning of the door he would be at a disadvantage walking into the cell and they could easily overtake him. Especially with Teal'c and Ronon at the forefront, armed and itching for action.

The cell door opened and everyone waited with baited breath for the prison guard to come into view. Instead of the armor clad warrior they were expecting, a small round metal ball rolled into their cell. A bright light enveloped the room and all in its sight crumpled to the floor.

* * *

John woke with a pounding head in a pitch black room. Groaning into a crouching position, his leg came into contact with what could have been another leg. Before he could investigate further, John was punched hard in the back of the head. A familiar growl accompanied the hit and John made a small mental note that he was probably spending too much time with Ronon if he could recognize the man's growls as he was hurled forward. His hand impacted hard with some other part of someone else's body if the 'oomph' was anything to go by and John took another hit to the head. This time a strong uppercut.

"Ow!", he yelled. "Stop hitting me!!"

"John?"

"Yes! God, who did you think it was?!" He cupped the aching side of his face in his hand. Damn Teyla and her perfect aim.

"I am sorry," she said. "I am unable to see and thought I was being attacked."

"I can't see anything either," Ronon gruffly called from some distant section of the darkness.

"Give it a second. Your vision will start coming back."

"Dr. Jackson?"

"Yep." He sounded irked. "We were hit with a Goa'uld stun grenade."

"Everybody else okay?," John called.

"Oh god," moaned a now blurry lump to the left of him. The lump gasped.

"Rodney?"

"Sheppard?"

"You okay?"

"No! I can't see anything. I ...I can't be blind! This is bad. This is very very bad."

"Rodney, calm down. It's only temporary."

"Oh. Okay. That's ...that's good."

John's vision was mainly back in focus. "Where is everyone else?"

Daniel sat on the floor with his arms resting on his bent knees leaning against the cell wall. "I don't know. We were the only ones here when I woke up."

"We have been moved," Teyla observed, eying the cross section prison bars that was now the front of their current cell critically.

"Guess they thought we had too much privacy before."

The whole front wall was made of the cross sectioned bars, preventing any future sneak attacks on their part from happening.

John shifted his position on the floor. "Where would they take them?"

"Well," Daniel said in a resigned monotone, "Ba'al's a one on one kind of guy. So most likely either Teal'c or Sam is currently with him, and the other three are in another holding cell somewhere on the ship."

"Why do you think he has Teal'c or Colonel Carter?"

Daniel glanced at Ronon briefly before answering him. "Mitchell and Vala haven't done much to piss off. Teal'c and Sam helped bring an end to his entire empire, humiliating him. And Teal'c started the Jaffa rebellion."

"Yeah, about that. Ba'al," Ronon said in such a way as to show how absurd he thought the name was, "said I'd make a good Jaffa. How is that possible?"

"Being Jaffa doesn't signify a planet someone was born or even necessarily a race of people in all technicality. Jaffa were once humans that the Goa'uld altered to their needs. They use the jaffa to incubate their young."

"No way in hell," Ronon stated firmly.

"So, Teal'c has one of these Goa'uld residing somewhere in his body now?," Teyla asked with equal parts horror, disgust, and something akin to compassion on her features.

Daniel shook his head. "Not anymore. His symbiote died and he was started on a drug called tretonin. It acts as an immune system for him and Teal'c has to take injections every day otherwise he'll die."

"So, anotherwords," John concluded, "we don't have much time to find another way out of here."

"No. Not really."

* * *

A sharp pain running the length of the back of her body brought Sam to awareness. She felt like she was being pulled through the floor, if that even made sense. Which it really didn't. Opening her eyes, Ba'al loomed above her, seemingly with his feet planted on a wall. Which made even less sense. As did the current sideways decoration of everything in the room. Trying to lift her arm and finding it damn near impossible to do so, Sam came to the startling realization of where she was. Jack had described Ba'al's penchant for messing with gravity, including this very same torturous gravity wall. Of course, that one had been on land, not in a Goa'uld mothership.

Ba'al sat on his 'throne', linking his fingers together, the picture of relaxation.

"What is the gate address for the second city ship?"

"How about you tell me something? How are you even alive? We killed the last of the clones years ago."

"You didn't think that the original Ba'al was the only one who knew how to take out his transmitter did you?"

He smirked indulgently at her dark look. "I know you have the information I seek, Colonel. Tell me and I will spare you the agony of torture."

Her snort was enough to tell him what she thought of that.

"You do not believe me? I am a fair and merciful god, Colonel. I do all that is necessary to gain the information I need, but I reward those who have provided me with such. O'Neill can attest to this."

Anger flared in her eyes at the mention of Jack. Ba'al fairly grinned at her. "I must say that it will bring me great joy when I inform O'Neill of your capture."

Her heart stuttered even as her anger rose. "You'll just have to forgo that pleasure."

Ba'al adjusted the hand device on his arm. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because he's dead."

Ba'al's face registered brief shock. Then his annoyingly condescending smile returned. "If that is indeed the case, Colonel, then my day has just gotten even better."

Raising the hand device but as of yet not activating it, Ba'al asked again slowly, "Where is the second city ship?"

"You should know by now, Ba'al ...I won't tell you anything."

"Very well." His face flickered with annoyance as blue light radiated from his palm.

Sam didn't know what to expect as the only experience she'd had with this upgraded hand device involved guns flying through the air. But the effect was instantaneous and very very painful. While her body still felt like it was trying to pull through the openings of the 'floor' she was on, something inside her pulled forward, longing to escape the confines of her skin and reach the hand device. Her very blood burned in her veins like super-heated liquid metal.

Ba'al lowered his hand, leaving her panting for breath and slick with sweat. Sam's insides throbbed, a tingling burn still lingering.

"Unpleasant, isn't it? I originally intended this device for use on fellow Goa'uld. Simply a super sophisticated magnet of sorts, really. As you now know, it works equally as well on you, attracting the Naqahdah in your blood."

He lifted his hand. "Where. Is. The. Ship?"

Ba'al's eyes glowed in the wake of her silence and the process started again.

* * *

Sam opened her eyes and found she was on the dock at her and Jack's cabin.

"Hey."

Jack sat beside her, leaning back on the palms of his hands.

She blinked slowly several times. "I'm hallucinating, aren't I?"

He shrugged. "Something like that. You're in the sarcophagus."

Sam was tired. Emotionally, physically, mentally tired. The last thing she could remember was what seemed like hours of the blue hand device scorching her from the inside out.

"Don't think about that."

She glared at the hallucination. "Oh, you're psychic now too?"

"I am in your head."

Sam reluctantly conceded that point. Looking over the water, she accused, "You lied, Jack."

"No I didn't."

"You said you'd come back."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

She huffed a disbelieving laugh, tears blurring her vision as she lay her head on his shoulder. Jack wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Hugging her to him, he breathed in the scent of her hair and god, she thought, if it didn't feel real.

"It had to be done." His chest rumbled against her back as he spoke.

Sam closed her eyes against the words. She didn't want to hear about duty and sacrifice and heroism. Not here. Not now.

"I'm not strong enough."

"What?," he asked, thoroughly confused.

"I can't do this without you."

"Yes, you can. Just give the guys some time to get you out. They're working on it."

"I'm not talking about Ba'al."

Jack didn't respond other than to pull her tighter to him.

"This hurts worse than any torture Ba'al could throw at me."

Jack nudged her away from his chest so he could look in her eyes. Running his fingers through her hair, he glanced at her lips before pulling her into a kiss. Sam didn't want to let him go, knowing he wasn't really there but finding she really didn't care.

Jack released her, face still inches away from hers, hand tangled in her hair. "Don't give up on me just yet, Carter."


	29. Time Is of the Essence

Chapter Title: Time Is of the Essence

Summary: "He's setting up a bomb," Daniel answered for him. "It is not a bomb!"

* * *

Ronon clenched his jaw tightly. They'd been sitting here for hours with no contact from anyone. When Ronon finally heard the clanking of armor, he practically leapt to his feet.

A guard opened the door to the cell and pointed a weird curvy looking weapon in his face.

"You will come before your Lord Ba'al."

Oh, he was so done with this. Ronon surged forward. A bright blue stream of light shot out of the Jaffa's weapon, and Ronon felt every nerve in his body snap in shock. Still moving forward, he was able to swing his arm in a powerful hit to the face before he fell to his knees.

From the doorway, the second Jaffa prepared to fire his zat. Daniel lunged in the air to block the zat blast from hitting Ronon, convulsing in mid air before he hit the ground. Meanwhile, John grabbed the first Jaffa's zat and fired, dropping the other guard to the floor.

Ronon shook his head to clear his brain, down on his hands and knees on the floor. Someone grunted to his right and he saw Dr. Jackson rise to a sitting position grabbing his head.

"I really really hate those things."

Ronon wasn't inclined to like them much himself. His heart was still pounding and if it wasn't for his anger causing his adrenaline to pump wildly, he was pretty sure his brain would be a pile of mush.

Ronon stood shakily and offered the doctor a hand. "Thanks."

"Yeah, well, we couldn't have you dying right after you'd opened the way for escape."

"Dying?"

Daniel picked up the second guard's zat gun. "Second shot from a zat kills."

"Good to know."

Teyla stepped next to Ronon. "We should stick to the plan. Go to the armory, find the others, and then..."

"Yes, yes, everything else," Rodney butted in. "How exactly do we plan on finding the armory?"

John found one of Ronon's knives on the first fallen guard. Ronon grabbed it out of his hand and John frowned.

"This way." Daniel pointed right with his head and then headed out in the hall.

"How do you know?" Rodney asked loudly.

Daniel turned and silently shushed him with a and-you're-still-alive-how face.

Whispering, Daniel answered, "All Goa'uld ships practically look the same."

"Big, gaudy, and overdone?"

"There's that ...and they typically put everything in the same locations."

The group walked in front of an open doorway when Daniel stopped, peering inside.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna check out this computer terminal to see where Ba'al's holding the others."

"We don't know where we're going!!"

"Uh, all you have to do is go down this hallway. The first intersection you get to turn right. It'll be the third door on your left."

Ronon and John started to walk off, but Daniel threw his hands up in the air and quickly amended, "No! Wait! Second door! Second door on your left."

The two teammates shared quick glances before John asked, "You're sure?"

"Yes. Positive."

John gave a curt nod, then motioned with his head the direction they were going and called, "Rodney."

"I'm, uh, going to stay with Dr. Jackson."

John raised his eyebrows. Rodney shifted on his feet. "What?! I'm the geek. I should be with the computer. Not only do we need to find the others, but the ZPM's, and..."

Ronon's knife whizzed past Rodney's head, landing with a fatal blow in a lone Jaffa that had been sneaking up to their location.

Rodney almost peed himself in shock. "Are you insane?!" he whispered harshly. "You could have killed me! I think you cut my ear. You so just cut my ear! Am I bleeding?"

"You are fine, Rodney," Teyla cut him off with exasperated patience.

Ronon walked over and retrieved his knife. "We need to move. He won't be hard to miss."

Daniel raised his zat, firing three times on the downed guard. He disappeared.

"I bet that saves on clean up," Ronon commented, kicking his foot through the air where the Jaffa had just been.

"Yes, well, I have a theory that what actually happens is that the person is shifted out of phase by exactly one hundred and eighty degrees so that..." Rodney continued talking as Daniel rolled his eyes and walked into the room with the computer terminal.

Ronon, Teyla, and John followed his example, walking down the corridor and leaving Rodney standing in the hall alone.

Indignant, Rodney muttered, "Well fine. The next time you need someone to pull a miracle out of their ass, I'll just go get coffee!"

* * *

"Okay. Second door on left..." John went to open the door and found Dr. Jackson left out one very important detail.

"What do aliens have against door knobs? I mean, really! Do all doors have to slide open?" He looked at the six symbol door lock warily. Tentatively reaching his hand out, John said, "I really hope this doesn't set off some kind of alarm," as he experimentally put in six random symbols.

Nothing happened. But hey, at least there wasn't an alarm sending innumerable Jaffa on their tails. John tried another. Nada. Ronon looked over his shoulder where he was standing guard to check on John's progress ...or lack there of.

Losing patience, Ronon reached out and bashed his hand over the symbols. The door didn't budge but John did give him a chiding look. Teyla crept up quietly from her position keeping watch at the intersection.

"Three of Ba'al's Jaffa are heading in this direction. What is taking so long?"

John pointed at the lock as if saying, 'See what I have to deal with?!'

Teyla quickly pressed five symbols in succession, the door opening on her command. Pulling both men in quickly, the door slid shut behind them. They heard the footfalls of the Jaffa clank past their doorway and once it was quiet again, John turned to Teyla accusedly. "And just how did you know the code to the door?"

"I observed a guard entering the symbols from our cell earlier."

"And you knew they'd be the same for every door?"

"No, but as we had an enemy enclosing on our position, I did not see the harm in trying it."

" ...Right."

Awkwardly turning away from the conversation, John saw that at least Dr. Jackson had gotten one thing right. They were in a weapons hold.

"Hey! My P90!," John exclaimed as if finding a long lost toy from his childhood.

"Found mine too," Ronon growled, holding up his blaster.

* * *

"There!" Daniel pointed. "Those are the only other holding cells in the ship." Directing McKay's attention to the right of the monitor, he said, "I think that's where we were held earlier. It stands to reason if they moved us, they most likely moved them as well."

"Can't we just turn on a life signs detector?"

"Ba'al doesn't appear to have that on this ship."

"What? Are you sure? That's ridiculous."

"Hey. I'm kinda glad personally. That means he can't see us roaming around either."

"Oh. Good point. Now we need to find where he put the ZedPM's."

McKay entered some information. "They're not here."

"What do you mean?"

"There's no record in the system of what he's done with them."

"Okay. Well, he just got them, right? They're probably in a storage area."

Rodney snapped his fingers several times. "No. Sam said he's really smart, right? Kind of like a scientist. Well, what do scientists do? They study things. Goa'uld have little knowledge of ZedPM's as far as I'm aware. Where's Ba'al's lab?"

Daniel typed in some information and another schematic came on the screen. He pointed to a section on the upper east side. "Here. This is his main lab."

"Main lab?"

"Well, he has three."

Daniel tapped his fingers on the console, looking deep in thought. "We need to destroy this."

"Destroying this wouldn't do much good, genius. God, you can tell you know nothing about computers. Unlike me."

A slight annoyance in his voice, Daniel clarified, "That's why when I said 'this', I was talking about the whole ship."

"Well that's not ambitious at all," Rodney very sarcastically replied.

"Do you think you could cause the weapons or engines to overload from this console?"

"And blow us all up in the process?! Yes, I could though I wouldn't recommend such an idiotic and suicidal move. You may come back from the dead all the time but the rest of us don't have nine lives to fall back on."

"Couldn't you set it on some kind of timer or remote based thing?"

"Do you even know anything about science? You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"That's okay. Don't worry about it. We'll just go find Sam. I'm sure she'll be able to figure something out."

"I didn't say I couldn't do it. I can do it. It's extremely easy."

"Okay. So ...do it."

Even as Rodney began to access the systems, he said, "It may be easy but it's still completely suicidal. If we don't get out of here before that timer runs out, we'll blow right along with the rest of this ship."

"So set it for a couple of days from now."

"It would be discovered by then."

"Tomorrow?"

"Still too long."

"10 hours?"

"You're being annoying on purpose, aren't you?"

"Just trying to repay the favor."

"Coffee," Rodney muttered. "I should so be getting coffee instead."

"You pull this off, McKay, and I'll buy you a whole stash of your favorite blend."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I know."

The door started to open and Daniel opened his zat. John stepped in, raising his hands quickly. "Woah! Just us."

Ronon and Teyla entered behind John and the door shut behind them.

"You almost done?," Ronon questioned. "Ba'al's bound to have noticed by now that his order to bring me didn't go to plan."

"Yes. Yes. Five more minutes."

"What are you doing?"

"He's setting up a bomb," Daniel answered for him.

"It is not a bomb!"

"Does the end result involve blowing the ship up?," Daniel countered.

"That still doesn't make it a bomb!"

Rodney entered a final key, and turned to face the group. "It makes it a timed weapons overload." Adjusting his watch to a timer, Rodney informed them, "We have thirty minutes to get off the ship before the weapons activate. They will be unable to discharge by my brilliant command and the charge will build until it overloads and blows up the ship."

"What?!" John exploded. "Thirty minutes?! Rodney you better as hell be joking..."

"What? We know where both the ZedPM's and the other holding cells are. We're armed. We get the ZedPM's, get everybody else, beam back down to the planet, and watch the fireworks."

Realizing there wasn't time to argue, John said, "Split up. Teyla, Rodney, Daniel - go find the ZPM's. Ronon and I will get the rest of the crew." He paused. "Where are the rest of the crew?"

Daniel pointed to the screen. "We're here. Once you go out the door, turn left and walk down that hallway until you pass the second hall on the right. Go down that hallway past three more on your left. The fourth hallway, turn left. Then turn directly to your right and they'll be in one of those holding cells. You shouldn't run into too many Jaffa until you reach that last hallway. Could be anywhere between five or ten in and around the holding cell area."

"Okay. Where do we need to go to get ...beamed?"

"The other end of the complex. But you'll be with the rest of my team by then and all you'll have to do is follow them. They'll know where to go."

"Right. Let's go." Glaring at Rodney, he stated, "We don't have much time."


	30. Ticking Clock

Chapter Title: Ticking Clock

Summary: "Seven minutes," John and Rodney answered simultaneously. Starting to come around, Sam asked, "Seven minutes til what?"

* * *

"Oh. My. God."

"Wow!," Rodney exclaimed. "I wish I had a lab like this. I am so unappreciated."

The lab was massive. Tables upon tables with alien technology scattered in different stages of disarray. Rodney was in heaven. Now if only he could figure out how to take as much of it as possible with them.

Teyla saw the thoughts passing through Rodney's mind. "Rodney, we have very little time before the ship explodes. We must hurry and find the ZPM's and meet the others. There is no time for the rest of these things."

His widened eyes and quick nodding told her that her goal was accomplished. Rodney could stay on task very well with the threat of impending doom.

* * *

Ronon and John turned down the second set of hallways. Clank. Clank. Clank. Jaffa really did have the stupidest armor. How they ever conquered the Milky Way Galaxy was beyond John's understanding.

The teammates quickly diverted down a hallway to their left to avoid meeting up with the Jaffa patrol headed their way. The longer they could withhold their escape being known, the better. Ronon led down the new pathway while John guarded his six. They had to hurry and find another hall to go down or the Jaffa would see them in a matter of seconds. Ronon stopped, which was completely not part of the plan and John, who had been walking backwards, ran into his back. The sound of Ronon's blaster meant more Jaffa in front of them. Which was just great because now the Jaffa on their six were coming to see what all the hoopla was about.

Ronon grabbed the back of John's vest, pulling him into a new hallway to where the Jaffa wouldn't have a clear shot at them.

"How many on your side?," John asked as he shot one of his own down.

Ronon shot one square in the chest, felling him. "Five."

"I got about eight. Seven," he amended, taking another down.

Three brave or stupid Jaffa tried to barrel right up to their position and John had to quickly round out a slew of shots. Ronon leapt up from his position, aiming in both directions. When the smoke cleared, so to speak, all the Jaffa were down.

John stood up next to his friend. "Show off."

Ronon smirked.

* * *

"Found one!", Rodney called from his side of the lab.

"Just one?" Daniel's disembodied voiced asked from another section of the lab.

"No. Both. I just felt like saying one just because."

Daniel's head popped up from under a lab table for the sole purpose of glaring at McKay.

Teyla, in a third area of the lab, glanced upon a table with bindings for a humans arms and legs. Reminded of her experience with Michael, Teyla shuddered and quickly looked back at the table. In a glass cabinet, she could just make out what could be the other ZPM. Teyla broke open the glass on finding the cabinet was locked, and pulled out the crystal object.

"I have found the other ZPM," she called to the others.

Daniel hit his head on the bottom of the desk he was under. Rising from the floor rubbing the back of his head, he asked, "How much time do we have left?"

Rodney looked at his watch. "Seventeen minutes."

* * *

John and Ronon ran down another hallway.

"Okay. I'm officially lost," the latter admitted.

"Yeah." John glared at the gold inlaid walls. "All these damn hallways look alike. Let's try this way," he suggested, pointing down a hallway to their right with the tip of his P90.

Three more wrong turns and they finally agreed that they were headed the right direction. A sound of a staff weapon opening sounded behind them. Ronon was the first to react, whipping around so fast his dreadlocks twirled in the air. Even still, the staff fired before he could shoot his weapon. The hit shot him directly in the chest.

John shot down the Jaffa before the guard could shoot off another staff blast. Ronon staggered forward, his chest burning in pain. Three more Jaffa rounded the corner and John shoved Ronon against the wall and out of the way as he quickly finished off the others. Ronon's weapon fired again and John spun on his heels, seeing three more Jaffa behind him, one already on the ground from Ronon's hit. John took out the other two.

"Damn. These guys are like rats pouring out of a sewer," John muttered as he helped Ronon to his feet.

The big man staggered again, shaking his head to try and focus. He coughed, blood spraying into the air and coloring his lips.

"Oh, that's not good," John couldn't stop himself from saying out loud. "Come on, one more corner and then we're there."

Ronon shook John off of him. "I'm fine."

They rounded the corner together, taking out the Jaffa guarding the cells.

Five bodies fallen to the floor, Vala stood and wrapped her arms around the bars of her cell. "It's about time you boys showed up."

John opened the cell door.

Ronon looked over the three in the cell. Mitchell, Teal'c, and Vala. "Where's Colonel Carter?"

Teal'c stepped out of the prison, picking up a fallen staff. "Ba'al has her."

John handed weapons to Mitchell and Vala. "We need to find her fast. Rodney rigged a bomb to go off in," he looked at his watch, "about fifteen minutes."

Ronon coughed again violently, spewing more blood on his clothes. Teal'c eyed him in concern. "You must get to a sarcophagus."

"A what?", he rasped out.

John reloaded his weapon. "Talk on the way. Where would Ba'al have the Colonel?"

"This way," Teal'c directed, taking the lead.

* * *

Sam opened her eyes blearily against the light. Someone loomed over her but their face was obscured by darkness. Her mind tried to figure out where she was and then she remembered. Right as she was about to strike at her assailant, he spoke and sounded remarkably like Daniel.

"Sam!", he shouted loudly, making her wonder how many times he'd said her name already.

Daniel physically heaved her out of the sarcophagus with his hands under her arms. Once standing, if you could call Daniel holding her up standing, Sam saw that all of the SG1/SGA1 team was together.

"You must enter the sarcophagus," Teal'c directed Ronon, moving the taller man forward.

Ronon planted his feet firmly where he stood. "I'm not getting in that thing."

His refusal was futile as he promptly lost control of his legs and passed out. Teal'c quickly grabbed for him before Ronon could hit the floor. With Mitchell's assistance, they lifted him into the sarcophagus and closed it.

John fidgeted restlessly on his feet. "How long will this take?"

"That is dependant on the severity of his internal injury," Teal'c replied, moving to guard the door with Cameron.

"How much time do we have left?" Daniel asked, still holding Sam up with his arm around her shoulders.

"Seven minutes," John and Rodney answered simultaneously.

Starting to come around, Sam asked, "Seven minutes til what?"

"The ship explodes."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Who's idea was that?"

Daniel released her, allowing her to stand on her own two feet and allowing him distance if he needed to escape a furious Carter.

"Mine. McKay implemented it though."

Sam looked at Rodney whose jaw dropped at the tattle. "And I gave us thirty minutes to get off the ship. Conan here," he gestured furiously at the sarcophagus, "wasn't supposed to get shot."

Everyone could see through the jibe that Rodney had been worried about his Satedan friend.

Alarms sounded throughout the ship.

"Shit," John swore.

"Looks like the rest of the calvery's realized we're not where we're supposed to be," Mitchell added needlessly.

The sarcophagus opened, a groggy eyed Ronon sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

John grabbed under Ronon's arm with one hand, prompting the man to quickly get out of the sarcophagus.

"C'mon. Gotta go. Time?," he called loudly to the others.

Rodney looked at his watch. "Uh, four minutes."

"Peachy," Sam muttered, taking the 9mm handed to her.

Handing Ronon back his blaster, John asked Daniel, "Didn't you say the beaming tech was on the other side of the ship?"

"Indeed," Teal'c answered for him, stepping out into the hall.

"So ...running would be good then."

Running while shooting, John clarified mentally as Jaffa rounded the corner. With nine people armed and ready, the Jaffa didn't stand a chance. The main thing they had to worry about was getting in each others way.

They got all the way to the last corridor before the room of their destination. Cam rounded the corner and whipped back so fast, he ran straight into Ronon's chest. A huge staff blast hit the far wall of the corridor Mitchell had just been in.

The following domino effect of people running into each other almost pushed Mitchell back in the open hallway. If it hadn't been for Ronon grabbing his shirt, he would have.

"Mounted staff gun, two side guards," Cam said in explanation to the askance looks from the team.

John and Ronon shared something silent between them and then they both nodded. John took a sliding dive out into the hallway while Ronon fired the Jaffa at the gun. John took out the two guards on either side and stood up, wincing as he grabbed his shoulder.

"Ya know, you make that look easy," he complained to Ronon as they made their way to the room.

"45 seconds," Rodney shouted as he entered the door, first of the group.

Cam and John took up weapons fire, covering the others as more Jaffa tried to take them out.

"We're in! Move it," someone shouted.

John and Mitchell covered McKay as he entered the code to activate the beam, all three diving in before it went off.

The extreme heat of the planet at first made John think that somehow they'd cut it too close and he was about to be incinerated. When that didn't happen, John opened his eyes and just caught the beginning of the explosion in space.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Vala said, looking skyward.

"Of course it worked," McKay replied a little indignantly. "Oh, and Dr. Jackson?"

"Yes?"

"Hazelnut."

Daniel raised his eyebrows in confusion and then remembered. Ah. Coffee. He smirked and nodded.

Sam was weary. The adrenaline from the escape drained out of her body to be replaced with bone tiredness and an emotional pit of pain. She stared at the crater where her husband had given up his life a little too long and then said quietly, "Let's go home."


	31. Grace?

Chapter Title: Grace?

Summary: She'd officially lost it. Maybe she was still in Ba'al's clutches and the escape and everything after had been some kind of bizarre new mental torture tactic of his.

* * *

Sam woke up to birds cheerfully chirping away out the window. She cursed the sound, along with the brilliant sunlight beaming in through the windows ...and the familiar weight of an arm around her waist.

Sam's eyes shot open. There sleeping right beside her was Jack O'Neill.

She'd officially lost it. Maybe she was still in Ba'al's clutches and the escape and everything after had been some kind of bizarre new mental torture tactic of his.

Jack's breathing deepened, not quite a snore but close. His arm tightened around her waist, pulling her closer. All signs he was about to wake up. Jack had tell tale clues that Sam had come to know how to read to gage his morning mood. If he wanted to fight waking up, Jack would burrow his face in her neck, blocking out the day. And if he was ready to wake up, he'd start drawing little patterns on her back with his fingers. Sam suddenly decided she didn't care if he wasn't real. He was here, even if it was only in her mind.

Still, Sam was afraid if she touched him the illusion would end and he'd disappear.

"J..J..Jack?," she stuttered quietly.

A grunted 'mmm?' was her only reply from the still sleeping lump to her right. It was so 'Jack' that she smiled a little inanely, touching his face with the palm of her hand. He leaned into her touch, blinking his eyes open and smiling.

"Hey," he greeted her gruffly.

"Hey," she greeted back, tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Sam. I'm here. We made it."

"No." She shook her head. "I made it. You died, Jack. I saw it happen. You're not ...you're not real."

"Hey." He grabbed her face with both hands. "Look at me. We made it. I'm really here, Sam. I promise. Had to take a little side trip to the realm of the glowy, but I'm here."

She wanted to believe him so badly.

"Trust me, Sam."

She nodded. "That's never been a problem, Jack."

He smiled and kissed her.

"You're really here," she said, still trying to convince herself.

"I promised you I'd do whatever it took."

At seeing her 'happy tears' as she liked to call them, Jack decided it was time to lighten the mood a little. "And if I had to come back naked, I for damn sure wasn't going to show up in the middle of the SGC like _some_ people."

It had the desired effect. She laughed, her tears spilling over to run freely down her face and she kissed him before he could say anything else.

Suddenly Sam jerked away mid kiss and hovered over him. "You do know I'm going to kick your ass for putting me through that, right?"

He smirked, though he was trying valiantly to hold it back. "I was kind of hoping that my whole coming back from the dead thing would be a big enough distraction." He rolled them over so that he was now on top of her. No longer trying to hold back his smirk, Jack continued, "And did I mention the whole convenience of me being naked?"

"Well, I didn't say I was going to do it now but later, you are definitely in for it."

He kissed her. "I think I can live with that."

* * *

Author's Note: I know - SUPER short chapter and a lot of hanging questions but I wanted this to be about Sam and Jack. Any of you wondering about Nate? In my mind, he stayed with Cassie that night when they got back. Sam was so distraught and she didn't want him to see her breaking down. I don't think Sam would have told Cassie about Jack yet either. And now she won't have to.


	32. Surprises

**Flashback to 2003**

Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c stood in the narrow hallway, laden with the few belongings they had. Carter stared resolutely at the door, overcome with a sudden bout of nervousness. This was a really bad idea. What were they thinking?

"Uh, Sam? Are you planning on, um, _knocking_ on the door any time soon?"

Right. Yes. The door. She was standing the closest to it, thus it being logical that she would be the one to knock.

"Just a second, Daniel."

"You're not _nervous_, are you?"

His voice was a tad in between incredulous and amused.

"He's going to be very mad," Sam stated with a sense of dread.

"Well, yeah," Daniel said as if pointing out the obvious.

"O'Neill will overcome his anger and be pleased to see us once again in passing time. We must enter his dwelling before these actions may take place."

That statement was the Jaffa equivalent of 'If-you-do-not-move-I-will-move-for-you'. With that thought in mind, Sam raised her hand and briskly knocked on the door.

Nothing.

After waiting an appropriate amount of time, Sam knocked again a little louder.

Still. Nothing.

Sam tapped her foot impatiently and glanced briefly back at her companions over her shoulder.

Once more she tried.

Nada.

"Oh for the love of..."

Daniel reached from behind her and twisted the knob. To Sam's surprise, it opened. Daniel simply shook his head muttering, "The man really needs to learn to lock a door."

Letting themselves in, they found the entryway leading to the left. Sam dropped her duffel bag and walked into the living area, smiling at what she found. Or rather whom.

Jack was sound asleep on the couch with what sounded to be The Simpsons blaring from the tv. His head rested on the back cushions, mouth hanging slightly open. Even now, he was just too cute.

Daniel came to stand at her shoulder and quietly snorted. "Where's a camera when you need one?"

Sam smiled back at him and as one, the three of them entered the living area.

"Jack," Daniel called loudly trying to wake him ...unsuccessfully.

"Ja-ack," he sing-songed, trying again. No reaction. "Special ops, my ass."

Sam giggled and decided to try her luck. "Sir!"

There was a slight quirk to Jack's lips, but he slept on.

Growing tired of waiting, and quite hungry, Teal'c stated, "O'Neill."

Jack jerked awake and Sam turned to her Jaffa friend a little indignantly. "How _do_ you do that?"

Jack looked at the sight before him, bewildered and more than a little pissed off. Three kids had just let themselves in his apartment. Who did they think they were? Who did they think _he_ was?

Speaking his thoughts out loud, Jack declared, "What in the hell?!"

Daniel smirked quite evilly. "Hello Jack."

Jack's eyes glazed over and his mouth slackened as he tried to mentally comprehend what was standing before him. Before he could even begin to assimilate what he'd seen in his head, he was greeted twice more.

"It is good to see you again, O'Neill."

And the real kicker, "Hello, sir."

Jack closed his eyes. "You didn't," was all he could manage.

"We did," Daniel stated rather obviously.

A slight pause, and then, "Have you all gone out of your collective _MINDS?!_"

Receiving no reply but the slightly sheepish look from Carter, Daniel's way-too-pleased-with-himself expression, and Teal'c's impassive stance, all in their mini-me forms, Jack sighed loudly and rested his head in his hands.

"I suppose there's no chance Loki somehow managed to get loose and decided to go after you guys as well?"

"No. Not really," came Daniel's, in Jack's opinion, rather obnoxious reply. "Good idea though."

Was he always this cheeky? Seriously, Jack didn't recall cheeky and Daniel Jackson ever being in the same category before now. Maybe the Asgard hit a wrong button on the Xerox machine and Daniel's came out with smart-ass written into his DNA.

"Why?!"

Sam shrugged and made a determined effort to make herself at home, sitting in his worn out arm-chair and stealing chips off the coffee table. Trying to make her reply as casual as possible, she said, "We couldn't leave you behind, sir."

Jack was momentarily stunned into silence and looked to the others to see their response to that statement. Daniel smiled tightly, hands in his pockets and rocked slightly on his feet when Jack looked at him. Teal'c bowed his head, arms clasped firmly behind his back.

"God...", Jack managed to croak out. "I don't know what to say."

Daniel, never at a loss for words, supplied helpfully, "How about, 'You can crash at my place.'?"

Jack grinned at the scraggly teen figure of his friend. "I've only got the one bed."

"I call dibs on the couch," Daniel claimed, finally deciding to take a seat next to Jack.

"I brought an air mattress, sir," Sam added, propping her feet on his coffee table.

"I have an inflatable sleeping device as well, O'Neill."

Daniel frowned petulantly. "And where was I for that conversation?"

"I believe you were discussing with Thor, Daniel Jackson."

Jack was still trying to wrap his head around the three people sitting in his living room.

"Jack, are you okay?," Daniel asked in his 'concerned' voice which Jack noted absently was a slightly higher pitch now that he was fifteen.

"John."

"What?"

"My name. It's John."

"No, it's not."

"That's what it says on my birth certificate. Both of them actually."

"Yes, and we call you Jack."

"No. _They_ call _him_ Jack." Suddenly, John needed clarification of that fact ...now. "There is still a _they_right. I mean, you're not them. You're mini-them's, right?"

"Yes, Jack," Daniel stated in exasperation.

"John!"

"I will never be able to call you John."

"You better get used to it, ...Dan."

"Okay. One, you will never, ever call me that again. And two, why can't we call you Jack?"

"Because, _Daniel_, I've been here for a month now and everyone knows me as John. The Air Force is seriously letting you three keep their names?"

It was so quiet John was almost certain he could hear crickets chirping two stories down through his closed windows.

"What?" he asked with a sense of apprehension.

Sam cleared her throat, sitting upright in her chair. Licking her lips and getting in to her 'this outrageously expensive scientific equipment I'm asking for is important because' face, she began, "They don't actually ...know. Sir."

John blinked several times and then looked at Daniel for confirmation. Daniel nodded with the same tight smile as before.

"And how, pray tell, do they _not_ know, Carter?"

"Well, you see, sir, it's kind of a funny story, really," she started nervously.

"Caarter?"

"Right," she muttered under her breathe, recognizing when Jack O'Neill was loosing his patience, no matter what his size. "We sort of, maybe, contacted Thor on our own."

John let that sink in for a moment. "So. Let me get this straight. You three ...or rather _they_three, whatever, got together and decided to make mini-you's ...without Hammond's knowledge. You then got Thor on the phone, had him Xerox you ..._them_, so that now _they_could all be court-martialed if any of you are found out."

"Technically, only Sam could get court-martialed," Daniel pointedly out helpfully.

The glare Jack sent in his direction could have melted steel.

"So, am I understanding you correctly?" His voice was deceivingly calm, but the three knew that John was anything but at the moment.

"Yes, sir."

"I say again, 'Are you three out of your ever-loving MINDS?!'"

"O'Neill. This talk is pointless. What has transpired has transpired. Now, what nourishment do you possess?"

Well! Talk about a moody Jaffa! John pointed toward the open kitchen, visibly to their left.

"Help yourself, T. I see shrinking you did nothing to lessen your appetite." Or his size, John mentally added. While Teal'c was most definitely smaller, for fifteen, he was still very beefy.

Sitting back against his couch, John shook his head. He just couldn't get over this.

"Why?! I mean, you guys are gonna be bored in a month. A week even! I'm in high school, for crying out loud!"

"I never really took the time to enjoy high school," Daniel contemplatively said. "The first time around," he added needlessly.

"Me either," Sam agreed.

"But you two probably graduated when you were twelve!"

Sam smiled. "Just trust us, sir. We all thought a lot about it. And it was what we all wanted to do."

John sighed heavily, taking it all in. Finally he said, "Well, first of all Carter, drop the sir. It's just weird here."

She arched an eyebrow. "And second of all?"

Actually, there hadn't been a second of all. "And second of all, you all need names. If you think that keeping their names and joining my school will keep you all off the government and NID radar, you really have lost it."

"Does this mean I really have to call you John?"

John smirked slightly. "Yes, Daniel. You really have to call me John."

Teal'c rejoined the group in the living room, having procured some ice cream from the kitchen. Having heard the entirety of the conversation, he joined in, "I have previously used the name Murray for my outings beyond the SGC."

Daniel grimaced. "I think we should try for something else there, Teal'c."

"Hey! What's wrong with Murray?," John mock affronted.

"Last name then?" Daniel compromised.

"How about something that starts with T?" Sam suggested. On three men's askance looks, she looked at John. "Well, you call him T half the time anyway."

"Tim?" On receiving two simultaneous nose wrinkles and head shakes, John continued, "Titus? Todd? Theo?"

They continued with that for a while, none coming up with anything that they particularly liked. Having moved on to Sam, John stated excitedly, "Mandy!"

Her look of horror was enough of an answer. Still, she couldn't help saying, "Mandy?! Are you serious?"

"What? Your name's Samantha, so it's like it's still apart of you."

"That's deep, in a very twisted very you type of way, Jack," Daniel commented, only half paying attention as he watched what was on the tv.

"Sorry. No. It will be a cold day in hell before I'm called _Mandy_." She shuddered as the name passed her lips.

Turning contemplative, she thought aloud, "I kind of like Olivia."

"Newton-John?"

Sam glared at him. "No. Just Olivia."

John tried to picture her with it. "Could I call you Livvy?"

Her eyes went wide. "No." Shaking her head, she just said, "No. Just never mind," and went back to thinking.

"What about Amanda?," she asked a few minutes later. "It's still got a familiarity with Samantha ...along your lines of thinking, sir, but it's not horrible like the other one."

John smiled at her open critic of his choice. Something Major Carter would never do. And yet she still called him 'sir'.

"Caarter!" he whined.

"Sir?"

He raised both eyebrows, looking at her pointedly as she just answered her own question. When realization hit, instead of looking sheepish like he expected, she grinned cheekily and said, "Sorry, sir."

Very unapologetically.

Now Carter was being cheeky? He was gonna have to have a little talk with Thor. Going back to topic, John voiced, "I like it."

"Si..." Sam stopped herself. "Like what?"

"Amanda." Elbowing the lethargic bum to his left, John questioned, "What do you think, Danny boy?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Amanda. Yeah, I like it, too."

Jack shook his head. And he thought the full sized version couldn't handle beer. Fifteen year old Daniel was still on his first! And last. Jack had left him a case of beer that was now almost gone and John sure wasn't going to let Daniel waste any more of it.

"What kind of a name is Topher?", Daniel said to no one in particular.

"What?"

Daniel pointed at the screen with his beer. "That guy's name is Topher."

"Actually, his name is Christopher, but he just goes by Topher."

John and Daniel both looked at her curiously. Sam shrugged her shoulders and said, "Cassie went through a phase," as if that should explain everything. Which knowing Cassie, it kinda did.

"What about Christopher?"

John's lips twitched. "I know your name was a little on the boyish side, Carter, but I think that's crossing the line, even for you."

She shot him a look. "I mean for Teal'c," she articulately with venom.

"That is a most pleasing name, Major Carter. I would be honored to be called such."

"It doesn't start with T," John whined.

Sam shrugged. "You could still call him T. Like with Topher. It could be your personal nickname for him."

John nodded. "Okay. So. T, Amanda," he said, looking at each in turn, "What about you, Danny boy?"

"Shane."

Not having expected an actual answer, John asked, "What?"

"Shane." On seeing John's raised eyebrows, Daniel shrugged. "I like it."

"Okay then. We all have names."

"Actually, we still need middle and last names, too. I'll have to make us up fake birth certificates and such."

"Why, Carter. I've turned you to a life of crime!" John said sarcastically. "How do you plan to go about all that anyway?" John had not figured Sam for those type of contacts.

She grinned. "Do you really want to know?"

John took a sip of his beer. Probably not. Knowing Carter, she could do it all herself.

Nudging Daniel, _Shane_ ...Jack mentally corrected himself, that would be hard to get used to, he said, "So, got your last name prepped to?"

Daniel thought for a moment, pursing his lips and then stated, "Ballard."

His mother's maiden name. John nodded. "Shane Michael Ballard."

"Michael?" Daniel voiced with disdain. "Where in the world do you get Michael?"

"I dunno. You always kinda looked like a Michael to me."

Daniel furrowed his brows in confusion, more at the man sitting next to him than his actually comment. Sam, who had started to write things down, looked at him for how to proceed. Deciding it didn't really matter what his middle name was anyway, Daniel said, "Fine. Michael it is."

Sam wrote down Daniel's new name. Saying aloud as she wrote, Sam continued, "Christopher..." She stopped. "What do you want your middle name to be Teal'c?"

Teal'c thoughtfully ate his ice cream. "I believe I would enjoy Luke as a second given name."

"That's from Star Wars, isn't it?" John whispered in Daniel's ear.

Not taking his eyes from the tv, Daniel smirked and nodded his head.

"Christopher _Luke_ Murray," Sam said aloud.

"So, Carter, what about you?"

"I don't know, sir. Jack," she corrected on seeing his look. Catching herself again, she quickly uttered, "John." Sighing at the ridiculousness of it all, Sam asked, "What's your middle name?"

"Richard."

"I thought you're middle name was Joseph?" Daniel questioned.

"I changed it."

"Why?"

Jack shrugged, not really wanting to go into it. Giving a partial answer, he said, "It's my grandfather's name."

Daniel, as always, could tell that Jack had left something out of it but let it be ...for now. He could always corner him later.

Sam was writing again and Jack took the opportunity to divert Daniel's inquisitive gaze from him. "Come up with something, Carter?"

"Katherine." Still looking at the paper with a sense of calm joy, she said, "It was my mother's name."

"What about a last name?"

"I don't know."

Everyone thought for a moment. John was the first to speak. "How about Ballard?"

Sam frowned. "That's Daniel's last name, sir."

He chose not to correct her use of the sir ...this time. "I know. But you two are already the science twins and now you could actually _be_ twins."

Sam started to shake her head. "That's Daniel's family name. I wouldn't want to step on that."

"Actually," Daniel said, "I think Jack's right."

"Daniel?"

"We're already like siblings. I know I think of you as a sister. And we were technically 'born' on the same day."

Sam started to smile, but asked first, "Are you sure, Daniel?"

He smiled back at her. "I'd be honored, Sam."

"Okay." Her smile came out in full force now. "Amanda Katherine Ballard. There. We all have names.

"I say we cut cold turkey. The faster we get used to the new names, the better."

"I do not understand, O'Neill. What does slicing poultry have to do with our new identities?"

Jack turned to his go-to guy when Teal'c needed to be taught slang.

"Daniel?"

"Shane. Remember ...cold turkey?" Turning to _Chris_, Shane said, "It means 'to stop doing something all together rather than to gradually reduce your usage'".

Chris inclined his head. "Thank you, Shane Ballard," he said with a slight quirk to his lips.

"Ah ah ah! No more of the full name stuff, T. I know how much you like it, but if your gonna be in high school, it's just not gonna work. Sorry, buddy."

"As you wish, O'Neill."

And so it began. Four grown adults embarking on life anew. John, Shane, Amanda, and Chris.

* * *

**2011 – Shortly after Jack's descending back to our plane of existence**

"Carter," Sam answered her phone.

"Yeah, you're right. Saying O'Neill would just be kind of weird, wouldn't it?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm glad that you two finally got together. Took alot longer than us but still, I'm glad."

"Who is this?" Sam held the phone away from her ear and furrowed her brows at it as if she might be able to find the answer if she examined it.

"Don't you recognize your own voice when you hear it?"

Sam momentarily lost the ability to speak. "Sam?"

"Well, sort of. I go by Amanda now. I know we had some kind of silent agreement that we wouldn't talk to each other unless we really needed it but I kind of have a favor to ask you. You don't have to say yes; just hear me out."

"Okay."

"Okay. John and I's anniversary is coming up..."

Sam couldn't help but think about how weird this was and smile to herself that their clones had gotten together too. Her own anniversary was just a few months before.

"...and I have an idea for an anniversary present but I would need your help to do it. And well, you'd need to be a little...devious."

Sam was intrigued and a little alarmed. "Devious?"

"Well, unless you decided to tell Jack about us, he would probably need to be left out of the loop on this."

Hmm. She wasn't too sure about that. "What did you have in mind?"

Amanda smiled. "Okay. John doesn't talk about it but I know he really misses the cabin. I was thinking of getting some property up there but at the same time that I know he would really love that, it wouldn't be the same. Not to mention the fact we really don't have that kind of money just laying around. But, and I've debated a lot on this, I was wondering if you might be interested in making a spare key for us. We could text each other or something to let the other know when we were going to use the cabin so as to not have any awkward run-ins. Just like a date and question mark so that if anyone looked they wouldn't have any idea what it was about."

"Wow. You've thought a lot about this."

"I know."

Sam was quiet for a while while she thought about it. "Can I reach you at this number?"

"Yes, it's my cell."

"Okay. Let me think about it. I'll call you back."

"Okay." Amanda didn't sound disappointed like Sam thought she would but then again, she knew her and knew she would want to think it over.

"...Amanda?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you and John get married?"

"September 29th, 2006. He proposed shortly after we graduated."

"That's about the time Jack and I started dating."

"I know." Amanda sounded a little sheepish. "I searched public records for a marriage certificate, hoping that you guys had gotten married. There would have been no need to call you if you hadn't."

"True. So, ...how are all of you?"

"We're doing really good. I know you worried whether you were doing the right thing when you made us, but we're all really happy. I'm glad we did it."

A weight on Sam's chest lifted at hearing that. "That's so good to hear. Thank you."

Amanda sounded a little reluctant to ask. "And everyone's okay on your end?"

Sam smiled bitterly. "There have been a few losses. I ...I should have contacted you somehow. ...But, at the same time..."

"We knew going into this that we would be out of the loop on everything. It's okay. I," Amanda sighed. "No matter how much I want to know, it would probably be better if I didn't."

It was quiet on the line for a few moments. Then, Amanda tentatively asked, "And the front lines?"

"Quiet."

"Really??"

"Really."

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that. ...Oh, how I wish I could ask you."

"I know."

"Ya know, this isn't as weird and awkward as I thought it would be. Sure, it's a little surreal, but it's actually kind of good to know that you guys are okay."

"Same here, Amanda."

"And everything is ...okay, I mean? Things are good?"

Sam genuinely smiled. "Things are good."

"Good. That's good." Amanda realized she was rambling and sounded altogether too much like her husband. "Well, I better go."

"Yeah. I'll call you."

"Bye, Sam."

"Bye, Amanda."

* * *

"Tinkle, tinkle, wittle tar, ows I wonder wheres you are, up aba da wurd toe I, ike a diemon in da ky, tinkle tinkle wittle tar, ows I wonder wheres you are."

Sam giggled quietly at her son's voice coming over the baby monitor. A lump to her right groaned and tried to burrow further under its pillow.

"You're the one who insisted he _had_ to have the fiber optic ceiling."

A muffled voice came from under the pillow. "If I would have known that he would wake up at…" the pillow rose, "0430 on a regular basis…"

Jack trailed off, quite possibly back into his coma like state of sleep.

"Tinkle, tinkle, wittle tar, ows I wonder wheres you are…"

Jack threw back the covers and climbed out of bed.

"Be nice, Jack," Sam smirked.

"He gets this from you, ya know. _I_ never woke up at god awful hours of the morning of my own free will."

More muttering continued down the hall.

Sam turned on her side, looking and listening to the baby monitor.

"Tinkle, tinkle, wittle …oh, hi Daddy!"

"Go to sleep, Nate."

"But I's awake."

"I know. Go back to sleep."

"I's not sweepy."

"Nate…you can get up when the sun comes up. _Only_ when the sun comes up. Until then, you sleep. Got it?"

Nathan sighed. "Yes, Daddy."

"Good. Goodnight. …And no more singing."

"Daddy, hows know sing?"

"Goodnight, Nathan."

A giggle. "Nigh, Daddy."

Jack climbed back in bed a few minutes later, wrapping his arm around Sam's waist. He leaned his head away from her.

"You're hot."

"So you tell me."

"You knew what I meant."

So? Didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun with him first.

"I'm fine."

"You should see Lam while you're at work tomorrow." Jack yawned right in her ear. Charming.

"It's really not necessary. I've just felt a little crummy the past few days."

"If it's contagious then Nate could get it and we'll have a cranky two year old on our hands."

Good point. Score one for O'Neill.

"Not to mention a cranky fifty-eight year old."

"Yeah and said cranky old man would like some sleep."

Sam turned in his arms, playfully caressing his feet with her own. "You have to get up in about an hour anyway."

"Exactly why I need to fall back asleep ASAP."

Sam ran her heel up the back of Jack's calf. "Or you could use your time on a more favorable endeavor."

Jack peeked an eye open to look at her. She was giving him 'the look'.

"I'm surrounded by morning people," he muttered.

"You've never complained when I've woken you up before…"

"Oh, I'm not complaining," he said, his now roaming hands answering their agreement to her silent question. "Just stating the hard facts."

Sam giggled. "Oooh, babe, that's a bad pun, even for you."

Jack kissed her. "I'll take offense at that later."

* * *

Sam woke feeling more crummy than before. Lying on her back, Sam took a deep, hopefully cleansing, breath to help alleviate her nauseousness. Bad idea. Jack was in close proximity, his arm thrown over her unsettled stomach and Sam wasn't sure what it was, but something about the way he smelled completely undid her. It wasn't like he smelled bad or anything, but it was just this overpowering smell that was way too much and her stomach recoiled, flopped around, and demanded retribution for its perceived slight against it.

Sam flung back the covers and ran for the bathroom, completely emptying her stomach of quite possibly all the contents of every meal she had ever eaten.

Jack walked blearily in the bathroom a few minutes later.

"You ok?," he asked, while rubbing his eye.

Sam grunted. She had just devotedly worshipped the porcelain god and he asked if she was okay?

Wetting a washcloth for her, Jack said, "So, going to the doc's then?"

Sam nodded mutely, taking the proffered cloth and putting it on the back of her neck. Jack moved to squat down beside her when she put up a halting hand.

"Don't! You're the one who caused me to throw up in the first place."

"What?" Jack wasn't sure how offended he should be over that comment.

"My stomach's all upset and you smell really strongly of …something."

Jack frowned and sniffed his shirt. "I smell just like I always do."

Sam shook her head, wiping her face with the cloth. "I don't know. It's your deodorant I think. It's super strong."

Considering he hadn't put any deodorant on since yesterday morning, Jack figured that was highly unlikely.

"Mommy…" called a sad little voice from their bedroom.

"In here, squirt," Jack answered, turning around to the bathroom doorway.

Nate walked in rubbing his eye with a sad pout. "Daddy, I donts feew good."

"Your tummy hurt?"

Nathan nodded as Jack picked him up.

"Yeah, Mommy doesn't feel good either. We're gonna go see Dr. Lam and see if she can't make us all better."

"I donts ike shots."

"Me neither, kid. You've probably got the flu so I doubt you'll be getting a shot. They've give you some medicine that'll make you feel better but that will be it."

"I donts ike edemicin eider."

Nate's face paled and he made a weird moaning sound.

"Daddy," he mumbled.

Jack's eyes widened dramatically when he realized what that look meant and swung Nate to the floor as quickly as he could putting the boys head above the toilet right as he retched.

Once he was done, Nathan started to cry. He'd never thrown up before and he didn't know what was wrong with him. Thankfully, seeing her son get sick didn't cause Sam to feel the need to make a repeat performance so she gathered her little boy in her arms to calm him down.

"It's okay, baby. You're fine. I know you don't feel good."

"That's bisgusting!"

Sam chuckled. "Yes. Yes, it is disgusting. Do you need to do that again?"

Nate shook his head violently against her chest.

"Okay. Let's get cleaned up and we'll go see Dr. Morris."

"Just take him with you to see Lam."

"I can't bring Nate to the mountain, Jack."

"Sure you can. You're going to see her anyway and she's just going to send you home again. Besides, who's gonna tell the Head of Homeworld Security he can't take his kid to the base infirmary?"

"General Landry would for one."

"He can grumble all he wants. I'm still the boss."

"Being 'the man' has some benefits then after all, huh?"

* * *

"Well," Carolyn said, holding a chart in front of her, "Nathan's got the flu."

Said boy was very cranky. His stomach still hurt and his clothes were rubbing his sensitive skin all wrong and he just didn't feel good at all!

Nate hadn't been very nice throughout his whole examination, pouting unhappily and in general, reminding everyone of another unruly patient by the name of O'Neill. Sam was giving him some leeway because he didn't feel good but she was losing her patience.

When he kicked the pillow off the end of the bed, she told him sternly, "Jonathan Jacob, that is enough. Now, behave!"

"I am being haive!," he replied indignantly.

"Nathan!"

Nate sat a little straighter on reflex. Daddy only called him Nathan when he was _thisclose _to getting a spanking.

Looking down as he picked at his jeans, he mumbled, "Sowwy."

Sam faced Carolyn again. "So, what do I need to give him?"

"Well, there is no cure for the flu, and antibiotics don't work against viruses. Children's Tylenol can help ease the pain of any headaches, muscle aches, sore throat, or fever. Just make sure that he rests and drinks plenty of fluids. You can use a humidifier to help moisten the air in Nathan's bedroom to help with nasal congestion. Other than that, just keep him comfortable and since he's nauseous don't give him any heavy foods. Crackers and soup, stuff like that."

Sam ran her fingers through Nate's hair. "Same for me too then?"

"Not exactly."

Sam looked confused and Jack immediately straightened with concern.

"Sam ...you're pregnant."

A deathly silence spread over the room.

"I'm ...what?"

Carolyn grinned. "You're going to have a baby."

Sam opened her mouth and closed it again. She ...pregnant?! Sam looked at Jack. He was grinning.

"You sure, doc?"

Carolyn nodded. "I ran the tests twice just to be sure."

Jack's smile widened and before Sam knew it she was being pulled into a Jack O'Neill hug.

He pulled back but still held onto her at the waist. "You okay?"

She stared bewildered at his chest, trying to let it sink in. "Yeah, I mean, I just ...I guess I'm just shocked. We weren't even trying."

They'd talked about it. Sam had been scared, though. With the after affects from Jolinar, Dr. Lam still thought it was a miracle Sam had gotten pregnant, let alone carried Nathan to term. Not that there hadn't been problems. But as for having another baby, they'd only recently even discussed the fact. Jack wanted another baby in the house, Sam knew. If Jack had his way, they'd have their own hockey team. But he never pressured her. Jack said if it was what she wanted, they wouldn't have any more. He was more than happy with her and Nate.

"Looks like this little guy took that decision right out of our hands," he said with a grin.

Sam smiled for the first time since Carolyn told them, the shock wearing off enough to give way to her happiness. She hadn't really realized until just then how much she'd wanted to have another baby.

Nathan didn't know what was going on but he was not happy about it. He wanted his mommy and she wasn't paying him any attention.

"Mommy! Hold ME!"

Jack let Sam go and she picked up Nathan. Through silent eye 'conversation', Jack and Sam agreed that now would not be a good time to talk to Nathan about being a big brother. Sick baby did not make for a good reaction.

"Go hooome." Nate pouted.

"Yeah, we'll go home. Mommy has to get some vitamins and talk to Dr. Lam a little more but then we'll go home. Do you want to go to Daddy?"

Nate was about to inform her adamantly 'No' but then he saw his Daddy was holding some kind of cool looking stick thingie. It looked like a big fat Popsicle stick. That would be a really really big Popsicle. Reaching out his little arms, Nate allowed Jack to take him.

While Sam went off to talk more with Carolyn, Nate latched his right hand onto Jack's earlobe like he always did when he was feeling clingy or tired. He looked down at the tongue depressor Jack was fiddling with in his hand, and asked, "Daddy? Wheres dey keep da big boptickles?"

* * *

"Sam, you do have a slight fever I'm a little concerned about. It's nothing serious right now at 99.3 degrees but if it goes up at all, I want you to come back in. A high fever, anything over 103 degrees, can be lethal for a baby. The physiologic processes in early fetal development, such as protein activity, are temperature sensitive. The entire fetal developmental process hinges on the right proteins getting turned on at the right time, and if your body goes from 98.6 degrees to 103 degrees, that could keep the proteins from working properly and cause you to have a miscarriage. Later in pregnancy, it's not as much of a problem but right now I want you to keep a close eye on your temperature for me. And there is something else."

The way she paused set off alarm bells in Sam's head. "What?"

"The ultrasound we just performed confirmed that you are about six weeks along."

"Okay?" Sam wasn't getting it.

"Sam, it was six weeks ago when General O'Neill had the ancient download in his brain."

Sam felt her legs go a little weak and leaned against the closest infirmary bed.

"Now this doesn't mean that anything is wrong or will be wrong. But we will need to monitor your pregnancy closely as we have no idea what affect, if any, this could have on the baby."

Sam nodded absently, trying to not let the hundreds of different horrible possibilities play behind her eyes.

Swallowing thickly, she asked, "But the baby's fine?"

"The baby's fine."

"Okay."

* * *

Jack was stone still and silent when she told him. It was like that night on the phone after she had almost miscarried Nate all over again. Sam couldn't take the silence anymore but before she could say anything, Jack stood up.

"Jack?"

He shook his head, his jaw clenched tightly. Grabbing his keys, all he said was, "I'll be back," before he stormed out the door.

* * *

White knuckles gripped the steering wheel. He was so indescribably pissed off that he couldn't even see straight. Jack punched the steering wheel and jerked the truck into an open parking spot, practically slamming into park. Why? Could not one damn thing in his whole life be simple? No, of course not. Sam couldn't just be pregnant with his child. That was too easy. He just had to get her pregnant when he had an alien influence so that it could do some horrible mutating thing to their kid. They didn't even know if the baby would develop. Sam could miscarry. As if Sam didn't have enough worries with Jolinar, now he'd added another one. Damn it! He hit the steering wheel again.

Jack looked around his surroundings. He'd been driving for who knew how long. He was outside an apartment building. Daniel's actually. Why the hell had he driven to Daniel's? He most definitely did not want to talk right now. Did not. At all. Jack jerked open the truck door, continuing to argue with himself til he found himself in front of apartment 309.

He knocked. Or banged. Whatever.

An annoyed and confused looking archaeologist answered the door.

"Daniel," Jack greeted at he walked past his friend into the apartment.

Daniel blinked, still holding onto the door handle. "Jack."

"You got any beer?"

"Umm, no."

Jack sent Daniel a very cross look.

Daniel watched as Jack walked by his book shelves, glaring at the whole lot of them. He picked up an Ancient Egyptian Ankh and started fiddling with it, though he looked precariously close to throwing it against the wall. Daniel closed the door and walked over to Jack, taking the artifact out of its threatened position.

Jack didn't seem to care than Daniel had taken away his 'toy', sticking his hands in his pockets and walking over to the window.

Why did the man have to make everything so difficult?

Daniel placed the Ankh in it's rightful position and joined Jack by the window, copying the other's stance.

"So…"

Jack looked at him out of the corner of his eye for a second and then back out the window. "So?"

"You and Sam get in a fight?" It was unlikely. Not that Sam and Jack didn't fight but Jack had never come to him about one in the past.

"No," Jack confirmed shortly.

Daniel nodded once. If Jack would just give him something to go on…

"Nate tell you he wants to be an archaeologist when he grows up?"

Jack didn't smile or give Daniel 'a look'. He didn't even appear to hear him.

"Jack…"

"Sam's pregnant."

Oh. Well, okay. "And this is bad?"

Jack sighed. "It shouldn't be."

"But it is?"

Daniel almost thought Jack wasn't going to answer him. Then, finally, "She's six weeks pregnant."

Daniel didn't know much about pregnancies but he assumed that was significant. Six weeks, six weeks, oh. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Has Sam seen Dr. Lam?"

Jack nodded, still looking out the window.

"What'd she say?"

"She doesn't know shit either, Daniel. It's not every day some idiot with a computer for a brain knocks up his wife."

Daniel frowned. "It's not your fault, Jack."

"That's what you always say."

"No. It's not. I tell you how it is. And right now you are being an idiot. What'd Lam say about the baby as of now?"

Another long pause. "The baby's development is fine."

"Good. Who's to say that the repository will have any affect on the baby?"

"There's nobody to say that it won't."

"But you don't know. Either way, Jack, it's not like you were trying for this."

"Damn it, Daniel. Just because we weren't trying doesn't make it any different. I'm the one who had that crap in my head and if it hurts that baby in any way, I'll…"

"You'll never forgive yourself."

Jack was stunned when Daniel finished his sentence for him.

Daniel decided to try a different way to get to Jack. "Have you stopped to consider that by blaming yourself, you're blaming Sam?"

"What?!"

"She agreed to have sex with you after all."

"Daniel, that's the stupidest thing you've ever said."

"I mean, she should have thought about the possibility, right? You were under an alien influence. Abstinence is the best policy, they say."

"I don't blame Sam and she knows I don't."

"She might blame herself though."

"Ridiculous. And don't think I don't see the reverse psychology bull shit you're trying to pull either."

Daniel shrugged, not denying it. "What'd Sam say?"

A sheepish, slightly guilty look crossed Jack's face.

"What?"

"I may have kind of stormed out of the house after she told me."

"Well, that was mature."

Jack turned away from the window, walking back into the living area, gesturing wildly. "I was pissed off, Daniel. I didn't want her to see how mad I was."

"So, instead you left her there to sit alone with that kind of news weighing on her and not knowing how you feel about it other than the fact that you obviously didn't want to be with her..."

Jack's face dropped. "I just screwed up really bad, didn't I?"

Daniel nodded with a wince.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "Shit."

"Just talk to her. She knows you're hopeless with all this stuff."

"Thanks," Jack dead-panned. Nodding once to himself, Jack thumbed over his shoulder. "I'm gonna..."

"Yeah. ...And Jack?"

Jack rose his eyebrows in question.

"Everything will be okay ...with everything."

"I hope so."

* * *

It was late when Sam heard Jack climbing up the stairs. She wiped her face and tried to figure out what to do with the hundreds of tissues she had piled around her. If she hadn't have already known she was pregnant, this would have confirmed it. She always became a blubbering idiot when pregnant.

Sam turned on her side and acted like she was asleep when Jack walked in. He probably knew she was awake anyway but at least he couldn't see that she'd been crying.

Jack crawled into bed and she could feel him staring at her. It was driving her absolutely insane and the only reason she didn't turn around to tell him to stop it was because that might have been his plan all along just so she'd have to talk first. And there was no way she was giving him that satisfaction right now.

"I'm sorry."

What was it about a quiet space that made even a whispered voice sound abnormally loud?

When she didn't respond, Jack scooted up behind her, resting his forehead against the back of her head and whispering into her hair. "I'm sorry for walking out like that. I was..."

He stopped and Sam was just about to ask him, "You were what?" when he pulled back the covers holding up used tissues. In the dark it took him a second to figure out what it was, and Sam mentally cursed herself for not having had the time to do anything but stuff them under the blankets.

"Oh, baby." His voice was thick will guilt. "I'm an ass." Jack dropped the tissues, turning her on her back. When their eyes met, he told her, "I didn't want you to see how mad I was."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. God, Daniel couldn't have been right, could he?

"Carter, I'm mad at _me_. And the damn Ancients who seem so fond of screwing with my life. I'm so sorry, baby."

What she did next was rather unCarter-like in his opinion. She hit him. Shoved might have been a better term. The only thing Jack knew was that one minute he was looking down at her and the next minute he was flat on his back and she was out of bed and pacing.

Jack supposed that this was actually perfect Carter behavior. Anger was alot easier for her than crying.

"I swear, Jack. You are just bound and determined to take the blame for everything, aren't you? Well, tough. Because I'm not going to let you. Sometimes accidents just happen. And they aren't anybodies fault. With Nate, if he had come down with Downs Syndrome or some alien mutation or died because of what Jolinar did to me, would you have blamed me?"

Jack didn't get to answer, because Sam answered for him. "No, of course not. But really, that would have been much more my fault than this could possibly be yours. I knew the risks of getting pregnant and I willingly did so."

"_We_ willingly did so."

Sam crawled back on the bed, sitting with her legs underneath her. "And _we_ created this life." She took Jack's hand and put it on her stomach. "For better or for worse. No matter what happens, Jack, it's not your fault and it's not my fault."

Jack rubbed his thumb over the material on her abdomen, looking intently at her stomach.

"I need you to believe that everything's going to be okay."

Jack looked up and met her eyes. He was her rock. He was the optimist. Never giving up. And she was relieved to see the hope in his eyes. "Okay."

Sighing in relief, Sam bent down and kissed him before turning off the side lamp she had turned on when she got up.

Once they were settled, Sam said, "I don't care how mad you are. I don't care if you yell at me. Just don't run away from me. I can't handle that."

* * *

Amanda gaped down at the professional camera in her hands. The very expensive professional camera.

"John! I ...oh my god."

He smirked smugly.

"How did you ever afford this?"

Frowning good-naturedly at her, he said, "You're not supposed to ask how much a present cost. It isn't good manners."

She was still ahh-ing over the camera and John was afraid he would be second fiddle for the rest of the night. Ever since she'd taken up photography in high school as a whim, Amanda'd been hooked. John thought that often-times her approach seemed too scientific, but he couldn't deny the results. She was an amazing photographer.

Amanda grinned largely at him. "Hold out your hand."

John raised an eyebrow but did as she asked. Amanda placed a key in his hand.

Looking at it, he raised the other eyebrow. "A key?"

"To what?" he added with a slight grin.

Amanda looked over his face, smiling knowingly with a lengthy pause for dramatic effect.

"There's this place I'd always heard about with loofa's and sky blue waters. I've always wanted to go. You heard of it?"

John stared at her blankly for a minute. Then, slowly looked down at the key. Then back up at Amanda.

"Did you ...are you ...is this ..."

Amanda nodded her head. John stared blankly for a moment more, then broke out in a face splitting grin, practically tackling her to the ground and kissing her senseless.

When he finally freed her to breathe, resting on his elbows above her, she said, "Well, if I would have known I'd get that reaction, I would have done this years ago."

"How'd you do it?" he asked, shit eating grin still in place.

"I called her."

"Sam?"

She nodded.

"Why would she have a key to..." He paused. "So, they finally got together, did they?"

"Did you really have any doubt?"

"Back when I was him, all the time."

Amanda smiled a little sadly at that and stroked his back lightly with her fingers.

"Sam said that everything was good on their end."

John nodded, pleased to hear it, but not really caring for any details. It wasn't his concern anymore.

He leaned down to kiss her again when she said, "The war's over."

"What?!"

"We won."

"The Gould...they're gone?"

Amanda shrugged. "I didn't get any details. She wouldn't have been able to tell me anything. In a roundabout way, she just let me know that the war was over. So either, they're gone completely, or at least they aren't causing any issues anymore."

"Wow."

"That's what I said."

"Huh."

"What?"

"I've never really understood why you three decided you didn't want to go back. Now I guess I don't even have a good reason to."

"Does that upset you?"

"The war being over? Are you kidding?"

"No. Not going back."

John looked at some point over her shoulder and really thought about it. "No. Not really. I think a part of me will always miss it, but the further we get away from all that, time-wise, the less it even seems real, ya know."

He looked back at her and smiled in his sarcastic way. "Besides, the originals are still there now...or most of them probably, and I don't think the base could handle all of us at once. Simmons would melt in a ball of mush with two of you around all the time."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Simmons did not have a crush on me! And even if he did, I assure you, he is long over it by now."

"Felger then."

She grunted.

"No? What about one of your alien boyfriends?"

Both Amanda's eyebrows rose. "Do you really want to go into your alien girlfriends?"

John grinned. "Daniel had us both beat put together, I do believe."

"And somehow remained oblivious to them all."

"Gotta love the space monkey for that."

John adjusted his hips into a much more interesting position. "But enough about Daniel ...and Shane ...and any other little carbon copies he might have had made. I seem to remember trying to thank you for my anniversary present."

John cut off her giggles with a kiss.


	33. Broken

**Author's Note: So...I haven't had any inspiration in regards to a new name for this story but I'm still not really crazy about the name New Beginnings. I'm open to any and all ideas you may have! Please post your suggestions in reviews! Thank you.**

**Author's Note #2: I fully admit that I quoted almost word for word the scene from Unending. That was writing perfection and exactly how things should have resolved in the situation. Thus, in my time line, that's what's happens.**

* * *

Jack took a long pull of his beer and glanced at the man sitting on the dock to his left. Daniel was a million miles away, staring sightlessly at the water before them.

Relaxing back into his chair, Jack asked, "So when are you leaving?"

Daniel blinked back into the here and now, turning to look at Jack. "What?"

His face was pure innocence. If Jack didn't know the man as well as he did, he'd believe that Daniel honestly had no idea what he was talking about. But Daniel always gave himself away. It wasn't with his eyes like most people. Daniel's face could be an impenetrable mask when he wanted it to be. Jack idly wondered if Daniel had learned that from him. Maybe a little, he decided. But Daniel had always had that ability when faced with talking about himself. Growing up in foster care could do that to you. No, Daniel's tell was in his hands. His fingers would flinch and tighten infinitesimally around whatever book, rock, or in this case beer he was holding when he was shocked but he didn't want you to know it.

"You heard me," Jack retorted, taking another sip of his beer.

Daniel's stance was stiff and Jack could practically hear the gears turning in his head, probably trying to figure out how Jack knew.

"How did you know?"

Guess he didn't figure it out then.

"It's been just a matter of time ever since you found the place, Daniel."

"Yeah, but why now?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I asked first."

"I asked second."

Daniel frowned. "It doesn't work that way."

Jack easily continued their banter. "Now it does."

Frown turning into a downright grimace, Daniel gave in. "I don't know really."

"I always thought you would've gone with Carter."

"I wanted to."

"So why didn't you?"

Daniel took a sip of his beer, more to take some time to think of what he wanted to say than a need to quench his thirst. Finally he settled with, "There was still the Baal's to round up for one. But with the Ori and the Gould gone, there were a lot of people ...planets that were just crushed. I brought the mess here, I needed to help pick up the pieces."

Jack conceded to Daniel's need to help, even though he didn't like the self-condemning tone of his friend's voice.

"I figured for sure you would have mysteriously not made it back Earth side when you went out there for that January thing."

"Janus," Daniel automatically corrected. Smiling slightly, Daniel agreed, "Believe me, I was tempted."

Jack gestured with his bottle in a 'so/therefore' manner.

Daniel shrugged. "That was around the time I got my archaeological team up and running. My department being opened up now that war wasn't the main focus of the SGC. Now that we didn't have death on our doorstep we could finally do what we came here for."

The two men exchanged glances and Daniel corrected, "What I came here for.

"The whole purpose of starting the SGC was to acquire new technology for Earth. It wasn't stated as much but it was also to study other cultures and in the end gain allies." Daniel looked down at his beer, seemingly examining the label. "I don't know. I guess it was just nice to..."

"Get back to doing what you actually enjoyed?"

Daniel looked stunned. "Yeah," he agreed with a sort of wistful enthusiasm.

Jack nodded. "But now you're ready?"

Daniel huffed a laugh dryly. "To get back in the action? Not so much. I'm more than happy to let the off world teams do what they do best. I've paid my dues. I just want the city."

"Not asking much," Jack teased.

Daniel ignored it. "It's pretty incredible how much of the city is still unexplored with how long they've been there."

"They've been busy."

Daniel huffed again at the understatement. A comfortable silence settled between them and Daniel could hear Sam and Vala laughing through the open window of the cabin.

Breaking the silence, Daniel said, "I'm gonna recommend Phipps to take over the department and the team. He's a good guy and he's ready for it."

"Not Jonas?"

Daniel shook his head. "No. I mean, he'd be good for it but he's still on SG-1 and I think they've got a good fit going. Besides, I think Mitchell would kill me if I took someone away from his team now that 'the band' has all fallen apart again."

It was kind of weird to think that three-fourths of the flagship team were aliens now. Mitchell still held the helm but now he was in charge of Jonas, Vala, and Ariston. "Mitchell really say that?"

"About 'the band'?"

Jack nodded.

"Ever since Sam and Teal'c left. Now, though, he just says he's got a 'new band'."

Looking out over the water and aiming for casual, Jack asked, "This gonna be a permanent move?"

Daniel was quiet long enough that Jack broke his staring contest with the pond to glance at him.

"I don't know," Daniel finally said. "I plan on a year. After that ...I might stay, go to Julin, or come back here."

Jack frowned. "I still think setting up an expedition in Julin is a bad idea. Who knows what kind of pompous megalomaniac aliens will be in that galaxy."

"My bets on werewolves."

Jack gave Daniel a 'look' out of the corner of his eye. Daniel was doing his best to keep a straight face. When their eyes met, Daniel lost the battle. Jack shook his head and hid his grin behind his beer bottle as Daniel chuckled.

Hmm. Jack frowned. That was the last of his beer.

"I fully expect you to come back and see the new addition when she gets here."

"She?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah, it's a girl."

Daniel grinned and shook his head. "I feel sorry for her already."

"And why is that?"

"She's not gonna be able to get a boy within P-90 range of your house for a date."

Jack pfft'd. "Please. At least an AT4 HEAT. Much better range."

"You never did answer my question."

"Which one?"

"How did you know?"

"Daniel, you willingly came up to the cabin without any coercing. It didn't take a PhD to figure it out."

"That obvious, huh?" Daniel looked over the pond again. "It's not that I don't like it here. I do. It's ...relaxing. It's the drive that's the killer."

Jack leaned a little further back in his seat with the smile that Daniel privately thought of as Jack's Minnesota smile. "But _oh_ so worth it."

Vala called out to them from the doorway to come inside. Rising, they obediently did as they were told.

"You told her yet?"

"Who?"

Jack just gave him a look.

"Vala?"

Obviously, Daniel wasn't going to loosen his I'm-a-naive-archaeologist bit on this one.

Daniel shrugged. "I'll tell her when I tell everybody else."

Closing the conversation, Daniel walked ahead of his friend, leaving Jack shaking his head behind him.

**1 MONTH LATER**

"I want a room with a balcony when we go to Atlantis. It would be horribly claustrophobic to not have a balcony, don't you think? And it would be very soothing to go to sleep to the sound of the ocean."

Daniel listened to her continued prattling that she hadn't really stopped since he'd announced _his_ leaving for Atlantis. Vala had automatically started packing her things, even though he was the one leaving and that wouldn't even be for another three months. The truly scary thing was that when Daniel had first made his decision, he'd kind of just assumed Vala would be there with him. And that annoyed him. Why? Why would he assume that? And why was she assuming that just because he was going she would be going with him? Daniel didn't just want to go to Atlantis. He _needed_ to go. He needed to get away from her - from this ...situation.

"Vala," Daniel said shortly. "Why are you going to Atlantis?"

She looked up, fiddling with a pencil in one hand. "Because you're going, darling."

She said it as if the answer was obvious, as if she was speaking to a five year old. Now he was even more annoyed.

"So?"

Vala smiled a bright toothy smile, an obvious sign she was going on the defense. "So? It'll be fun. A whole new galaxy to wreak havoc on. If we're really lucky, we'll stumble upon an entirely new set of baddies to keep us occupied for all hours."

Daniel angrily closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Teasingly, Vala said, "Oh, come now. You can't tell me that you wouldn't miss me if I didn't come with you? Who would keep you in line if not for me?"

She was trying to distract him. He knew that she expected him to go off, saying something along the lines of 'Keep _me_ in line?' and so on. But no, Daniel was tired of her teasing.

"Do you want an honest answer to that question?"

Vala's face ever so briefly registered shock and maybe a little fear. Quietly, she answered, "No."

God, this woman could drive him insane. Who was she to constantly push buttons and then not be able to give a straight answer to anything.

"No seriously, you started this. Do you want an honest answer to the question?"

Vala quickly rose up from leaning on the other side of his desk and turned towards the door. "No, don't worry about it."

"Do you believe I could have any kind of serious feelings for you?," he asked incredulously.

She stopped part way to the door of his office. Daniel raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Slowly turning to face him, Vala answered, "I wasn't suggesting you had serious feelings, Daniel."

"Oh! So what? You think I just want to sleep with you? Is that it, Vala? Seriously? I mean, we work together!"

Vala's eyebrows twitched slightly together, not really seeing what that had to do with anything.

Daniel continued, "And you know, even saying that part out loud sounds unbelievable."

He turned away, shaking his head and laughing at the absurdity of it.

Pacing back to where he was standing before, Daniel continued, "I mean, come on! I mean, I can't even imagine what a ...what a relationship with you would be like!"

Vala turned away from him, facing the far wall, desperate for him not to see her cry but somehow unable to move away and out of the room.

Calming down a little, Daniel took a step toward her. "I mean, yes, yes, you've proven yourself to be…trustworthy on a professional level, and for that I am very proud of you, but on a personal level?"

Challengingly, he continued, "Vala, come on. Give me a break!"

Vala raised her eyes to the ceiling, willing the tears to not fall and absolutely begging her body not to make a sound to give her away.

"I mean, at best, you're an emotional, unstable wreck! I'm not saying I'm much better. I'm not saying I'm much better."

Daniel stepped away again, looking at his desk.

"There was a time when I thought I would _never_ get over my wife. I mean, the idea of…being hurt that way again. But I've finally gotten to the place. I've finally, for the first time in a long time, have gotten to the place where I actually feel I could get close to somebody again."

Emphatically, he expressed, "But not in a million years, a million, million years, would I ever possibly consider that person being you! I mean, we are so completely opposite and wrong for each other, it's not even funny! And the worst part, the worst part about that is, you know that!"

Gesturing wildly about his chest, Daniel ranted, "And this whole flirty sexual thing that you do, that's just your way of having a laugh at my expense. So I'm so sorry if I'm not more appreciative of that and I'm _so_ sorry that you won't have that anymore when I leave. But don't you pretend it's anything else!"

Vala nodded, still unable to look at him. Daniel sighed, moving something around on his desk, not really seeing what it even was. Vala risked wiping the tears away from her face, hoping that he wasn't looking.

"Don't act like you're hurt."

Vala plastered on a tight smile, trying to laugh. Realizing she still had his stupid pencil in her hand, she turned to put it back on his desk before she escaped from his office. Daniel caught a view of her profile, extremely surprised to see the tear tracks on her cheeks. He reached out for her, but she quickly turned away, embarrassed.

"Hey," Daniel softly said, placing a hand on her back.

Shaking her head and putting her hands over her face, Vala pleaded, "Just give me a minute."

She was horrified that she was breaking down in front of him. That she couldn't hide this from him. But his words had hurt far worse than she could have ever imagined. Daniel was the only one she had ever allowed in, however much she'd tried to deny it to herself. And now she knew why she'd never allowed anyone in before. She was completely shattered.

Daniel walked around to the front of her. "Look at me."

She couldn't. Gently, Daniel brushed her hair back from her face. How dare he try and be sweet and gentle now, she thought. If he wanted to see what he'd done to her so much, then fine. She'd let him see.

Lowering her hands from her tear streaked face, Vala looked in his eyes with as much dignity as she could muster.

Daniel could not even comprehend what he was seeing. The look of pain on her face was ...honest. But that would mean that she actually ...cared. Vala turned away from him, hiding from him. Of it's own volition, his hand reached for her face, turning her to look at him again. His thumb rubbed gently across her cheek. The way she looked at him completely stunned him. Vala was just holding it together and she was scared. Scared, knowing he knew how she felt, and scared, not knowing what he was going to do about it.

All of Daniel's own denial and anger and hurt drained from him at that moment. Leaning in with a serious expression, he kissed her and a small sound of pleasure escaped her lips.

Daniel pulled back, looking at her intently. She hadn't yet opened her eyes, her lips parted slightly. When Vala slowly peaked her eyes open, Daniel smiled and whispered, "You better not be messing with me."

He kissed her again and she kissed him back desperately, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him ever closer.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"He actually tried to suggest Carter."

Carolyn gawked. "For a girl?"

"That's what I said." Sam scooped up a spoonful of blue jell-o. "He said that he had a 'special affection for the name' so it was kind of sweet really but ...no. I would never pin that name on a girl."

"Agreed." Carolyn looked over at the third member of their breakfast group. "You're awfully quiet today." There was definite suspicion in her voice.

Vala raised her head. "Hmm?"

"Quiet. You. Does not go together. Spill."

Sam smiled into her tea mug. Carolyn was full frontal and blunt with a lot of things but she also had a kick-ass sense of humor. Vala was saved having to concoct a story by the arrival of Daniel and Mitchell to the commissary. Cameron waved but Daniel didn't appear to see them - most likely due to lack of coffee in his system. Watching the two go through the line, Sam began to grow somewhat concerned. Cam talked away which wasn't unusual for him but Daniel wasn't paying the least bit of attention. Instead, he had a rather glazed over expression and every now and again he would smirk for no apparent reason.

"Is it just me or is Daniel acting a little odd this morning?"

Ah, so she wasn't the only one. Vala asked, "What do you mean?"

Carolyn glanced over her shoulder at the archaeologist before frowning into her coffee cup. "I don't know. Odd. Look at him. I ran into him earlier and he had that same look. It's like Daniel without coffee but different somehow."

"Less withdrawal symptoms, perhaps?," Vala suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe." Carolyn looked shrewdly at Vala who was trying valiantly to hide her large grin behind her mug and failing miserably. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You had sex, didn't you?"

Sam barely refrained from spewing tea all over the table. "What?!"

Vala had a far too innocent expression on her face. Looking back and forth between Daniel and Vala, Sam remembered the last time she had seen that look on Daniel's face. Sha're had just planted the mother of all hot kisses on him and Daniel almost lost the ability to function.

"Oh my god. You did, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"About what?," Cam asked, setting his tray on the table.

No one replied. Vala was too busy smirking, Sam was looking back and forth between Daniel and Vala, and Carolyn was giving Vala more narrowed eyes of suspicion. Nodding her head, Carolyn finally said, "Well, all I have to say is it's about time."

"About time for what?," Cam tried again.

Daniel, who had only looked at Vala to grin a little stupidly and then started eating, had no idea that Sam was staring at him. Shaking her head, Sam turned to Vala. "I think you broke Daniel."

* * *

To any that have team timeline questions:

Sam: Since Joe Mallozzi has said that they will be revealing Sam's new position on the 100th episode of Atlantis, I'm going to wait and see if it could flow with my timeline before I state anything in my story. I'd like to keep my story canon if possible which is why I've noticably not mentioned any particulars on what Sam's been doing job wise this whole time. I have a feeling they are going to make her the commander of a ship which so will not mesh with my story though.

Jack: Still head of HomeWorld Security.

Mitchell: Still Leader of SG-1.

Vala: Remained part of SG-1 until moved to Atlantis with Daniel.

Teal'c: Part of Jaffa's new system of government and living with Teal'c and little Shiya off world. Most likely on Chu'lak though I don't think I've really specified.

Daniel: Remained part of SG-1 until around the time of his visit to Atlantis to study the ancient Janus (First Contact and The Lost Tribe). The SGC widened the Archaeological department and made one or more teams dedicated fully to archaeological and cultural off world pursuits, with Daniel as a team leader for one team. He remained with this team until 2011 when he decided to move to Atlantis.

Jonas: After coming to Earth a second time, he was placed on SG-1 where he remains.

Ariston: After a long probational confinement, Ariston was placed on SG-1 as the team's science expert. It was as much to allow Ariston some freedom as to also allow an eye to be kept on him (by Mitchell). Behind the scenes aka not written in the story but happening in the timeline, Jonas is requesting Ariston be allowed to live off base and be off base without needing a 'chaperone' and when Mitchell is sought for his thoughts, he agrees.


	34. O'Neill's Are Not Patient

The newest O'Neill's arrival into this world would later be summed up in two words by her elder brother: noisy and ew. Oh, and Mommy and Daddy said lots of umm words. But these things are usually best started at the beginning...

Nate practically bounced on his chair at the island in the kitchen, watching Jack finish making his sandwich. He was so hungry that nobody could possibly have ever been as hungry as he was right now. Ever. Daddy was taking FOREVERS to make it.

"Daddy!"

"Huh?"

Jack looked over at Nate who looked about ready to climb on the island.

"I'm HUNGWY!"

"Sit down before you fall and hurt yourself," Jack scolded as he made the finishing touches to Nate's lunch. Nate frowned but did as he was told. He probably would have put up more of a fight if his food hadn't have been set before him at the same time.

"Don't wiggle or I'll put you in your high chair."

"K," Nate replied absently. His eyes were completely devoted to his food now. The boy acted like he hadn't eaten in weeks instead of just a few hours. Must be about to hit another growth spurt, Jack mused. Taking one last glance at Nate to be sure he wasn't about to fall or spill something, Jack walked out of the kitchen to check on Sam.

She was laid out on the couch presumably to watch tv, but had fallen immediately asleep. Her left hand rested on her full sized pregnancy belly and as Jack watched her, she frowned in her sleep. Sam had been incredibly uncomfortable for the whole last portion of her pregnancy and wasn't sleeping well - at night anyway. She was managing some power naps through the day that helped. Jack thought about waking her up when she frowned again and tried unsuccessfully to change her position on the couch but sleep was sleep, even if it wasn't restful. Besides, she'd probably get pissed. And Sam was already none-too-happy, being two weeks overdue and all.

They'd tried everything to induce labor. And when Jack said everything, he meant everything. They'd walked, or rather Sam, Vala and Nate had walked. No change. They'd had spicy food. That had alternately given her heartburn or gas. They'd had lots of sex. Which Jack was sooo not complaining about. Unlike with Nate, Sam had not wanted sex at all this pregnancy. Daddy was not a happy camper. So when she'd pulled out all the stops, Jack was more than happy to comply. He didn't care one bit about her ulterior motives. But still - no baby.

Sam shifted and blinked her eyes at him sleepily. "Wha chu 'ookin at?," she asked while yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Nothin'," he shrugged. "You want some lunch?"

Sam shook her head and frowned heavily. Jack helped her sit up and she put her hands on her belly. "I've still got indigestion from that Mexican food I ate earlier."

Grimacing again, she let Jack help her to her feet.

"You sure it's indigestion?"

Sam huffed a laugh. "I've decided this baby is planning on staying in utero forever."

Looking thoughtful, Jack said, "Hmm. We really should have made her sign a lease."

Sam would have smiled if not for another sharp pain pulsing down her abdomen and then to her ever embarrassment, it felt like she wet herself. She froze in place on her way to the kitchen and it wasn't until Sam heard Jack asking if she was okay that she realized what had happened.

"My water just broke."

Jack's expression was quite comical. Pure panic flashed in his eyes and a quickly uttered, "What?" followed by his eyes scanning down her body finished off the look. Sam looked down as well, even though she hadn't been able to see anything past her belly in months.

"Uhhh, car. We need to, uhh, car...get in the car."

"Jack, I have to change. I'm not going to the SGC looking like I've peed on myself."

The look Jack gave her could only be considered, "You're kidding, right?" but Sam was undeterred. Breathing through another contraction that was considerably stronger than the last one, Sam said, "Get Nathan ready."

Jack had been all but ready to ignore Sam's insane care about her wardrobe when she was about to push a baby out of her body until she'd said Nate. Right. They had a kid already, didn't they? 'Where was he?' was the question. Kitchen!

Sam headed to the stairs and Jack had a horrible vision of Sam having a contraction and falling down them. Rushing over to her, Jack wrapped one arm behind her back and took her right hand with his. Her look screamed, 'What the hell are you doing?'.

"Humor me."

Once he got Sam safety to the top of the stairs and flat out ordered her to yell at him to help her back down them, Jack went to go get Nate.

The cliche that says something along the lines of 'kid plus quiet equals trouble' ran through Jack's brain when he stepped into the kitchen. Nate was on top of the island, munching on chips and looking like he was trying to make the lower half of a Koolaid angel with his legs as they soaked up the spilled drink. When Nate saw Jack, he froze - the most perfect imitation of a deer in the headlights that Jack had ever seen. Chip still on its way to his mouth, Nate said, "It idn't what it ooks ike, Daddy."

Deciding they really didn't have time for this, Jack grabbed Nate off the counter and started to carry him (away from his body) until he thought better of it and stripped Nate of his pants in the kitchen before he could drip red Koolaid on the carpet. Nate, meanwhile, was pleading his case.

"The dink spillded, Daddy. But I dindn't do it. I dunno what appened." Nate waved his hand dramatically, saying it with an exasperated voice that sounded more like an adult than a child. "But I's makin it bedder. Cleaning." And he nodded at what he deemed a wise decision to use his jeans as a substitute paper towel. "N I knows no cowner, but it was n emer ...emer ...emerdenky!"

Jack, having finally removed all the wet clothing, put his hands on Nate's shoulders and said, "You're not in trouble."

Nate was stunned speechless. Jack tossed the boy over his shoulder, hearing an, "I'm not?" said to his back.

"Your mother's in labor." This evidently was enough to give free reign to two year old boys to do their worst and get away with it.

Nate wiggled wildly in Jack's arms, trying to push himself up Jack's back in his excitement. "Mama's gonna hab baby?!"

"Jack!"

Jack picked up speed, jogging up the stairs and meeting Sam at the top. Nate managed to push himself up and turn around in Jack's arms.

"Mama, yous gonna hab baby!"

Sam leaned against the wall of the hallway. "Jack," she breathed, "why is Nathan naked?"

"Koolaid." Setting Nate down, Jack said, "Go get some clothes on, buddy, while I take Mommy to the car."

Nate's naked little bum ran down the hall to his room while Jack helped Sam down the stairs. They had to stop once on the way down. Gripping Jack's arm, Sam's mouth tightened in pain. Staring up at the ceiling as if willing the pain away, she breathed, "Shit, that hurts."

Jack gave her hand a gentle squeeze but said nothing because he'd found she got really pissed when he tried to show sympathy to anything pregnancy related. Once the contraction passed, they finished the trip to the car and Jack had just got her in the seat when another contraction hit. After it passed, Sam told Jack to call the mountain to let them know they were coming.

Going back inside and finding his cell phone, Jack dialled the mountain telling them to have a med team ready and that they better as hell not stall them through all the check points.

"Daddy! I's ready!"

"Good. Let's go!"

Nate came hobbling over, his shoe laces untied so Jack just picked him up and headed out the door. Setting an all-time record for the fastest car seat buckling of a squirming two year old, Jack ripped open the door and got in the drivers seat.

Hands on the steering wheel, Jack froze. "Keys!"

Sam growled. "Jack!"

"I know!" Getting out of the car, Jack ran back in the house, thankfully finding the keys on the entryway table and ran back to the car.

Finally getting on the road, Sam breathed heavily and did her best not to scream.

Hesitantly, Nate asked, "Daddy?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Is Mommy k?"

"She'll be fine, Nate. It just takes a lot for mommies to get babies out of their tummies."

"Oh."

"God damn it!," Sam shouted.

Nathan gasped in the back seat and said in a hushed whisper, "Mommy said an umm word."

Gripping the steering wheel tighter and picking up a little more speed, Jack said, "Yeah, Mommy might say a lot of those words, kid. She'll have to say she's sorry later."

"Oh my god! I don't remember it hurting this much," Sam moaned into the window. "Never again, Jack. Never ever again."

"Just fifteen more minutes, baby."

"I don't know if it's gonna wait that long."

Jack almost swerved the car. "What?!"

"I need to push."

"You do not push! You hear me? No pushing!"

"Well, then get me to the fucking hospital already!"

Jack picked up more speed. Checking on Nate in the rear view mirror, he saw the boy staring at Sam with wide blue eyes.

"You ok, Nate?"

He nodded, not taking his eyes off of Sam.

"Nate, talk to me buddy."

"I's k, Daddy."

Other than the sound of Sam's quick breathing or stunted sounds of pain, it was quiet for the next few minutes in the car. Letting out a particularly high pitched moan, Sam reached under her skirt and cursed.

"What?," Jack asked with a sense of dread.

"Jack, you have to pull over. I can feel the baby's head."

Jack shook his head. "Sam, we're almost there. Five more minutes."

Arching her back and gripping anything in sight, Sam informed him, "I don't have five more minutes. Pull over."

Cursing brilliantly, Jack whipped the car over.

"Daddy?," Nate asked when Jack opened his door. While unbuckling his son, Jack said, "Nate you're gonna have to sit in the front seat for a little bit, okay. Mommy's going to lay back here and have the baby. That'll be kinda cool, huh?"

"No," Nate told him.

"Yeah, well, we don't have much choice, kid."

Sam grunted loudly and Jack lifted Nathan out of his seat and put him in the driver's seat. Taking Nate's face in his hands, he said, "Nate, Mommy's gonna be in a lot of pain and there's going to be blood but I promise you Mommy will be fine. I need you to sit up here and be good while Mommy has the baby. If you get scared, you can cover your ears and sing that song you like."

"Puppy song?"

"Yeah, that one."

"N Mommy'll be k?"

"Promise."

"Jack!"

Ruffling Nate's hair, Jack shut the driver door and headed to Sam's, telling himself not to throw up in the grass on the way over. Jack had barely gotten her in the backseat before she started pushing. Sam hadn't been kidding about feeling a head.

"Shit," he muttered under his breathe. He could do this. Daniel'd done it bunches of times. Hell, even McKay had done it. It was just the fate of his wife and child in his hands. No big deal, right?

Two more pushes and the head was crowning. Sam wasn't pulling punches this time around. When Sam was taking a breather, Nate asked, "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"You be k?"

"I'll be fine, Nathan," she panted. "Especially when your father gets snipped."

Jack snapped his head up, something akin to horror in his eyes. "What?"

Sam pushed down again and the baby's head slowly came all the way out.

"That's it, baby! Oh my god, look at all that hair!"

At that particular moment, Sam could have cared less about the state of her daughter's hairstyle. Pushing again, Sam screamed as the baby's shoulder's tore themselves out. The rest of her quickly followed and Jack caught the wet messy baby girl in his arms.

Sam started crying in pure joy at the sight of her and relief that it was over. Jack laughed, tears in his eyes as his daughter let out her first tentative cries.

"Wow!," Nate shouted over them all in awe.

Jack looked up at his son, who was now standing on the center console staring opened mouth at the baby. "Nate, meet your new baby sister."

Putting the baby on Sam's chest, he reached in the floorboard for the diaper and overnight bag they had in the car, finding a blanket. Drying off the baby as best as he could, irritating his daughter into crying some more, Jack smiled at his wife. Climbing over her, using his arms on the seat to support himself, Jack quickly kissed her. "You were amazing, baby." He smiled. "Don't ever do that again."

Sam laughed. "Scare you just a little bit?"

"Ya think?"

* * *

Daniel paced outside the infirmary. Jack and Sam should have been here by now. Something must have gone wrong. What if they'd gotten in an accident? His cell phone rang. Seeing Jack's number on the id, Daniel snatched it up.

"Jack! What's wrong? Where are you?"

"Unca Deedee," came a much higher pitched voice than Daniel was expecting, "I gots a baby sitter!"

"Uhh, Nathan? Where's your Dad?"

"Here."

"They're still at the baby sitters?"

"Nun-uh. We's n da cah. Unca Deedee, I's saw baby pop out. It was bisgusting!"

"The baby! You mean Mama had the baby?!"

"I's told you!"

"Can I talk to Daddy please?"

"K. Daddy, Unca Deedee wans you."

"Hey, Danny-boy!"

"Did Sam really have the baby?"

"Oh yeah. You should see our car."

"Oh my god. Where are you guys at? I take it everybody's fine?"

"Mother and baby are perfect. We could use a med team though. I don't exactly have anything to cut the cord with and I'd really rather not have to deal with the whole ...afterbirth ...thing if I don't have to."

* * *

Jack clicked off the phone with Daniel after telling him where they were at. Sam was smiling down at the baby and talking quietly with Nate who had climbed into the backseat and was standing on the floor behind the driver's seat. Jack noticed Nate's clothes for the first time. Unfortunately for the kid, he seemed to have inherited the O'Neill sense of style. Nate was wearing his bright yellow Bart Simpson shirt backwards with bright orange cargo shorts that Jack had never seen Nate wear and a pair of unlaced tan boots ...on the wrong feet.

"I can't believe I just delivered in the back seat of a car."

Jack's eyebrows rose. "I can't believe I just helped you deliver in the back seat of a car."

Sam ignored him. "Look at all her hair!"

"Dark again, too. Who would have thought?"

The baby attempted to cry but Sam made some motherly sounds and gently rocked her and the baby decided it wasn't worth the effort.

"Can I's touch?," Nate asked.

"Gently," Sam directed.

Nathan touched his sister's hand with his finger and he gasped when she gripped it. Smiling hugely, he said, "Baby gots my fing-er."

Looking back at the newborn, Nate said, "Hi Emma."

Jack and Sam looked at each other in confusion. They had yet to agree on a baby name. Katherine was being considered as it was Sam's mother's name but they hadn't decided for sure. As for where Nate had gotten Emma, well, they had no idea.

"Nathan, honey, why'd you call the baby Emma?"

With a reverential little voice, Nate said, "Cuz is pwetty n baby bootiful."

Sam's expression was nothing short of an 'awwwww' look and Jack knew that she had just made up her mind about the baby's name. Or rather, Nate had.

"Emma it is then."


	35. Same Coin, Different Sides

Sam stared at her beautiful baby.

"I love her hair," Sam said on a sigh. "I have no idea where she got those curls though. Everyone in my family has straight hair and I've never seen pictures of anyone on your side with curly hair."

Sitting on the infirmary bed beside her, Jack smiled a little tightly. Looking down at the medical contraption he had pilfered, Jack told her, "My dad had curly hair."

Huh. Why didn't she know that? Come to think of it... "I don't think I've ever seen a picture of your dad."

"You wouldn't," Jack said as he gently tried to annoy his daughter awake by touching her nose, cheeks, or chin with his finger - he'd think annoyed when she woke up crabby. "I don't have any."

"Why not?"

Jack shrugged. "He wasn't exactly a model father. In fact, he wasn't much of a father at all."

That statement could be taken a lot of ways. Sam didn't know if Jack meant that his dad wasn't around or if he was there but just didn't care about his kid - which Sam couldn't even imagine with her own - or god, maybe his dad was abusive. Her face must have given away her worrisome thoughts because Jack continued when Sam was sure he wouldn't normally have.

"He was a deadbeat dad. Ran out on my mom when I was seven or eight. I barely even remember him."

"Really?" She could remember some things from when she was two so for Jack to not hardly remember his Dad when he was eight...

"I lived with my grandparents 'til I was five. Mom was away at college trying to earn a degree so she could support me by herself. When I moved in with her, she'd gotten back together with Joe but he only stuck around for about three years before he was gone again. Mom was a good woman. She just had crappy taste in men."

Jack had gotten more and more fidgety the more he talked about the past. Sam may be curious about his past but she didn't care to know at the expense of bringing up bad memories for him. Running her fingers through the side of his silver hair and resting her hand on the back of Jack's neck, Sam said, "I dunno. This one turned out all right."

She smiled when he looked at her. "Your bias."

"Maybe," she agreed amiably. Looking down at the sleeping girl in her arms, Sam mused, "But you have given me two gorgeous children."

Carolyn chose that moment to come back with the test results. It was Sam's six week check-up but they'd brought Emma for some tests and they were all a little more than on edge. After Emma was born she'd been put through all sorts of tests to see if the Ancient download had had any effect on her. Nothing had turned up. Still, they couldn't help but hold their breath as they waited to hear what Carolyn had to say.

Not wanting to keep them in suspense, Carolyn came right out with it. "You have a perfectly healthy six week old."

"Normal?," Jack felt the need to ask even though she had effectively just answer the question.

With a perfectly straight face, Carolyn deadpanned, "Well, as normal as any child of yours could be, General."

Sam bit her lip so as to at least try not to laugh though Jack was making it a little difficult with the look he was leveling Carolyn with.

"Thank you, Doctor," Jack said dryly.

"You're welcome, sir," Carolyn replied sweetly - which just did not match her personality at all. Returning to doctor mode, Carolyn continued the regular check-up before she left the parents alone with their daughter once again.

Jack and Sam stared at baby Emma in silence for a few moments.

"She's okay, Jack," Sam said, as much for him as for her.

Jack cupped his baby's head in the palm as his hand. "Yeah. Yeah, she is." God, he was so relieved. Jack felt the tension that had wound its way into his shoulders ten months ago lessen somewhat. He wanted to stay. It felt like a day to celebrate and just hold his baby all day but he couldn't. He was already over an hour late to be in Washington.

"You still starting back work tomorrow?," Jack asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied without enthusiasm. She stroked Emma's chubby cheek with the back of her finger. "It amazes me how this little being who doesn't do much more than sleep and eat makes me want to stay home with her forever."

Sam looked up at Jack showing the slight bewilderment of her own discovery. "I've never had anything that would make me want to give up what I do. I love being a scientist, discovering new things. And then Nathan and Emma come along and I find myself wishing I could stay home and play house all day."

Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I can think of a certain captain that would be spouting off feminist diatribes right about now."

Still mesmerized with her baby, Sam said, "She's still there. The Colonel's softened her up a bit though."

"You don't have to come back yet, ya know. If you want to stay home, take some leave."

"No. I need to get back in the thick of things. Besides Nathan would throw a fit if I didn't let Emma go to daycare. He's been wanting to show her off to his friends for weeks."

"Let's hope this doesn't start him telling Emma's birth story all over again."

Sam groaned. "I thought the calls from daycare would never end."

Jack mimicked, "Colonel Carter - your child is scaring the other children."

Sam chuckled and Jack sighed. "I have to go."

"Have fun at work."

"Oh yeah. Fun! That's exactly what I was thinking." Jack kissed Sam's temple and then kissed their healthy perfectly normal baby girl and left for meetings and requisition forms and political wrangling, oh my!

Sam left too but she was headed home. It was the last day for her to spend the day with her daughter before she was back to being Colonel Carter.

* * *

Cameron flicked his wrist, sending the basketball on a high arch to the goal. With a swish, it went in.

"He shoots - he scores!" _And the crowd goes wild,_ he added internally.

"Mind if I join in?"

Cam looked up at the doorway. "Sure thing, Hailey." He dribbled the ball. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Sir?"

"Something about a promotion to Major?"

Hailey beamed, standing to her full height - all 5'4 of her. "Yes, sir."

Mitchell grinned, shaking his head. "I think I'm gonna have to beat you at this game just so you'll come back down to Earth for a little bit."

"Not a chance, Mitchell," she said while expertly stealing the ball right out from under him.

Jennifer dribbled the ball with an ease and familiarity Mitchell would never have expected the first time he'd played ball with her. Of course, he'd since found out that she had three older brothers and her entire family was semi obsessed with the sport. That and football. Mitchell wasn't afraid to admit that he'd be a little afraid to play tackle with her. And not only because he had a feeling she'd be able to beat the crap out of him. But that was definitely not something to think about.

Hailey was such a tease, raising her eyebrows excessively high with that taunting look in her eye - dribbling the ball slowly to trick him into thinking that it would be easy to take it from her. Yeah. Right. But nobody ever said he was a smart one so he went after her anyway. He wasn't really surprised when she whizzed past him and scored her first point.

"Lucky shot."

She just grinned and tossed him the ball. "If you say so, sir."

"I say we make a bet."

"That eager to lose your money, Colonel?"

Ignoring her jibe, Cam continued, "Loser buys dinner at O'Malley's."

_What the hell are you thinking, Mitchell?_ he mentally screamed at himself. Jennifer's eyebrows shot up again, this time in shock. Taking that to his advantage, Mitchell whirled around her and swished the ball. Nothing but net.

She turned to him a little indignantly. "You did that on purpose."

"Maybe," Cam shrugged. He tossed her the ball. "I still think I can kick your ass."

Her eyes narrowed. Hailey's competitive streak ran a mile wide. "Fine. I plan on ordering their most expensive steak - just so you know."

She tried to get past him but he blocked her and Jennifer had to turn around to keep him from stealing the ball.

"Good thing you're getting promoted then. You'll need the pay raise to afford it."

Cam managed to get the ball but missed the shot, the ball bouncing off the backboard.

Twenty minutes later and Cameron was up by one point and fully enjoying rubbing it in.

Mitchell had the ball and for the life of her, Jennifer couldn't seem to get it away from him. They were in each others face, hers determined, his a presumptuous cat that ate the canary grin when they heard, "Hey, Cameron?"

They both froze. Jonas stood in the doorway, looking down at some chart in his hands.

"Quinn?"

Jonas looked up. "I need you to come look at something."

"No 'hey I'm sorry, I see you're in the middle of something...'"

Jonas looked between Mitchell and Hailey and the basketball goal and said, "Yeah, I see how this is more important than the possible discovery of an Ancient lab."

That Quinn had definitely gotten more sarcastic over the years. Cameron put it down to Jackson's bad influence. Those two bickered so much that one couldn't help but become a bit dry in the humor department.

"Science lab or weapons lab?"

"Both."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Tossing Hailey the ball, Cam grabbed a hand towel and threw it over his shoulder. Walking backwards and pointing at Jennifer, he said, "You owe me dinner."

"Hey, this game wasn't over. Looks more like a forfeit to me."

"Nice try, Hailey. Looking forward to my steak."

Jennifer frowned as she followed his figure out the door with her eyes. He so did not win. And somehow from this they were going to dinner. Oh my god, they were going to dinner. That wasn't a date, was it? She couldn't go on a date with Mitchell. He was a Colonel. True, he wasn't in her direct line of command and had no bearing or influence on her career but still. It wasn't a date. It was just a bet. She could do that.

* * *

"N guess what?"

"What?"

"I's run fasser den anybody. N a wace. I won."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. N guess what?"

Sam smiled patiently. Nathan's favorite phrase ...used before he said pretty much anything anymore. If she ever found the kid who'd started him saying that, she'd stuff a sock in his mouth.

"What?"

"I's colored you a picter." He gasped. "Oh no! I forgot it! Mama, we has go back!"

"You can get it tomorrow, Nathan. I just got done buckling you in."

"But..."

"No buts."

"It's got fwowers. You ike fwowers." He pouted and looked genuinely upset.

Sam stroked his cheek. "I love flowers. I can't wait for you to show it to me tomorrow."

They weren't on the road for more than five minutes before Emma woke up and started crying.

"Mama!," Nathan called. "Da baby's leaking!"

Sam was so thrown off for a second that she couldn't quite respond and when she did, it was to laugh. She'd have to remember that one for Jack.

When she did stop giggling, Sam said, "She'll be okay. We'll be home in a few minutes and then I'll pick her up. Why don't you try singing to her?"

"Ok." Nathan started singing/shouting Old McDonald as loud as he could. Sam cringed, imagining it scaring Emma into crying harder. Instead, Emma stopped crying completely. When Sam had suggested Nathan singing, she really hadn't thought it would work. Maybe the loud noise shocked Emma into silence.

When they got home, Sam fed Emma while watching Nathan play with some toys on the coffee table. Suddenly, he looked up as if an idea just came to him. Dropping his toy F-15, Nathan rushed off down the hallway holding both hands on his rear end. Oh.

Nathan was now using the big boy toilet but tended to get distracted by whatever he was doing until sometimes he didn't remember to go to the bathroom until he had to go RIGHT THEN. Wishing she had a camera to capture that particular pose, Sam followed the boy wonder to the bathroom.

Burping Emma, Sam trailed him, finding he thankfully made it to his destination with no disasters on the way.

"Nathan, you okay?"

"Mommy!" He looked horrified. "I's on tulip!" And in a scarily perfect - minus some mispronunciations - imitation of his father, Nate said, "Canta boy gets some piracy aroun' ere?"

Sam meekly apologized to his majesty, leaving him be - not pointing out that it wasn't long ago she wiped that royal behind OR the fact that _he_ was the one who left the door wide open.

* * *

She felt like it was a date. Hell, she'd dressed like it was a date. It wasn't intentional. Jennifer just happened to only like that one silky green camisole that matched her eyes out of her entire wardrobe. And the heels were because she was so short. Sometimes it was just nice not being one of the shortest people in the room. But then Cam had looked at her like he was trying really hard not to notice how she looked and Jennifer found herself inordinately pleased by that. It was seriously freaking her out.

And then dinner had happened. What a complete disaster that was. First, she'd called him 'sir'. Nothing unusual there. But then Cam had looked at his beer and said, "We're off duty, Hailey. You don't have to call me 'sir'."

Not a date.

Smirking, Jennifer had taken a sip of her beer. "No problem, Mitchell."

He'd grinned at her.

And then later, she'd giggled. How horribly girly. But he did. Mitchell made her laugh. And smirk. And seemed to enjoy her sarcasm. And if things kept going at this rate she was doomed.

The waiter brought their ticket and Jennifer reached for it. After all, she had 'lost' the bet. They'd both ordered the most expensive steaks on the menu of course. Him to rub it in, her to prove a point. After all, she had said she was going to order one.

Cameron got to it before she did. "Let me get it, Hailey."

No. That was horribly date-like. "I lost the bet, Colonel. I'll pay."

"Consider it as congrats on your promotion." And then he gave her this look ...this, she didn't know what it was. But his head was tipped forward and his blue eyes were all staring at her in this unbearably cute 'please' notion and before Jennifer knew it, she'd said, "Ok."

What the hell?! This was not ok. The whole thing was not ok. She was confused and angry and having way too much fun. When did this turn into a date? She was overreacting. It wasn't a date. Was it? Maybe the more important question was when did she start wanting it to be a date?

Jennifer insisted on at least being able to pay the tip and then they got up to leave. They'd each come in their own car and suddenly Jennifer didn't know how to say goodbye to this man. At work it was as easy as a wave or a nod or a 'see you later'. Here things were far more complicated. God, she felt like she was in high school again.

He turned to face her outside the door. Smiled a little nervously. Just when she was beginning to internally freak out, his eyes roamed over her and Cam's face relaxed back into his familiar laid back smile. Laughing to himself about something, Mitchell shook his head, and said, "Goodnight, Jenn."

He'd never called her Jenn before. No one but her family called her Jenn. It was Jennifer or Hailey or Captain Hailey. She must have muttered something that sounded similar to 'goodnight' because Cam nodded and turned to head to his car. Part of her was a little disappointed. Part of her was relieved. A good portion of her was still kind of giddy ...not that she would ever admit to that - and the rest of her, well - that part of her was wholly devoted to planning Cameron Mitchell's defeat. Because he _so_ had not won.


	36. Loyalties Part 1

Author's Note: _Flashbacks will be in italics._

* * *

**Loyalties Part One**

"Spiderman."

"No way. Batman is infinitely cooler."

"Spiderman."

Rodney waved the tool he was using in the air. "Batman had cool gadgets, a car that could transform for whatever terrain he was on, and a batcave. What did Spiderman have? Red tights."

"Spiderman."

"Are you even listening?"

Drew flipped another page in his book. "No."

"At least Sheppard agrees with me."

"I don't know, Rodney. Spiderman had keen senses and could shoot webs to swing around the city. Pretty cool."

McKay looked at John dryly. "Yes, he was a regular Tarzan."

"He even had a Jane."

"What?! Oh. Ha ha."

The gate activated, Drew's feet instantly dropping from where they were perched. "Incoming wormhole."

Sheppard pointed at him. "Raise the shield."

The light haired man complied and after a few moments, Sheppard asked, "Any IDC?"

"It's Gamma site, sir."

"What do they want? I didn't think we were having any shipments today."

John looked at Rodney shortly then told Drew to lower the shield. Rodney followed in his wake as he trailed down the stairs, eager to see what goodies might have come through.

When a none-too-happy General O'Neill stepped through the gate, John stopped in surprise and saluted. "General, sir. We weren't expecting you."

"Funny," he replied dryly, "neither was I."

Another figure stepped through the puddle - a tall African American woman with shoulder length black hair and almond shaped eyes. She looked vaguely familiar and seeing that she was wearing slacks and heels, John figured she must be from the IOA.

Jack gestured between them. "Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay - your Commander In Chief. Madam President, this is Colonel John Sheppard and Dr. Rodney McKay."

John's eyes bugged out a little on realizing he was standing in the presence of the new president but other than that he remained remarkably calm. Outwardly.

Rodney on the other hand - "President," he 'manly' shrieked, "as in, of the United States?"

Jack couldn't help but think the scientist looked a bit like a scared mouse, unsure whether it should flee.

"I take it then you didn't vote in this past year's election, Doctor?," Naomi Percy asked with more amusement than any sort of disapproval.

"What? Um, no." Rodney shook his head minutely, his self-assurance making up for his initial nervousness. "I'm ...I'm Canadian."

"My apologies. I understand this base is full of the best of the best from around the world."

John found his voice. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. You'll have to forgive me, Colonel. I just found out about all this yesterday. The only reports I've read about Atlantis have you as a Major so I'm a little behind."

"That's alright, ma'am. Nothing too exciting to tell."

"Somehow I highly doubt that."

Jack looked at his watch. "Well, enough lolli-gagging. Sheppard, where's Woolsey?"

"Off world, sir. He's on a diplomatic mission with Major Lorne's team."

Jack smiled. "Good. Looks like you just got tour duty."

John tried not to show how much he really didn't want to have 'tour duty' on his face.

"Oh, well, I've got to, um, go do some calibrations on some ...things," Rodney spat out, earning a traitorous glare from Sheppard. McKay nodded, "Madam President."

She returned the gesture. "Doctor."

Turning to Sheppard, she smiled largely, her obvious excitement shining forth. "Where to first, Colonel?"

John watched as Rodney quickly scurried away. He would pay.

Thirty more uncomfortable minutes later and the threesome were on their way to the infirmary. For the tour. Not injuries. They'd been to the control center where Drew and Amelia had both looked like they might soil themselves when introduced to President Percy, the balcony where Naomi insisted they would have to come back before General O'Neill and herself took their leave, the cafeteria, the VIP quarters, the labs, and everywhere in between. And now were on their way to the infirmary.

"I was hoping to meet the rest of your team before I left today, Colonel. I understand that Ms. Emmagan is the leader of her people."

"She is," John confirmed. "In fact, she's visiting with them now on Athosia."

Sneaking an amused glance at the General, Naomi said, "Maybe next time."

The General did not look amused.

John continued. "And Ronon is actually in the Milky Way galaxy at the moment."

"Really?" Naomi was curious as to what a native of Pegasus could have reason to go to the Milky Way for.

Sheppard nodded. "He was invited to Chulak by Teal'c. Uh...a former member of SG-1."

"Yes, I'm familiar with the name. How is it they became acquainted?"

"Teal'c came out while Colonel Carter was in command of Atlantis. They became fast friends." He smirked at the General when O'Neill gave him a wry yet somewhat amused look that clearly said, 'That's not what I heard.'

"And this is the infirmary." John motioned his hand in a sweeping gesture over the room.

Naomi smiled slightly to herself and stepped away from her two escorts. "How are the calibrations coming, Doctor?"

Rodney froze in his talking to a pretty blonde and turned slowly.

"Madam President. Uhhh, calibrations? Oh, um, fine. I was finished ages ago. But I always have something important to do," he added in the arrogant way that only he could get away with.

"I can see that," Naomi replied with a knowing look.

"What?" Rodney remember Jennifer still behind him. "Oh. Um, President Percy this is my w... uh, the head CMO of Atlantis, Dr. Jennifer Ke...Ma...Keller. Jennifer, President Percy."

Jennifer extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Madam President."

Naomi returned the handshake and greeting. "And you. McKeller?," she asked questioningly.

Jennifer smiled. "No. Just Keller." Tilting her head at Rodney and looking at him out of the corner of her eye with affectionate amusement, she continued, "We were just married recently. On paperwork, I'm officially Jennifer McKay but Dr. McKay is already taken and could get confusing, so I still go by Dr. Keller."

"Ah. I understand now."

Jennifer led Naomi on a quick tour of the facilities as her time was running short and John sidled up beside Rodney. "McKeller? I'll have to remember that one."

Sheppard's com went off. "Sir, there's an unscheduled gate activation."

"Activate the shield. I'll be right there." Looking at General O'Neill, John started, "Sir..."

Jack tipped his head toward the door. "Go."

Giving a curt nod, John rushed out of the room. On the way there, Drew came through again. "Sir, it's Teyla's IDC."

Teyla wasn't due home for another two days. "Let her in, Drew."

"Yes, sir."

By the time Sheppard got to the gate room, he heard his name being shouted. "John! John! Where's John?!"

"Torren?"

"John! You have to find her! They took her. You have to go right now!"

Feeling his heart seize in his chest, John crouched down to Torren's level and held the boy still by his arms, "Torren, slow down. Find who?"

"Mother! They took her and she's gone!"

* * *

John sharpened his knife while his companion put out the fire.

"We need to check the hide-out today."

John grunted in response. Ronon was right. They were low on supplies. Rodney always managed to stockpile some food and extra rounds by the time they got around to checking it again. Hopefully, he'd have some intel this time around as well.

Gathering up their things, the two men headed out.

John blinked against the bright sun on the other side of the gate. It'd barely been morning on the other planet - and wet too. The dry heat that accosted him made John's damp clothes feel heavy and stick against his skin.

They headed east in silence. Ronon was never much of a talker but John found he didn't have much he felt like saying anymore either. When they reached the cave, they found the requisite MRE's, water, and some of the twinkies Ronon liked. John found the computer tablet buried underneath the food packs and placed his palm on the surface.

His access was granted and Rodney's face appeared on the computer tablet. He looked tired.

"Hey Sheppard. Um, where to start? The amount of people missing is increasing about the same rate and the selections are as random as ever. We might have a lead for you, though. There's rumor of a man that went missing and came back. He stayed on M55-392 and bragged all about it at the local bar but was gone the next day. We managed to find out the address to the next two planets he went to but after that we didn't have any strong leads and Woolsey made us drop it. The people wouldn't say but Lorne thinks that the man frequents that planet. Now who knows if this guy is legit or not but it's all we've got. I've entered the gate address for the planet on the tablet. You might have better luck than us." Rodney's face looked out the screen, that little bit of guilt that was always in his eyes because he wasn't with them. "Good luck."

_"Hey." John looked over the vacant eyed McKay sitting on the infirmary bed. "What'd you do this time?"_

_Rodney started. "Hmm? Oh. Um, I had a panic attack."_

_"You always have panic attacks."_

_"No, this was a real one."_

_"Really? Why?"_

_"Uh, Jennifer's pregnant."_

_"Oh!" Okay, that was shocking. "Wow. And you had a panic attack?"_

_Rodney looked genuinely upset. "I can't be a father, John. I can't even take care of myself. I don't even know what to do with a baby."_

_"You got pretty good with Torren after a while and the kid follows you around all the time now."_

_"That's because I give him chocolate so he'll let me work in peace."_

_"Admit it; you were proud when he blew up Zelenka's still."_

_"Obviously. I've never seen Zelenka turn so red."_

_"Well, then I say, 'Congratulations.'" When Rodney tried to smile but only managed a wince, John said, "You'll do fine, Rodney."_

_"You said it was the scariest thing you'd ever heard of when Teyla said I'd make a great father one day."_

_"Rodney! That was five years ago! You've mellowed a little since then."_

_"I don't wanna screw the kid up, John."_

_"And you won't. Jennifer will make sure of that."_

_After a pause, John continued, "So, how is Jennifer - what with you having a panic attack and all?"_

_"She's fine. Well, she said she was fine and she seemed like she expected me to freak out a little. We weren't planning this, obviously. I think she's scared, too, ya know?"_

_"Yeah." John rocked on his heels. "Woolsey called off the search."_

_"What?!"_

_John nodded, looking at the floor. "I'm leaving."_

_"Leaving? What do you mean leaving?"_

_"I'm finding her, Rodney. If Woolsey won't let me do that here, then so be it. I'm not giving up on her."_

_"But ...but how? I mean we can still get intel from other planets and..."_

_"I'm not doing a piss ass search when we just happen to have a chance! It's not good enough. She's been gone for four months! Four months, Rodney."_

_"I'm going with you." Rodney looked more shocked at his words than John was at hearing them._

_"No."_

_"You can't go alone."_

_"Yes, I can. You have a wife and now a baby. You can't go. Besides, I need you here."_

_"Really?"_

_"If Atlantis gets any intel, I want to know it. Do you remember that cave on M6R-311?"_

_"Uh, yes."_

_"We can use that for communications." John paused. "Look, you don't have to do this. You could get in serious trouble."_

_Rodney looked at him like he was an idiot. "What? No, of course I'm doing it."_

_"Okay."_

_"When are you leaving?"_

_"Tonight."_

_"What about Ronon?"_

_"Don't tell him."_

_"John..."_

_"Rodney! I'm doing this alone. Don't tell him."_

_Reluctantly, Rodney nodded. _

John looked across at Ronon, who was simultaneously eating a twinkie and packing up the MRE's. The first time John had come to the cave two weeks after he left Atlantis, he'd found a pissed off Ronon sitting by the supplies. Ronon hadn't said anything, simply tossed him a weapon that was similar to the one John had always been envious of, only smaller.

"You hear all that?"

"Yep."

"So, we'll head there today. See what we can find out."

Ronon grunted and stuffed the last of the supplies in his pack.

John grimaced when they stepped on the planet. It was raining. Rodney had said that the village was about three klicks south of the gate so that was the direction they headed.

When they finally spotted it, they were both soaked to the bone, moody, and covered in mud up to their knees. Or in Ronon's case maybe mid calf. The tavern was pretty easy to spot.

John and Ronon walked in, the former running his hand through his hair to try and shake the water out. Spotting the bar keep, John made his way over feeling Ronon following behind him.

"We'll take two of whatever ya got."

The man, older and stout with a hairline that had long since receded, gave John a nod and set about pouring the beers. He didn't ask them where they were from, where they were headed. Just handed them the drinks and went back to wiping down the bar.

John was anxious to ask. It was the first lead they'd had in a while, however flimsy it was. But he drank from his beer instead. It was good - potent stuff. It burned going down but that felt good against the chill from the weather outside. And at least it made him feel something. He'd ask in a little while. Didn't want to scare the man off or make him suspicious.

_"John!_ _You have to find her! They took her. You have to go right now!"__The fear and adrenaline giving way to terrified grief, Torren started to cry._

_Feeling his heart seize in his chest, John crouched down to Torren's level and held the boy still by his arms, "Torren, slow down. Find who?"_

_"Mother! They took her and she's gone!"_

_"Teyla?! Who took her?"_

_"Spirits!"_

_John shook his head. "Spirits? What did they look like?"_

_"I," Torren's voice shook with sobs, "I don't know. We were ...we were playing hide and seek in the high grass. Mother was just about to find me when she was gone. She was right there - I could hear her but she was gone!"_

_"Okay. What do you mean you could hear her?"_

_"I heard her trying to shout and then heard fighting. But it stopped and I couldn't hear anything. And then I saw the grass moving but the wind was not blowing and I knew it was Mother."_

_"Where did they go, Torren?"_

_"To the gate."_

_"Did they go through the gate?"_

_Torren nodded, wiping his nose with his sleeve. Teyla hated when he did that. "I saw the puddle move."_

_John closed his eyes. "Torren, please tell me you saw the gate address?"_

_"I did."_

The gate address had not lead them to Teyla. But Ronon had spotted drag marks to and from the DHD. They'd used this as a jumping planet. They wanted to make sure they weren't found whoever the hell they were.

And they hadn't been. McKay had been unable to get anything useful out of the DHD. So the search had begun - asking around on various planets. What they had discovered was much bigger than they had thought. Twenty of thirty-nine planets visited had had a person go 'missing'. One day the person just didn't come home. Searches carried out to no avail. Some surmised that one of the few remaining Wraith had come upon them.

For months, they were always one step behind. No one ever saw anything. Atlantis kept track of the figures, trying to pinpoint a pattern to assimilate where they would strike next but it was always random.

"I'll have another beer." Ronon pushed his mug toward the keep.

The older man took it without a word.

"You ever come across a man claiming to have been one of 'The Missing'?," John asked, his voice a little rough.

He didn't look up from pouring the beer. "Can't say that I have."

The man was lying. And that infuriated him. Ronon must have known John was seriously considering beating the information out of the man because he said, "We're not looking for trouble. Our friend's among 'The Missing'."

The keep looked up at that. "I'm sorry." He looked toward the back of the room. "But I can't help you."

John's nostrils flared. "Listen..."

"Sheppard."

John glared in Ronon's direction. The Satedan shook his head but the look in his eye said he knew something. John leaned into a forced relaxed position on his stool. Ronon drank the rest of his beer slowly and way too casually. They must be being watched. Fuck. He was not in the mood for this.

Finally, Ronon stood and directed, "Let's go."

John gave him a look that demanded answers as soon as they were able and followed the big man out the door. Once they were a reasonable distance away, John asked, "Okay, what the hell's going on?"

"Wait for it."

John stopped. "Wait for it! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Calm down."

"Ronon..."

"There she is."

John turned. "She?"

A hooded figure walked out of the bar, trying to keep cover from the rain.

"C'mon."

"Who's she?"

"I don't know. But she knows something."

John gave up trying to understand what he'd missed. That answer was good enough for him. They followed her past four more shops or homes before she turned. She was waiting for them when they made the corner.

"You are looking for the man that escaped from 'The Missing', yes?"

The woman, who must have been in her late twenties, had fairly jumped toward them as soon as she'd seen them. Slightly taken aback, John answered shortly, "Yes."

"He comes here. For business. It will be time for him to return soon."

"How soon?"

"A few days. A week at most."

"Why did the keep not want to tell us about him?"

"The man does his business mainly within the tavern. He is not one you want against you so telling you of the mans whereabouts would mean bad things for him."

"Then why did he point you out to me?," Ronon asked.

She pursed her lips. "My sister went missing three days ago."

The woman looked over her shoulder as if expecting someone to come up behind her.

"The men in the bar work with him," Ronon stated.

She looked up at him. "Yes." Taking one more look around, she said, "I live just outside the village. You may stay with me. I will let you know as soon as he arrives."

It was a ten minute walk to her home. They walked inside and she set to work lighting candles and starting a fire immediately. John shrugged off his pack.

"What's your name?"

She looked up from her work starting the fire. "Bryn."

"John and Ronon," Sheppard introduced, pointing at first himself and then Ronon. Somewhere along the way, he'd lost all desire to be any more than the bare minimum in social politeness. Maybe it was because he was so damn tired.

Once the fire was started, Bryn removed her cape, revealing a mainly dry dress underneath. Her long hair was as fiery red as the flames she had just lit. "I will fetch you some clothes."

"These are fine," Ronon said of their current apparel.

Bryn put her hands on her hips. "I will not allow two soaked men to stay under my roof and catch a death of fever. You _will_ change."

Guess she wasn't the least bit afraid of them. She came back into the room a few minutes later with pants and a loose shirt for John and what looked like long thermal underwear and an even looser shirt for Ronon. Ronon took one look at the thermals and said, "I'm not wearing this."

"It's either that or my dressing gown. I'm afraid my brothers aren't nearly as tall as you, sir."

"I told you, I'm fine."

Bryn stuck her nose up and turned. "I was planning on making you both some Ershwile stew, but I suppose John here will have to eat your share."

John felt the first urge to smile that he'd had in ages. Ronon simply crossed his arms petulantly, refusing to wear the clothes without saying a word. John, on the other hand, was more than happy to get out of his soaked uniform. It stank something awful anyway.

When John returned from the back changing, Ronon was asking Bryn about her brothers.

"They are traders," she told them. "Away most of the time."

Bryn's cooking was done soon enough and it smelled heavenly. Neither Ronon or John had had a home cooked meal in months - if you could even call what the cafeteria in Atlantis served home cooked anyway. Bryn pointedly only served John a bowl. Doing his best to ignore the glower that Ronon was sending the both of them, John dug into the bowl. It was really good.

Ronon rose from the floor with all the indignation of a teenager being forced to clean their room and grabbed the clothes to go change. When he returned, it took every ounce of willpower John had not to fall out of his chair laughing. The shirt went down to Ronon's thighs and was surprisingly baggy but the thermals were tight and too short, giving Ronon the appearance of a Shakespearean-age peasant. John half expected Ronon to start spouting sonnets.

"Not a word," Ronon growled as he sat at the table, giving Bryn a look that showed he expected double helpings for his cooperation. Then looking back at Sheppard, he added, "Ever."

John smirked into his bowl.

_He walked into Teyla's quarters to find her forcefully setting down a pot of something._

_"Uhh...Teyla?"_

_She turned to face him and tried to smile, polite as always. "John."_

_"Everything ...okay?"_

_"Everything is fine."_

_Fine. If there was one thing John had ever learned from his ex-wife, it was that when a woman said 'fine' in that tone, things were anything but fine. What he'd never quite figured out was how to get her to admit that without wanting to kill him._

_"Okay. So, um, whatcha doing?"_

_"Making soup."_

_Her voice sounded entirely too angry about that._

_"Um..not going so well?"_

_"It is fine."_

_There was that 'fine' again. Maybe he could just slowly back out of the room..._

_"Was there something you needed, John?"_

_Damn. "I was just coming to see if Torren wanted to go with me for a jumper ride."_

_"I'm sorry. He is with Kanaan on the mainland."_

_Teyla jerked open a cabinet and grabbed a large metal spoon, stirring the contents of the pot. Maybe Kanaan and Teyla had had a fight. That didn't sound very plausible as they almost always got along. Even when they had split up, it wasn't a huge production. Not that John would ever think Teyla would make a huge production of anything. Not her style. _

_"That's okay. A boy needs to spend some time with his father."_

_Teyla slammed something else down on the counter. John had evidently said the wrong thing. _

_"Yes, very true," she replied shortly._

_"Teyla, are you sure everything's okay?"_

_She turned to him suddenly, looking greatly upset. "I cannot make tuttle root soup."_

_That was not what he was expecting. He hadn't really known what he was expecting but that was definitely not it. _

_"Umm..." He really had nothing for that. Finally he settled with, "And this is bad?"_

_Teyla sighed silently and turned back to what was _not_ tuttle root soup._

_"Torren loves tuttle root soup."_

_Starting to see that maybe this was a mother thing. "So, he can eat it when he goes to Athosia. You don't have to be great at everything, Teyla. Not that you aren't. Great - at everything I've ever seen you do."_

_"Yes, he does eat it on Athosia. He loves it when she makes him tuttle root soup."_

_She? "She?"_

_Teyla slowed her brisk stirring. "Kanaan is taking part in a joining ceremony."_

_Oh. This just got uncomfortable. "That's marriage, right?"_

_"Yes."_

_Majorly uncomfortable. She was upset. That was obvious. John had to say something ...comforting. _

_"I'm sorry."_

_Teyla looked slightly confused. _

_"I mean, I know you must be ...upset about ...ya know, with Kanaan."_

_Realization dawned in her eyes. "I am not upset Kanaan is being joined with someone else, John."_

_Well, then, he had nothing. "You're not?"_

_She shook her head with a calm smile. "No. It has been well over two years since Kanaan and I were together. I was the one who ended things between us. I am happy he has found someone."_

_"So then, what's wrong?"_

_That slightly upset expression returned. "I really cannot make tuttle root soup."_

_Then it dawned on him. "But _she_ can?"_

_Teyla looked embarrassed. "I know it is absurd. I just ...I don't want Torren to think she's better than me."_

_"Impossible," John said before he'd fully checked his tongue. _

_Teyla smiled a small grateful smile at the sincerity in his voice. But she didn't looked convinced._

_"Torren loves you," he said simply. "You're his mother. You could be the worst cook in the galaxy and he would still love you."_

_John broke eye contact with her when the look she was giving him started to make him too conscious of himself. His eyes landed on the bowl. "Is it done?"_

_Teyla followed his eyes. "Oh no. I don't want you to try it, John."_

_"C'mon. How bad can it be?"_

_So he tried it. "Yep," John said. "He'll love you anyway."_

_A large smile broke out on her face and Teyla shoved him playfully for his teasing. _

That had been the last time he'd seen her.

God help him if it didn't _hurt_ to think about her. And John was long past realizing exactly what that meant. It'd been ten months. She'd missed Torren's sixth birthday. Been forced to miss it. And they weren't any closer. They didn't even know who had taken her. But when they found her, he was going to kill them all.

_"I want to go with you."_

_"I'm sorry, kid. You can't."_

_"I'm six now." Torren turned his head to Ronon. "You were five when you learned to track. Just like me. I can help you."_

_"Torren..."_

_"I miss her."_

_John crouched down in front of the boy. "I do, too." He almost couldn't admit it out loud. _

_"I want to go."_

_"I know."_

_"You're not going to let me, are you?"_

_John shook his head. "No."_

_Torren's lip trembled against his will. _

_Putting his hands on the boy's shoulders, John said, "Torren, I promise you I will bring her home. I'll do it or I'll die trying."_

_Lunging at John, Torren wrapped his arms around him in a fierce hug. John returned it. Torren was the only one he could ever show affection without feeling awkward about it. _

_"I don't want you to die, John," he said over John's shoulder._

_"Not planning on it, kid."_

_Sheppard pat the boy's back and Torren loosened his grip. _

_"What's your name?"_

_Torren smiled the smile that was just like his mother's. "Torren John."_

_John tapped the boy's nose. "Don't you forget it."_

John rubbed at his chin. "I'm gonna shave," he announced, standing from the table.

"I hope you bathe," Bryn replied, taking his bowl from the table. "What was the last time either of you boys took a bath?"

Ronon and John looked at each other. John finally said, "You probably don't wanna know."

Bryn threw up her hands. "That is enough of an answer." She pointed to the back of the house. "There is a bath in the second door to the right. I fully expect you both to use it." Turning to the still eating Ronon, Bryn said, "Sorry Ronon but you'll have to do with John's seconds tonight. I only have enough water stored for one bath."

Ronon grunted. Whether it was a 'that's fine' grunt or one of resigned acceptance, John wasn't sure.

It took three days, but Bryn finally came home about mid-afternoon on the third day and said that the man had come. Which was good because John hadn't stayed in one place for three days in almost a year and he was about to go insane with lack of purpose.

Strapping on his gear, John asked, "What's he look like?"

Bryn patted the front of her dress with a look of reflection on her face. "Oh, not as tall as you - a little darker than Ronon. His frame is small but do not let him deceive you. He's unnaturally quick - both in speed and temper."

"Right. No pissing him off. Got it."

"John - my sister..."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

Bryn shook her head. "No, but people say we look just alike. We have the same hair but her eyes are brown. And she's five years my junior."

"What's her name?

"Cora."

Ronon took in Bryn's upset features and tried to reassure her. "If this guy turns out to be legit, we'll find whoever's taken our people. If we find her, we'll bring her back."

Bryn nodded, suddenly overcome with emotion. "Okay," she said quietly. Then determinedly shaking the mood off, she looked over both of them. "Good luck, boys. And be careful."

"Yes, ma'am."

Bryn shot him a chiding look. "Ma'am, why I never! Do I look like your mother?"

"Not a bit," John replied easily. Seriously, John continued, "Thank you, Bryn."

"You're both welcome. I just hope we all get some good news out of this. And that you get her back."

John had been opening the door but he paused. "We never said she was a her."

Bryn just smiled. "I may have never had one directed at me, John, but a woman knows that look when she sees it."

John frowned and chose not to acknowledge that comment in any way, walking out the door.

They made it to town quicker than before. Not raining helped. John and Ronon entered the tavern. The bar keep didn't look surprised but he did look wary. Bryn had said that the man and his associates liked to do their business in the upper room and as John didn't see anyone of his description in the room, he took a seat at a table near the back with Ronon. They sat in silence for a while before John asked, "I don't have a look, do I?"

Ronon looked up from sharpening the blade of his knife. Without a word, he looked back down.

John frowned again.

"I don't believe it!" Laughter echoed from across the room. "John Sheppard! What brings you to this neck of the galaxy?"

He didn't believe it either. Aiden Ford stood at the bottom of the stairwell, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. If the kid had asked for an axe from Santa Clause, that is. Ford's eyes had more of a wild edge to them than even the last time John had seen him.

"Ford?"

"It's been a long time, Sheppard." He crossed the room and looked around their table. "Where's McKay? Teyla?"

"That's why we're here," Ronon replied gruffly.

"Why? I haven't seen 'em."

John sat up in his chair. "We heard that you were one of 'The Missing'."

"Yeah, I got free though." Aiden was grinning. "What does that have to do with the others? Did they get taken?"

"Teyla did."

"Man, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Tell us what happened when you got caught."

Aiden looked over at the others he'd come down the stairs with. He nodded at them and pulled a chair from the next table, sitting in it backwards with his arms resting on the back of the chair. "I dunno, Shep. My life's been kind of hell lately thanks to you."

"I'm sorry?"

"Blowing up all those Wraith ships or whatever you did may have overall been a great thing but it sure makes it hard for me to track any down."

"You could always come off the drug," Ronon replied bluntly.

Ford frown at him.

"Listen, Ford - what is it you want?"

"I want Wraith intel."

"If we had that, they'd be dead by now."

"No, you're little Wraith buddy. He's still out there."

"Todd? We aren't exactly on speaking terms right now." Blowing up his ship hadn't really helped, but even though they'd worked together in the past - at the end of the day, they were still enemies. "Besides, even if I knew where Todd was, I wouldn't tell you."

"And why's that?" Aiden looked offended.

"Because Todd would kill you and then I'd feel guilty. I hate feeling guilty. It doesn't work for me."

"I can take care of myself, Sheppard. In case you haven't noticed I've done just fine for myself without you."

"Yeah. Fine. It looks that way."

"Enough!" Ronon glared at the both of them. "Teyla's captured and we need to find her. You either help us or you don't but we don't have anything to give you."

Aiden looked down at the floor, clenching and unclenching his fists. Finally, he asked lowly, "How long has she been gone?"

John didn't answer right away. After a pregnant pause, he said, "Ten months." And nineteen days.

Ronon leaned forward. "Who are they?"

"I don't know," Ford answer honestly. "I didn't stick around to find out. They stick something in your head when they catch you. Makes it to where people can't see you. It's got some kind of sedative in it. Knocked me out. I came to before they expected me to. I was in some kind of factory or so it looked like. I got out. Took me two days to find the damn gate it was so far away."

"You do know the address, right?"

"Nope. I was still unconscious when I was brought there."

"Fat lot a good that does us then."

"I never said I didn't know the planet. I just don't know the address."

John gave him a look that said, 'explain'.

"You remember the first planet we went to with the space gate. At the very beginning."

"You mean the one where I got attacked by the bug? Yeah, kinda hard to forget."

"That's the one."

"That planet didn't have a gate."

"It does now."

"Are you sure?"

"The crater's still there, Sheppard. It hasn't changed much in the last ten years."

"Fine. Okay. I want details of this base. Everything you saw."

"How do you plan on getting there?"

"McKay'll figure it out."

"I heard you cut ties with Atlantis."

"Not all of them."

* * *


	37. Loyalties Part 2

**Rated: M for violence and language (I just watched Fight Club and I think it may have rubbed off on me. Not nearly as gory as that though.)**

**Author's Plea: I have 69 people who have this story on alert. Which is really cool and I'm glad that so many people have enjoyed reading my story so far. But I only have three or four people who regularly give me reviews. And I love them for it! (Thank you!) Everybody else, it is a known fact that author's do well to get opinions on their stories. It can feed the fire to keep writing. I know it encourages me! So please review!**

**Author's Notes: 1- As with last chapter, flashbacks with be in _italics_.**

**2- Sorry about the long delay. I've been sick and not up to writing until here recently. Also this chapter was a pain and took me forever to get together in a way I liked.**

* * *

The air was thick, heavy, and smelled distinctly of pine needles and rain. Why was it always raining lately? John crouched behind a natural rise, overlooking the square stone building just beyond them. Ford lay behind and to the left of him. He couldn't see them, but John knew that Ronon and Duggar were circled round the far side of the building by now with their men. Far off to his right, Sheppard could just make out McKay fidgeting in his position with Lorne.

The building looked out of place here. This planet was highly forested, nothing but nature in any direction. Yet this one lone building - gray and drab - tried to act like it belonged. It'd fit in more on Earth, some small town court building or a factory even. Not some alien prison house.

There weren't any guards outside. No protective fences or barriers. Rodney said that he wasn't even picking up much of an EM pulse. That at least let them know that a ship wasn't nearby, something John had been very concerned about when Rodney had figured out that the gate now on this planet was the space gate that had once floated near its orbit.

Whomever these people were, they weren't too concerned about being found. John was still cautious though. Anyone who had access to a ship had technology. And technology usually meant someone setting something off that led to them trying to shut something off that planned on blowing them up or running from someone who wanted to shut _them_ up...permanently.

It was almost time to strike. Waiting sucked. Especially when they were this close. Teyla could be in that building - suffering - and he was just sitting here waiting for night to fall. John clenched his jaw. He had to focus. All emotional crap had to drop right now. It'd just get in the way.

_"Unscheduled off world activation."__  
__  
__"Raise the shield, Drew." Woolsey positioned himself toward the gate. __  
__  
__"We're receiving a radio transmission, sir."__  
__  
__Intrigued, Richard walked around to stand behind Drew. "Put it through, please."__  
__  
__Brief static came through the time. "Atlantis, come in. This is Lt. Aiden Ford. Do you read?"__  
__  
__Confusion was Richard's first reaction. There was no Lt. Ford enlisted under this expedition. And then he remembered. Before he came - Lt. Ford, the one who had gotten addicted to the Wraith enzyme. Woolsey motioned for Drew to patch him through. __  
__  
__"This is Richard Woolsey of Atlantis. We read you," he paused, "Lieutenant."__  
__  
__"Good. Where's McKay?"__  
__  
__"I don't hold the gate open for long distance phone calls, Mr. Ford. Do you mind telling me what this is about?"__  
__  
__"Fine. But you'll call for him when you hear what I have to say anyway."__  
__  
__"Do continue."__  
__  
__"I heard you've been looking for a man that had been one of the missing?"__  
__  
__"How did you hear that?," Woolsey asked, suspicious.__  
__  
__"Word gets around."__  
__  
__When Ford didn't continue, Woolsey asked with exasperation, "And?"__  
__  
__"And I'm your man."__  
__  
__Richard couldn't help but find that highly convenient and even more unlikely. "What a very small galaxy we live in, Mr. Ford."__  
__  
__"Believe me or not, I bet you've got next to nothing on these guys. You don't even know who they are. And I know where their base is. Don't you have people among the missing, Mr. Woolsey?"__  
__  
__Richard raised his head at the condescending tone Ford had taken on saying his name. "You have my attention. What do you expect in return for this information?"__  
__  
__"Supplies and food. That's all I ask."__  
__  
__"Food should not be a problem. Depending on the supplies you are inquiring about, possibly."__  
__  
__Rodney stumbled into the control center after having been summoned. Before he could so much as gripe about being pulled away from his lunch, he heard, "I want a box of the flashy little sunglasses your teams are wearing these days. Full medical supplies. And McKay."__  
__  
__"Ford?"__  
__  
__"McKay! It's about time you showed up. Get ready for a mission. Me and you are going on a little field trip."__  
__  
__"Are you out of your mind? Why would I go anywhere with a Wraith druggie?"__  
__  
__"Because I know where Teyla is."__  
__  
__Rodney's face blanched and then grimaced. "Oh. Well, I guess that's a good reason."__  
__  
__Richard cut in. "Why don't you just give us the address, Mr. Ford? We'll give you your supplies in return for the information."__  
__  
__"It's a little more complicated than that. I don't know the address. McKay will have to figure it out."__  
__  
__Rodney replied hotly, "Who exactly do you think I am?! Do you KNOW how many gates there are in this galaxy?! No, of course you don't! Well over a thousand..."__  
__  
__"What happened to the Dr. McKay who could do anything while telling everyone exactly how stupid they were for not figuring it out themselves? I know the planet, McKay, just not the address. Trust me. You'll be able to figure it out."__  
__  
__Richard cut in again. "And how is it that you do not know the address?"__  
__  
__"It's a long story. Do you or do you not want to find Teyla?"__  
__  
__Woolsey could hear the growing impatience on Ford's part. "I still don't understand why you feel the need to go?"__  
__  
__"I have a man in there, okay?!," Aiden shouted.__  
__  
__His annoyance seeping heavily into his tone, Rodney asked, "How does your knowing the planet help me determine it's gate address?"__  
__  
__"You've been there, McKay. You'll get it."__  
__  
__Rodney looked over at Mr. Woolsey to find the man staring back at him. Rodney pointed at the open gate agape. "If you think I'm going out there alone with that overgrown hippie wannabe, you are out of your mind!"__  
__  
__Before Richard could respond, Ford did. "Send Lorne's team. We'll need the help getting into the complex. They'll protect you from the hippie wannabe."__  
__  
__Woolsey frowned. "Give us a few minutes. We'll call you back."__  
__  
__The gate shut down. Ronon looked over at John. "You think they'll do it?"__  
__  
__John didn't even look up. "Yeah. He's got nothing to lose and it could end this whole fiasco."__  
__  
__"If he chooses to trust me," Aiden added.__  
__  
__"Don't go looking all sullen over that," John pointed at the younger man. "You're the one who left."__  
__  
__"Yeah, well I didn't see you offering to call home for help. Wonder why that is."__  
__  
__They stared at each other, each annoyed. John broke the contest. "You never mentioned a man."__  
__  
__"You never asked."__  
__  
_

* * *

Papers from a chart flipped back and forth. His tongue clucked against the roof of his mouth as he opened it. Licking his index finger, he turned another page.

"You are healing quite well, Eleven. Quite well, indeed."

Snapping on some gloves similar to those Dr. Keller used on Atlantis, he prodded her right thigh. It felt badly bruised but Teyla withheld her wince. It was nothing compared to the pain one week ago when he had had one of his men break the bones from her thigh down.

He smiled gleefully. "What a breakthrough. A little more time and I may have you at Wraith quality yet."

A voice that sounded remarkably like John's sarcastically shouted 'Yippee' in Teyla's head. She smirked at the voice, causing a slightly confused expression from Him.

He would start more 'treatments' tomorrow. Depending on how much he liked the progression of the treatment, her next experimental injury could be in a few days or a week. It didn't really matter but Teyla kept count anyway.

She had undergone twelve treatments - ten successfully. Her right leg had been broken five times, her back once. Teyla tried to remember the various chemical tests done on her but ultimately could remember nothing but the pain from those experiences. She remembered these things for Dr. Keller. Jennifer would need to know as much as possible when she was rescued. She _would_ be rescued.

Torren was six years, nine months, and three Atlantean days old. She had been gone ten months and twenty days. These Teyla remembered so as to not lose track of time. She chanted them in her head every day so as to not forget. It would be so easy to forget. It felt as if she had seen nothing but these four bleak walls for years. She chanted them to fuel the dwindling fire in her soul. For when she did escape, Teyla would know exactly how long He kept her away from those she loved, how long she heard the screams of others confined like animals, how long she had suffered by His hand.

* * *

"It's time."

John's voice spoke abruptly through Connelly's radio. Ronon looked over the expanse of open ground they would have to cross while the Lieutenant acknowledged Sheppard. It was dark, which would give them some cover, but not so dark that they were blind. There were two moons on this planet, both only partially full but they provided enough light to give an eerie gray glow to everything around them.

Ronon hadn't wanted to wait, but he couldn't fault Sheppard the logic of his choice. The area was open and exposed. There'd be no way to get to the entrance of the building during the day without alerting someone to their presence. John wanted this done right, no rash decisions, no screw ups. They'd both waited too long for this moment to blow it now.

Setting his stunner to max, Ronon rose from his cover - Lorne's man following behind. Once he and Connelly got inside, Duggar and Rogers would make their way in.

* * *

When left alone, it grew so quiet in her cell that Teyla could hear her own blood flowing through her veins, her heart pulsing in her ears. There had been several weak moments when Teyla willed the beating of her heart to slow until it stopped, taking the pain with it. But then she would remember her son, her beautiful son. He needed her. She could not give in. She _would_ not give in.

Torren was six years, nine months, and three days old.

Teyla heard a stunner faintly in the back of her mind. It would not be the first time. Though, normally she dreamt of a P-90. Even as she thought it, Teyla heard it - and much louder than the stunner. She smiled. She used to call for him when she would hear it but Teyla had long since realized that these sounds were tricks of her mind. Besides, He had grown tired of her shouting and had since muzzled her.

Teyla could still hear him shouting her name in her mind, a mix of urgency and desperation. But then the door never opened. He never came.

* * *

Rodney stared into his life signs detector.

"My god, these are all cells."

Lorne pointed his P-90 down the different hallways. They'd already taken out three guards on their path here but so far no alarms had been set off and it had all gone down fairly quietly. "Which one?"

"Which one?! Pick one. There's got to be over a hundred in this section."

Evan started down the hallway on the left. "Well, at least there's windows."

"And door codes." Rodney frowned. "Oh, I really hope they aren't different for each door."

"We'll just shoot our way in if we have to."

"Yeah, great stealth there, Rambo."

Lorne scowled. "I said if we have to."

Rodney's eyes widened as he looked over Lorne's shoulder. "I think we have to."

Evan whipped around just as another guard in a blue uniform aimed his weapon. Lorne didn't hesitate firing.

"Well there goes stealth," Lorne commented dryly, hearing Ronon's stunner in the distance. "Let's get these doors open, McKay."

* * *

Ronon shot open another door with his stunner. Every room was the same. A lone individual strung up by chains or strapped down to a table. Connelly guarded the hall, directing the captives which way to get out. So far they'd released twenty five people. Most were able to walk out on their own, but some were supported by others, limping out on broken bones or other various injuries. A few had picked up weapons off fallen guards, the first to do so following Connelly's instructions on how to get free of the building.

This rooms occupant did not even raise her head when Ronon threw open the door. Her body hung limply from the chains in the ceiling, a thick fiery red braid falling over her right shoulder.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Ronon shot the chains to free her. Her arms fell heavily at her sides. It wasn't until Ronon started to move that she recognized he was there. Then she panicked. Lashing out, she went to strike with a fist to the side of Ronon's head but he caught her wrist.

"Woah! Calm down. We're here to help. We're getting you out of here."

She fought weakly for a second more before breaking down in tears. Her face was black and blue and from the way she grabbed her torso - instantly trying to stop her tears - Ronon surmised her ribs were badly bruised if not broken as well.

Ronon cupped the side of her face in his hand to direct her face toward his. Hers was so badly swollen that there was no way she could see him.

"Cora..."

Her brows furrowed as much as her face would allow. "How...how do you know my name?"

"Bryn told us we might find you."

"Bryn? No. She's not here, is she?" Cora's hands unconsciously reached for Ronon's chest in inquiry.

"No. She's safe. You're safe now too." Ronon looked over her and back out the door. "I need you to stay here. I have to free the others but I'll come back for you."

"I...I..." She looked terrified at the prospect of staying there alone.

"I will come back for you."

His voice was deadly serious and she nodded, steeling herself just the way Bryn had. "Okay." Cora felt for the wall behind her and then slowly and painfully sank to the floor to wait. "I'll be right here."

"Ronon!"

Ronon ran out the door at the sound of Connelly's voice, gun raised.

"They found Teyla!"

* * *

People shuffled past John to the exit, more than ready to fight their way out if need be. Ford shot open a door.

"Ford, what the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be leading the people out of here!"

"It's quicker this way." Aiden kicked open the door when it didn't fully budge. John growled. Ford wouldn't know how to stick to a plan if he was a bug on flypaper.

"Sheppard, come in!"

"What is it, Rodney?" John used his stunner to open another door.

"We found Teyla!"

He froze, his whole world narrowing down to the radio strapped to his chest. "Is she okay?"

"I dunno. I mean, yeah - she'll be fine."

She'll _be _fine. Not she was fine. A piercing sting stabbed into John's shoulder and he flinched and hissed against the shock. The world shot back into focus and the frightened gasps and screams of the newly released captives reached his ears. John whirled to his left and found a guard immobilizing people one by one with a weapon that John idly thought looked like the Cricket from Men In Black.

Sheppard raised his weapon, his left arm throbbing as he did so but there was no way he could get a clean shot with the people in a panic between them. John barrelled his way through the remaining people, in effect swimming against the current, feeling or rather loosing the feeling in his left arm. Finally getting in better range John lifted his weapon and fired, downing the guard. Unfortunately, there was more than enough to take his place.

More Cricket fire shot beyond the far wall and John turned for cover in the nearest cell he could find. Where the hell was Ford?! A few people who had been shot were downed in the hall, in various stages of pain or shock.

Diving in a room, John reloaded the P-90, heat exploding in his chest. When the zing's of Crickets stopped, John shifted to open fire out the door - doing little more than catching a guard in the arm before he ducked behind cover again.

Belatedly John realized McKay was yelling in his ear. "John! John, what the hell is going on over there?!"

"Oh, nothing Rodney. Just playing a little game of tag with the guards is all. Get Teyla and the rest of the people out NOW. No waiting."

"Where are you?"

"NOW, Rodney!"

There was an annoying pause in which John's hands started to shake and his heart beat far too rapidly that he began to wonder if somehow the Cricket had caused him to go into an alien induced heart attack when Rodney replied, "Okay. We'll meet you out there."

Satisfied with the answer, John positioned himself partway out the door to return fire. Ford poked his head out a door two down from where Sheppard was currently seeking cover and shouted, "Yo, Sheppard! You think you can cover me?"

"If you hurry!"

Ford took that as a yes and made a run for Sheppard's position, diving into the room over John's head right as he ran out of ammo in his P-90. Sweat pored from John now and he barely got another clip in his gun.

"They got you with one of those stinger's, didn't they?"

"That's what we're calling them?," John asked incredulously.

Aiden shrugged. "You got puddle jumpers." Frowning, Ford sheathed a blue blood stained knife and pulled something out of a pocket. "Damn, Sheppard. You better be glad there was more than one."

John shot blindly down the hall. "One what?"

Aiden stabbed something in his leg.

"Ow! Son of a bitch. What was that for?"

"It'll keep you from dying. Everybody else is out. I suggest we do the same."

John's heart rate wasn't slowing down but his vision started clearing remarkably. He eyed Ford suspiciously. "What'd you give me?"

Aiden smirked and pat his leg. "Later. Let's get out of here."

And with the stupid impulsiveness that John was shocked hadn't gotten him killed yet, Ford shot out the door and down the hall toward the remaining guards, determined to take them out.

John scrambled to his feet, dumbly following after Aiden. He tripped over a body, one of the prisoners that had been hit with a stinger. Her eyes stared blankly up at him. John gripped his weapon tighter and rounded the corner.

Taking out the immediate danger and getting another shot with a stinger for his trouble, John called over his radio. "Are all the prisoners out?"

Lorne responded. "Yes, sir. All out and away."

"Duggar and Rogers?"

"Charges set, sir."

"Good. Head toward the gate. We'll catch up to you. Sheppard out."

Ford and Sheppard continued making their way cautiously down the halls. It was eerily quiet now. There had been little defense of the building - nothing they hadn't been able to handle. It didn't sit well with John. Surely an operation that had efficiently struck hundreds of planets in this galaxy had a better protective measure than a few measly guards.

John itched with energy, skin crawling with the desire to hit something, some_one_, do something. "Ford," he hissed, "what the hell did you give me?"

Without taking his eyes off the path in front of them, Aiden said, "Found out last time I was hear that those stingers didn't have as much effect on me as everybody else. Figured it had something to do with the Wraith enzyme."

"You gave me Wraith drugs?!"

Ford flicked his eyes at Sheppard. "You're alive, aren't you?"

John glared at the back of Aiden's head. "You didn't have a man in here at all, did you?"

"I plead to their precious sensibilities."

"You mean it sounded better than 'I'm going to get a fix'."

"Means to an end, Sheppard."

The sound of shattered glass had both men whipping to an open doorway they had just past. John slowly entered the dark room, gun raised. It was a lab of sorts - no doubt to gather the findings from their "patients".

"Ford, get your glasses on and check the room."

Aiden pulled the glasses out of his pocket as Sheppard did the same.

_"What's in the box, Rodney?"_

_"TGD's." Connelly opened the box and Rodney pulled out a pair. "It's just a rough model, I haven't had time to perfect them yet."_

_Ford grabbed a pair. _

_"Careful!," Rodney shouted, body tense as if trying not to lunge to save his precious creation._

_John took the pair out of Rodney's hands. "They look like sunglasses," he said skeptically._

_"Sunglasses that can detect thermal readings. With Torren giving us that Teyla just disappeared, we figured some kind of cloaking device was used. Unless it had some way of completely voiding their heat signature, they would still be visible using these. Originally we had the SGC send some equipment to us but it was bulky and in the way so I..."_

_"And Zelenka," Lorne added._

_Rodney frowned briefly before brushing off that tidbit of information. "...I made these. Lightweight, somewhat durable..."_

_John cut in. "Somewhat durable?"_

_Grimacing, Rodney said, "Well, by somewhat durable I mean they break really easily."_

_Giving them a once over, John put them on and pushed the lone button on the side. Everything was green or blue except all the bodies around him, varying pieces of them ranging from yellow to orange to red._

_"Cool."_

_"Yeah, I wouldn't do that either. They don't last very long before they stop working."_

_John turned it off and frowned at McKay. "Do they have any good features?"_

_Rodney looked a cross between indignant and nonplussed. "I said it was just a rough model."_

Ford walked slowly down the center of the isle, aiming his weapon in the gaps between tables. John stayed at the door, blocking escape. Something crunching under foot caught John's attention and he aimed his P-90 at the noise.

A lone figure shakily rose to his feet with his hands raised in the air.

"P...please, do not shoot."

"Ford, is the rest of the room clear?"

"Yep. All clear."

John leveled a glare at the figure before him. "Take off your cloak."

Slowly reaching up, the man pulled a device out of his temple. With the glasses on, he didn't look any different. John lifted them enough to see if the man was truly visible before he fully took off the TGD's.

"I beg of you. Please, do not kill me. I'll do anything. Tell you anything."

"Do you work here?"

The man hesitated. "Yes."

"You run experiments on people that you steal from their homes?"

"Our people are dying."

"And that makes it okay to use other people as your lab rats?!"

"What we do is for the benefit of all - to make a better race, to solve the ailments we all face. Here we will find a medical breakthrough to change the face of..."

John tightened his grip on his weapon, shaking it slightly. "I don't care about your bull shit! What you do is torture and kill people."

Sheppard's mind shot to one of the first cells he'd opened today. A man had been burned all on the right side of his body. But the scars on the other side...the man had begged that John kill him, the pain being more than he could bear. Instead John half carried him, getting another man to help carry the burned man out of the building.

"If you were really so humane you'd do the tests on yourself!" John's nostrils flared, his control stretched to the breaking point. He would love nothing more than to make this man feel every bit of the pain he had caused. "Where are the others?"

"The...the others?"

John raised his weapon slightly in warning.

The man blanched and stuttered, "They have hidden away. In the unlikely event that we were found, all the researchers were to head to locations hidden throughout the complex until the threat was terminated."

"Thank you."

John shot him point blank in the head. The man fell, a death so quick he didn't even have time to register fear or pain on his face. Sheppard turned to Ford. "Let's go."

Neither man said anything until they had escaped the confines of the building.

"Must say I'm a little shocked."

Not that John needed to ask..."About what?"

"Point blank in the head after he surrendered. Not very humane of you."

John pulled a detonator out of his pocket. "I disagree. He's not going to get crushed or burn to death." With the flick of a switch, the building exploded behind them - crumbling as if it was no more than a house of cards.

John and Aiden set out at a jog to catch up with the others. Sheppard's leg twinged in discomfort where he was hit with the second stinger. The Wraith enzyme seemed to be holding back the full brunt of its effects. John just hoped that the withdrawal from the dose of enzyme wasn't too terrible. They still had a two day hike to the gate. Longer with injured among them. He didn't need to add himself as a liability.

* * *

Rodney jumped at the explosion, his shoulders jerking up as his head went forward in some lame instinct to protect himself. Turning around, he saw the smoke billowing up through the trees. Reaching wildly for his radio, Rodney called, "John?! John, come in."

"We're fine, Rodney. Keep going. We'll double time it and meet up with you in a bit."

Rodney glanced at Teyla beside him and saw the relief on her face that he knew must be reflected in his own. Teyla continued walking, helping a girl no more than eight walk along with what looked like scars from knife wounds on her exposed arms. Rodney's eyes followed Teyla - the way she'd looked when he and Lorne first saw her ingrained in his mind.

_"Teyla!"_

_Strapped to a table, she lay at a forty-five degree angle - her arms, legs, and torso bound with thick leather. The entire lower portion of her face was covered with a metal piece that took Rodney back to watching Shredder attack Master Splinter in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._

_Feeling sick to his stomach at seeing Teyla tied up like some kind of experiment, Rodney quickly untied her bindings while Lorne continued down the hall to free the others. Teyla grasped his arm and rose unsteadily to her feet. Once sure she could stand on her own she released him, grabbing the metal on her face. Rodney felt along the back portion on the back of her head, finding a release mechanism which opened the device. Teyla quickly flung her silent torture device away from her. Rodney watched it bounce across the floor as Teyla experimentally stretched her jaw muscles._

_"Come on. We need to get out of her."_

_"Wait." Teyla grabbed his arm again to stop him, her voice weak and hoarse with lack of use. Rodney watched her reach underneath the long slightly shredded skirt that she wore and realized with horror that she was removing a catheter-like tubing. She grimaced in pain, her head involuntarily shaking minutely as if shuddering. Taking a deep breath, Teyla opened her eyes and nodded to let Rodney know that she was now ready._

_

* * *

_  
Lorne pulled up the rear of their caravan, scanning the trees for any movement. His team flanked the left and right of the large group while Ronon took the front, leading a woman blind from the swelling of her face by the hand. Duggar carried a boy on his back, no more than four or five.

Evan's whole body tensed with a seething rage. Doing experiments on men and women deserved death and in his mind, a little of their own medicine. But to do these things to kids ...there was a special hell for people like that.

They'd been lucky there had been relatively little resistance. There had been guards, but looking back Lorne seriously doubted they were anything but guards for the prisoners themselves - meant to keep them in line for transport between rooms.

One of the more elderly women of the group tripped in front of him and Evan reached to help her up. She smiled weakly and quietly thanked him, patting his hand and continuing her painful walk. He wished he could do more to help her, wished she didn't have to walk with everyone else, but there was nothing for it.

It was too dark for this. Everyone was exhausted and though Lorne didn't want to say it, he was pretty positive the threat was gone. Still, if there was one thing he'd learned, it was to never get cocky and off your guard in the field. Things could go to hell in a handbasket mighty fast. Besides, it looked as if dawn was approaching. He loved planets with short nights.

An explosion sounded so loud and so close behind him that he could feel the heat singe the hairs on the back of his head and the opened mouth terror of the people in front of him were noticeably lacking their screams.

Oddly enough, Lorne's first thought was, "And it was going so well."

* * *

John and Aiden turned to each other when they heard the explosion. Without saying a word they both set off at a dead run, following the sounds of the screams and weapons fire.

"Lorne! What the hell is going on?!"

Yelling into the radio, Lorne replied, "....ship. I..s....ri...over us."

"Get those people scattered in the trees. We're on our way."

Evan looked around at the chaos of people running and thought that order wouldn't be much of a problem. Some people were so terrified they looked around helplessly, afraid that if they moved they might run straight into the next explosion.

* * *

John and Aiden got to the others faster than he would have thought and with less energy expended than he knew was normal. It felt like the beginning stages of turning into a bug all over again and considering what planet he was on, that _really_ did not settle well with him.

Smoke billowed up out of craters where the ship had struck. Sheppard looked above, the ship looming in a static position - blocking out what little light dawn was affording them.

John ran to Lorne's position. "Where's the bazooka, Major?"

"Sorry, sir," Lorne replied, adding dryly, "Rogers really wanted his extra Mars bars."

"They should really be standard every mission, don't you think?"

Evan grinned while reloading. "Mars bars or bazooka's, sir?"

"Both," John replied with mock seriousness.

Their weapons were doing absolutely nothing against the shield of that ship - which if John didn't know any better was of Ancient design. As if that wasn't just swell, then the troops came in. The only thing that gave them away was the white light of the beaming technology as they landed. John pulled his TGD's on. There had to be at least fifty of them. So with Ronon, Aiden, and Lorne's team that gave them one against seven.

John aimed his P-90 and fired. The bullets bounced harmlessly off a shield. So, big alien space ship blowing holes in the ground. Check. Invisable enemy. Check. Invisable enemy with personal shields. Not cool - and check.

The question was - were they like Goa'uld shields where knives could get through or Ancient shields were they were just shit out of luck? Considering which galaxy they were in and their choice of transportation, John was guessing the latter but it didn't hurt to check just in case. Unsheathing one of his knives, John threw it at the closest inviso alien. Score one for the home team. Personal shield was not effective.

John passed on this intel to the others and set to work.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. They'd actually done it. Seven to fifty and they'd actually done it. There was still the ship to contend with but it had remained auspiciously silent while it's men had been on the ground. John's TGD's flickered off, their power finally draining - having lasted for the whole battle. Taking the glasses off, John took a look around.

Lorne eased one of his men down to the ground out of sight. His shin was badly broken, the bone sticking out of the skin - yet the man had stayed standing and finished off three others before it was all said and done. Ronon pulled his long knife out of a body, his arms and pants splattered in blood.

Before John even had time to truly breath in their accomplishment - if you could ever really call so bloody a slaughter that - white light shone around him again.

No.

John gripped his two knives, keenly aware that now he was at a serious disadvantage.

* * *

Teyla ran. She ran so hard and so fast that her chest burned and her leg throbbed incessantly. She did not care. Teyla and Rodney had hidden the children and the ones too injured to offer assistance as far from the explosions as she could. Now she had to get back. She had to help them.

* * *

Rodney huffed, his face a stark contrast of white and red, sweat poring off of him when he finally reached the ship again. It looked almost humorous to come into such a sight without the TGD's on. A few people randomly striking out at air in the middle of a forest - until that is Rodney saw one of those few people hit paydirt, blood coming from seemingly nothing. Rodney quickly pulled out his TGD's, the scene changing drastically. There had to be forty or more people on the ground. The majority of which were picking up far more blue on the thermal glasses than the others. Why, Rodney had no idea. Knowing the blues to be targets, Rodney aimed his 9 mil and fired. Deflected. Ah - that explained the blue. A shield could definitively alter a thermal reading.

Rodney's eyes widened as the blue figure turned around and looked at him. Crap! He had seen blood. How had he seen blood? Maybe the shield only guarded against high velocity weapons. But that meant hand to hand. Rodney really didn't do hand to hand. In fact, he did quite terribly with hand to hand. He couldn't even use the sticks that Ronon kept trying to teach him with. His gym teachers had always told him that his hand eye coordination sucked. Okay, so they hadn't so much as said sucked because they were teachers and teachers didn't tell their....Rodney ducked as the blue man tried to hit him. Okay, not panicking. Plan A - Rodney used his crouched position and jutted forward to try and knock his opponent off his feet. Which did not work if the fist in his side was anything to go by. Their momentum still taking them forward, Rodney tried to grasp the man's right arm to stop his swing and managed to get his foot behind the others calf, sending him sprawling backwards. Unfortunately, he grabbed Rodney's vest pulling him down as well. The alien wrapped Rodney in a headlock and pounded his fist into the side of McKay's head. Shocked and with a blistering pain now in his head, he couldn't think how to retaliate and the man kept hitting him. One of his arms pinned between them, Rodney reached down on his thigh, unsheathing a knife Ronon had given him years ago that until this day Rodney had never used, and plunged it into the man's side. Rodney was instantly released from his headlock and he pushed himself on his hands and knees.

"Always have a plan B," Rodney muttered as he watched the strange blue thermal face come to rest on the ground.

"Rodney!"

McKay looked up, trying to find the voice. It was John.

"You got any more of those?"

Shaking his head in incomprehension, Rodney asked, "What?"

"The TGD's!"

"Yes, uh, in my pack. Give me just a minute!"

Rodney ripped his pack off his back, digging around to find the extra pair he had stowed away. There! As his fingers wrapped around them, a sharp stinging pain radiated through his brain and out his right eye from his temple. Rodney yelled and vaguely heard John's voice in the background. Rodney tried to claw at the object in his temple but someone standing behind him prevented the move. When his eyes started getting heavy, Rodney realized that this must have been what happened to Teyla. He knew he couldn't be dying because the pain in his head was fading and he wasn't in enough pain to be dying.

Something barrelled into Rodney's head, sending him flying backwards. Having still been on his knees, his body fell back oddly with his feet trapped awkwardly underneath him. Something bony impacted with his head but not hard enough to constitute a hit. Rodney tried to move whatever it was off of him while pulling the device out of his temple at the same time. Getting free of his attacker, Rodney sat up trying to blink the sleep from his eyes as if that would help remove the sedative from his system. Looking behind him, he saw John - or who he assumed was John - beating the crap out of another blue man.

Sheppard stopped when the other no longer moved underneath him and quickly got to his feet. Just barely panting, John turned. "Rodney, you get those glasses?"

McKay looked down at his hand. The lenses were broken. Rodney reached up for his own. "Here, take mine."

John shook his head. "No you keep them."

"You can do a hell of a lot more than I can with them. Take them."

John didn't bother answering, just taking off, leaving Rodney there holding the glasses.

* * *

It amazed John how easy it felt to kill. Not easy in the sense of morals or whatnot. When you're defending your life or that of others, morals aren't at the top of your mind. No, John was amazed at the sure ease he was feeling now - this particular instance. The odds were horrible but he was defending himself with an ease he knew he had never been capable of before. It was the enzyme. He'd seen it in Ford. In Teyla and Ronon. In himself even. He could see why Ford hadn't wanted to give it up - wouldn't want to give up this advantage. Another jumped on his back, trying to stick that damn device in his head. That's all they seemed to be trying to do. None were using any weapons of lethal force. John flipped the man and was surprised by how quickly his opponent got back to his feet, lashing out at him again. Sheppard struck the enemy in the chest so hard that the man fell to the ground. John waited for a retaliation when he heard it.

"John!"

He looked up and could see Teyla no more than twenty feet away from him. Their eyes locked for a single moment and then she disappeared. Anger and panic fought for dominance in his body as he surged forward.

"Teyla!"

He didn't know where to hit. He couldn't hear anything to help above the fighting everywhere around him.

"Teyla!," he yelled desperately. A blur of color flashed in his peripheral vision and John saw her, blood dripping out of her temple as she flung something on the ground trying to twist out of the grip of her invisible captor. Cold calm slipped into John's blood. Teyla wretched herself free right as John got to her side and John struck out with his fist, firmly connecting with facial bone. John grabbed for cloth, not letting go when he found it - falling to the ground and pouring his rage out over and over again on an enemy he couldn't even see. White filled his vision and his hand connected painfully with the dirt. Suddenly on his hands and knees, John gazed around. Everyone else had paused as well.

John looked up - expecting the ship to open fire. Instead, it lifted and disappeared from sight.

Lorne gaped at Rodney. "What just happened?"

The scientist looked as bewildered as the rest of them. "I...I don't know."

John got up off his knees.

"Do you think they found the others?"

John's eyes jerked at the sound of that voice. It was Teyla. She was covered in dirt and grime and a little blood, her hair as long as when he first met her. Quickly scanning her body, he didn't see any apparent injuries. Teyla was alive and whole and right in front of him.

John was vaguely aware of Rodney answering. "No. I mean, I don't think so. They went in the opposite direction."

Teyla seemed satisfied with that answer, nodding tiredly. John stood directly across from her, five yards between them. When she turned away from Rodney her eyes collided with his.

He stood rooted to the spot, staring at her. In some part of his mind, he knew that the others were talking, walking away to help gather the wounded. He just couldn't stop looking at her. After all his searching, he'd finally found her and he still can't bring himself to touch her. John hated himself for it. He's a coward and he knows it.

Teyla swayed slightly on her feet, a small almost hysterical huff of laughter escaping her lips that's not really directed at him but at everything - at being free, at being with them, at the sheer accomplishment of what they just went through. There are tears in her eyes - of joy or pain John's not sure which - and when she takes a step toward him and her right leg buckles slightly something in John snaps and before he knows what he's doing, he's moved the distance between them and stops just in front of her. Teyla thinks he's hesitating again but he reaches for her hips, lightly putting his hands there and tilts his head forward.

When she realizes what he's doing, the tears Teyla has refused to let fall for the last ten months and twenty days finally leave her eyes and she returns his gesture, resting the top of her head against his forehead - the Athosian greeting this foreign man had accepted with ease and somehow turned into something entirely different. Something theirs. Teyla closed her eyes, bringing her hands to rest on John's arms as she soaked in his presence.

His hands tighten reflexively at the contact, clinging to her to know that she's really alive and really there - making sure she can't disappear from his sight ever again. He isn't yet aware how fiercely she is clinging to him as well.

"I knew you would come, John."

He's heard her say it before and prays to god he never has to hear her say it again. John's voice is hoarse, whispered. "Always, Teyla."

And with that simple statement, he confirms what they've both been denying from the very beginning. She squeezes his arms lightly and breaks the Athosian embrace. Opening her mouth to speak, her words were cut off by the sound of John's radio.

"Major Lorne, this is Colonel Caldwell on the Daedalus. Do you read?"

John heard Lorne reply as Teyla met his eyes again. "That explains why the ship left," she mused.

John smiled a small one sided grin. "Guess so."

He really had to stop staring at her. Clearing his throat, John surveyed the area. Old habits die hard. "You said something about hiding the others?"

For less than a moment, it looked as if something dimmed in Teyla's eyes. Looking briefly over his shoulder, she nodded, "Ronon and Rodney have already left in that direction."

"John," she continued, "how is my son?"

His eyes softened. "He's safe. Waiting anxiously for you." Grinning boyishly, he added, "I'll be uncle of the year when I bring you home."

Many emotions flooded through her eyes. Relief. Joy. Guilt. The last caused him to nudge her with his left hand, which John belated realized was still on her hip. "Hey."

Teyla looked up at him briefly before staring pointedly at his shirt. "I have missed so much."

"Not your fault," he said firmly. "And you get him for the rest of your life." He really wanted her to look at him again so he repeated his slight nudge while saying, "Not too bad, huh?"

Her lips twitched. "No," she replied in that adorable polite way that she always did, finally upturning her brown eyes to look at him again.

"I'm glad you're back." Well, that just kind of slipped out. A rush of words he hadn't consciously thought about before they fumbled out of his mouth. Upon listening to them out loud John realized they weren't actually as telling as he had thought. In fact, it was a little too un-telling. He didn't want her to think she was just a colleague or anything so mundane to him but he figured 'I love you' was a little much with everything else going on. By the way his heart leapt into his throat at the mere thought of saying that, John decided definitely too much. Even though she was technically in his arms, he still felt he should add something to that statement. "I missed you."

She smiled - that smile that lit up her whole face and made her eyes sparkle. Her look softened and John felt her palm against his cheek, her fingertips in the hair just at the back of his head. "I missed you as well, John."

"Colonel?"

John clicked his radio as Teyla slowly stepped back to give him some room. "Go ahead, Lorne."

"Daedalus is ready to beam us all aboard, sir."

"Lorne, I told you - you really don't have to call me that anymore."

Teyla's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, sir." There was a definite stubborn lilt behind that voice. John sighed.

"What did you mean..."

Teyla's question was cut off by the tell-tale sign of beaming technology.

* * *

They'd been separated shortly after arrival on the ship. Teyla had been sent directly to the infirmary while John conferred with Colonel Caldwell. When Teyla first spotted Jennifer she was so utterly shocked that she must have looked just like a Gibalta fish.

"Jennifer!," she finally exclaimed. "You are with child."

It was quite possibly the most inane thing Teyla had uttered in her entire life. Jennifer just laughed and rubbed her swollen stomach. "Oh this! Nonsense. I'm just retaining water."

Raising a lone eyebrow, Teyla smirked. However she was very aware that there were many who needed to be tended to. "You will have to tell me all that I have missed once we are again in Atlantis."

Smiling, Jennifer agreed. "We'll have a girls night."

That was hours ago now. Jennifer had finished Teyla's examination though she would have a much more thorough and trying medical exam once in Atlantis. There was much to discuss of her time away, however much Teyla did not wish it. Teyla remained in the infirmary to help comfort the more severely injured of those captive alongside her. Many of them were from worlds still unused to technology and the young ones were especially frightened or overtly curious of everything.

Teyla heard John's voice before she saw him.

"Drop it, Rodney!"

"I'm just saying..."

"Rodney..." That warning tone always seemed to get through to McKay and with a sigh, Rodney said no more.

They rounded the corner and John smiled pleasantly as if nothing was wrong. Even if Teyla had not heard that conversation, she could easily see by Rodney's dejected worried expression and John's forced ease that something was ...off.

"What is wrong?," Teyla asked quietly, not wanting to wake the little girl she had just gotten to sleep by singing an Athosian lullaby.

John tried to look innocent. "Nothing."

She was hurt that he would not confide in her. Teyla wondered if her earlier questions might have something to do with what was troubling him. "Earlier you told Major Lorne that it was not necessary for him to call you 'sir' any longer. Why is that?"

John quickly sent Rodney a look, cutting off anything the scientist might have been thinking of saying. Returning his attention to Teyla, he said casually, "Lorne's getting promoted to Lt. Colonel."

It wasn't a lie, John thought. It just wasn't the whole truth. He didn't know why he didn't want her to know. It's not like she wasn't going to find out soon enough anyway.

Teyla smiled genuinely. "Major Lorne will make an excellent Colonel. He is well deserving of such an honor among your people."

John agreed. "Lorne's a good man and an even better airman."

It was quiet for a moment and John turned his eyes to the sleeping child. Rodney was still stewing and if he didn't divert the man's mind, he was bound to bring up the topic again. "Doc had the baby yet?"

"What?" Rodney jerked away from his thoughts. "Oh. No. Still a couple of months yet."

John raised his eyebrows, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Yeah," Rodney smiled. "She's a girl."

John's smile was genuine when he saw how happy his friend was. "Congratulations, Rodney."

"Yes. Congratulations to you both," Teyla agreed. "I must admit I was most shocked when I first saw her."

Rodney, realizing his emotional display and because he was Rodney thus uncomfortable with it, grew serious and rambled, "Well, I'm still pretty sure I'll end up ruining the kid. Jennifer will be great. She's so nervous, though I have no idea why. And I keep having these horrible dreams that Jennifer and the baby get eaten by a whale."

John shook his head. Rodney and whales. "You got a name picked out?"

"No. Jennifer said something about wanting to see the baby to find a name that 'fits', whatever that means."

Teyla nodded. "Many Athosians name their children in the same manner. If not honoring someone they hold dear, parents will wait until they have gotten to know their child before bestowing a name they find appropriately matches their personality."

When Teyla glanced at John, dark intensity lingered in his eyes. _Someone they hold dear._ Blinking his mask back in place, John smirked, countering, "You could always name her Meredith."

Rodney's mouth dropped open at the affront. "Oh ha ha. That is so funny. Really! I'm rolling here. That never gets old with you, does it? And to think I missed having you around."

"You missed me?," John teased.

Rodney raised up his hands. "Don't ask me why. I must have been having a particularly bad Zelenka day."


	38. Loyalties Part 3

**The third and final part of Loyalties**

**Warning: Language  
**

* * *

"Teyla, please."

He was shivering and soaked with sweat all at the same time. His eyes pleaded with her, trying to convince her he was fine even when it was so obvious he wasn't.

Teyla observed the paleness of his skin against hers where her hands rested on his clammy forearm. "John, I cannot."

Desperately, he nodded, "Yes you can." He glanced down at the leather restraints that held him. "Look. All you have to do is untie me and we can get out of here. Both of us."

"Once you are well..."

His face filled with rage. "I'm fine!" John fought against his restraints, shaking the bed. "If you people would let me off of this damn bed, I'd prove it to you. Now let me up!!"

"John, you have to stop fighting." Teyla tried so desperately to be calm. "Your heart..."

John screamed with the effort of trying to free himself and then at the sheer agony of withdrawal. Giving up, he broke down in anguished tears. He whispered over and over, "Why won't you let me go?"

_"Colonel Sheppard!"_

_John turned away from Rodney and Teyla to see Jennifer approaching them. He grinned. "Doc! Look at you."_

_She rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face. "See what happens when you leave for six months?"_

_John knew without looking that Teyla's brow would be raised in silent question. He quickly tried to think of something, anything to change the subject when Jennifer did it for him. "C'mon, Colonel. You haven't had an exam yet."_

_Jumping at the opportunity, John went off with the Doc before Teyla could ask any questions._

_Once they were in as private an area as one could expect in an overcrowded infirmary, Jennifer asked, "So what injuries are you hiding?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_She raised a lone eyebrow._

_"Really," he added._

_Her disbelief was apparent. "I'll be the judge of that, thank you."_

_Pulling out a portable Ancient scanner that Rodney had run across about two years ago, Jennifer set to work. She frowned over his left arm._

_"What?"_

_"You have mild tissue damage in your arm. Colonel, are you not in any pain?"_

_John shook his head. "No. I got shot with a stinger in my arm earlier but it's not bothering me anymore."_

_Jennifer frowned. "A stinger?"_

_Shrugging, John said, "It's what Ford was calling 'em. It was the weapon Teyla's captors used. Felt like a bee sting."_

_Continuing silently with her scan, Jennifer stopped again over his heart. "Oh my god." She looked up at him almost accusingly. "When did you have a heart attack?"_

_"A what?!"_

_"You have damaged tissue on your heart. Was this one of your bee stings, too?!"_

_John winced. "Same one actually."_

_Jennifer narrowed her eyes. "Explain exactly what happened."_

_So he did, leaving out the part about Ford giving him the Wraith enzyme. That would be bad. They'd tie him down. He remembered what Ronon went through. There was no way he was going through that._

_After John was done, Jennifer excused herself. She wanted to draw some blood. John bounced his foot with nervous energy. If she drew blood, then she'd know what was in his system. John shook his head. He couldn't let her do that. He should have run off like Ford had - not gotten on the Daedalus. He was just gonna get thrown in jail anyway. John was a deserter. Never should have come back. John hopped off the bed, only to have the curtain pulled back to see Jennifer and Ronon standing on the other side._

_John smiled and tried to act casual. "Ronon. Hi! Coming to get your physical too?"_

_"Already had mine. Where ya going?"_

_John backtracked. "Nowhere. Just standing up. But, uh, now that you mention it - Doc, I feel fine. I don't really think a blood test is necessary or anything, do you? Not at least until we get back to Atlantis. It's pretty crowded in here after all."_

_"It's really not a problem, Colonel. Just have a seat and we'll get it done."_

_John looked back and forth between the two of them. Doc looked wary and Ronon - well, John wasn't sure but he looked somewhere between appraising and concerned. They were on to him. He needed to leave. John smiled and shook his head, pacing a little. "No, uh, that's okay."_

_"Sheppard..."_

_John looked over the situation. He was actually pretty confident he could take Ronon right now but the Doc would be easier. It would ensure his way off of here. Decision made, John went to move but before he even got a step, he felt a prick in the side of his neck. Shaking his head in confusion at every things sudden blurriness, John fell to his knees and then everything was black, the last thing John hearing being Teyla's, "I'm sorry, John."_

* * *

_Ronon didn't even wait for her to enter fully into the room. "What's wrong with him?"_

_Pursing her lips, Jennifer stated, "He's been loaded full of Wraith enzyme."_

_"What?! How?"_

_Looking at Rodney, Jennifer could do nothing but shrug. "I have no idea. I will say this. It saved his life."_

_Teyla's head tipped to the side, brows furrowed. "I do not understand."_

_Glancing at Ronon, Jennifer said, "From what I've been told by Ronon, these 'stingers' vary from sending people into convulsions to cutting off their respiratory systems. But each person he saw hit with this weapon died. My scans show that Colonel Sheppard was hit with this weapon twice - In his left arm and thigh. There's surprisingly little damage to those muscles and he will probably only experience some numbness in those areas in the future. The Colonel said that when he was hit in the arm, the pain radiated into his chest. For all intents and purposes, he had a heart attack."_

_Rodney cut her off. "I don't understand. Heart attacks happen when blood clots block arteries in the heart. How could a weapon that shot him in the arm do that?"_

_"In rare cases, a heart attack can also be caused by a spasm of a coronary artery. During coronary spasm, the coronary arteries restrict or spasm on and off, reducing blood supply to the heart muscle." Licking her lips, Jennifer continued somberly, "It's the same as using a defibrillator to stop someones heart."_

_"So what does this mean?"_

_"Overall, the damage to his heart is minimal. My guess is that the enzyme was injected pretty quickly after the shot to his arm. It would have bolstered all his systems, preventing further damage from the weapon and possibly even repairing some."_

_Ronon said what everyone was thinking. "Ford."_

_Jennifer nodded slowly. "I can't think of any other way the Colonel would have come in contact with it. Aiden saved John's life. I just hope that it isn't the same thing that ends it."_

_"Wait. What do you mean?"_

_"Obviously we don't have any Wraith enzyme here or even on Atlantis for that matter. Colonel Sheppard won't be able to wean slowly off of this."_

_Ronon straightened. "He'll be fine. I did it."_

_Rodney winced. "So did I."_

_"Yes, and you both almost died. John's at a disadvantage. The damage to his heart may not be severe but it has weakened the organ. The strain on his heart during withdrawal could more than likely cause him to go into cardiac arrest again."_

* * *

John's first conscious thought was wondering how big a dent he left in the mack truck that must have hit him. And his second was that he had really bad morning breath. Also, his eyelids were being completely insubordinate because they refused to open. Someone moaned.

"Sheppard?"

Okay. Maybe it was him. How embarrassing. John managed to crack an eye open. Bad idea. He slammed it shut against the bright sunlight.

"C'mon, buddy. Wake up and I'll getcha some of that pudding you like."

John snorted, instantly regretting it when it hurt his chest. "And where exactly," he gravelly asked, "do you plan on finding pudding? On Nomar?"

John felt Ronon's big hand pat his shoulder. "We're not offworld anymore, Sheppard. We're back in Atlantis."

Frowning, John was about to ask why when it all came rushing back to him. "We found Teyla."

"Open your eyes and drink this. You sound terrible."

John blinked slowly, prepared for the harsh light that he now realized was infirmary and not sun produced. A grayish blob appeared in front of his eyes, gradually forming the shape of a cup. John lifted his hand and took the water from Ronon. After he took a sip, John looked up at Ronon. "Thanks."

John's memory of the last few days was sparse at best. Oh he remembered pain. Lots of that. Said some downright nasty things too. From what he could remember, Ronon got the worst of it too. John had a lot of apologizing to do.

"Forget about it."

John glared at him. "What?"

Ronon took the cup. "Just forget about it."

John looked down at the bed sheet. He realized that Ronon had probably kept the others away, as much to spare them as to give John what little privacy and dignity as he could. "Thanks."

Ronon looked over Sheppard's downcast expression. He understood. This was another memory, another burden of conscious Sheppard had to bear. There were no words that could be said to remove that. "You're welcome."

Patting his friend on the shoulder again, Ronon said, "I'm gonna go get the doc."

John's eyes widened as he remembered. "Oh god. I didn't... I didn't hurt her, did I?"

"Teyla downed you with a tranquilizer that could have taken down a retona."

John didn't know what that was but he assumed it was big. "Oh. That's good. I guess."

Ronon brought the doc and Jennifer's smile was so relieved that John had to wonder how bad he had gotten. "Colonel! It's about time you woke up."

"What have I missed?"

"It's been crazy around here, that's for sure. The infirmary's packed with refugees and then simply getting the ones well enough to go home back to their planets...it's been busy."

"Rodney and Teyla?"

"Rodney's been studying one of the devices that the captors were using to cloak people and once you were through the worst of the withdrawal, I made Teyla leave. She's on Athosia with Torren."

John nodded, privately thinking Jennifer should have made Teyla leave before she saw him like that at all.

Jennifer directed her next comment away from John. "Ronon, will you please inform Mr. Woolsey that Colonel Sheppard is awake? He wanted to be notified right away. He can see him as soon as I'm done with John's exam."

Ronon silently acknowledged her request and left.

The doc started her poking and prodding in relative silence which was unusual for Jennifer.

"How bad did it get?," he asked.

She smiled the way she did when it was little more than a pursing of lips with the outer edges turned up. "You went into cardiac arrest and had to be resuscitated twice."

Wow. So, that was bad. Jennifer sighed. "John," and John knew it wasn't going to be good because Jennifer always called him Colonel when either were on duty. "You have damage to five percent of your heart. That's not as bad as it sounds. The heart is extremely resilient and overall, I'm not worried about the scar tissue. That alone shouldn't have an effect on your daily activities."

She paused - for what was probably only a few seconds but felt like an exceedingly long time. "But?," he prompted.

"But I am worried about another part of your heart that is not functioning properly. Part of your myocardium shows a form of contractile abnormality. This is a segmental dysfunction which persists for a variable period of time, about two weeks in most patients, but with improved blood flow this part of the heart muscle may come back."

John stared at his blanket covered feet. "And if it doesn't?"

He listened to Jennifer's spiel, but to be perfectly honest - John wasn't paying that much attention. Occasionally he heard words like "limited activities" and "arrhythmia" but mainly John listened to the sound of her voice - somber, regretful - and that really said it all.

He cut her off. "So basically what you're saying is I wouldn't be fit for field duty?"

To her credit, she didn't so much as blink about being so abruptly interrupted. "That would be one application, yes."

"But we're not there yet?"

"No. It will take you six to eight weeks before you can do any strenuous activity. That means no lifting, pulling, pushing, or anything that requires a sudden burst of energy. But if your myocardium returns to normal, which I'm confident that it will, then in eight weeks, you can start taking stress tests and work your way back to active duty."

John flashed her a small smile. "We both know they aren't letting me on active duty, Doc. And it has nothing to do with the condition of my heart. But thanks."

"Dr. Keller?"

John could see Woolsey's feet under the privacy curtain. Jennifer shared a tight look with her patient. Pulling back the curtain, they were greeted with Woolsey holding a file under his right arm.

"I'm sorry. Are you done with your exam, Doctor?"

Jennifer nodded. "For now." Turning to John, she stated, "If you need anything, let me know."

John watched her leave and then met Richard's eyes. "Mr. Woolsey."

"Colonel Sheppard. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over." On Woolsey's look, John added with a smile, "But I'll be fine."

"Yes, well, I'm glad to hear it. You gave us all quite a scare there for a while."

John smiled tightly, uncomfortable and not sure what to say. An awkward silence ensued until Richard visibly seemed to remember why he had come. "I brought you Teyla's report. I thought you would want to read it."

John's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "She's already written a report?"

"I told her that there was no rush for details and that she was free to take some much needed leave to see her son. She refused to leave when she became aware of the gravity of your condition and wrote out her full report, without stopping, from that chair right there." He pointed to the lone chair to the left of John's bed. "I believe she was using it as a distraction."

John was furious. The last thing Teyla needed was to be recounting ten months worth of torture right now. They should have made her wait. She should have been forcibly sent to Athosia immediately. Torren could have distracted her from everything. Made her forget, even for a moment.

"A distraction from what?!," he fairly shouted.

"You dying," Richard stated bluntly.

Well if that didn't just pour a bucket of water on the fire.

Clearing his throat, Woolsey set the folder down on John's bed. "You should also know, Colonel, that a specially devised group of your superiors and the director of the IOA will embark shortly for Atlantis. Given the circumstances, traditional court-martial procedure cannot be applied here. However, I assure you that the proceedings will be handled appropriately and by the book."

"I'd expect nothing less from you, Mr. Woolsey."

Woolsey nodded curtly and prepared to leave when he stopped himself and faced Sheppard again. "And on a personal note, it's good to have you back."

What with the impending court-martial, John couldn't say he was overjoyed to be back himself, even if simply being in this cities walls calmed him. Instead he settled with, "I'm glad _she's_ back."

Woolsey smiled, not showing the shock that Sheppard would admit something like that on his face. "As am I, Colonel."

* * *

Over the last few days, everyone had learned to keep their distance from John Sheppard. At the best of times, he hated being confined to an infirmary bed. This was not the best of times. Sheppard was fuming. And had been ever since he'd read Teyla's report. The things they'd done to her - it made John want to commit heinous acts he never would have thought himself capable of before. And for what?! To increase the potential of her Wraith DNA? They took the one thing Teyla despised about herself and toyed with it - made it stronger, gave it more of an effect on her life.

John's stony silence kept Rodney's visits short and awkward. The scientist would resort to talking about his latest findings with the cloaking device and end up sounding like he was giving a report. Ronon was pretty pissed as well but he had the advantage of taking it out on Marines. John was confined to bed. Even Jennifer was angry, though her ire was against Mr. Woolsey. John's blood pressure sky-rocketed after he read the report and refused to come back down.

The court-martial procedings would begin as soon as he was released from the infirmary which John knew would have happened by now if Jennifer wasn't stalling. Jennifer personally dropped by to bring John some lunch when he called her on it.

"You can't hold me here forever, Doc."

She continued her task of arranging his tray. "Your blood pressure is off the charts right now, Colonel. You can be released when I see you're fit for it."

John looked at his food selection dismally. He knew that if he let his temper get the best of him in front of Jennifer it would only fuel her into keeping him in the infirmary. "Listen. I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it but you're just delaying the inevitable."

In full doctor mode, Jennifer checked the machines monitoring his blood pressure and oxygen levels and whatever else the wires hooked up to him kept an eye on. Her stance was still and obviously angry. "You are not going to a _cell_ in this condition. Not on my watch."

John sighed. He knew his condition had little to do with why she didn't want him in the brig. "Jennifer, I'm recovering above schedule. They've been here a day already." Pulling out his pleading eyes, John tried, "I just want to get it over with."

Jennifer rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "This is all just stupid."

John didn't say anything, hoping to wait her out. Shaking her head, she grumbled, "Fine. You want to leave my comfortable beds for a dark cell, that's your choice."

"Doc," John mock affronted, "it's been far too long since you've been in one of your own beds if you think they're comfortable."

"Wow," John heard at a distance. "There sure is a lot of people here, Mother."

"Yes, Torren. You need to lower your voice so as to not disturb them."

Continuing just as loudly, he said, "But I want to see John!"

"We must wait to see if it is alright with Dr. Keller."

Jennifer smiled, moving the curtain back so that Torren and Teyla could see where she was.

"Doctor Jennifer!!!," Torren shrieked, letting go of Teyla's hand to run up to her. Wrapping as far around Jennifer's middle as he could, Torren looked up at her. "It's been soooo long since I've seen you. Haven't I grown?"

"I think you must be a foot taller at least!," Jennifer said matter-of-factly, causing Torren to grin. "We'll have to mark you're new height on your chart to see, won't we?"

Torren nodded with an excited grin. Ever since he could stand, Torren got his height marked on a chart Jennifer kept on the back wall especially for him. Seemingly only just noticing Jennifer's different appearance, Torren frowned at her belly. "Doctor Jennifer, are you going to have a baby?"

Jennifer smirked at the I'm-not-sure-how-I-feel-about-this look Torren was giving her belly. "Yes, I am."

He finally took his eyes away from her stomach to look up at her. "And Rodney is going to be the father?"

Her amused smile remaining, Jennifer ran her hand through the side of Torren's dark hair. "Yes, he is."

Torren frowned in concern. "But Rodney will still give me chocolate, right?"

Jennifer couldn't help the laughter that burst out of her, even as Teyla tried to give a chiding look that promised a certain scientist would be getting a talking to later on.

"Hey, what about me?" came a voice behind them. Torren's eyes lit up and he shouted "John!", letting go of Jennifer to fling himself at his namesake. John wisely did not reach to help the boy onto his bed with Doc's eyes boring into him but Torren didn't seem to need much help, quickly securing himself in John's arms.

After his initial oompth from Torren's hug, John squeezed him back. "Hey, kid."

Still squeezing the daylights out of him, Torren said, "You kept your promise."

John looked at Teyla over Torren's shoulder. "I did."

"Hello, John."

The desire to pull her into his arms was still there. He'd only really seen her for moments before the whole withdrawal fiasco and that wasn't nearly enough time to assure himself that she wasn't going to just disappear again. Instead of telling her all that, John settled with, "Teyla."

She didn't seem to know what to say so turned to the most obvious out at this point. "Torren, John needs to breathe."

Torren giggled, releasing John but not getting off the bed, choosing instead to sit by him.

Jennifer loudly cleared her throat. "I'm just going to go see about getting you released, Colonel."

John nodded his thanks, not really taking his eyes off of Teyla. Her face seemed to bear an enormity of emotion, but of what John wasn't sure. Trying to think of something, anything to say, he blurted, "How was Athosia?"

A genuine smile blossomed on Teyla's face. "Very well. They are just bringing in the harvest."

John had been to a harvest party with Teyla before. Those calm mild-mannered Athosians that John thought he knew were just covers for wild party animals. John gave Teyla a knowing look full of remembrance. "With you back as well, that must have been a serious shindig."

Her amused grin was enough of an answer. Still, she added, "It was that."

"I set off fireworks!," Torren declared with obvious pride.

"Fireworks. Where'd you get your hand on some of those, buddy?"

"Rodney taught me how to make them."

"Yes," Teyla narrowed her eyes, "Rodney and I have much to discuss."

John bit back his grin. No sense in him getting in trouble.

Teyla took a step up to the end of the bed, resting her hands on the bed sheets. "Torren, now may be a good time for Jennifer to mark how much you have grown on your chart. Why don't you go and see?"

Torren nodded and climbed down, eager to find out so he could tell everyone. He had declared on more than one occasion that he wanted to be as tall as Ronon when he was big. John could see an adult conversation on the horizon and watched Torren go with reluctance. Teyla too watched her son run to find Jennifer and no doubt drag her to the back of the room. The boy only had two speeds - fast and carry me, I'm tired. When Teyla turned back, her eyes roved over John's face as if searching for something. Finally, her voice full of more emotion than she probably intended, she asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"John," she chided.

Sheppard relented. "I didn't exactly have much opportunity."

"You should not have done something so foolish."

Annoyance in his tone, he repeated, "Foolish?"

"Yes! Foolish." Her tone whispered, Teyla continued, "There is talk of you being imprisoned, John."

"Yeah, well...I'll deal with it."

* * *

They'd asked him if he wanted a lawyer. That was cute. He'd declined. He wasn't fighting the charges. John didn't deny the fact he deserted. There were five Generals - two Major, three Brigadier respectively. John had never been in a room with so many stars. Oh, and the Director of the IOA, Mr. Zamboni. Seriously. John couldn't look at him without thinking about hockey.

Mr. Woolsey was also in attendance as the head of Atlantis and John's immediate boss. They'd called Dr. Keller in for his medical information regarding both his heart and the Wraith enzyme. Rodney was there because, as General Bacalis had put it, "You may be the smartest man in two galaxies, Doctor, but us grunts do know how to count supply lists. It's the funniest thing. The past six months they just haven't added up quite right." John didn't understand why they had linked Rodney with the missing ammo at first but as it turned out, they had accused Lorne until Rodney stepped up and admitted it was him. Ronon remained absent. It might have had something to do with his comment about 'shooting them' in front of Woolsey.

'There' was the conference room. Major General Thomlinson, a broad-shouldered man well into his fifties though somehow holding onto his dark blonde hair, flipped through his papers. "According to your report, Colonel, yourself and former Lt. Aiden Ford stumbled across one of the researchers of the facility. Is this correct?"

John folded his hands on the wooden table. "Yes, sir."

"You determined that the purpose of the facility was for medical experimentation in order to preserve their people and that the other researchers were hidden somewhere in the building."

"Yes, sir."

Zamboni, who was not so much broad shouldered as he was just broad, cut in. "And then you shot him when you should have taken him hostage. Do you realize how much information we could have retrieved from that man? Thanks to you, Colonel, we still are unaware of whom the threat really is. We are no closer now than we were before."

John stiffened in anger but held it in, calmly replying, "Ninety seven people were saved that day."

"Yes, and there are still fifty more missing. Correct me if I'm wrong, Colonel, but that implies that there is more than one base of operations. And we have nothing to go on."

Jennifer gently placed the folder she had been clinging to on the table. "Excuse me for interrupting but Colonel Sheppard can't be held responsible for that. He was under the influence of an extremely strong dose of Wraith enzyme."

Brigadier General Hubler sat forward in his chair. "How exactly does that matter?"

His question wasn't asked sarcastically but in honest curiosity. Jennifer explained it as best she could. "It matters because the enzyme not only enhances your physical abilities, it also alters your brain chemistry to an alarming degree. This can lead to rash judgment decisions and violent mood swings. When faced with a tormentor of innocent people, a sober individual would find it hard not to kill him instantly. For a person in Colonel Sheppard's condition, it had to take a massive amount of self control."

Mr. Zamboni shook his bald head. "It doesn't change the facts one bit. We still have nothing to go on because of you," he pointed at Sheppard.

Waltzing into the room, Lt. General Jack O'Neill grouched, "Oh, cool it, Zammy."

John and the others rose out of their seats in respect. Jack ignored it, setting down his briefcase beside his seat, continuing, "Sorry about that. Had to see about a Space Monkey. Please continue."

It wasn't every day Sheppard heard a General apologize about anything but then again, O'Neill was definitely not like any other General he'd ever met.

Getting comfortable in his chair, Jack began, "Let's go on what we do know. Caldwell said the ship that attacked was Ancient design. McKay!"

Rodney jerked his head to attention at being called upon.

"Recognize it as any particular year model?"

To everyones surprise, Rodney replied, "Actually, yes."

Rodney glanced at the other Generals in the room. Thomlinson motioned him to continue.

Getting excited at his discovery, Rodney uttered, "I don't know why I didn't realize it before. It looks exactly like the ship that John described the Asgard as using."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Asgard?"

Knowing what Jack was thinking, Rodney quickly added, "The Pegasus Asgard - the faction that broke off and started the Attero device."

Jack nodded sagely. "Ah, yes. The evil clones."

Hubler leaned back in his seat. "So we think the Asgard are involved in this now?"

Rodney tilted his head back and forth in a thoughtful gesture. "It's possible. I mean, it fits their MO - experimentation on humans."

John quipped, "So the researchers are just patsy's."

O'Neill sat up in his seat, the "General" definitely coming to the forefront in his expression. "Colonel, did you get the impression that the researchers had the capability to use Ancient technology - such as one of their ships?"

"No, sir. Their building had no advanced tech, no shields, no jamming devices, no defensive weapons - nothing."

"Right." Jack fiddled with the pen in his hands. "So assuming we are dealing with Asgard," which did not sit well with him -Thor would not be pleased, "they've got to be relatively few in number if they are having us insignificant humans doing their dirty work."

"I just don't understand it," Rodney voiced in frustration. "Their methods are far more advanced than anything those researchers could have come up with. What could they possibly hope to gain by doing this?"

Bacalis waved his hand. "We're jumping to conclusions. We don't know if the Asgard are involved or not."

"There is always the Travelers. They are familiar with Ancient ships, are they not?"

John leveled Zamboni with a glare. "Those Travelers, as you call them, would not submit the people of this galaxy to endless torture! What purpose could you see them possibly having for that?! It doesn't even make any god damn sense."

"Colonel!," Jack barked, giving him a calming look that he needed to back down.

John's frown stayed firmly in place, glaring at Zamboni across the table.

Thomlinson licked his lips. "I believe we've gotten slightly off topic for this discussion. Colonel, do you have anything to add to the hearing?"

"No, sir. It's all in the report."

"Alright then, Sheppard. Dismissed."

Keller and McKay exited with John and Jack was left with the big wigs. He knew most of them fairly well, some more than he would care too. Thomlinson was level-headed. Jack knew that his decision would be fair. Hubler was the youngest among them and too quiet for Jack to really figure out. Anytime he had spoken during the hearing, it was to ask a question gathering more information about the situation. Bacalis was a little more of a hothead and a stickler. Jack had been in Special Ops with Baker and would easily trust the man with his life. Normandy, well he was an unknown - hadn't said a word the whole time. And of course, Zamboni. Jack really really hated that man. If he had to list the number one thing he hated about his job, it would be the IOA and Zamboni in particular.

Think of the devil and he shall speak. "I think it's fairly obvious what should be done with him."

Jack withheld his sigh, rotating his chair around to Zammy. "And what, pray tell, is that?"

Zamboni closed his file. "Imprisonment and a resign of his commission. He's a deserter and a disgrace to the United States government."

Point blank, Jack decided it was best to inform, "This is an Air Force matter so you can keep your little opinions to yourself."

Bacalis tapped his pen against his left index finger. "Colonel Sheppard has always been a big of a rogue."

Zamboni latched onto that and ran with it. "Yes, and now he's gone too far! He can't get off scott free for this."

Jack leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Why are you here? This is a United States military hearing. You have no say."

"I'm here, General, because Atlantis is an expedition run by the IOA. Thus Colonel Sheppard's placement here is my decision."

"Well, you've made your opinion clear. It's a stupid one considering John Sheppard has the strongest Ancient gene in this galaxy and more valuable experience and connections than most anyone else on this base but ya know, whatever."

"And it's that information right there that's got him grabbing you all by the balls."

Zamboni stood, taking his file and exiting the room.

Jack turned to Richard. "You're his boss, Woolsey. What do you think?"

Richard calmly folded his hands together on the table while he gathered his thoughts. "I agree that imprisoning Colonel Sheppard would be depriving Atlantis of a valuable asset."

Thomlinson decided to play devil's advocate. "You appear to have done just fine without him for the past six months."

Woolsey allowed that with a nod. "That may be true but we have also not had any emergencies in the city in that time. I understand Colonel Sheppard's motives in doing what he did. Teyla Emmagan is a valuable member of his team," here Jack internally winced at instances in his own life where that had been just as clearly a massive understatement, "and an invaluable asset to this expedition. However, Colonel Sheppard dedicated his life to his country and must follow their rules. It's not as if he was gone for a week. It was almost a year. His punishment should be accordingly."

* * *

Two hours later and John's verdict was given to him. He wasn't going to prison. That was something. He was to be restricted to base for six months except in the case of an off world emergency. And the bit that shocked Sheppard with how much it actually hurt was the biggest part of his punishment; he was getting demoted. That stung. John never would have thought he would have made it to Lt. Colonel in a million years. Hell, he was shocked when he'd made Major. But to have it taken away after the fact - John took a deep breath.

Teyla was safe. She was home and with her son and that was all that mattered. Being demoted was nothing compared to the thought of losing her.

John sat on the edge of his bed, toying with the silver oak leaves that once pinned to the top of the uniform he hated wearing. It was the first time John had been back in his room since he left Atlantis. Jennifer told him that Rodney personally ensured that his things were left as John had left them and that no one else was given John's quarters. John wasn't entirely sure what that meant but knowing Rodney it had something to do with electronics. Standing up, John quickly left his dark quarters and stepped into the hall. It was nice to no longer have a guard.

He was in the gate room before he found his target. "General O'Neill, sir?"

Jack was waiting for him. "Sheppard."

They'd decided no ceremony was in order. Who would want one for their demotion anyway? The other General's and Mr. Zamboni had already taken their leave, only Jack remaining. Sheppard handed over his Lt. Colonel insignias and accepted the gold oak leaves symbolizing his Major status. The gate sprung to life but as no one was panicking John assumed it was expected. He's not used to not knowing.

John can't quite hide his surprise when Colonel Carter steps through the gate. She notices the General and himself first thing and walks over with a smile on her face.

"General," she greets with a nod and a sparkle in her eye. John's amazed by the fact that they call each other by their ranks in front of him when he knows they're married.

"Carter," her husband nods back, hands buried in his pockets.

"John, it's so good to see you." He's surprised by the honesty in her voice.

"I'm very surprised to see you," he counters.

"Ah." She smiles brightly and even though John had never really thought of her as an unhappy person, the contrast between now and then was stark. "Mr. Woolsey's being sent back for a review of his command and I was asked to take over for the week he'll be gone."

"A week? That long?"

Jack rocked on his feet. "Zamboni wasn't too keen on how things turned out today and wants someone he can trample on without the Air Force getting in his way."

John looked back and forth between the two of them. "Should I be worried about his position?"

Shaking his head, Jack drawled, "Nah. Zammy's all bark. Besides, Woolsey's the IOA golden boy."

Changing the conversation, Sam said, "I wanted to personally congratulate you, John."

He was confused. "Congratulate me?"

Sam touched his arm. "I never doubted you'd bring her home. Job well done."

Squeezing gently, she pulled her hand away. He notices the lack of rank in everything that she's said and realizes that he hasn't heard anyone call him that yet. Mentally, he starts preparing himself for it.

Seeing someone behind him, Sam excuses herself and John knows who it is without turning when he hears Vala squeal with glee.

Looking over John's shoulder at Colonel Carter's retreating form, Jack tells him, "If it was her, they could have hanged me and I would have done the same damn thing."

Then locking eyes with John to make sure that he'd gotten the full meaning of his words, Jack ordered, "Take good care of your people, Major," and followed after his wife.

* * *

_"Sir, may I have a word in private?"_

_Jack looked over Major Lorne's perfect military expression and knew he wasn't going to much like this conversation. "Sure." Jack pointed to the balcony with an askance look to see if that was private enough. Evan nodded briskly. Once they were outside, Jack asked, "What's on your mind, Major?"_

_Standing practically at attention, Lorne said, "I'd like to belay my promotion, sir."_

_Jack tried to maintain his General mask but wasn't quite sure he managed it. "Excuse me?"_

_"I'd like to..."_

_Jack waved his hand. "I heard what you said. God - at ease, Lorne. You of all people here should know how I feel about that."_

_Lorne nodded, slipping into an at ease posture and actually looking the part. "Yes, sir."_

_"You mind telling me why you've had this little bit of insanity?"_

_"When Colonel Sheppard left, I took over as 2IC of this base. I never intended to keep it, General. Merely keeping the seat warm."_

_"Major Sheppard deserted, Lorne. He can't go unpunished for that. His demotion is what was decided upon. And you can't go screwing up your career over what he's done with his. You'll stay as 2IC of this base as Lt. Colonel Evan Lorne and Sheppard will be under your command."_

_Lorne's jaw clenched, but there was no anger in his words. "With all due respect, no sir."_

_Jack's eyebrows shot up. "No sir?"_

_"I won't lead the Major. He's earned military command of this base and you won't find a man or woman in Atlantis that doesn't agree with me."_

_Jack locked eyes with the younger man, getting up in his face. "You realize if you do this, Major, you may not get this opportunity again? In fact, it's a sure fire way to ensure you _won't_ get another promotion."_

_"I am aware of that, sir."_

_"Well, too bad. Request denied."_

_"Sir..."_

_Jack sent Lorne a look that shut him up fast._

_"Damn it, Lorne. You've earned this promotion. Long since earned it. I respect what you are trying to do, hell, I respect what Sheppard did, but it's not gonna change a damn thing for him and it's going to cost you everything. I won't let that happen."_

_"Permission to speak freely, sir."_

_Jack rolled his eyes and waved his hand in agreement, walking to the railing._

_"Imagine when we were both under General Hammond. What if it had been him? They demoted him right down to Colonel and offered you the promotion. What would you have done?"_

_Jack looked over his shoulder. Sighing, he said, "I would have told 'em where they could shove it."_

_Never losing eye contact, Evan said, "I respect him too much. Please don't make me do this."_

_Jack was torn between being distinctly proud of this man's loyalty and shaking his head in aggravation. Stepping away from the railing, Jack squared his shoulders. "Request granted, Major."_

_Lorne's relief was palpable. "Thank you, sir."_

_Jack did shake his head then. "Yeah, yeah. Get inside before I change my mind."_

* * *

Evan wasn't really surprised when there was a pounding on his door an hour after O'Neill's scheduled departure time. Okay, maybe the pounding was a little unexpected. He couldn't remember the last time he'd heard someone knocking on a door.

Evan opened the door. "Sir."

"Don't you sir me," John glared as he stormed into the room. At first it seemed Sheppard was so mad that he couldn't even speak, instead burning his energy by wearing a hole in his floor. Then, rather abruptly, he stopped, waving dramatically at Evan. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Before Evan could even open his mouth, John continued his tirade. "Do you know where I just came from?!"

He could imagine.

"Colonel Carter's office. And she told me the damndest thing, Lorne. But I wouldn't believe her so I came to see you myself because I know there was no way you'd be such an idiot."

When Evan didn't say anything, John puffed in annoyance. "You deserved that promotion a long time ago, Lorne. And what did you do when you got it?! You blew it! And for what? For me? Not acceptable! You march your ass up to that gate room and tell them you changed your mind."

"Not gonna happen, sir," Lorne replied mildly.

John wanted to shake him. Or shoot him. Or quite possibly shake his hand. And damn it if he didn't hate conflicting emotions.

Sighing, John shifted his weight to one leg. "Stop calling me sir. We're the same rank."

Lorne visibly relaxed, knowing he was off the hook. "Don't relax yet," John gestured at him. "I'm still pissed at you."

* * *

John blearily brought the image outside his doorway into focus.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Teyla. "No," he lied, motioning her into his quarters.

"I was just able to get Torren to sleep. He was over-stimulated today with being back in Atlantis after so long and very restless this evening."

"He's just happy to see everyone," John said, masking a yawn before she turned around.

Teyla nodded in agreement, wringing her hands together in front of her in a nervous habit that was so un-Teyla that John became instantly awake.

"What's wrong?"

Her eyes jerked up to his. "Nothing," she said far too quickly and then realized she had and frowned at herself. John merely raised an eyebrow in a manner she had done on more than one occasion to him when he was fumbling things up. It was kind of nice to have the tables turned.

Sighing in annoyance at herself, Teyla met his eyes. "I wanted to apologize."

John looked at her incredulously. "For what?"

"I feel responsible."

Maybe he was more tired than he thought. "You're really gonna have to help me out here because I'm still not following you."

She sighed again only this time her annoyance was directed at him. It never failed to amaze him how easily he could rankle her when Teyla was the utmost of polite with everyone else. John could tell she was about five seconds away from saying 'nevermind' and backing out of whatever she wanted to tell him so he thought back, trying to think of what she could be talking about. And then it hit him. "You're not talking about me getting demoted, are you?"

"Yes. John, I..."

"Don't." He waved her off. "I don't want to hear it. You are not responsible. I left - my decision. Period."

"But..."

John forcefully interrupted her. "I would do it again. It wouldn't matter what they did when I got back."

There was such intensity in his eyes and he turned away from her as if ashamed of himself.

"John?"

His eyes flicked up to her face. Teyla thought that John had let down his barriers on that battlefield - that he had let her in but ever since she'd been back, it was the same. Possibly worse. There had been so much happening around them that she had hardly seen him at all.

For Athosians, it was traditional for a man to show his interest in a partner and if the woman reciprocated, then they would become a couple. Teyla was not traditional in many respects, but this she found agreeing with her nature.

It was why, after her courtship with Kanaan ended and Teyla came to the startling conclusion that she cared for John Sheppard far more than she had originally thought, Teyla never pursued it. If she and John were to have a relationship, John would have to learn to let her in and she had always believed that him taking the first step in the relationship was vital for that to happen. Maybe she was wrong, maybe she was tired of waiting, tired of hiding behind her traditional values, but Teyla could not maintain this shaking uncertainty any longer. Whatever held John Sheppard back would withhold her no more.

Teyla's eyebrows rose in an almost pleading inquiry. "I need to know what you want."

It was obvious what she was asking of him and she could see he understood by the startled expression on his face. John bit his lip in the way he always did when he was unsure quite what to say. A hint of annoyance or frustration rolled off of him as John gestured, "Teyla, now's really not the time."

Her own ire rising, Teyla voiced, "There will never _be_ a time, John. There is always something. This can be put aside no longer." Articulating, her eyes firmly set upon his own, Teyla repeated, "Now what do you want?"

John fidgeted on his feet, then stared out of his balcony window sightlessly. Finally, under his breath he whispered, "Damn it." Obviously coming to the conclusion he couldn't get out of this, John looked at her in resignation. "I want what I've always wanted, Teyla."

"And that is?"

His eyes hadn't left hers, and his whole body had an air of casualness that belied how still his frame was - as if his body was a shield, preparing to ward off whatever she might say in response to his one word.

"You."

Narrowing her eyes, Teyla stepped toward him in obvious thought. She didn't stop until she was right in his face, making John more than a little nervous as she still hadn't said anything. Her eyes roamed over him and then Teyla seemed to come to a decision - only John had no idea what that decision was.

Fortunately, Teyla chose not to keep him in the dark for long. Just as John opened his mouth to apologize, Teyla cupped the back of his head in her hand and firmly cut off his words with her lips. For one very John-like moment, he stood there with his eyes bugged open, stunned senseless. And then instinct and his desire for her kicked in and John was lost in the simple glorious fact that he was kissing Teyla and lord help him, she was kissing him back.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if the medical jargon isn't accurate. I did as much research into the after effects of heart attacks as I could but didn't find all the info I was looking for. So let's just take into account that I'm not a doctor and that this is an alien induced heart attack and hope that I didn't make Jennifer sound stupid.**


	39. Reflections Part 1

**Characters: Mitchell, Jonas, Ariston, Jack, Sam, Nate, Daniel, Vala, and a few others**

**Rating: T - because I rate everything T unless I cross my violence, language, or graphic barrior and change it to M.**

**Another 'Part 1,2, however many' series because my ideas can't seem to be contained in one chapter anymore.**

* * *

"Rise and shine, boys and girls." Mitchell shook the top of the tent a little to annoy the occupants. "It's another bea-u-tiful morning on PX3-511, a cool 45 degrees with a high forecasted around 72."

Cameron unzipped the tent he had shared with Ariston part of the night knowing that Cooper was the hardest one to get up in the morning. He found the man sitting up in his sleeping bag, rubbing his hands over his face and through his fork-in-a-light-socket hairdo. Baal would have been flat out mortified to be seen like that. Ariston, on the other hand, couldn't care less.

"Up and at 'em, Coop. We've still got quite a hike to your mystery energy reading."

Ariston grumbled, not bothering to remove his hands from his face. It was best to give Ariston space for at least fifteen minutes after rising. He'd get over his funk and be good ol' Coop after that.

When Cameron turned back to the fire, he found his second was already up and around, nosing her way through the MRE packs for the best one. "Captain," he greeted.

She looked up briefly. "Good morning, sir."

"What's on the menu?"

"For you, cinnamon squares or that filled french toast stuff. For me, chocolate banana nut muffin tops."

And who was she to be getting the chocolate muffins? Cam felt it was noteworthy to point out, "You got the muffin tops last time."

A look of pure innocence stole over her face. "That's not entirely true, sir. Jonas ate more than half of them."

Mitchell narrowed his eyes, slowly walking over and grabbing a pack. "You better be lucky I like the cinnamon squares, Mendoza."

Angie withheld her smile. "Of course, sir."

Jonas poked his head out of his tent a few minutes later. "Did I hear something about muffin tops?"

Mendoza stopped mid-chew. A muffled "no" followed. Swallowing quickly, Angie reached behind her. "There's french toast though."

Jonas smiled brightly. "Really?" Clamoring out of the tent, Jonas grabbed the offered pack. "I love the filling in these things. Reminds me of Fig Newtons."

Pouring himself a cup of freeze dried coffee (yum!), Mitchell sat down and leaned against the nearest tree to the fire. "You still awake in there, Coop?"

"Yes, Colonel," came the spat reply.

Mitchell smirked. "Just checking."

Jonas shook his head. "If you're not careful, he's gonna throw another boot at you."

Mendoza snorted, trying to cover her laugh with a cough. Cam shot her a look over his coffee that had her forming some semblance of a more appropriate look for a 2IC. One particularly tiring mission, Cameron teased Ariston past his breaking point and the cranky former god had lashed out in the form of a size 12 combat boot to the head.

Ariston finally made an appearance right as Cameron was finishing his coffee.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Ariston ignored him completely, going to sit by Mendoza. Plopping to the ground beside her, he greeted, "Angelina."

"Morning, Ariston. Muffin?"

Ariston eyed the muffin tops curiously, before picking one that looked especially nutty. His dark salt and pepper hair was in far less disarray now. The only thing that kept him from looking completely presentable was the unshaven look he had going around his goatee. But the team was used to that. Ariston never shaved off world unless they were gone for an exceedingly long time.

Thirty minutes later had them on their way to the faint energy reading Ariston picked up when they came through the gate the day before. The terrain was heavily forested and gradually moving uphill, though there was a mountain in the distance. Judging the direction of the signal, the mountain was their destination.

"So, Jonas," Mendoza asked, "you asked Dr. York out yet?"

Jonas turned abruptly to look back at her. "Who said I wanted to ask Fiona out?"

"Fiona, eh? So we're on a first name basis, are we?" Angie smirked, her brown eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Just because we're on a first name basis doesn't mean we like each other, _Angie_," Jonas stated, stressing her first name.

Angie shrugged. "It was just a hunch."

They started walking again, now side by side. The wind was picking up, visibly swaying tree limbs Angie noted. She grinned, sneaking a look at Jonas.

"She is cute," Angie pointed out innocently.

"I'm not interested in Dr. York," Jonas stated bluntly.

"She's not his type," Ariston added, equally as blunt, walking past the twosome.

An eager grin spread over Angie's face at this little tidbit. She was still fairly new to the team, having joined eleven months ago and was thus still in the learning process about her teammates.

"What, pray tell," she asked, "is his type?"

Mitchell, who had been quietly enjoying listening to the exchange, thoughtfully added his two cents - much to Jonas' chagrin. "Well, the boy's always had a bit of a masochist complex as far as I can tell. He only goes after the ones with needles."

Jonas frowned. "I don't have a type."

Mendoza was just opening her mouth to speak when a particularly strong gust of wind caused a tree branch to swing right in her face. Her hands automatically raised to protect herself but Angie still made pfft-ing noises as she batted the leaves out of her way. It had been a thin young branch and hadn't hurt her at all but the little limbs had wound their way into her hair and pulled her bun partially loose in the scuffle.

Finally free of the branch, Angie pushed her wavy black hair out of her eyes only to catch Ariston's thoroughly amused smirk. Jonas had one of his particularly annoying toothy smiles on display and the Colonel looked back and forth between her hair and her face with unrestrained amusement.

"I'm liking the new look," he announced gleefully.

"It is not funny. Sir," Angie added belatedly, after looking over his uniform and reminding herself he was a Colonel (even if it was for the Zoomies) and not the twelve year old boy he currently appeared to be.

Ariston's smirk faded abruptly at a beep coming from his device. His lips pursed and eyes narrowed in the way they always did when deep in thought.

"Coop?," Mitchell asked, military persona back in place.

Angie quickly and efficiently put her hair back in order while she watched Ariston click something on his screen.

"The energy spike just increased dramatically and then faded back to it's previous level."

"Meaning...," Mitchell drawled in question.

Ariston looked up. "Well, I have no way of knowing until we get there."

"Someone could have turned something on," Jonas suggested.

"Right." Cameron adjusted his hold on his weapon. "Keep sharp, people. Let's get this show back on the road."

Coming to a break in the trees, the team found themselves on the edge of a small river.

"Please tell me we don't have to cross that," Jonas begged.

"Hmm. Actually," Ariston surmised, "I think if we follow this river, it will lead up to the energy source."

After what he deemed an appropriate amount of walking, Cameron asked, "Are we there yet?"

Mendoza chuckled and a vaguely annoyed sound emanated from the back of Ariston's throat. Cam was all for hiking and trees and wind just chilly enough to make you wish you'd snuck some long johns. But he was bored. Mind numbingly so.

"We are very close." Ariston walked and talked while looking at his little tracking device. People really didn't give the geeks enough credit. For having such narrow-minded focus, they walked pretty steady not watching where they were going. Most of the time.

"We must be approaching a waterfall," Mendoza surmised, hearing the roar up ahead.

Turning a bend of the stream, sure enough the team found themselves staring at a beautiful waterfall. A pool of water spread out before them, on two separate layers, jagged rocky cliff faces on both sides, a waterfall flowing lazily down the rocks in the middle. On the left cliff face, another waterfall fell straight down, hitting an area of the dark rock that jutted out from the wall before falling into the pool below. An obviously man-made bridge linked the sides together over the lazy fall, and it appeared that the right side led into an alcove of sorts.

"Hey. Look at that." Jonas pointed at the true waterfall. "I can just make out a stone staircase leading to the bridge."

Angie looked at the wet boulders critically. "Yeah, well how are we supposed to get over there?"

There wasn't an easy way to get there from their position. The original path probably washed away with time.

Mitchell eyed the scene with a wince. "Well, there's always climbing."

"No. Wait." Jonas moved down to their left. "There's a ledge over here. I'm pretty sure we can use it to get to the staircase."

Ariston clutched to his data tablet. "Kind of narrow, isn't it?"

On Jonas' look, Ariston sheepishly admitted, "I'm not fond of heights."

This information seemed to please Mitchell to no end. "The great Ariston Cooper is afraid of heights?"

"I'm not afraid of heights," Ariston groused indignantly. "I have a healthy respect for them." Looking down from the ledge they were wanting to cross, Ariston admitted, "It's the falling to my imminent death part that I don't particularly enjoy."

Jonas got that look on his face that he sometimes got when he heard an Earth slang he was unfamiliar with. "You didn't seem too concerned when we were going across that gully on our last mission."

Ariston leveled Jonas with a look. "We were being chased by a pack of rabid baboon-like creatures."

Mitchell pat Cooper on the back. "Just don't look down and remember that your treasure trove is on the other side." It always did good to focus his scientists on the prize when they got wary for one reason or another. Not that that happened often. But when it did, it was nice to have something to lord over their heads later.

"Right." Ariston nodded and feeling confident in the man's expression, Mitchell released his reassuring grip on Coop's shoulder and set out across the ledge which was in fact quite narrow. He had to walk along the path sideways, gripping along the wet wall. The front of his uniform was soaked, followed closely by the back as the shockingly cold water from the fall passed right over the ledge. Of course it did.

Jonas went next, non-too-concerned about the drop and the boulders that jutted out underneath. Ariston waved Angelina forward but she just shook her head. "Nun-uh. You're next."

"Ladies first."

Angie simply lifted an eyebrow and waited. Sighing, Ariston's shoulder's slumped. Angie outstretched her hand and Ariston relinquished his data tablet, allowing her to stow it in his pack.

"Think happy thoughts," she suggested.

Ariston huffed and set foot on the ledge, inching himself across grumbling about 'stupid Taur'i expressions'.

Other than a slight slip from Jonas in which he had shouted, "I'm okay. I'm fine," possibly to ensure himself more than the others, the four team members reached the other side no worse for wear.

Crossing the bridge was easy enough and it led them into a small alcove and what appeared to be a dead end.

"Oh, I better not have crossed that for nothing," Ariston breathed dangerously.

"Hey you're the one who said there was a signal up here."

Jonas ignored the bickering, pulling out a small flashlight to more thoroughly inspect the darkened area they found themselves in. Passing over the back wall, Jonas stopped - flicking the light over the section again.

"Wait a minute, guys. I think I found something."

Jonas stilled his light and script flashed to life under the beam.

"I've never seen a language like this before," Ariston muttered, scrutinizing the text thoroughly.

"I have," Jonas replied absently. "That's Furling."

Angie's head whipped to look at Jonas. "That's what?"

"Furling. When the Stargate Program first started, Dr. Jackson and the rest of SG-1 stumbled across the meeting place of an alliance of four races - the Ancients, the Asgard, the Nox, and the Furlings. Other than the transporter on Utopia, we've never come across any other artifacts or technology of Furling design."

"Until now." Mitchell sounded excited. On Mendoza's curious look, Cameron grinned. "Jackson is going to be sooo jealous."

"So what does it say?"

Jonas frowned at the script, looking uncommonly frustrated. "I have no idea. We don't know how to read Furling."

"Coop, you got anything, anything at all," Mitchell gestured at his own head, "up there?"

Ariston frowned. "As I said before, I've never seen this script." Turning back towards the wall, he muttered, "Unfortunately. The signal's coming from right behind this wall."

"You mean it's inside the mountain?"

Ariston nodded.

"Hmm." Jonas stepped closer to the wall. "If that's the case, then this may be more like a coded door than a simple inscription on a wall."

"A code that we don't know how to crack," Angie put in morosely.

A knocking sound emanated from the wall causing Jonas to start back in shock.

"Did anybody else hear that?," he asked, still stepping away.

Belatedly, Jonas noticed the extra light on the wall coming from Mitchell and Mendoza's aimed weapons. Ariston, too, aimed a 9 mil at the wall as if it would spring to life before there very eyes. So maybe they were a little jumpy after their last mission.

The knocking sounded again and took a sort of rhythm. Cam frowned in puzzlement, his posture suddenly relaxing. "Hey, isn't that..."

"What?," Jonas and Ariston asked simultaneously.

"Morse code?" Mitchell stepped closer to the wall and then nodded, "Definitely Morse code. But how in the hell?"

"Need...help. Please...respond," Jonas drawled. On Mitchell's look, he stood defensively. "It's a fascinating aspect of your culture."

"Exactly. _Our_ culture. How does someone inside a Furling wall know Morse code?"

Jonas shrugged. "Ask them."

"Give me your flashlight."

Jonas pulled his light protectively to his chest. "Bang up your own flashlight."

Cam rolled his eyes. Scouring the ground, Mitchell found a loose rock about the size of his fist and picked it up.

After sending a message, Jonas asked, "What'd you say?"

"This is SG-1. Who are you?"

"Eloquent," Ariston commented lightly.

The knocking started again. "S...G...C. Long...story. Trapped."

Cam hit the wall with his rock again. "How do you open door?"

"Say...time...in...Ancient."

Mitchell turned. "Jonas?"

The Kelownan stuttered. "Uh...there are multiple words for time in Ancient depending on your meaning. Tempus, temporis, tractus, aetas..."

With the last word, the sound of a massive weight dropping cut Jonas off and the door slid both up and apart from the middle. At the ready, Mitchell and Mendoza took the lead into the darkened chamber.

"We need medical supplies," came a very American female voice hunching over a wounded man in BDU's. There were four others standing wary but with their weapons down. When SG-1 didn't move the woman became impatient. "Now, damn it! I've got an injured man here."

Jonas snapped to attention, reaching in his pack for his med kit. Getting Mitchell's approval, Jonas went to the wounded man's side, the charred skin of his leg a clear sign of a staff wound if Jonas had ever seen one. Jonas opened the kit and then froze as he went to hand the woman some gauze.

Meanwhile, Mitchell tried to talk to the apparent SG team before him - only he didn't recognize any of them. "Mind telling me who you boys are?"

Ariston came to stand beside him and suddenly all hell broke loose. The other team raised their weapon's in one jerk motion and instinctively backed up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Cam shouted. "I know he looks a little rough but that's no reason to treat him differently."

"Major?," one of the younger men questioned the forefront team member.

The Major stared coldly at Mitchell. "If you think you're gonna be able to kill all of us before we can kill him, you go right ahead. You let us go, we'll spare him."

Mitchell's voice turned to steel. "There will be no killing. I don't know who you think he is but you're wrong."

"If they're a missing unit from the mountain," Ariston paused when the other team jerked at hearing his voice, "is it possible they've been gone so long that they don't know?"

"Okay, look," Mitchell said, "this is Ariston. Not Baal. Baal is dead. Ariston is the host," and here he inwardly cringed knowing how much Coop hated being called that.

The same young team member said, "It's a trick, sir. We've heard them talk normal before."

Ariston rolled his eyes. Pulling both his 9 mil and knife out of their holster and sheath accordingly, Ariston held them non-threateningly in the air before slowly putting them on the floor and standing in front of Mitchell and Mendoza.

In almost a droll voice, he began, "The Goa'uld are parasitical creatures that steal host bodies and impersonate gods. Baal was my personal form of pain in the ass and I am happy to say that the Tok'ra removed it from me six years ago. I couldn't glow my eyes if my life depended on it and the only way I can achieve that annoyingly ostentatious voice is through one of the voice modifiers that the SGC uses for training new recruits. I don't care if you believe me or not as long as you do not harm my friends. We have no intention of imprisoning you as you seem to believe and in fact are simply curious as to who you are."

"Just give me a minute and I'll scan him," came the terse reply from the woman wrapping the airman's leg.

"Scan me?," Ariston asked apprehensively.

Standing up, she held up a device. "Don't worry you won't feel a thing."

"I'm not so sure about..."

"Harris, just keep your pretty little guns aimed and you have nothing to worry about. Two seconds and we can end this stand-off."

Looking incredibly unhappy, Major Harris nodded his consent.

The woman came to stand in front of Ariston, Mitchell starting a protest, but she just explained what she was going to do over him. "It's just like a portable cat scan. I'll be able to see if there is a symbiote. If not, we can all be friends."

Watching closely as she scanned, the woman's body minutely relaxed.

"I told you," Ariston informed her dryly.

She looked up at him. "You'll forgive me for not taking your word for it."

Ariston shrugged, conceding that point.

"At ease, boys. He's clean."

Slowly, everyone lowered their weapons.

"Mendoza, keep an eye," Cam ordered and before he knew it, Ariston was being dragged to a corner of the room by his collar.

Mitchell stopped just short of ramming him into the wall, pointing a heated finger at him. Ariston had honestly never seen Cameron so mad. "If you EVER do something that stupid again I will wring your neck, Cooper! You understand me?!"

"It looked pretty neces..."

"No. I am the leader of this team. Therefore, I make the decisions around here. Period! Are we clear on that?"

"Crystal."

* * *

Jack fairly grinned at the sight before him, choosing to lean against the door frame unobserved rather than enter into the scene. He'd just or maybe more appropriately _finally _gotten Emma down for her nap and had a wet spot on his shoulder to prove how much Emma had disagreed with the whole idea. And now - Sam and Nate were making cookies; Dorothy waiting patiently for Nate to accidentally drop something in her clutches.

Sam wasn't the type of mother he'd expected her to be. He'd known she'd be great, but Jack always thought she'd be - oh, he didn't know - anal. Carter had a precise place for everything and everything in its place. A side effect of life in the military that they both had in varying degrees and about different things. Like she had this thing about hand towels that made him question her sanity and he liked the bed to be to military precision when not in use. What? The lumps drove him crazy.

But Carter wasn't that way with the kids. One of his favorite pictures of Nate was one of him when he was about two years old, wearing swimming trunks, a grin, and mud. It'd been a hot day and Sam took Nate to play in the sprinkler. Nate had been more interested in the mud pile from a hole Dorothy dug up. Between that and forts that took up the whole living room, Carter didn't care how messy it got as long as they helped her pick up after. Which was a very good thing considering the current state of their kitchen.

Flour covered practically the entire island in the center of the kitchen - along with the front of Sam's shirt, and well, all of Nate. A fair dusting covered the blue sweatshirt he wore, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows in Carter's naive attempt at keeping the garment clean. A streak of white ran through his hair, Nate's inability to keep his hands out of it for more than five seconds most likely being the culprit.

Sam stopped mixing the ingredients - Nate leaning on the island so as to peer into the bowl.

"You ready to put in the chocolate chips?," she asked.

Nate nodded, reaching for the bag. It was then Sam noticed him. She smiled. "Emma asleep?"

"After a good thirty minutes of telling me the injustice of it all, yes."

Nate frowned. "Emma doesn't talk that much, Daddy." Nate didn't fully understand sarcasm yet.

Sam took a pair of scissors and opened the bag of chips. Jack swiped a finger in the cookie dough while she was distracted. "Daddy, no!," Nathan wailed dramatically. "It's got salmon in it!"

Jack paused, dough still on route to his mouth. His eyes darted to Sam, wondering what on Earth she had told their son. Carter bit her lip to stop from laughing.

Taking a second to compose herself, she finally said, "Salmonella. I told Nate we couldn't eat the raw dough because of salmonella."

Arching her eyebrow, Sam asked, "You wouldn't want to risk getting sick, would you?" There was a clear warning in that eyebrow. Eat that dough in front of your son and die.

Jack looked at the cookie dough and sighed. So close and yet so far away. "Right."

Jack looked around him. So what did he do with it? Nate picked up one chocolate chip and dropped it in the dough, a small gleeful grin on his face. Jack shrugged and scraped the dough off his finger with the edge of the bowl. Sam shot him a disgusted expression. Without saying anything, but continuing to give him the look, Carter got a paper towel and took the offending dough off the side of the bowl before it could 'contaminate' the rest. There was that anal thing again.

Jack searched for something to change the subject. "So, why aren't Mitchell and Hailey coming for Thanksgiving?"

She'd already told him but seven years into marriage and fifteen plus years of putting up with him, Carter was used to having to repeat herself. "Jennifer didn't really want to travel cross country and was hoping to save her leave for Christmas to see her family. So Cam wanted to see his family for Thanksgiving since they were going to see hers at Christmas. Well, Cam's mom asked why they couldn't just come here and Cam, of course, thought that was a great idea."

Which by the tone of Sam's voice, it wasn't. But Jack was confused. Not unusual, but still. "I thought Hailey's parent's were the ones coming?"

"Oh they are. Jennifer told her dad what Cam had done and he said that he'd love to meet them and seeing as how he hadn't met Cam yet, thought it was a good time."

Jack shuddered inwardly at having a first meet-n-greet with someones parents like that. "How are they all gonna fit in Mitchell's apartment?"

"Jenn has a little house in my old neighborhood."

"Fun," Jack sarcastically quipped. Suddenly having the horrible image of Sam volunteering their much larger house for guests, Jack quickly changed the subject. "Ya know, Nate - you can put in more than a chip at a time."

Nathan dropped in the chocolate chip he was holding. In disapproving tones, he admonished with all the forbidding a five year old could muster, "That wouldn't be very neat, Daddy."

Says the boy covered in flour, Jack thought. Maybe he should inform his son that Sam was just going to mix them up anyway. Catching Carter's amused smirk as she sprinkled her own chocolate chips into the mix, Jack decided not to bother.

The phone rang. Jack's face darkened. "If that's work, I'll shoot Walter."

Sam shot a half amused, half exasperated look at her husband on the way to the phone. "Ever heard the phrase 'Don't shoot the messenger'?"

"He was warned," Jack stated ominously. The mental image that invoked caused Sam to have to choke back laughter. It was hard for either of them to go on leave without someone from the SGC or Washington calling. As it was, if this was work, they'd made it three days into their two week leave. "O'Neill's."

Jack watched as Sam's smile faded and she shook her head. Subconsciously running the back of her thumb over her cheek, Sam smudged flour on the skin there as she tried to stop whoever she was talking to. "Whoa! Jonas! Slow down."

The frown remained on Sam's face as she listened, nodding along, until her eyes widened in alarm and she froze. The color draining from her face, she asked quickly, "What?"

Jonas said something and then, "That's impossible."

She sighed. "No, no. I understand." Carter's eyes glanced over at Nate and Jack could see her formulating someone to watch him and Emma. Evidently they were going in.

* * *

"Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel stared up at the ceiling of his office. "Umm, yes?"

Drew's voice came through the speakers that now that Daniel thought about, he had never actually seen. "We tried to reach you on your com but apparently you weren't wearing it. Again."

Daniel ignored the chiding tone in the technician's voice and waited for him to get to the point.

"We received an urgent message for you from Stargate Command. The recording has been sent directly to your laptop."

That sounded worrisome. Daniel dropped his pencil and stood up. "Thanks, Drew."

Daniel left before he could hear a reply. His laptop was in his quarters, not having intended to use it. What could the urgent message be about? Had something happened to Jack or Sam? That didn't seem likely. Mitchell? He still went off world regularly. They wouldn't call him over something minor. Daniel stopped in his tracks. What if he was dead? No. No. Daniel shook his head. Just no. He continued walking. Maybe Teal'c? There was unrest in the Jaffa Nation but that was to be expected in any government just getting on its feet. But to the point of war? Again that seemed unlikely. Though it could be Teal'c seeking a sounding board. That had happened a few times over the years since Teal'c's departure, his friend looking to him on different political and governmental functions that have existed over time, trying to determine what was best for his people. Teal'c handled his position well but Daniel knew being a political figure was stressful for him. Teal'c would rather go off into battle carrying nothing but his honor than deal with bureaucratic matters. Offhandedly, Daniel realized that Teal'c and Jack had followed remarkably similar courses in life.

Impatiently running his hands over the controls to his quarters, Daniel rushed into the room, barely noticing Vala or her greeting.

"Have you seen it yet?," he asked, all the while walking over to the desk.

"Seen what?"

"Nevermind. We got a message from the SGC. They said it was urgent."

Daniel's knee bounced anxiously as he waited for the transmission to load. Feeling Vala's hand on his shoulder calmed him somewhat and he took a deep breath.

Sam's face popped up on the screen.

"Is it on?," they heard Jack's voice from behind the camera.

Sam looked like she was close to rolling her eyes. "Is the red light on?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's on."

"Oh."

Jack sat next to Sam and smiled. "Hey Danny boy." He tipped his head. "Vala."

Sam grinned easily. "I'm sure you're wondering why we've sent you another message so soon after our last but there's a good reason. And you can quit worrying, Daniel. It's nothing bad."

"You'll probably wanna step up your next vacation Earth side though," Jack added helpfully.

Sam nodded briefly. "You probably won't believe this until you see it, but," she paused, tears shining in her eyes, "Janet's alive."


	40. Reflections Part 2

**Second part. Planning on one more chapter to finish off Reflections. Sorry took me so long. Had some trouble organizing this one at first.**

**Characters: Janet, Daniel, Ariston, Cam, Sam, Jack, Vala, and some others**

**Rated: T**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Janet hated this. It was the same every time. Being separated from her team, locked in a room with a cot and a camera in the corner. She was tempted to wave. The door opened and an SF entered to 'escort' her to the interrogation room.

"Thank you, Ramirez," she told him when he turned to leave.

He stopped abruptly at hearing her say his name and then continued to walk out the door without turning around.

Janet didn't wait for long. Cameron walked into the room casually holding a folder under one arm. Turning on the video camera directed at her, Mitchell took his seat across from her.

"State your name."

"I want to know how my team is doing first."

Cam looked up from the folder. "Fair enough. They're all a little put out at being separated but healthy. Andrews is recovering fine."

Janet let out a sigh of relief, shocked beyond words that no one was effected. Yet, she reminded herself. "Thank you."

He nodded. "So. Where were we? Ah. Name?"

Janet tried not to let her annoyance show. This was only the second time she was going through this today. "Dr. Janet Fraiser."

"Dr. Fraiser..."

"Janet, please." It had been a long time since she'd been called by her formal name. Since before...

"Okay, Janet. Call me Cameron."

Nodding, Janet waited for him to continue.

"Tell me how you and the others with you came to be in the...cave for lack of a better term."

"We used the Furling mirror."

"And for the sake of the report, what is this Furling mirror?"

"It's a device that allows people to see and travel into alternate realities."

Seeing the lack of shock on his face, Janet surmised that they had come across such a device in this reality before. That was a relief. It was hard enough having to tell the story without having to convince them she wasn't looney tunes to begin with.

"So you're from an alternate reality?"

"Yes."

Mitchell, having leaned back comfortably in his chair, motioned with his pen. "I'm guessing your world was taken over by the Goa'uld?"

"No."

This surprised him. "But one of your men came through with a staff wound."

Janet winced at the memory of seeing Andrews get shot. "That wasn't our reality either."

Cameron sat straighter in his seat, curiosity getting the better of him. "So you've been - what? Reality hopping? For how long?"

Janet huffed a bitter laugh. "I quit counting after the first year."

"Year?"

Janet sighed and squared her shoulders. It would just be easier if she explained everything herself rather than wait for his questions. "Eight, no...it was nine years ago now, we were at war with the Goa'uld. And we were losing. Earth, by some miracle, remained unscathed. But then the Ori came." Janet paused to see if Mitchell knew what she was talking about. It seemed he did so she continued. "We were completely unprepared and defenseless against them. Trying to battle two seemingly unbeatable wars at once," Janet shook her head. "The Goa'uld were just as powerless against them and we found ourselves working together to try and eliminate the Ori threat. But it wasn't enough. The Ori came to Earth. Some people were amazed by them - would have willingly served them. The vast majority were terrified or angry - and not just at the Ori. Knowing we had kept all this a secret for over a decade. But the Ori weren't happy with just some worshippers and they wanted the threat - however small - Earth posed gone. My team and I had been off-world, trying to treat a plague outbreak by the Ori on another planet, when all of this happened. When we couldn't contact Earth, we tried the Alpha site to no avail. Finally after three and a half weeks, we managed to find one of the few remaining Tok'ra. He had a ship and took us to Earth. There was nothing left. They'd decimated everything."

Janet stopped, letting the awful churning in her stomach settle. She would have thought after so long that it wouldn't be as bad, that'd she be numb to all of it by now. She wished she was numb.

"We can stop for a little while if you want."

Janet looked up at Mitchell, his eyes worried. "No. I'm sorry. I'm fine." It wasn't like she was crying. That was something she hadn't done in a long time. When he didn't look convinced, Janet said, "It's best to get it all out at once. I've gone through this process enough to know."

"Okay," he conceded. "So when did you find the mirror in your reality?"

Janet's eyes glazed over as she was sucked into the memory. "A year later. The Ori had completely taken over the galaxy. We planet hopped to stay hidden - not that we were much of a threat - but with Priors making their rounds, we simply preferred not to be where they showed up. And then we stumbled upon the Furling site."

"How'd you know what the wall said?"

Janet's face scrunched in confusion. "Well, Jace is a linguist."

"We don't know how to read Furling here."

"Oh. Umm," Janet tried to think back. She knew it was Daniel that had found the first reference to Furlings in her reality but she was a doctor not a linguist so she didn't particularly care about the details. "Well, I think it was the first year of the program. Dr. Jackson and his team found a site with four distinct languages..."

"Earnest's planet."

Janet found herself smiling. That was how she remembered it as well. Mr. Littlefield had been her patient. "Yes."

"We went there too. Or rather they did. That's how we know about the Furlings at all. But we never found how to read it and the building the gate was in collapsed into the ocean."

"That happened to ours too. Dr. Jackson found the key to understanding it, I don't know, a week into their time on that planet. Yes, they'd been there a week when they came back saying a storm had most likely taken out the gate. And it had."

"Hmm. That happened within a day here. But we're getting off track."

Janet pursed her lips. "Right. So we discovered the mirror and the rest is history. Don't worry. We took the remote with us and set C4 on the mirror so that if the Ori ever found the site, they definitely wouldn't be following after us."

"If that's the case, why did you keep using the mirror?"

"It's a lot harder than you would think to find a reality that doesn't have a version of at least one of six people."

"Entropic cascade failure."

Janet was a little surprised, but knowing Cameron...not that much. "You know your stuff."

"We had our own gate version of all this alternate reality stuff few years back."

"I didn't realize the gate could be used for that."

"Yeah well you'd have to talk to Sam for the details on that. Way over my head."

So, Sam was alive here then. "You don't know me at all, do you?"

The question surprised him and Cameron stumbled through his answer. "Umm, no. You had...died before I joined the program."

Janet found it vaguely amusing the way he paused before he mentioned her alternates death. As if it wasn't fairly obvious by now that she was the only Janet Fraiser in this reality. They'd been here three days between traveling back to the gate and all the various tests undergone. "How?"

It was a morbid curiosity, but one she had nonetheless.

"You...she was treating an officer in the field while we were under attack. She was hit by a staff blast and killed instantly."

Janet always wondered which decisions in her life led her path differently from the alternates she'd come across or heard about. The Dr. Fraiser of this reality must have died a long time ago for the Goa'uld to have been the main threat. Well, she reconsidered, if this reality was even remotely similar to hers.

Mitchell's voice startled her out of her thoughts. "So entropic cascade failure is why you kept jumping?"

Janet opened her mouth to answer to but was unable to do so when someone walked in the room.

"Janet." Sam smiled genuinely, if not a little sadly.

Sam's hair was long and loose. It looked good on her, Janet decided. When the younger woman approached, Janet stood and they embraced. It was awkward and emotionally painful, maybe for Sam too. Janet had to remind herself she didn't know this woman. Her friend was dead and had been for a long time. This Sam, judging by her clothing choice, was a civilian.

"How are you doing?," Sam asked, her hand still on Janet's shoulder.

"I'm fine. I just wish my team were all here but I understand why we were separated."

Sam nodded. "They're all doing fine. Dr. Lam said that Andrews will be okay. No permanent damage."

Even though she had heard the same from Cam, it was nice to hear it reiterated. "I was worried we weren't going to get him here before infection set in."

Sam squeezed Janet's shoulder. "You did good."

"Not to interrupt," Cam said, doing just that, "but I was kind of in the middle of something here..."

Sam fought back a smile at Cameron's slightly disgruntled expression. The reply, instead of coming from Sam, came from a new person in the room.

"We have Landry's decision."

Mitchell shot out of his chair to stand at attention, earning an eye roll from Jack. "I'm on vacation, Mitchell. Cool it."

Cam relaxed, but didn't sit back down. "Yes, sir."

"Aren't your in-laws coming in today?"

"Well, they aren't exactly my in-laws...," Mitchell stopped when he saw the look on Jack's face. "Right. Yes, sir."

"So what are you still doing here?"

Knowing that O'Neill didn't care that the obvious answer was doing his job and that he was in fact being dismissed, Mitchell went for the pleading route - which he would absolutely deny on pain of death was in any way pleading. "Trying to stay here for as long as possible in order to avoid meeting the in-laws, sir?"

Jack seemed to momentarily struggle to keep his lips from twitching before schooling his face. "Mitchell," he mock admonished, "don't be such a chicken shit."

"Her brother's are coming. All three of them."

Jack internally winced. Outwardly, he gave Mitchell a 'So? Therefore?' expression.

Mitchell stared at O'Neill, hoping for some kind of understanding - a sign of salvation perhaps. There was none. He nodded briskly. "Yes, sir."

After Mitchell left, Sam gave her husband a look that was somewhere between amused and chiding. "That was mean, Jack."

"Mean?," Jack retorted incredulously. "I saved his life. Have you seen Hailey when she loses her temper? Mitchell is a brave patient man." And possibly insane, he privately added.

The beginning of a cross look formed on Sam's face and Jack decided diversionary means were necessary. "Doc! I like the outfit. Very Tok'ra chic."

Janet let her amused smirk blossom. Some things never changed. "Thank you, sir. I'll make sure to send the Niayle your regards."

"The Ni-what?"

"It's a long story."

"Yes, well, you can write it in a report. Landry said you guys could stay."

Janet didn't exactly look thrilled at the news. "Unless you don't want to stay," Sam guessed, unable to completely hide her disappointment at that possibility.

"I don't know," Janet finally said. "We've tried this before - another reality similar to ours."

"Didn't go so well?," Jack asked, shoving his hands down in his jean pockets.

Janet cringed. "Maybe it was too soon after...," she stopped, trying to find the words. "It was painful. It took over a year of traveling before we even came to a reality where no one in our group existed or were still alive. We thought we would be okay. And yet so much was the same. People were the same. Harris' wife had remarried and it wasn't like he could just not see her. She was a nurse here - there, whatever. We tried to make it work but in the end, we couldn't take it. So we asked to leave and they let us."

"But wasn't that the whole point of going through the mirror?," Jack asked. "To find a reality like ours?"

"No," Janet said simply. "It was to live."

Sam crossed her arms over her chest, shifting her weight to one foot. "So what did you do?"

Janet shrugged. "We traveled. We went to realities drastically different from ours but some were at war, some were honestly too bizarre, and some we still faced entropic cascade failure." Janet's expression softened, her mind obviously on a fond memory. "We stayed in one for three years, though."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Three _years_ ? Why'd you go and leave that one for if you liked it so much?"

"There were no humans."

Jack was skeptical. "You stayed for three years in a reality with no one but yourselves?"

"I said no humans, General. There were other sentient beings." Janet gestured at her clothing. "The Niayle. We left because no matter how much we liked it there, we didn't come this far just to die out. So we moved again. Four more failed attempts, the last leading into a Goa'uld stronghold, and we ended up here. And that's our story."

Sam pursed her lips. "Do you think you would all at least be willing to try staying here?"

Janet subconsciously copied Sam's posture to avoid wringing her hands together. "I don't know. Maybe. I really would have to see how the rest of my team feels about this. Even though it's unlikely at this stage, we still might be susceptible to entropic cascade failure and if that's the case, we'll leave. We won't watch one of our own die. Not now."

Sam shook her head. "That won't happen here. We've checked. Four of you died in the line of duty here. There was no record of a Major Harris fitting your Major's description in any of the armed forces so we checked further back. A Jeremiah Harris of the same parentage in this reality died at the age of five from a severe case of pneumonia. And as far as any of our findings could see, Lt. Edmond simply never existed in this reality."

Janet took all of that in silently. She had been most worried about Harris. Seeing his wife in that other reality had done a number on him. He had loved Becky fiercely and to go each day with the knowledge that she was married to another man had slowly driven him insane. Janet could only hope that Becky didn't exist here or that she simply wasn't a part of the Stargate program. Shaking out of her thoughts, Janet said, "I'd like to discuss this with my team now."

Jack and Sam shared a look before Jack nodded and led the way to where the others had already been sent.

* * *

Ariston looked up at the knock on his door. Mitchell leaned on his door frame. "Colonel, what can I do for you?"

"I was just about to head out and thought I'd stop by and see you."

Ariston belatedly noticed Mitchell's casual dress that would indicate his leaving the mountain. Looking down at his notes, Ariston quipped, "Avoiding going home, are you?"

Mitchell paused momentarily in his stride. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it's true." Ariston extended a paper to Mitchell. "Sign this."

"What is it?"

"It's a paper giving your approval of my going with SG-12 to PX9-516 tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Thanksgiving."

"I can be thankful on another planet."

"And why am I having to sign a paper over it?"

"Because the mission was my idea as a follow-up to SG-6's initial investigation of the planet and I need my CO's approval," and here he waved his hand at Cameron, "before I can present it to General Landry."

"What's on this planet that you're so interested in?"

"Dr. Paulson reported a device that's power source was depleted but appeared to use crystal technology. They couldn't find much to discern the purpose of the device."

"So really what I'm signing this paper for is to give you my permission to use some of the crystal's SG-12 brought back a few months ago with this device..."

Coop stared at him innocently. "Well, I suppose that would make sense."

Mitchell narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at Cooper. "And you'll be with SG-12."

"The whole time," Ariston confirmed.

Major Bevins was a good guy. Mitchell trusted him. Signing the paper, Mitchell went to hand it to Coop but then pulled the paper back right before Coop grabbed it. "Don't blow anything up."

"I won't."

"Or create time bubbles."

Ariston frowned dramatically. "That was one time!"

"Uh-huh." Mitchell handed the paper to Coop. Leaning on the other side of Ariston's desk, Mitchell went on, "So about the other day..."

Coop didn't look up from his desk, appearing enthralled with his work. "Apology accepted."

"I'm not here to apologize."

Ariston looked up. "Oh?"

"No." Cameron held his gaze. "You need to stop blaming yourself."

Ariston quickly looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about, Colonel."

"You are not and never have been responsible for what Baal did in your body."

"I think I'm fully aware of that. Thank you."

"Are you?"

Ariston forcefully put his pencil down on the desk, looking up at Cam in annoyance. "Do you have a point?"

"You can't keep doing what you pulled back there on that planet. It was reckless and destructive. You could have gotten yourself killed. You may not be pointing a gun at your own head but I can recognize suicidal tendencies when I see them."

Coop rolled his eyes and pointedly looked back at his work. "You have to have suicidal tendencies to work here."

"Being aware that you might die on the job doesn't mean you want to. I go out there to protect this planet and those I care about. What do you do it for?"

Clenching his jaw, Ariston spat, "I do it because I owe those people. I have to make up for all Baal did to bring destruction and pain to this galaxy. And I will keep doing that until someone gets in a shot and takes me down. And if I happen to be okay with that when it happens, that's your problem because it sure as hell isn't mine."

Ariston's face was flushed with anger, but Cam just stared back at him calmly. Nodding, Mitchell turned to go but stopped before he reached the door. Without turning around, Cam said, "You're wrong, ya know. You don't owe anybody anything. It's your choice, Coop. Your choice to help people. And that alone is more than Baal ever did."

* * *

Daniel had just finished watching the tape of Janet's interrogation. "She's alive," he said to no one.

"Technically, she's not the same woman," Vala crisply informed him. Apparently not as alone as he thought.

Vala walked fully into the room and sat in Daniel's lap. Resting her palm against his cheek, she asked, "Are you okay?"

He sighed gloomily, looking back at the now blank screen. "Yeah. I guess."

"You don't sound very convincing, darling."

Daniel smiled wearily at her. "Sorry. I just...I failed her here."

Vala squeezed her hand resting on the back of Daniel's neck. "Why must you blame yourself for everything? You can only be _so _ good, Daniel. You are not and never have been all-knowing."

Daniel quirked his eyes up at her face. Vala reconsidered. "Okay, so once you were. But you also couldn't do anything with that knowledge which I find rather pointless. The point is that you aren't to blame for what happened to your friend."

Daniel turned his face away but Vala gently turned his face toward her again. "I talked to Samantha. I know what happened. Tell me, Daniel. What was your job that mission?"

"It was a rescue mission."

"What was _your_ job?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, knowing where she was going with this but not particularly wanted to be comforted. However, this was Vala. There was simply no avoiding her. "I was assisting Janet with the wounded."

"I see. So your job was to focus on following Janet's orders with what help she needed?"

Sighing, Daniel muttered, "I suppose partially." On Vala's pointed look, Daniel corrected, "Yes."

"There were others around to protect the two of you. You were outnumbered and one Jaffa got in a shot. Sometimes bad things just happen."

Daniel kissed her lingering palm. "I know. I should probably go say hi."

Vala knew Daniel being dismissive when she saw it but decided to let it go. Giving him a quick kiss, she stood up, freeing him to leave.

* * *

Daniel paused briefly outside the door. At least he had a warning this time. When all of those SG-1 teams came through the gate, he and Teal'c had simply walked in a room and there had been Janet sitting quietly at a table wondering what on Earth was going on. He'd been so flabbergasted, Daniel didn't think he'd even said anything at first. Able to smile at the memory now, Daniel knocked lightly to announce his presence before he opened the door.

The whole group stood as one when he entered the room except the lone female that had her back turned to the door and had already been standing. A tall forty-ish man with dirty blonde hair and light eyes stared at him in disbelief and Daniel had to stop himself from turning around and seeing if something was behind him.

"Dr. Jackson," the same man half-whispered in shock.

"Um, hello," Daniel greeted, unsure how else to reply to that.

Janet turned around then and her eyes widened as well. "Daniel!"

He really hadn't been expecting this reaction and was thus completely unprepared for it. So he went with what he'd planned for. "Hi, Janet." Daniel was sure there'd been more to that but at the moment, he couldn't really remember anything else. Janet didn't seem to know what to say either but decided against talking and instead strode over to his position by the door and stood on her tiptoes until she could wrap her arms around him. Daniel belatedly returned the gesture.

"It is soo good to see you, Daniel. I wasn't expecting it. I don't know why but I wasn't."

"It's good to see you too, Janet," he whispered over her shoulder.

She finally released him and then stood back, a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry," Janet waved in apology. "I know your not him, but...we just never thought to see you again."

"Same here."

There was an awkward silence and Daniel cleared his throat as he looked at the other men in the room. "So, you'll have to forgive me. I knew two of you from the base - Jace, Collins," Daniel nodded in turn, "but as for the rest of you, I'm afraid we haven't met here."

Stepping to the left shoulder of the blonde haired man, Janet introduced, "Daniel, this is Major Jeremiah Harris."

Daniel took a step forward to shake hands with the man. "Major."

The man gripped back, looking at Daniel searchingly. "Doctor."

After they shook hands Harris said, "I find it really hard to believe that you wouldn't remember me. After all, I did knock you out once."

Daniel's eyebrows shot above his glasses. "Oh! Well, I'm really glad that didn't happen here then. Did I do anything in particular to cause this?"

A sort of sheepish smirk passed the other man's face. "It was a misunderstanding."

A man, probably just thirty, with crazy black hair and eyes blue as glacial ice, clarified. "He thought you'd hit on his wife."

"Lieutenant!"

The lieutenant in question straightened, though his smirk remained. "Sorry, sir."

Daniel frowned. "Who was your wife?"

A flash of pain passed through the man's eyes and Daniel was sorry he'd asked. However he had and the man answered. "Becky Albright was her maiden name."

Daniel frowned further. "Nurse Albright? Um, she's not married here but um," Daniel felt the need to state, "I would never hit on her or any married woman." Thinking back to one off world incident, Daniel added, "Knowingly."

"She's...she's here?"

Janet looked at the Major worriedly. This was the last thing they needed. "Jer..."

Harris clenched his jaw. "I'm fine. It's fine. We won't leave because of that."

"Major," she implored again.

He cut her off with a look. Turning her attention to the last person in the room, the black haired blue eyed man, Janet gestured, "And this is Lt. Henry Edmond."

The Lieutenant outstretched his hand and Daniel shook it.

"So how'd I die?," Edmond asked casually.

"Actually, you didn't," Janet corrected, which instantly confused everyone else. Looking only somewhat apologetic and surprisingly amused, Janet continued, "You never existed."

"What?!," he shouted. "Again! Why is it I never exist? Stop snickering!," he shouted to his teammates who were doing just that. "It's not funny!"

"If it makes you feel any better," Daniel shrugged, "in most of the realities we've come across, I never do anything important."

"No, not really," Edmond said glumly.

Harris stuck his hands in his pockets. "So what happened to me?"

"Apparently you died when you were five. Pneumonia."

He frowned. "Wow. That's kinda sad."

"Can I ask a question?," Daniel butt in.

"Shoot," Edmond responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why'd you react the way you did when I came in? I mean, no offense but I pretty much stayed closed up in my office when I was at the SGC and yet you all act like you know me pretty well."

Janet was the one who answered. "There were originally seven of us that survived Earth's destruction."

"Me?," Daniel unnecessarily clarified.

Janet nodded. "We actually didn't know you had made it until we came across you some four months after the fact." Janet's face was full of a grief that he knew far too well. "You never would say how you survived or what had happened to you."

She didn't continue so Daniel asked, "So what did happen to me?" He waved his hands in a 'continuing' gesture, "I mean, afterword?"

Janet looked down. "I should have seen the signs..."

Harris quietly said, "Janet..."

"No!," she stopped him with a low voice. "I should have. I'm a doctor." Looking up at Daniel, she held his eyes with her own. "I think you blamed yourself - for everything. The Goa'uld and especially the Ori. You put Earth's destruction on your shoulders. Whatever happened to you, you never recovered from it. And you...you committed suicide."

"What?" Daniel found that hard to comprehend. Impossible even. He'd never once thought about taking his own life before.

"I'm sorry, Daniel."

She looked so utterly guilt ridden which Daniel felt was ridiculous. They'd been on the run from Priors and were doing their best to survive and she expected to notice Daniel slip into self destruction when Daniel knew that he would hide something like that from everyone with the best of his ability. There was no way she could have known.

"I guess even alternate realities are out to prove contrasting parallels. Mitchell told you how you died here but he didn't tell you that I was right beside you when it happened. I was right beside you and never saw it coming. And don't," he stopped her already opening mouth, "tell me it's not my fault. Believe me, I've heard it all before." Daniel looked at the men standing protectively behind Janet. "As I'm sure have you." He locked eyes with Janet again. "We're both here now. I know you haven't decided if you're staying yet, but I, for one, hope you do."


	41. Reflections Part 3

**A/N: Okay. So I was wrong. There's going to be one more chapter to Reflections but if I have anything to say about it, it will be a much shorter one.**

**Main Characters: Nate, Emma, Jack, Sam, Harris, Janet, Daniel, Vala**

**Rating: T**

**Sorry if there are a lot of incorrected spellings. I couldn't get the spell check to work for some reason.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are they here yet? I think I heard something, Mommy."

"For the hundredth time, Nathan," Sam sighed in equal tones of exasperation and amusement, "they will be here at 5:30."

If he asked one more time, she was going to scream. But he _was_ pretty cute with his face all smushed in the window, bouncing on his toes.

Two year old Emma stood in between the pair and looked at Sam while pointing out the window. "Dat-ee?," she asked, quirking her head to the side in question.

"Not yet, sweetie. He'll be here soon."

"An' with Unca T and Aunt Ishta and Unca Deedee and Aunt Vala and Unca Jo..."

"_Okay, _Nathan. We get it." Somebody had been sneaking cookies. He had to have been. There was no way he was _this_ hyper on his own. "And you forgot about Shiya," Sam added.

Nate sighed. "Mommy, why couldn't Unca Mark come?"

"They're spending Thanksgiving with Aunt Penny's family this year." Which he knew. "Why?"

"I'm a be the only boy again. Mama, can I ask Santa for a baby brother?"

Sam stopped in her tracks, her mind momentarily freezing. "Ummm, Santa only makes toys, honey. Not babies."

"Oh." He sounded mildly disappointed, but turned back to the window. Mentally patting herself on the back for her quick answer, Sam went back to her last minute cleaning before everyone arrived.

Nathan's voice stopped her again. "Can you make me a baby brother? In your belly like with Emma?"

"Uhh..."

A light flashed in the window and Sam practically shouted, "Look! Daddy's home!"

Emma shrieked, "Dat-ee!!" and ran over to the window with Nathan, her curls bouncing on her shoulders. She'd taken her hair clip out. Again. Sam sighed.

Nate pressed his nose into the glass and pointed with his finger. "I see Unca Deedee!!"

Before she could stop him, Nathan flung open the door. "You don't have...shoes on," she finished lamely when he ran outside.

Daniel paused on the walk up to the porch when the door opened and Nathan came barrelling out with a gleeful grin.

"Unca Deedee!," he shouted as he lunged into Daniel's arms. Daniel 'oofed' as he caught the boy.

"Hey Nathan," he greeted the wiggling wonder.

Nate leaned back in his arms. "Did you know triceratops had beaks and that the hard bone on their heads was called a frill?"

Daniel smirked. "No. I did not know that." Jack walked up beside him, looking in the doorway of the house. Emma waved from Sam's arms. "It looks like you have a future paleontologist for a son, Jack."

"Nun-uh," Nate denied adamently. "I'm gonna be a dinosaur man."

"Well, that's what a paleontologist is," Daniel informed him.

"Oh." Nate paused to file that bit of information away. Continuing right where he left off, he asked, "Did you know that some T-Rex's had feathers?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Okay, smart guy. Let's not tell Uncle _Deedee_ everything you know at once."

Daniel frowned. "Uh, Jack? I thought we were gonna have him call me Uncle Daniel now." Jack just smiled and continued up the front walk. Daniel looked to Nate. "Right, Nathan? You can call me Uncle Daniel?"

Nate grinned, in a way eerily familiar to Sam when she was being mischievous and shook his head. "Nope. You Unca Deedee."

Jack plucked his little girl out of her Mama's arms as soon as he reached her.

"Dat-ee!," Emma shrieked gleefully. Jack loved the way she pronounced it. Heck, he was just glad she said Daddy. For the longest time, _everything_ was 'Mom', himself included.

"There's my monkey!," he said, lifting her above him and making her giggle.

Kissing her cheek and settling her in his arms, Jack kissed Sam and looked around. "Where's Dorothy?"

Sam crossed her arms against the chill coming through the door. "I put her in the playroom."

Jack frowned. "Why?"

She'd known Jack wouldn't be happy about it, but what he didn't seem to understand was not everyone wanted dog hair on their clothes. "Daniel's allergic."

"That's what his allergy meds are for," Jack said slowly, like he was explaining something to a five year old.

"Yes," Sam agreed, giving 'the tone', "but Dorothy gets over-excited around a lot of people and I don't want her getting up in everyones face."

Teal'c and Ishta walked in, halting Jack and Sam's conversation as she said hi. Jack looked down at four year old Shiya and ignoring 'the tone' said, "I bet Shi wants to see the doggy. Don't you, Shi?"

Looking up with curious brown eyes, she asked, "What is a dog-gy?"

"Uncle Jack and Emma will go show you _in the playroom_," Sam articulated, sending Jack a meaningful look.

Rolling his eyes, Jack dryly muttered, "Yes, dear."

Deciding to ignore his comment completely lest she actually get annoyed, Sam welcomed Jonas in the house - smirking in amusement at his big poofy coat. There were few things in life Jonas did not like but being cold was definitely one of them - and oh did Jack enjoy teasing him over it. _You think this is cold? This is nothing. Why, in Minnesota_...etc, etc. But that always opened up a way for Sam to tease Jack. _In Minnesota, where you walked to school in five feet of snow - uphill both ways, perhaps? _

Jonas muttered some form of greeting, quickly shedding his coat and shoes to plant himself directly in front of the fireplace. Vala was next, sweeping Sam into a hug as if they hadn't seen each other in months instead of hours.

"Please tell me you've made your famous sniperdoogle cookies...," Vala begged mid-hug.

Sam grinned at Vala's mispronunciation. "Snickerdoodle. And yes. They're in the kitchen. You can sneak one if you want. Just don't let any of the kids see you."

Vala unwrapped her scarf as she said, "I've been craving them for a week. I tried to describe them to the kitchen staff at home but they just looked at me like I was crazy."

Vala found her way into the kitchen as Sam leaned on the door watching the final guests make their way into the house.

"Hey Sam."

Sam looked at Daniel's pouty expression and asked, "What's wrong?"

Watching Nate as he ran off to attack Teal'c, Daniel sighed, "Oh, I'm just resigning myself to forever being called the same name as my college roommate's girlfriend by your son."

Sam smiled at him sympathetically. "I think it's cute."

Daniel didn't look amused. "You would," he said dryly.

Looking over his shoulder, Sam asked, "So they really decided not to come, huh?"

Following her eyes as Sam shut the door, Daniel said, "Yeah. Janet said your house would be packed enough and that they really needed to decide if they wanted to stay here or not." Daniel stuck his hands in his pockets. "Have you told Cassie yet?"

Sam shook her head. "No. I'm not gonna say anything until we know for sure. She doesn't need to know if Janet decides not to stay."

"I guess," Daniel evaded. "You're probably right."

Sam shifted on her feet. "You don't think so?"

"I don't know. Even if they don't stay, aren't _you_ glad you got to see Janet again? To see her one more time? I'm not saying it's what you should do - I honestly don't know if it's the right thing - but maybe Cassie would want that chance, too."

* * *

Harris twiddled his thumbs, stopped, and reversed direction. A deep sigh jerked his eyes away from his oh so entertaining endeavor. Andrews shifted in the bed, wincing at the pain it caused his leg, but remained asleep. Jeremiah had escaped to the infirmary about an hour ago. His team were no doubt still arguing about whether to stay or not. Edmond wanted to stay. He was tired of running and just wanted to be somewhere that felt like home. Who didn't?

Edmond had just been a kid when Earth was lost - 22. In a way, they'd all been kids - naive fool-hearty kids. Even with the war going to shit, Harris had always thought they'd win in the end. When the Ori destroyed home and took over everything else, any hope - any innocence - was lost.

Jace wanted to stay. He'd never been meant for field work. He'd been new to the team, placed there out of necessity rather than any desire on his part to be there, when they found out they didn't have a home to go back to. Jace had come into his own over the years, proved himself an asset to the team, an invaluable member of their family. But Harris knew the linguist would still prefer to be holed up in a little office studying pictures of old rocks. He called him Mole for a reason.

Collins honestly didn't care. As long as they were all together he'd go anywhere. Andrews had yet to give an opinion, what with him being asleep and all. And Janet, well, she was the one fighting the most to leave. Jeremiah held no illusions that a lot of it was worry over him. He hadn't handled the reality with Becky very well. But she'd been married, happily married, to someone else and god help him it had hurt. That was a long time ago though.

While a lot of it may be because of him, it wasn't the only reason Janet wanted to leave. Being confined scared her. And these underground tunnels that reeked with memories suffocated her. But even more than that, she was afraid of freedom. Freedom to live on this planet, afraid that if she did - if she accepted this life, she'd just lose it all again in some other way. He was scared of that too. Once Janet told him about her daughter, Cassie. Janet had adopted her when the little girl's planet had been destroyed. She said that she'd been amazed at the young woman her daughter had grown into with that loss but now that she'd been through it herself, Janet didn't know how Cassie had done it at all. How did she go each day without the fear that it would happen again? That had been the only time Jeremiah had ever heard Janet talk about Cassie before or since.

Footsteps on concrete snapped Harris out of his musings. It sounded like sneakers so it was probably a night nurse making her rounds. Jeremiah had little warning when said night nurse pulled back the curtain and he came face to face with his wife. She was looking down at a chart, light brown bangs hanging down to the sides of her face, the rest thrown back in a ponytail. She wore dark pink scrubs and when she looked up from the chart, she jerked back a step, hand flying to her chest.

Eyes wide, she gasped. Then chuckling at herself, she smiled easily. "God, you scared the crap out of me."

Remembering that he needed to breathe, Jeremiah stuttered, "I-I'm sorry."

Becky shook her head, still smiling. "No, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting anyone to be sitting with him this late." Her eyes scanned briefly over Jeremiah's face and he stupidly couldn't help hoping there would be some sign of recognition there. "I'm sorry," she said as if reading his mind but in reality had more to do with Becky's ever constant sense of manners. Extending her hand, she introduced, "I'm Rebekah Albright, Lt. Andrews RN for the night. But you can call me Becky."

Jeremiah cleared his throat, deciding in that instant that it would be best if she never knew just how well they had once known each other. "Major Jeremiah Harris. You can call me Jeremiah."

She smiled prettily at him and though she was older, she was just as beautiful as he remembered. "You're both from another reality, right? You'll have to forgive me. I just got back from a vacation with my daughter so I'm a little behind on things here."

Stumbling around that bit of news, Harris fumbled, "Uhh, yeah. We are."

Becky nodded, beginning to check Andrews vitals. "You were from a reality similar to ours?"

"That's right."

Stopping what she was doing, Becky wrapped her hands on the chart and stared right at him. She had a sparkle to her eye as she asked, "Was I in the other reality?" She continued before his brain could even compute the dread in his stomach at what she'd asked. "I'm just curious, ya know. To think there are all these other me's out there. It's pretty bizarre."

Something on his face must have given him away because she backpeddled. "I'm sorry. You probably don't want to talk about any of that, do you? Don't mind me. I can be pretty nosy sometimes."

"No," he said a little more forcefully than he'd intended. Purposefully relaxing a little, he softened, "It's fine. I just...yeah, it's not the most fun topic to talk about."

She winced in apology. "I'm sorry."

The more she said that the more he was reminded of the first time they'd met...in his reality that is. He couldn't stop the small smile at that memory. Stealing a page from his own book, he repeated what he'd said to her then. "You say that a lot."

"What?"

"Sorry."

"Oh." She blushed a little. "Yeah. I can't help it. I always seem to be walking myself into situations I need to apologize for." Becky tucked her loose bangs behind her ear in a nervous habit.

"Do me a favor."

Looking at him curiously, she asked, "What?"

"Stop. Apologizing, that is. You haven't offended me once and yet I'm counting what...three apologies so far?"

She looked at him with a curious interest. It really wasn't fair on either of them that he could read her expressions so well. Jeremiah surprised himself with how easy it came back when he'd done so well at not thinking about her over the years.

With a slightly amused lilt to her voice, she retorted, "Four actually."

"I rest my case."

Looking down her nose in mock loftiness, Becky said, "Fine. No apologies."

"For me."

She nodded. "For you."

Harris smiled. "Good."

Shaking her head as if exasperated by him, Becky continued her check on Andrews, marking something on his chart.

"So you have a daughter?," he asked.

Still writing, Becky smiled. "Yes. Zoe. She's five."

"You and your husband must be very proud." He didn't know why he said that. She'd just said the kid's name. But wasn't that what people said when others talked about their kids?

Wrapping her arms around the chart protectively, Becky said, "It's just me and Zoe actually. Her father didn't care to be part of the parenting process."

"He's an idiot," Harris said without thinking.

She smiled tiredly. "He's a lot more than that. But, yes, I am very proud. I can't regret him because that would mean regretting her and that's something I'll never do." Becky glanced at Andrews one last time and then at him. "I better finish my rounds. It was nice to meet you, Jeremiah."

"Same here, Becky."

And with that she left, Jeremiah watching her as she walked out of the door. That hadn't been as bad as he had thought it would be. Without looking away from the door, he asked, "How long have you been awake?"

Andrews didn't open his eyes. "Just a few minutes, sir."

Harris nodded at nothing and turned back toward the bed. Andrews peeked an eye open and then slowly blinked both eyes until they focused on the Major. "We can leave as soon as I can get walking on this leg, sir."

Harris clenched his jaw, looking at the sheets. "We're not leaving, Lieutenant."

"Sir, Becky..."

"Is fine. My wife died a long time ago, Andrews. I'm not risking another member of my team getting injured when this reality is honestly the best we can hope for. No cascade failure, no Goa'uld, no Ori. This is the freakin' holy grail of alternate realities."

Andrews looked at him questioningly. "What about Janet?"

"She'll come around."

* * *

"There. All done."

Vala smiled into the mirror, looking down at Shiya. The little girl eyed her braided pigtails in the mirror with a small smile, her rusty brown hair copied after Vala's own hairdo.

"Now we match," Vala said, resting her hands on the four year olds shoulders.

Shiya had been eying Vala's hair all night. Mother put small braids in her hair occasionally but she had never seen anyone wear two big braids like Vala's before.

"Thank you, Vala. I like it very much."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now let's go show everyone how nice we look."

Shiya's eyes twinkled as she nodded her head in agreement. While very much Ishta's daughter with her narrow facial features, Shiya had her father's unique almond shaped eyes. With olive-toned skin and deep brown eyes, Shiya was a very beautiful little girl.

Ishta was the first one to spot the pair coming back into the living room from her arm chair. She smiled at her daughter's pleased look.

Jack, who had just stood up to go to the kitchen, asked, "Vala, you want anything to drink? We got wine, beer...more beer."

"No, thank you. But what do you think of Shiya's hair?"

Jack looked down at the little girl and grinned. "Well, looky there. Has anyone ever told you how pretty you look?"

Shi bit her bottom lip. "What is pretty?"

Jack belatedly realized 'pretty' would not be a word he'd ever expect to come out of Teal'c's mouth, nor any other Jaffa he'd ever met. Shi had very likely never heard it.

"It's another word for beautiful," Daniel put in from his position on the couch.

"Oh," Shiya said. Looking back at Jack, she said, "Yes. My brother says that he worries about my beauty." Her brows furrowed in thought. "I do not know why."

Everyone laughed, causing Shiya further confusion. Jack shook his head and went for the drinks. It was weird sometimes hearing a four year old talk so formally but god, that kid was priceless sometimes.

Sam, Teal'c, and Jonas were in the kitchen finishing making the dinner spread. Carter, clearly fretting, paced in front of the oven. This was the first time she'd been the one to make the turkey. Though, technically, Jonas had helped. Teal'c was cutting tomatoes for the salad and Jack reached for a freshly cut piece. A well positioned warning brow raise and disapproving look from Teal'c later and Jack decided it was better not to upset the Jaffa when he was holding a knife.

* * *

They all wanted to stay. Even Harris. They would be safe here. They wouldn't be running. They wouldn't be getting shot. They wouldn't be running. So why is that all she wanted to do?

Janet had been happy with the Niayle. They'd made a home there. But her team was lonely in the type of way that the Niayle simply couldn't provide. They didn't want to be the last of their kind - the last of their world. Janet couldn't blame them for that. Edmond was just barely in his thirties. He still had plenty of time to have his own family. She was 52. When did she get so old? Janet had had her family. Cassie was gone. Her second home had been destroyed, taking Cassie with it. She'd known losing Charlie had been the worst thing to happen in Jack's life. Of course it was. But to know it and to feel it were two completely different things. Having empathy for someone was much harder to take than sympathy.

_"Ewoy odton hesew ot'og, Ettil Eno?"_

_Janet did not look up from the fire, nor did she respond to Nanatos' question. Of course she didn't want to leave. She'd made that fairly obvious._

_He was not troubled by her silence and walked til he was in her peripheral__ vision to the left of the fire. Leaning on the tail of his outer skeleton - what Edmond affectionately referred to as their 'roly poly' feature - Nanatos waited for her to speak. It was really annoying._

_Knowing his patience was far greater than hers, Janet sighed bitterly. "I want what is best for my team." She spoke in his language which never failed to amaze her. She'd tried to learn Spanish three different times back on Earth and failed spectacularly every time. Of course, she had a lot more time on her hands these days._

_Nanatos purred in the back of his throat. "What is best for you, Little One?"_

_The nickname Nanatos called her annoyed her greatly when she first learned what it meant. She was short, yes. But the Niayle were naturally seven and eight feet tall and she didn't go around asking them what the weather was like on their level. Time and fondness had softened her. Looking at Nanatos legs, Janet reminded herself calling him an overgrown grasshopper occasionally helped too._

_What was best for her? "To be with my family."_

_Nanatos purred again. Family was of foremost importance to the Niayle. Finally looking into his large green eyes, Janet admitted, "I'm just being grouchy. I won't really stay if they go." She faced the fire, her voice raising with her level of annoyance. "It's just...we're safe here. It took a long time to find that. If we do this, Nanatos, we could be running for just as long. And-And I'll miss it here."_

_Nanatos smiled, a happy clicking sound emanating from his mouth. "The Taur'i are always welcome in my house. We will mark the mirror wall. If you cannot find the home you seek, you will always be welcome here. But it is time to face your past. You hold the hurt here," he motioned at his chest, "and it will not heal until you find your Earth."_

_Janet smiled, blindly tossing in a piece of stick she'd been fiddling with in the fire. "Thank you, my friend. But that Earth is long gone. Any we find would just be a replacement."_

_Nanatos rotated his head in a small circle, which Janet had found was similar in meaning to shrugging ones shoulders. "You say not all realities are so different. What does it matter if your friend has different past as long as they are still your friend? You only have things to gain by this, Little One. I wish you would not be so sad."_

Oh, Nanatos. Janet did miss his counsel - even if she was usually too annoyed with him at the time to take it to heart. And he was right. As always. The overgrown grasshopper.

* * *

"I'm so full that I don't think I can ever eat again."

Nate looked down at his tummy. Miming his father, he said, "I'm so full that I feel like I ate a hippotopamus."

"Hippopotamus," Jack corrected.

"Yeah, that."

Jack smiled down at his son and then pat his stomach, continuing the game. "I'm so full that if I ate another bite, my stomach might blow up."

Nathan giggled at that and then countered, "I'm so full that..."

"Who's ready for cake?," Sam called, bringing a decadent looking chocolate cake to the dining room table. Jack and Nathan both looked over the back of the couch into the dining room.

"Cake?," they asked simultaneously and then eyed each other.

"Ya know, Daddy," Nate said seriously, "since you're so full, I can eat your piece for you so Mommy don't feel bad."

Jack stood up, tossing his son under one arm and carrying him like a potato sack. "Oh, no. I think that should be the other way around. You ate a hippo, remember? I'll be doing you a favor."

"You said your stomach would blow up!"

"I know a thing or two about bombs. I think I can handle it."

Daniel shook his head, catching the tail end of the conversation. "You're both insane." Looking at Jack, Daniel finished, "And he's definitely your son."

Jack glanced down at his giggling cargo and frowned dramatically. "Uncle Deedee's a real party pooper, huh kid?"

"Yep," Nate agreed readily. "You're stinking the place up, Unca Deedee."

Daniel looked at Nathan as if he was a lost cause. "It's too late for you, but I still have hope for Emma."

Sam snorted, busy cutting herself a slice of cake. "Are you kidding? You think Nathan is like Jack? Emma is his clone." Then looking up at Jack with a mischievous grin, added, "Well, the female one anyway."

Daniel walked back into the living room, hearing Jack's "That's not funny" behind him.

Finding Vala and Jonas talking, Daniel made his way over and extended a glass of wine to Vala. Glancing down at the glass, Vala said, "No thank you, darling. I don't want any."

Daniel frowned. "But it's your favorite and I already got it."

Vala retorted sarcastically, "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't want it."

"If you don't drink it, it's just going to go to waste," he pointed out.

Vala leveled him with a look. "Daniel, there are plenty of other people that can and probably will have more wine. Give it to one of them."

Frustrated, Daniel argued, "But you just said you were thirsty like five minutes ago."

"I am. Just not for wine."

"You're always in the mood for wine."

Vala's eyebrows shot up, and she batted her lashes prettily. It was a clear warning that Daniel was more than familiar with. "Are you calling me an alcoholic?"

"No."

"That's what it sounded like to me. Didn't that sound like what Daniel was implying, Jonas?"

Jonas took an involuntary step back. "Oh no. I'm not getting involved," he said wisely.

The line between Daniel's brows furrowed in complete confusion. "Why are you being so defensive?"

"I'm not the one practically demanding you drink something when you don't want it."

Daniel set the glass down on the side table, nearly rolling his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Don't drink the wine."

Walking away, Daniel plopped on the couch where he was quickly climbed on by Emma. "Hey, short stuff," he greeted, setting his drink on the table to help her onto his lap. "Can you say 'Uncle Daniel'?"

Smiling shyly, Emma shook her head no.

"No?," Daniel vocalized. "Well how about we try. Say Dan-iel."

Emma watched his lips closely as he said it and tried to copy him. "Daan-uh."

"Close," Daniel encouraged. "Dan-iel."

"Daan-uh."

Daniel tried just the last part. "Yule."

"Yule," she repeated.

"Good. Now put them together. Dan-yule."

"Daaan-uh."

Daniel's shoulders slumped in defeat. Jack chose that moment to sit on the couch beside him. Emma's interest was instantly diverted. "Dat-ee, cake?"

"You want a bite?"

She nodded and Jack gave her a little piece with his fork.

"Jack, your children hate me."

Jack looked at the way his daughter was curled up on Daniel's lap, playing with his fingers as she ate her bite. "Yes. I can see that," he drawled dryly.

"Or you've purposely trained them to call me feminine names...which I'm not ruling out."

Waving his fork precariously, Jack stated, "Nate came up with that Deedee thing on his own. I just encourage it." And then he grinned. Daniel really didn't understand why they were friends sometimes.

"Your daughter calls me Dana."

"Does she now?"

"Yes," Daniel replied slowly. "She does."

Jack shook his head, cutting off another bite of cake. "You're way too worked up about this, Daniel. They're kids. Soon enough they'll be teenagers and then you'll be lucky if they acknowledge you at all."

Daniel blinked with an unsettled expression on his face. "Thanks. That makes me feel much better."

"All in a day's work."

"Speaking of work," Daniel said, changing the subject, "whatever happened to you retiring? Weren't you going to before Nathan was even born?"

"Yeah well..."

And that was it. Sometimes talking to Jack was more difficult than finding the lost city of the Ancient's had ever been. "Yeah?," Daniel questioned in a 'so? therefore?' tone.

"Yeah. I was thinking about it when we decided to have a kid."

Daniel didn't get it. "Well, that would have actually worked out great. You could have stayed at home with Nathan."

Jack looked toward the fireplace. "I could have."

Emma leaned over and opened her mouth wide, silently asking for another bite of cake. Jack gave her one.

Daniel tried again. "But you didn't because..."

"Because retirement's not something you do when you have kids, Daniel," Jack snapped, a little irked. "You work. You support them. Save for college times two."

Daniel sensed that it had less to do about money and more to do with Jack worrying about his age. Daniel didn't see what he was so worried about. He was an older dad but there were a lot of those anymore and it's not like Jack didn't take care of himself. He'd even lost all the weight he'd gained when he first started the desk job in Washington.

"Got any plans for when you will retire then?," Daniel asked.

"Sixty-four."

"I'm sorry?"

"When I'm sixty-four. It's the expected retirement age for general officers."

"So, what? Two more years?"

Jack nodded.

"Wow." Daniel had a dazed look on his face. "When did we get so old?"

"We?! You're not old. Me? Yeah, sure. But you?"

"Jack, I'll be fifty next year."

"Are you serious?"

Daniel nodded.

"Wow, you are old."

Daniel glared as Jack smirked back at him.

"And for that, I need a drink." Daniel stood with Emma in his arms and sat her on the couch beside Jack. "You want anything?"

Jack eyed his cleaned off plate as he handed it to Daniel. "Milk. Or beer. Yeah, beer."

"I don't know why I bother asking," Daniel muttered.

Vala excused herself from talking with Ishta and followed Daniel into the kitchen. Teal'c, Sam, and Jonas were in there as well, talking about knitting of all things. Just finishing pouring himself a coke, Vala swooped behind Daniel and stole his glass for a sip. On the unexpected taste of rum, Vala quickly spit the liquid back in the glass and handed it to Daniel.

A slightly disgusted expression on his face, Daniel muttered, "Thanks." Looking down at his now undrinkable Rum and Coke, Daniel whined, "It's not like it would have killed you to swallow that sip. I thought you liked rum, anyway?"

"It's not me I'm worried about."

Daniel looked at her like she'd grown two heads. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Vala glanced at everyone standing in the kitchen and then back at Daniel. "It means I'm pregnant."

Daniel's face was completely blank, unable to comprehend what she'd said. "What?," he asked dumbly.

Flashing a nervous grin and clasping her hands out in front of her, Vala declared, "We're going to be parents."

Sam, Teal'c, and Jonas all looked at Daniel for his reaction. Still in shock, all he could say was, "Are you serious?!"

Vala deadpanned, "No. I just really don't like Rum and Coke."

Trying to shake some sense back into his brain, Daniel opened his mouth only to close it again. Finally waving his glass he asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Watching their friends slink out of the room, Vala said, "I was going to. And then you came in our quarters blabbering about a message from Samantha and well, we've been a little sidetracked."

Daniel stared at her. He was going to be a father. His mind stalled, refusing to move past that fact. He was going to be a father.

"Say something," Vala whispered uncharacteristically quiet.

Daniel focused on her face and said the only thing he could think of. "I don't blabber."

"Daniel, really. If there is one time I actually _want_ you to be serious, this is...oh!"

Daniel wrapped his arms around her, her face pressed into his shoulder. Wrapping her arms around him in return, Vala relaxed into his embrace. "So this is good news then?," her muffled voice asked.

Daniel pulled back, keeping her in his arms. Affectionately looking over her face, he said honestly, "I don't know. I can't really get past shock right now. I thought Janet coming back from the dead would be the most surprising thing to happen to me this week. Ask me again when it's had some time to sink in."

Daniel smiled at her crest-fallen face and placed his palm on her cheek. "I'm not disappointed if that's what you're worried about." A new thought suddenly came to him. "Are you?"

Vala shook her head. "No." Bringing her hands to either side of Daniel's face, Vala ran her thumb across his bottom lip. "With your amazing good looks and my natural charm and flair, I imagine this child will be my biggest adventure yet."

Daniel's eyes darkened, his expression serious - searching hers for something and Vala instantly knew what he was thinking. "What about..."

"Adria was never truly mine," Vala interrupted. "I wanted her to be but....well," she smiled tightly, "it'll be different this time."

Daniel tightened his arms around her. "Yes, it will."


	42. Reflections Part 4

**A/N: FINALLY! I know, I'm officially the worst when it comes to posting in a timely manner. I went for a while with absolutely no will to write. I forced myself to finish Reflections today so hopefully this isn't terrible.**

**Main Characters: Cassie, Jack, Sam, Daniel, Vala, Janet**

**Rating: K or T - not really sure**

**Looks like my story is officially AU now. My Sam definitely did not go on to lead the General Hammond (which was a nice touch btw).**

* * *

"Jules, you need to calm down." Cassie dug through her overly large purse.

"I'm not being insensitive," she said after a moments pause, her phone between her ear and shoulder as she used two hands to try and find the elusive tube of chapstick.

Another pause and then, "You know I never liked him. He wasn't good enough for you."

Cassie rolled her eyes at Juliet's reply, stepping out in the bitter New York cold and finally hit pay dirt. Fumbling for a minute with the lid - difficult to open with her gloves on - Cassie made the appropriate sounds of agreement as Jules recounted her break-up with some idiot named Matthew. It'd been a ridiculously long time since Cassie had had a boyfriend to speak of. Work kept her so busy that the idea of a relationship was ...well, it just wasn't possible right now.

Comforting her chapped lips with a protective layer of bee's wax, Cassie popped the lid back on and then stopped in her tracks.

"Jack?"

He was dressed in civilian clothes and she knew he and Sam were on leave right now. They'd wanted her to come home but getting away from New York was not happening any time soon. Not if her bosses had anything to say about it.

"Jack? Who's Jack?," Juliet asked, confused by the abrupt interruption.

Cassie blinked, remembering she'd been on the phone. "Jules, I have to call you back." Without another word, she hung up the phone. New York was not a skip and a hop away from the Pentagon. For Jack to make the trip completely unannounced was big and made knots form in her stomach.

"Hey Cass," he greeted with a small smile, pulling her into a hug. Releasing her, his bare hands remaining on her arms, Jack asked, "How's my favorite New Yorker?"

Cassie crossed her arms over her chest. "Jack, I'm the only New Yorker you like."

"That's not true. I like Jon Stewart."

"He doesn't count. He's famous."

Jack shrugged. "Where you headed?"

Eying him closely, Cassie asked, "I dunno. Where am I headed?"

"I'm thinking ...home." Staring at her with an unnatural seriousness, he said, "You need to come back, Cass."

Cassie unconsciously gripped her purse. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing bad."

She'd known it had to be something important and secret the second she saw him. But still... "Then why are you giving me that 'end of the world' face?"

Jack mocked belligerence. "This isn't my 'end of the world' face. Clearly, you have been away for far too long."

She cut him off. "Jack."

He paused open-mouthed before shifting on his feet. "I promise you it's nothing bad. You know I can't talk about it here. Just come home with me."

Cassie sighed, glancing at the busy streets around them. "When do we leave?"

Jack tossed his arm around her shoulder. "After lunch. I'm starved."

* * *

Six hours, a transporter ride, one long briefing, and some really bad indigestion later...

Jack and Sam stood in the observation area above one of the isolation rooms.

"We should have warned her," Sam worried, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked down at the lone figure in the room.

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets and stared down at Janet as she sat impatiently at the table. With a quiet seriousness that bore painful experience, Jack told her, "You can't prepare someone to see their dead kid alive again."

Sam looked over at Jack and quietly put her arm through his, resting her head on his shoulder. It was a small comfort, letting her presence and contact offer what little help it could to ease the pain she couldn't touch.

The blast door opened in the isolation room. No one entered the room but Janet's frozen form gave away who it was.

Jack nudged Sam with his shoulder. "C'mon. Let's go get some cake."

_And give them some privacy_ went unsaid.

Cassie walked slowly into the room, coming to stand on the opposite side of the table from Janet. The tension in the air was thick and it was so quiet that Cassie's ears began to ring.

"You're not my mother," she stated unemotionally.

Cassie wasn't sure what kind of reaction that statement would get but she felt it needed to be said. She wasn't looking for this woman to take her mom's place. She didn't want her to.

Janet's brows rose slightly, a little in shock but otherwise showing no reaction. "You're not my daughter," she agreed.

Good. Cassie pulled out the chair on her side and sat down, clasping her hands together on the table. "Are you going to stay?"

"We haven't decided."

"Why not?"

"We just ...haven't decided," Janet said tightly.

Cassie took a deep breath, looking around the room as if the gray walls actually held something of interest. "If I had been offered an alternate Hanka, I would have taken it. But I was just a kid. I wouldn't have really understood that they weren't my parents, my family, and friends." Cassie looked back at Janet. "How old was I when I died?"

"It was right before her twentieth birthday." Janet's dry eyes and calm expression belied the thickness in her voice.

"I was seventeen here. You should stay."

Cassie was always excellent at changing subjects at rapid fire pace. Janet appreciated it now about as much as she had then - which wasn't much.

"Why?"

"Because you were good at what you did. And you loved it. Always being on the run is not something my mother would have enjoyed. And ...I miss her. _We_ miss her. You're not my mother, you're not their friend, but we're not yours either. That doesn't mean I want you to leave."

Janet looked down at the table, unable to face that. After a long silence, she said, "I always knew you were strong. I used to try and imagine what it would be like to lose your world when you were little - to try and understand. It wasn't until after it actually happened that I knew you were much stronger than I could ever be. I just don't know if I can do this."

Cassie leaned forward a little on the table. "But can you leave either? Now that you've seen us?"

In all honesty, Janet hadn't thought of that. And now that she was, she really didn't want to. Taking a page from Cassie's book, Janet asked, "What do you do now?"

Cassie blinked. "As in work?"

Janet nodded and Cassie smiled, an enthusiasm pouring out of her that only came to those who truly enjoyed their work. "I'm with UNICEF on their Junior Professional Program. I'll be certified in a few months and sent in the field."

"As in..."

"It could be anywhere but a lot of their efforts have been in Africa so I'll probably be sent there."

"That sounds dangerous."

"So is going through the Stargate, which was my other option. I want to help people who really need it. And UNICEF is going to allow me to do that."

Janet pushed down the both anxious and proud mother that was rushing out of a buried place in her heart.

"What's your area of expertise?"

Cassie smiled. "I'm a teacher."

This surprised her. "A teacher?"

Resting her chin in her hand, Cassie nodded. "Education is far undervalued in those places. If we help these kids learn even basic fundamentals, it can go so far in helping them to better their situation."

Janet smiled tentatively, looking over the woman her daughter would have become. "She would have been proud of you."

Cassie's smile was partially hidden behind her fingers. "I know. Scared out of her mind and trying to mother-hen me, but proud."

Janet laughed and to her utter disbelief, a tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away and took a weary breath. "Okay."

Cassie tilted her head. "You'll stay?"

"We'll stay."

* * *

Vala had tried playing dress-up. She'd tried fixing Emma's wonderfully thick curly hair. She'd even offered to put make up on the little girl. Emma would have none of it. She wanted to wear cargo pants 'like Dat-ee'. It was horribly ungirly. And when Emma decided she'd rather build little square block towers with Daniel over playing with the pretty little dolls she had, Vala decided to try her luck with Nathan.

Nathan had a whole army of odd looking lizard creatures at his disposal.

"Are these your pets?," she asked, sitting Indian style across from him.

Smiling somewhat amused, Nate shook his head. "These are dinosaurs, Aunt Vala."

Vala looked over the display again. "Oh! Like in Jurassic Park. Terribly scary, that movie."

"I liked it," he said before his eyes widened dramatically. "ButMommydoesn'tknowthat," Nate rambled quickly. "Daddy would get in trouble."

Vala twisted her lips together to try and hold back her amusement. "Oh really. And why is that?"

"Mommy says it's too vi-vi... it's too scary. But Daddy covers my eyes on the _really_ scary parts."

Vala looked down at the toys again. "I prefer dragons personally. I had a pet dragon once."

Nate looked at her skeptically. "Dragons aren't real."

"Nonsense. Well, he wasn't really a pet so much as an acquaintance but he _was_ a dragon. His name was Darrell."

Still not completely sure - Aunt Vala could be quite the kidder - Nathan asked, "Well, how big was he?"

"At least the size of this house."

"What happened to him?"

"Oh,he got all fired up over his name." Before Nathan could question her, Vala announced, "Daniel, I'm off to the ladies room. The children are all yours."

Daniel nodded absently, keenly absorbed as he was in his block pyramid construction. Just a minute after Vala went to the bathroom, the phone rang. Daniel picked up the handheld in the kitchen, saying "Daniel speaking."

"Hey Daniel."

"Sam, hey. How are things going?"

"Better than I'd thought. Cassie convinced Janet to stay."

"That's great! So Cassie took it well then."

"She is now. At first, not so much. But that's understandable. She was in shock mainly. How are the kids? Not driving you crazy, I hope?"

"Sam, I live with Vala and deal with Rodney and Sheppard on an almost daily basis. Your kids are angels."

"Thanks. I think. What have they had to eat today?"

"Are you checking in on me or them?"

She laughed. "Umm, both?"

Daniel frowned indignantly. "I haven't poisoned them yet, I promise."

Nathan came into the kitchen. "Unca Deedee, can I have some Daddy cheese?"

"Umm, what?"

"Daddy cheese," he repeated.

"What's Daddy cheese?"

Sam laughed into the phone while Nate frowned, not understanding how Daniel could not know what Daddy cheese was.

"Ya know, it's the camo lookin' cheese."

Camo cheese? That was a new one. Someone was talking to Sam, it sounded like Jack, so Daniel opened the fridge figuring Sam could only have so many different kinds of cheese. Two, it seemed - American and Colby Jack - and darned if the latter didn't actually look like camo.

"Hey Daniel, will you make sure he drinks at least half a glass of milk with that?," Sam put in as Daniel got ready to slice the cheese block.

"Sure," Daniel agreed amicably.

"Teal'c and Ishta went ...home about an hour ago. We're on our way to the house now so we should be there in about fifteen minutes. Oh wait. Jack wants to know what you want for dinner - Chinese or Pizza?"

"We always have Chinese or Pizza. What about Mexican?"

There was a pause as Sam asked Jack and evidently Jack vetoed because Sam asked him something about Tums and then said to Daniel, "Sorry Daniel. Mexican's probably out tonight."

"Chinese sounds good then."

"Okay. We'll be home in thirty minutes or so hopefully."

"K. See ya then."

Daniel handed a chunk of cheese to Nathan as he hung up the phone and then went to get the milk out. "How much milk you want, Nathan?"

"None is good," replied Nate around a mouthful of cheese.

"Sorry. Your mom gave me orders. At least half a glass."

"Rats."

Emma trailed into the kitchen and saw Daniel holding the milk jug. "Mmm. Bebo?"

"What?"

"That means she's thirsty," Nathan translated.

"Bebo?," Daniel asked.

Nate shrugged. "She's a baby. She says lotsa weird words. Her sippy cup's in that cabinet," he pointed toward the corner.

"Milk okay, Emma?"

She smiled and nodded before turning and running out of the room. Evidently she expected delivery service.

"Nooo! I don't want a double milk!"

Daniel stopped pouring at the unexpected outburst. He'd filled a little more than half a glass full. Daniel shrugged. "So only drink half of it."

Crisis diverted, Daniel put up all the supplies and made a mental note to tease Jack about the Daddy cheese.

* * *

Vala walked into the quiet living room wondering where everyone had gone. Nathan's dinosaurs were scattered on the floor and Daniel's block pyramid lay in a rubble of ruins. He was sure to be sore about that. Movement out of the corner of her eye had Vala looking left and at her eye level was Emma O'Neill, climbing the built in shelves on the far side of the room. Sneaking up behind her so as to not startle the little girl into falling, Vala plucked Emma right off the shelves eliciting a gasp from the climber.

"Just what do you think you're up to, hmm?," Vala asked.

"You scary," Emma whispered, not quite recovered from her shock.

"I scared you?," Vala guessed was what she had actually meant.

Emma nodded.

"What were looking for all the way up here?"

"Dunno. Wan'ed see."

Vala tapped Emma's nose. "Ah. Want and curiosity. The beginnings of every good thief."

"What are you teaching her, Vala?"

Turning with a smile, Vala said, "Just a little girl talk, darling."

* * *

"McKay sent me some revisions to our calculations on how to manufacture our own control crystals for the DHD's today." Sam turned to face Jack more fully as they waited in the Chinese take-out line. "If we can pull this off, we'll be able to not only have a control crystal on Earth and at the Gamma site, but also at the Delta site."

"The moon base?"

"Jack, you really have to stop calling it that."

"What? It's a moon and it's a base."

Sam's blank stare was her only reply. It was her own fault really for calling it that before it had officially been deemed Delta Site.

Jack narrowed his eyes the way he always did when she gave him the blank stare - portraying the sense that she just didn't understand him. Looking out the front windshield again, he suggested, "We could call it Harry."

Sam graced him with a reluctantly amused smile. "I'm sure Maybourne would be honored."

"He did get shot there. Twice. It's only fair."

"We're not calling the planet we've set aside as a future colony for survivors should Earth be attacked Harry. He has his _wives_," she spat in obvious disgust.

Jack leaned toward her a little, a serious expression on his face that was anything but actually serious. "I am _the man_ now. I could pull some strings. Or better yet - call it Homer. They turned me down when I suggested that for the latest ship."

"Well, ya know, the cost of painting the whole thing yellow would have been dastardly," Sam said with the most serious face she could muster.

Jack glared at her out of the corner of his eye. "Why did we set up there again? This is the planet with the psycho plant."

"The botanists went in and after collecting samples worked a way to safely remove it without affecting the other plants."

"Psycho weed killer."

Sam shrugged. "Pretty much."

Collecting their large food order at the window and insuring that there were fortune cookies - Vala's favorite part of the meal - Jack and Sam finally headed home.

Checking through the bags to make sure everything was there, Sam said, "Going back to McKay, Jennifer's apparently hit the stage of pregnancy where she wants the baby out two weeks ago and being Rodney, he's well...panicking." His message had been quite humorous actually.

_"Jennifer's HUGE now," he waved his hand dismissively, "but you know what that's like." Instant panic filled his eyes. "Not to say that you were particularly massive or anything when you were pr-pregnant because you uh, weren't. It's not like I even saw you while you were pregnant so I guess you could have been huge but um, uh, yeah I'll shut up now."_

_He smiled tightly. "She's um, very...eager...for the baby to be here. I can't seem to do anything that makes her happy." He gestured rapidly again. "One minute she wants me to hold her, the next minute she's threatening to inject me with something in my sleep that would be well," he flushed, "bad."_

_Rodney looked desperately in the camera. "You went through this, right? I mean, I've never really been around any pregnant women other than Teyla so I have no idea what I'm doing."_

Quickly lifting her head and looking sightlessly out the window, Sam voiced, "I really can't believe Rodney's going to be a dad."

Snorting, Jack muttered, "I just hope the kid looks like her mother."

Jack glanced over at the dreamy look on his wife's face. Uh-oh. Warning lights started going off in his mind when Carter looked at him and said, "You forget how tiny they are."

He suddenly felt very trapped in the confines of the vehicle. "Yes. Tiny and," Jack thought furiously, "and needy. They cry all the time and those diapers and um, did I mention crying?"

Sam smiled at Jack with open amusement. "You don't seriously think I want another one, do you?"

He looked at her curiously out of the side of his eye. "You gave me that look."

"That look?," Sam repeated.

Gesturing with his hand, Jack confirmed, "Yes. That look. That 'I want to have your babies' look. Not the sexy one that means you're about to maul me but the 'I want a little boy with brown eyes' look."

Sam laughed. "Oh, I did not."

Jack nodded with mock seriousness.

"I am 46. There are no more children in my future, thank you very much." Some of that dreamy look came back. "It just reminded me of when Nathan and Emma were little." Affectionately, Sam massaged the back of Jack's neck with her hand. "We do make good babies," she stated.

Jack grinned a cross between smug bastard and naughty and Sam knew whatever he said was going to be perverse before he even opened his mouth. "And the practicing is _so_ much fun."

Sam hit him playfully on the back of the head. Her horny old man. Not that she was really complaining.

* * *

The first thing Jack and Sam heard on opening the door was the loud cries of a distressed little girl. Making their way into the living room, they found Daniel turning Emma's hands over looking for something. Spotting them, Daniel frantically said, "She keeps saying 'ew' but there's nothing on her!"

"Ew?" Sam winced. "Oh no. She didn't lose him again, did she?"

Daniel's face froze in scrunched confusion. "Uh, him?"

Setting dinner on the kitchen counter, she answered, "Her Stewie doll."

On Daniel's still confused look, Sam rolled her eyes. "Don't ask."

Jack had insisted Emma have one, his own affection for Family Guy growing and he was determined to pass it on to his poor children. Unfortunately for Sam, it was working. Emma was thoroughly attached to her Stewie doll and refused to go to sleep without it.

Sam bent down to Emma's level, her daughter's face red and wet with tears. Wiping them away, Sam asked, "You lost Stewie?"

Emma nodded in complete misery.

"Well, how about we go look for him, okay?"

Emma nodded again, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "K."

Daniel and Jack watched them go. Jack turned to Daniel. "So. Have fun?"

"Up until the meltdown," Daniel looked surprised, "yes."

"Where's Nate?"

"Upstairs with Vala."

"Ah." Jack looked down at the sacks in his hands and then at Daniel again. "Beer?"

Daniel nodded and rose from his chair. "Sure."

While Jack puttered around the kitchen, Daniel popped some candy mints in his mouth from a bowl in the middle of the island.

Jack twisted the top off a bottle of beer, flicking it in the trash and handed the bottle to Daniel. "You and Vala think you'll ever come back Earth side?"

"We've just been there two years, Jack."

"I know. Just wondering if it was permanent or not."

Daniel shrugged. "I don't know. I hadn't really thought that far ahead. With Vala being pregnant," which he still could not wrap his head around...

"You need to," Jack finished.

"I need to," Daniel repeated. He leaned on the island, holding his beer in both hands in front of him. "Will the IOA or any other powers that be give us problems?"

Jack's brows rose in question. "For raising your kid there?"

Daniel nodded.

"McKay's not getting any grief."

"But he's, however much I would never tell him this, vital to the mission out there. He's working on figuring out this new threat. I do research. Anybody could replace me. And that's another thing. Should I really be raising my child where there is an unknown threat?"

"It's safe on Atlantis," Jack countered.

"For now."

"So come home."

Daniel tapped his beer bottle, not quite grimacing.

"But you don't want to," Jack said knowingly.

"It's not that," Daniel denied. He caught Jack's 'bullshit' expression. "Okay. So it is ...a little. But the work that I'm doing, it's the greatest thing I've ever been a part of. The database of the Ancients," that excited smile that always came seconds before Daniel's over-enthused fidgeting spread over his face. "I've been working on this for two years - some of these people for a decade - and we haven't even skimmed the surface. Every day I feel like my head's going to explode from the sheer volume of information I go through."

_Yes,_ Jack thought. _Thrilling._

Daniel would have surely continued had he not been prevented by a tugging on his pant leg.

Looking down, he met the brown eyes of little Emma; Stewie tucked securely under her right arm.

She pointed at him. "Ah-bay."

Daniel looked to Jack for translation.

"She wants you to give her one of the mints." Looking at Emma, Jack said, "No, Emma. Not til after dinner."

"Ah-bay, Dat-ee."

"Emma..." said Jack in his warning tone.

Emma frowned and came very close to stomping out of the kitchen.

Daniel grinned. "No, she's not like you at all, is she?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Daniel."

"So, ah-bay?"

"Yeah, the girl's almost three years old and she still has all these baby words that we can't seem to break her of."

Sam was actually kind of worried. Nathan had started talking early but Emma didn't say her first word until she was nine months old. She had been ecstatic being the first word was "Mama". Jack figured it was the liberal brainwashing Carter had been conducting, nightly chanting the word to Emma in the hopes she would say it before Daddy. It had worked but backfired big time. Emma used it for everything and in that jarring tone that only children possessed.

_What do you want to drink, Emma? Mom_

_What movie do you want to watch, baby? Mom_

She'd even called Jack 'Mom' for a time to his utter dismay. But he wasn't worried. Jack could clearly see the intelligence lurking behind those brown eyes. And he _knew _she was laughing at him every time she called him Mom. She knew what she was doing. And she thought it was funny - the little heathen.

"Huh."

Daniel's thoughtful ...whatever that was, brought Jack back from his thoughts. "What?"

"It's just kinda funny. Abi in Ancient means to give."

"Sorry to disappoint, Daniel, but my daughter isn't speaking Ancient."

"What else does she say?"

"Just gibberish really. Like when she wants up, she says...."

Jack stopped, his hands still in the sack holding the Chinese food, just staring into it.

"Jack?"

"She says air-ooh. I thought she was just saying she wanted up in the air..."

Jack pulled his empty hands out of the bag and placed them flat on the table.

"And she probably is..."

"No. Abicierum, Daniel. To give up. I had to repeat it enough times in that damn time loop to remember it."

"But how would Emma know Ancient?"

Jack looked at him pointedly until Daniel mouthed 'oh'.

"We're probably just blowing this out of proportion. I mean, it's just two words," Daniel reassured. "Call her in here and I'll ask her something in Ancient."

Jack hesitated but finally shook his head. "Emma! Come here, baby."

Emma skipped into the room, lifting her arms up to Jack.

"Eru, Dat-ee."

Jack lifted her up. "Emma, Uncle Danny's gonna ask you a question, okay?"

Nodding, she looked at Daniel expectantly. Daniel thought for a moment and asked, "Emma, quam vetus es vos?"

Emma smiled real big and raised up two fingers. "Duarum."

Daniel's eyes widened to the size of saucers and looked at Jack like he'd seen a ghost.

"Daniel," Jack asked, heart pounding, "what did she say?"

"I-I-I asked her how old she was and she got it right, Jack. She understood me."

Emma frowned heavily, looking between the two men, feeling like she had done something wrong. Jack recognized the expression and quickly calmed her before she broke down in tears.

"No, no, don't cry baby. You did very good. Great answer!"

She smiled big again.

"Jack, we should ask her something else. Just to be sure."

Jack waved him to ask away, still in too much shock to really say anything about it yet.

Daniel thought for a moment and asked, "Emma, quis est vestri frater nomen?"

She giggled and scrunched up her nose. "Naten."

Daniel was completely dumbfounded. He whispered, "I don't believe it."

"Got it right again, huh?," Jack asked, suddenly feeling weak.

Daniel nodded.

"Hey guys, I wondered where you got off too." Sam crinkled her nose and smiled at Emma, tickling her sides. "Everybody ready to eat?"

Jack set his little girl down. "Emma, go see if you can find Nate to play with, honey."

Sam saw the worried and panicked look on her husband's face. She saw it in Daniel's too. "Jack, what's wrong?"

He just shook his head and buried his face in his hands while leaning against the counter. "God, I knew something was gonna happen. It just couldn't have worked out that perfectly."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Jack stood up to look at his wife. Opening his mouth, he found it just wouldn't come out. This was all his fault. He looked to Daniel. Sam followed his gaze, impatient and quite frankly scared worse than she had been in a while. The way they were acting had the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

"Sam, Emma understands Ancient."

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

Jack finally found somewhat of a voice. "All the gibberish we thought she was saying, they're Ancient words. I should have picked up on this sooner. I just never thought..."

"What does this mean? The Ancient download did have an effect? But if it was all in there, her brain wouldn't be able to handle it. No. It doesn't make sense. Carolyn ran every test. She was fine. She _is_ fine."

"It might not all be there or just in her subconscious," Daniel mused. "But obviously, some of it's there. I mean, who knows what she knows. She could have all of the secrets of the universe right there in her brain."

"Daniel, this is my kid you are talking about. She's not gonna be some damn experiment for scientists to get their jolly's on."

"I'm not saying that, Jack. But she will need to be looked at. Neuroscans or something."

"What if it is in her subconscious and something sets pieces of it off, like language. If it gets to be too much, her brain could deteriorate. We have to get her on the Odyssey before it gets worse - remove the information before it does any damage like we did with you."

"Like we tried to do with him," Daniel corrected.

Jack still wasn't looking at either of them. Putting her hand on his stiff back, Sam tried, "Jack?"

He didn't say anything, determinedly looking at the counter top. Daniel could see the mixture of fury and guilt warring for dominance on his face.

Daniel opened his mouth, but Jack's low voice cut him off. "Call the mountain, Daniel. Tell them we're coming in. Make sure Lam's there."

Daniel silently nodded, taking the phone with him out of the kitchen to give Jack and Sam a minute alone.

"We'll fix this, Jack. It won't be any different than the times Thor removed the information from you. She won't know to try and hold onto it like you did."

"Why didn't we detect this before?" He still wouldn't look at her.

Sam honestly had no idea. "Maybe it was lying dormant in her mind. I don't know how that's possible but we won't know anything until we can get a scan of her brain function."

Sam crossed her arms over her chest. "Jack, please don't do this."

He turned around then, copying her posture and leaning against the counter. "How are you so calm?"

Sam's arms dropped open as she gaped at him in disbelief. "You think I'm calm right now? I have never been this scared in my entire life." Sam gestured out in the living room. "Our daughter has an alien influence on her brain and don't," she pointed at him when he winced, "do that. I'm not having this discussion again. We both agreed when we found out I was pregnant that if anything were to come of the Ancient download that neither of us was to blame. It is in no way more your fault anymore than it is mine. You understand that, Jack O'Neill? Because," her voice cracked, "she will be fine. We'll remove the information and she'll be fine."

Jack reached for her still outstretched hand, standing straight from the counter and pulling her to him wordlessly. Sam held onto him with the need for hope, and Jack to her with dread in the pit of his stomach.

All he could think was, 'Please, not again.'


	43. The Joneses

**Main Characters: Jack**

**Genre: Angst**

**Rating: T**

**As usual, flashbacks are in italics.**

* * *

"Hey Dat-ee. Is it time to go?"

Jack's little girl looked up from a brightly colored children's book, her braided pigtails and sky blue shirt giving him the sudden urge to watch The Wizard of Oz. "Yep. Pack up your stuff so we can go pick up Nate."

Handing Dr. Conners her book, Emma skidded off to find her backpack. Lizzy smiled as she stood, walking over to the doorway that Jack stood just inside of.

"She did remarkable today," Lizzy told him. After putting the book on a shelf to the right of Jack's shoulder, Lizzy crossed her empty arms over her chest. "I don't think there's any reason for her to see me anymore."

Jack nodded silently. Emma had been coming here for almost six months. Here being an unused office space turned learning center in the SGC. Dr. Conners was a linguist, one of the most fluent speakers of Ancient that the program had to offer. Though, after half a year teaching Emma English, they'd all learned that their accents were apparently hilariously off when it came to certain words.

"She'll miss coming here," Jack said in lew of thanking her. Conners gave his daughter a voice he could understand. He didn't know how to thank someone for that.

Lizzy looked to Emma as she replied. "I'll miss her too. Emma's something else, sir."

The 'sir' always reminded him that though Conners was a civilian, she'd been raised a military brat. Emma came to stand in front of him, neon orange backpack that she'd insisted on having when Nate had gotten his resting on her shoulders. "I'm ready, Dat-ee."

He liked that after everything, she still called him that.

_"Now when you go in the tube, honey, the machine's going to take pictures of your insides. Then when you come out we can go look at the pictures."_

_Emma nodded slowly at Sam, already lying on the MRI bed. Sam looked more upset than Emma._

_Jack wiggled the bare foot closest to him. "You have to stay still though or the pictures won't turn out."_

_Emma looked at Sam. "No fidget," she recited._

_Sam laughed at the unexpected humor. She was always telling Emma not to wiggle around so much. "That's right, honey."_

_"You ready, monkey?," Jack asked._

_"Rea-y, Dat-ee."_

"Is Mommy coming with us?," Emma asked, completely at ease walking down the drab gray halls holding Jack's hand.

"Mommy's still working. She'll come home later." Sam had been extremely busy as of late. She worked fully out of Area 51 now, coming home by transporter every night. Not only in charge of Research and Development, she was also instrumental in getting the latest ship ready to send to Pegasus. With the threat rising there, it was always a risk that it could end up bringing trouble Earth-side. The decision was made to have a ship in permanent residency in both the Pegasus and GA galaxies. On top of all that, Jack knew Sam was still working on a way to increase the Asgard sensors.

_Carolyn put three X-rays on the light box. "This is an average scan for a two year olds brain activity," she pointed to the closet scan to her. _

_She indicated the middle X-ray. "And this is Emma's."_

_Jack had no idea what he was looking at. They looked different. That was about as much as he could tell. _

_"What does it mean?," he barked._

_Showing no agitation at his briskness, Carolyn pointed at the third X-ray. "This is the closest scan we found to compare to Emma's current level of brain activity." She paused. "It's for a five year old child."_

_A breath forced itself out of his nostrils and the sense of relief that felt like it came out of his very pores shocked him. Considering Jack had feared it was the scan from his most recent bout with the repository next to his daughter's, hearing that his two year old was at Kindergarten level was nothing to worry about. And considering who the mother was - well, what did they expect?_

_Carolyn on the other hand did not look relieved. _

_"So what does this mean?," Daniel asked, speaking for the first time. _

_"Child progeny's pick up things at an amazing rate. Most often this is first noted in artistic or musical ability. But they still _learn_ these things. From what Sam and the General have told me of their daily routine and what Emma has been learning at day care and at home, she should be in the average or slightly above average level for her age - not more than twice the level of intelligence. Nor has she shown abnormal behavior for her age indicating above average intelligence."_

_Sam's thumb worried her lower lip, her left elbow resting on the crossed arm of her right. "So what you're saying is that Emma hasn't learned. She's just always known."_

_"Yeah," Jack spat, "I think we kind of figured that out when she started holding conversations with Daniel in a dead language."_

_Daniel thoughtfully frowned. "If she's always known, as Sam says, then why didn't anything show up on the scans taken when she was born?"_

_Jack decided that was a very good question and turned to Dr. Lam. _

_"I don't know," she said, obviously upset with herself for not having all the answers. _

_Sam, still looking sightlessly off into the room, muttered, "Triggers."_

_"What?," asked more than one person in the room._

_"Memory triggers. When the General had the Repository in his mind, it didn't just instantly click into place." The fact that she didn't even notice the slip of calling Jack by his rank showed everyone how focused Sam was on the memory. "It unfurled. Seeing something - a word, a symbol - suddenly the answer would come to him as if he'd known all along."_

_"But he didn't know until he'd seen it," Daniel finished her thought, understanding where she was coming from._

_Only then did Sam look up, locking eyes with Daniel. "Yes. At first," she agreed, weighted meaning flowing between them._

_Jack wasn't so clear. "So? What does that mean?"_

_Turning her head to look at him, Sam said, "It means if it's the same with Emma, that the repository is in her mind but dormant, inactive."_

_Carolyn cut in. "And just like any child, Emma began to learn how to understand language. And when she did..."_

_"The repository gave her one."_

_"Just like that?" Jack asked._

_Daniel shrugged helplessly. "It's what happened with you."_

_"That's enough confirmation for me. I want this out of her now."_

_It was only when Jack saw Sam's blank terrified eyes staring at the control panel on board the Odyssey that Jack felt his stomach drop out. He didn't even know why yet but her frozen posture scared him more than any staff weapon ever had._

_"Carter?," he asked so quietly he wasn't even sure she could hear him standing by Emma's pod where the little girl slept sedated._

_She didn't answer right away and Jack was torn between barking orders and praying that she never said anything._

_"I-I...it's not there," she stuttered, still in shock._

_"What's not there?"_

_She gestured wildly at the screen. "The signature."_

_Which meant a hill of beans to Jack. "The what?"_

_"The signature that the Ancient repository's information gave off that was distinctly different from your own brain chemistry."_

And that had been that. No matter what Sam had tried, there was no safe way to remove something they couldn't distinguish. Unlike with Jack, Emma was born this way. Her brain didn't know any different and all ran on the same frequency. Jack knew that wasn't right but it made it all make a little more sense in his mind. They could have gone ahead with the procedure but the idea of clicking a few buttons and crossing their fingers when messing with his daughter's brain didn't sit well. Instead they crossed their fingers and prayed that Emma wouldn't discover something that unleashed a new wave of Ancient info for her to be bombarded with.

Some days it felt like Emma was a walking time bomb just waiting to go off. Jack lived in constant fear that she would ask him a question or stumble on a picture in a book and suddenly go still, her own mind supplying the answer for her. How many times could that happen before Emma would be lost somewhere behind the machine residing in her mind? It hadn't happened. Nothing had but Emma's penchant for speaking gibberish with Lizzy and Daniel. Not yet. Daniel suggested that maybe it was just the language passed on to her. Jack was afraid to be that optimistic.

But that was another in a long line of things Jack didn't understand. Why had anything passed from him to Emma? The Ancients didn't have genetic memory. When Jack found out Sam was pregnant, he hadn't worried about super-genius side effects. He'd been afraid of mutations or...or anything but what it was. He didn't think even the Ancients had known about this possibility.

Jack made dinner; something he started trying to do semi-often when he realized his five year old knew all the restaurant chain numbers by heart. Carter walked in right as he set the table. She pecked him absently on the cheek, focusing on the kids as they assailed her with their days. Dinner was eaten, The Wizard of Oz watched, and the kids passed out on the couch were put to bed. Sam and Jack weren't far behind and as Jack listened to his wife's steady breathing, he came to the startling realization that they were turning into one of _those_ families. The ones that looked picture perfect but were slowly suffocating from the inside out. Jack couldn't remember the last time they'd done more than lay next to each other in this bed. That was a lie. He could remember, it was just so long ago that it didn't bear thinking about. He didn't want to think about the reasons why that was.

_"I don't care how mad you are. I don't care if you yell at me. Just don't run away from me. I can't handle that." _

The words rang in his ears and Jack turned on his side to look at the back of Sam's head. She'd turned away from him again. They were running from each other without even leaving the room. Jack didn't think it was conscious on either of their parts. At least not at first. The overwhelming fear for their child had swamped everything else. But then the fear turned to grudging acceptance. There were so many new things to worry about now. Emma had to learn to carry a secret no one so young should have to - hide a part of who she was. No one could know. Her file, or rather her real file, was classified away - only Dr. Lam, General Landry, and Mitchell knowing the truth at the SGC. The things that would happen if the wrong people were to get a hold of that file gave Jack nightmares at night. Jack was pretty sure Carter took the added responsibility of the ships at Area 51 as a distraction. They didn't talk about it. Big surprise there. They were so great about not talking.

Every marriage had its bad years. They'd had their ups and downs, their screaming matches, and their sullen silences over the years. Sam had this bizarre habit of kicking herself out of the bedroom if she got so mad she couldn't bear the thought of sharing a room with him. Though secretly Jack wondered if she knew it messed with his head because sleeping in their bed alone was more impossible than sleeping on the couch had ever been. She didn't leave the room anymore. They weren't fighting. They just weren't talking. Not really. And it was driving him crazy. He wanted her to yell at him. Tell him he'd ruined everything - them, their family, their daughter - anything but acting like they were okay.

Not talking was a whole lot easier than the alternative. And they were all for the easy route when it came to tough subjects. He didn't know how to fix this. He just knows that he can't bear the thought of losing her. Was that where they were headed after everything they've been through? It dawned on him that he's known Sam as long as he'd known Sara when they split. Maybe he had an expiration date. No, he let Sara get away. The thought of losing Emma scared him and he'd fallen on old habits, safe and comfortable like a well worn glove. Jack's not sure which one of them closed off first. He guessed it didn't really matter.

Jack reached out but stopped just short of touching her, afraid that she'd pull away even in sleep. He'd fix this but he's not ready to face her rejection just yet. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he'd remind her they were worth fighting for.


	44. Sam

**A/N: This chapter and part of the next will be set in Atlantis (WAIT! All you SGA haters...keep reading) but it's focused all on Sam. This chapter is completely from her POV and I wanted her to be somewhere away from Jack. Atlantis is familiar to me so I didn't have to go inventing some new place as I could have put her at Area 51 but quite frankly, I found that boring. So yes, there are SGA characters but for the most part, their parts lend to Sam's thoughts throughout the chapter.**

**Main Character: Sam**

**Genre: Semi-angst, POV story**

**Rating: T because I rate everything T**

**Oh, and this is set the day after the last chapter took place.**

**READ AND REVIEW! Thank you.**

* * *

It was a rare day when Rodney McKay asked for help. Apparently, he'd never really had the time to fully go through everything he'd recorded from his time of _almost _ascension - something Daniel mercilessly threw in Rodney's face anytime he became too annoying - and couldn't make any sense of it. Of course, being Rodney McKay, he didn't so much ask for help as say that Zelenka was insufferable and that it was a shame she had yet to witness with her own eyes his utter brilliance that was in fact so brilliant _he_ had yet to crack the code. So McKay needed a sounding board. She could do that. It _would_ be nice to look at the material as well. And it would be a nice break from ship calibrations and requisition forms and eager scientists wanting to show her every little thing. It was a bonus that she'd been ordered to go. That way when she called Jack there would be no need to discuss it.

When Sam called him, he sounded annoyed but tried to hide it. But he didn't and it annoyed her. She had _never _gotten annoyed with Jack when he had to stay in Washington. It was part of the job. He knew that. Sam told him that she'd be home that evening to say goodbye to the kids and that seemed to mollify him somewhat - as if she would leave for a week and not see them if at all possible.

The kids were much more accepting of one or the other parent being gone for a few days than they used to be - Nate more so than Emma. He'd figured out that he was more likely to get away with things when there was just one of them around. She was sure that Jack let the kids have far too many sweets when it was just the three of them. By the time Sam was positive the house was as ready for her departure as it was going to be, it was dark outside. Nate and Emma gave their hugs, Emma silently gnawing on her lower lip - sad but unwilling to admit it. Sam dryly wondered who she could have possibly gotten that from.

Mentally going down her checklist, Sam realized that she forgot to mention the project Sinclair was working on to Davidson at R&D. He'd need to be warned of that one. And the hyperdrive systems on the new ship were giving them grief. She needed to let him know not to let Vickers work on that while she was gone. If it was what she...

A hand on Sam's elbow caught her attention and she shamefully realized she was about to walk out the door without so much as saying goodbye to Jack. Lightly, she pecked him on the mouth but found herself forced to linger, the pressure she felt from his fingers fading from her mind with the depth of the kiss. His lips were firm but leisurely and Sam wasn't really sure how that was possible but Jack was doing a remarkable job of pulling it off. When his tongue licked her lip, requesting entrance to her mouth, any and all other thoughts completely erased themselves from her mind.

Sam blinked slowly when allowed to breathe again, staring at Jack's lips for several seconds and completely taken off guard by her racing heart and inability to think. She couldn't remember the last time they'd kissed like that. Reality returned slowly and Sam infinitesimally shook her head back into focus. Somewhat embarrassingly, Sam unclenched her fingers from their firm grasp of his shirt, smoothing down the material.

"I'll see you when you get back." His voice was a little rough, husky in a way she was glad to hear. Looking into Jack's eyes, an odd mixture of fear and dread formed in the pit of her stomach, seeing the intensity lurking in his. Not sure what that meant, Sam glanced at his lips one more time before walking out the door.

* * *

Atlantis was bustling when she arrived. Woolsey stepped forward, formally greeting her. Call it childish, but even knowing how much he had changed and grown as a person, Sam couldn't bring herself to like him. Treat him with respect, yes; like him, no.

"Mr. Woolsey. Thank you. It's nice to be here."

"Sam!"

Looking up at her name, Sam caught Daniel quickly walking down the stairs to the gate room.

"Daniel!"

They hadn't seen one another since November and really, that whole time was a blur after Emma. Daniel pulled her in a hug and over her shoulder, Sam could see Woolsey being summoned on his com. Silently, he motioned that he needed to leave and she nodded in understanding.

Sam released Daniel from their hug. "It's good to see you, Daniel."

He smiled, obviously pleased that she was there. "You too, Sam. Sorry we didn't make it back for Emma's birthday."

Sam waved him off. "You can't be expected to come back for everything, Daniel. It's not fair for you to always be the one who has to visit."

"Yeah, well until the Stargate is public, that's our only option."

"Samantha," called a voice from above, "come up here and see me. Daniel won't let me walk down the stairs after my little tumble a few weeks ago."

Sam smiled up at Vala, knowing that nothing bad had happened during that scary incident. Daniel still frowned at the memory. "Coming, Vala."

Sam and Daniel walked up the familiar stairs into the operations center. Vala greeted her with a hug, her distended belly getting in the way. Pulling back, Sam looked over her friend with a thoughtful eye. "Pregnancy suits you, Vala."

Vala huffed. "Please, I'm huge." Looking pointedly to her right, Vala continued, "Unlike some people who aren't even showing."

Amelia twisted her lips, refusing to let a full smile escape. "I'm two months behind you, Vala. Believe me. I'm carrying Ronon's child. I'll be out to here," she gestured as far out in front of her as she could, "in no time at all."

Everyone was having babies. For once, it seemed as if Sam was ahead of everyone in her personal life. Her babies could hardly be called that anymore.

Rodney walked into the room, nose down in his data tablet.

Trying to catch his attention, Sam called out his name.

He looked up blinking, as if wondering how he'd gotten there. "Ah, Sam," he said when his eyes focused on her. "Good. You're here. You need to see this."

Sam held up her hand. "Nope. Not until I see the baby."

She had yet to see even a picture of McKay's little girl and to see Rodney interacting with a baby would be something she simply had to see to believe.

Rodney looked momentarily confused. Oh. Right. _His_ baby. Glancing briefly at his watch, he said, "Well, she might be taking a nap right now but we can go check."

Leaving the others behind, they walked down to the infirmary. Jennifer was busy doing her rounds but waved at them briefly as they passed through. Sam noticed a baby monitor on her hip. Stepping into Jennifer's office, Sam saw the wooden crib against the far wall. The mobile was turned on, Brahms Lullaby playing as whale's spun round and round. A happy baby gurgle was heard from within the crib.

"Ah. She's awake."

Sam looked over the crib. Bright blue eyes looked at her curiously and a little tuft of dark hair graced her head.

"Hey Megan," Rodney greeted his little girl. Megan's head turned toward his voice and toothlessly grinned when she saw him, her legs kicking in excitement.

"A girl knows her Daddy when she sees him," Sam said aloud. "McKay, she's adorable."

Rodney smiled hugely. "She is, isn't she? And she's smart, too. Not that that's surprising. She's found her hands and feet and tries to put them in her mouth. I discourage the feet because that's obviously unsanitary but she's starting to sound out words. Yesterday, she said 'dada'. The book I've been reading says that Megan has no idea what she's staying at this stage but she was looking right at me when she said it. She's a genius," he said with obvious pride.

Sam's lips twisted in amusement. He could be kind of cute when he wanted to be. Looking down at Megan, Sam lightly played with her feet. "You've got your hands full with this one," she mused.

Rodney frowned in confusion. "Why do you say that? She does keep horrible hours, staying up all night and sleeping all..."

"I was talking to the baby, McKay," Sam expounded, sharing a smile with Megan as if the four month old knew what Sam was talking about.

Rodney blinked, understanding dawning that she was calling _him_ the handful. "Oh," he said smartly. And then a little indignantly added, "Very funny."

McKay smiled down as Megan 'talked' to him. "I'm just glad she likes me," Rodney admitted.

"That's 'cause your the one who feeds her," came the tease from the doorway.

They both turned, spotting John and Torren hand in hand. Torren was so much bigger than the last time Sam had seen him. "John," she greeted happily.

"Colonel," he nodded. "Sorry we didn't make it to the gate room in time."

"Yeah, John was too slow," Torren sagely informed them.

"Hey!" John mock affronted. "I'll have you know I let you win."

"That why you cheated?," Torren countered easily.

John tried to look innocent. "That wasn't cheating. It was strategy."

"Are you two done with your mindless banter?," Rodney groused, looking bored. "Because some of us have work to do."

"Can I see the baby?," Torren asked.

"Uh, if you want to," Rodney said, seeming surprised.

John lifted Torren in his arms since he wouldn't be able to see in the crib on his own. "Hi Megan," Torren waved.

Megan smiled at him.

"You know, McKay," Sam mused, "she looks just like you."

"Oh god," John moaned. "Don't curse the poor girl."

Sam smiled good-naturedly as Rodney ranted. John cut him off. "How about you, Colonel? You've got two kids now, right?"

"Yes," she answered. She was never fully comfortable talking about her personal life in a work environment, if standing around a baby crib could be considered a work environment. "Growing up too fast," Sam added.

John looked at Torren, who was making faces at Megan, and agreed. "That they do."

Sam was struck at this side of John she had never witnessed before. Vala, who kept her up on all the latest Atlantis gossip, had informed Sam that John and Teyla had become an item, not that Sam had been entirely surprised by that. It was nice to see that John had accepted Teyla's son and vice versa.

Megan made a disgruntled noise, frowning heavily. Rodney reached for her and picked her up, holding Megan at eye level in front of him.

"You're hungry, aren't you?," he said more than asked in a completely adult voice.

Megan continued to frown, making little grumbly noises that instantly reminded Sam of McKay's muttering.

"She's your kid, Rodney. Of course she's hungry."

Rodney ignored John, switching his hold on Megan to expertly make a bottle of formula. Sam leaned on the crib, thoroughly amazed. Once the bottle was in place, Megan's grumbles instantly stopped and she happily suckled, reaching and grabbing one of her feet while nestled in the crook of Rodney's arm. Rodney looked up at Sam's amused expression, partially concealed by the hand she had rested her chin on.

"What?," he asked quizzically.

"Nothing," she answered vaguely. "It's just different seeing you as a dad is all."

Rodney stood a little straighter, looking defensive. "Yes. Well, I think I'm doing a rather good job considering I've had practically no experience with kids."

"What about me?," Torren said, sounding offended.

"You? I barely ever held you. I was terrified I'd drop you."

"He did drop you," John tattled.

"I did not! Okay, so I did - once. But it was only like two feet. That counts for something. And hey, I brought you into this world! I get bonus points for that."

Rodney looked back at Sam defiantly.

She smiled. "I never said you were doing a bad job, Rodney. I've just never seen this side of you before."

"Oh. Right," he said, visibly letting down his walls.

There was a knock on the door and they all turned. Jennifer smiled. "Hey guys."

"Hi, Doctor Jennifer," Torren greeted, one arm wrapped around the back of John's neck.

"Hello Torren."

Sam and Jennifer exchanged pleasantries before Jennifer turned to Rodney. "Do you need me to take her?," she asked quietly.

"What?," Rodney asked. "Oh. No. I mean, are you sure? You're working. I can burp her and put her down."

Jennifer smiled. "It's fine, Rodney. I'll take her around to some of my patients. You'd never believe the power one little baby has on making big bad marines smile."

"Okay." Rodney's eagerness to get back to the task at hand was evident on his face. "Ready, Sam?"

She waved ahead. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Rodney, this makes absolutely no sense." It was at least the fourth time she'd uttered those words in as many days.

"I know," he pouted rather pathetically into his coffee cup, then winced when the cold bitterness reached his lips.

The calculations were all wrong. They were impossible as far as any form of math she had ever learned was concerned. And it could not be stated enough, they made absolutely no sense. Sam was considering the possibility that it was all gibberish and Rodney was trying to see how long he could pull the wool over her eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that they had stayed up ridiculously late the past four nights going over all of this, Sam would have called him on it.

She did not like to be beaten. Face her with a scientific problem and she could fix it. Numbers were reliable. They worked in specific ways to come to a logical conclusion. The equations and calculations that McKay had written might as well have said that two plus two equaled marshmallow pie. Sam hadn't felt this primitive and useless since Narim brushed aside quantum physics as an '_elementary misconception'_.

She glanced at her watch - 0200. "Rodney, you should really call it a night."

His brows furrowed. "_I_ should call it a night?"

"You have a mission briefing first thing in the morning. You should get some sleep before then."

"Like I'll get any sleep in my quarters. Megan is quite talkative at three o'clock in the morning, let me assure you."

Sam smiled, not looking up from her notes. "But Jennifer would surely like the company."

He hmm'd a sound of agreement. "You're probably right. But I'm not leaving you in here alone. You'll probably change something."

"McKay!," Sam gawked, caught between exasperation and amusement.

"What?! Ok, ok, but you should so be taking advantage of this time to sleep. I haven't slept in ...months."

"My kids sleep through the night, thank you very much."

He didn't say anything to that and Sam looked up to find him staring at her with an odd expression on his face. "What?"

"I don't kn...I mean it's jus...we're grown ups." There was an air of stunned recognition in the way he said it.

Sam withheld her smirk as best she could. They had come a long way, the two of them. "Bed, McKay."

He grinned suddenly. "A few years ago those words would have meant something else entirely for me."

Okay, maybe not that far. She sent him a look.

He stopped smiling and nodded, as if to say, '_Yes, I know I'm despicable."_ Out loud, he said, "Yeah, I'm leaving now."

Sam shook her head as he left. No matter what she might have said, she was calling it a night two. It was either that or continue to go where the research took her -- which was nowhere. Sam closed up Rodney's lab wandering the halls with no real destination in mind. Going to her temporary quarters didn't exactly sound appealing. It was too small and quiet. Sure, there was the sound of the ocean but she was accustomed to Jack's deep breathing and for some reason her subconscious refused to let her sleep without that sound by her side. Thinking of Jack reminded her of that kiss and she raised her hand to her lips without thinking.

Was it completely horrible of her that she hadn't realized how long it had been? She'd been trying not to think about it since coming to Atlantis but then, maybe that was what she had been doing at home. She was just so tired. Work was insanely busy in a way she loved but completely exhausted her. And then there were the kids. There were parts of her that filled with guilt for working and not spending all her time with them. Especially after Emma. Sam's heart constricted. Another problem Sam couldn't solve. It was like a waiting game with Emma. Waiting, watching for something unusual to slip out or happen. Then, right when Sam would finally feel herself relax, Emma would say something in Ancient on accident. Emma would just frown if she noticed - annoyed with herself - and say the correct word or ask if she didn't know. Nathan never paid it any attention. As far as he was concerned, babies had their own language and they simply had to outgrow it.

Jack, on the other hand, would stare. She caught him sometimes, at dinner especially, just watching Emma. She wondered if Emma was somehow a constant reminder of Charlie for him. He blamed himself for that death and he watched Emma as if there was a clock visibly ticking somewhere on her person to take her away at some undefined time.

Sam stopped in front of a balcony, waving her hand in front of the door sensor to gain her entrance or exit, depending on your point of view. Ocean air filled her lungs, the taste of salt on her tongue. Lights reflected off the water, the city illuminated for all to see.

They'd fought the last time Sam came here. It was right after Emma had started seeing Lizzy for speech therapy - right after Sam had realized she couldn't fix her own daughter. Sam had explained to Nathan and Emma that she would be gone for a few days and Emma asked why. "For work," had been the easiest answer. But Emma wanted to know what Sam did and in her own way, she'd asked. So Sam started to explain her job as simply as she could. Emma kept asking what certain words meant so Sam kept explaining, honestly delighted that her daughter was showing an interest in science. But Jack had lost it. He'd sent the kids to another room because they tried to never fight in front of them and then gone off on a tangent, asking if she was purposely trying to trigger something in Emma's brain. The accusation stung and she'd lost her temper, asking him if he'd rather they lock her in a room and make sure the only education she had was via The Simpsons.

Sam sighed into the night. She wasn't really mad anymore. She understood where he was coming from logically - even agreed with Jack to an extent. Emma could never see Ancient technology or script. That would be too much like tempting fate. Not that Emma was likely to run into any such technology unless she joined the Stargate program later in life. But then even the gate could end up setting something off. Jack was right. It was like waiting for a bomb to go off. It was so much better not to think about it. Which she supposed was why work had become ever so fascinating to her recently. Emotionally, Sam wasn't fully over that fight. All the logic in the world couldn't overcome the feeling of disappointment and rejection she'd felt from him since that day.

The door swished open behind her and Sam turned to see who it was. John was looking down at the ground, hands in his pockets when he caught her movement and stopped in his tracks.

"Oh! Colonel. Uh, sorry. I didn't realize anyone was out here."

Sam put his mind at rest. "It's alright, John." She glanced at her watch. "A little late for a stroll though."

He smiled somewhat sheepishly, walking out to stand beside her at the railing. "Couldn't sleep," was all he said. Sam figured there was something more to it but didn't ask.

"What about you?," he asked after a moment, "Little late for city watching."

"McKay and I just finished up for the night. Thought I'd unwind before heading to bed." It wasn't the truth but Sheppard bought it so that was okay with her.

Leaning on the rail, Sam looked over at John while his eyes gazed over Atlantis. He was much calmer than she remembered, didn't have quite as much darkness in his eyes. She would bet money that a certain Athosian had a lot to do with that.

"When's your first mission?," she asked and then regretted it when his eyes snapped to hers briefly. Work was her safely zone, not necessarily others - especially one in John's current position.

He looked back over the water, appearing just as casual as before. "Still another month yet."

It had to be driving him insane - stuck on Atlantis for six months. She almost laughed at the thought, knowing several others who would give anything for that but for John this was simply home and he was under house arrest. And then, too, Rodney and Ronon were going out on missions occasionally...which probably explained why John was awake at going on three in the morning. Rodney was going off world tomorrow and Sheppard wasn't going with him. Sam knew what it was like when her team had left without her. She never felt right until they were safely back in the mountain.

"And Teyla?"

John's neck visibly stiffened. There was possibly one person more disinclined to talk about their personal life than she was and that was John Sheppard. Sam clarified. "Has she decided whether she'll be going on missions yet?"

John relaxed...slightly. He didn't reply right away though. When he did, John sighed, "She doesn't understand why she can't go with me...with the team." He pulled his hand out of his pocket to gesture. "I mean, she gets it but...her people fight side by side. It's normal for a ...," he paused awkwardly, wincing, "she just doesn't see why we separate people the way we do."

Sam nodded in understanding. Daniel had confessed once, long after her and Jack had gotten together, that when he had first really become aware of the seriousness of their feelings, he hadn't understood the regulations keeping the two of them apart. While he admitted that he understood them more as time went on, he still wasn't sure whether or not he agreed with them. For Sam, it was much simpler - always had been. The UCMJ was ingrained deeply and the rules therein were simply how things were. Not even considering the obvious concern of favoritism, Sam understood that in a captive situation, were it to be found out the relationship between two officers - the consequences would be disastrous.

Thinking of John and Teyla's situation again, Sam asked, "Will she join another team?"

John's jaw clenched. "She wants to join Lorne's team."

He obviously wasn't too keen on the idea. Another feeling Sam sympathised with. Jack went through the gate for seven years and while he had plenty of catastrophic missions, there were a hell of a lot of boring ones too. Yet, you put a star or three on his shoulder and send him through the gate and he attracted trouble like a star under gravitational collapse. Sam couldn't even be fully confident of his safety on their own planet. Jack was, under no certain terms, never allowed to step foot on Antarctica again. Four out of four were odds so unlikely that if Sam believed in curses, she was sure that Jack had invoked one on himself for that particular continent. Or possibly, he had offended the penguins. With that bizarre random thought and accompanying mental image, Sam decided it was well and truly time for bed.

Having refrained from commenting anymore about Teyla's wishes as it was a personal matter she had no business or desire to go into, Sam threw out lightly, "If Rodney doesn't look well rested in the morning, you can always call him off the mission."

John looked vaguely disturbed that she had read his thoughts, either that or her knowing he worried about Rodney's safety. He recovered himself quick enough and responded, "And unduly punish you when you're just getting a break of him? That would be cruel."

Sam smiled tiredly at the expected response, turning with a 'goodnight' to go try and sleep.


	45. Being Human

**Author's Note: So. I'm not sure how good I am at this angst stuff but see for yourself. This chapter has been through a lot of revisions. It may be because I'm tired or because I've looked over it a million times and I've lost perspective, but I'm pretty okay with out it turned out. Hopefully you'll like it to.**

**READ AND REVIEW! Thanks.**

**

* * *

  
**

Exhaustion was a good way to describe how Sam felt at this particular moment. In the week she'd been in Atlantis, McKay and herself had accomplished, well, a whole lot of nothing. It was quite depressing really. On day six, they'd silently agreed to stop working on Rodney's research lest they give in to the urge to set it all on fire and roast marshmallows. Instead, day seven was spent on power fluctuations in Atlantis. It was mind-numbing in a good way. The work kept them occupied, wasn't overly stressful, and at times intriguing.

Now as Sam left Carolyn in the SGC infirmary after her routine check-up, she thankfully made her way to the locker room to change into civvies and head home to her babies. It was unbelievable how terribly she'd missed them all. Inexplicably Sam would grow restless at the same time every night only to realize it was Nathan and Emma's bedtime. She hated not being their to tuck them in.

It had been morning in Atlantis when she'd left, but it was now going on 1600 on Earth. Sam opened her locker and frowned at the black garment bag hanging inside. Garment bag? What in the...

"Surprise!," came the call behind her.

Sam turned.

"Jack!," she greeted quite dumbly. And then continued, "Surprise?"

"We're going to D.C. tonight."

He seemed unusually happy about that. Sam frowned. "We are?"

"Yep. There will be food, wine, cake, and enough congressmen to make even Ba'al tremble in his gold encrusted boots."

Sam simply raised a questioning brow. Jack caved, losing the buoyantly happy act, and finally made his way all the way over to her. Clapping his hands together and giving a cross between a wince and his best puppy dog face, he informed her, "I have to go. I was just thinking...well, hoping, that you'd come suffer through it with me."

Doing her best to look simply contemplative, Sam countered wryly, "You know just how to tempt a girl, don't you?"

Grabbing on to her teasing mood for the lifeline that it was, Jack leaned against the nearest locker dramatically and drawled, "It's the natural O'Neill charm. Really can't help myself."

Sam rolled her eyes, a smile breaking through the facade and turned to the locker. Wincing slightly, Sam warily asked, "_You_ packed the bag for me?"

"Yep," and even though she couldn't see his face directly Sam definitely heard the smirk in it. "One of my favorites."

"Oh god," Sam blanched, "you didn't bring the red one, did you?"

The red dress that Jack had practically undressed her with his eyes the first time he'd seen her wearing it. It was hot - nine years ago. They'd just started dating and still happily been in the honeymoon phase of their relationship when she'd decided to surprise him at a ball he'd had to attend in D.C. Jack hadn't just stared, he'd ogled. That dress led to the quickest exit from a party that Jack could manage without offending then President Hayes and barely making it through the front door of his apartment before Jack's entire neighborhood knew where her mole was.

Which was all well and good for memory's sake but that was two kids ago and her breasts were a deep breath away from spilling out of that dress anymore. The only reason she still had it was because every time she looked at it Sam couldn't help but smirk a little.

"No, but now that I think about it we could go back and get it."

Back. To the house. The kids. Sam really just wanted to see the kids. She sighed.

Still staring at the bag, she saw Jack fidgeting in her peripheral vision.

"You don't have to go, Carter."

Feeling guilty because really, they needed this, Sam quirked her head in his direction immediately deciding to act like the sigh was about something else entirely. "No, I just know that there's no way you packed everything I need."

Looking somewhere between relieved and embarrassed, Jack said, "Actually, I'm pretty sure everything will be there."

"Really?" And if her voice was dripping with sarcasm, well, that was just because this was the man that tried to dress their three year old in a floral dress with jeans and black tennis shoes.

Glancing at his watch and evidently deciding they didn't have enough time for him to continue acting as if he'd grown fashion sense over night, Jack admitted, "Cassie helped."

"You dragged Cassie all the way from New York to help pick out a dress?" And really the idea was so preposterous and so _Jack_ that Sam snorted.

"It was her idea!," he defended. "I just called her up to ask what you'd need and she ordered me not to touch anything. She's been here two days."

"Wait. Cassie's _here_?"

Now she really wanted to stay.

"She's watching the kids tonight. You can see her tomorrow."

Military training demanding she be above pouting, Sam instead looked back at the garment bag in her locker. Well, if Cassie packed, it was sure to be something she liked and have matching shoes. Guess she was going to Washington.

* * *

He sighed. Again. Sam knew that right about now Jack was looking down at his watch and if she'd been in the same room, he would have made a dramatic visual display of tapping it, followed of course by bringing it to his ear to make sure that yes, his watch was still working. Not able to annoy her in that manner, Jack chose instead to shout into the bathroom, "I know time is relative and all that, Carter, but I seriously don't think D.C. gives a damn."

Willing herself to have the patience he so obviously lacked, Sam looked heavenward and took a cleansing breath before fixing her earring in place. Honestly, they'd been married for almost eight years. He knew how long it took her to get ready - which she might add was not nearly as long as some other women - and yet he insisted on whining about it. Smoothing down the front of her long black gown, Sam decided she was as ready as she'd ever be.

Why he was in such a hurry to get to a bureaucratic party anyway she had no idea but then, walking out of the hotel bathroom gave her her answer. Jack sat restlessly on the couch, flicking through stations on the tv bored out of his mind. She never fully understood how the same man that endlessly fidgeted and had to have something occupying his hands could sit on a dock holding a fishing pole for hours on end.

Jack caught her out of the corner of his eye and looked at Sam hopefully. "You ready?"

She nodded.

Flicking off the tv, Jack rose, looking her over as he did so. An appreciative smile warmed his face and sent flutters in her stomach.

Coming to stand at her side, he commented, "You look nice."

Jack pecked her easily on the lips. When he stepped back, Sam's lips twisted in amusement.

Catching her look, Jack asked, "What?"

"Nothing. You just...," Sam took her thumb and removed the traces of her lipstick from his lips.

He stared at her with a sort of half amused grin with something in his eyes that she couldn't really read and then pulled his hands out of his pockets.

"Ready?," he asked again.

Sam straightened his tie. "Whenever you are, General."

Sending her a shrewd look, they walked out together to their waiting car.

The whole thing, ever since she'd been back, just felt odd. It had been easy. After all the silent strain they'd been ignoring and ...nothing. It was like she came back from Atlantis to an alternate reality where nothing was wrong between them.

Sam didn't like it. For all the times in their lives that she'd desperately just wanted to sweep everything under a rug, this time Sam really really didn't. That was apparently Jack's plan. After his initial hesitation and wariness in the locker room over whether she would come with him or not, he acted like her typical cantankerous sarcastic goofball of a husband.

During the ride over to the banquet, Jack asked about Daniel. Sam told him that Daniel had been off world most of the time she was there, which she was privately thankful for. That was regretful because of course Sam missed him, but it left Daniel unable to ask her anything about Emma or to notice her mind was occupied with the state of her marriage or to see that she was trying to drown those thoughts with physics that were way over her head.

Vala, equally as thankfully, had been easy enough to distract between gossip and her upcoming arrival.

"Daniel's so excited to be a dad," Sam told him, remembering Daniel's nervous and somewhat shy discussion he'd managed to have with her about it. "I'm happy for them."

"I'm scared for the kid."

Sam refused to laugh at Jack's expression of horror, chiding him with, "Jack! They'll be great parents."

"Yeah, sure. He'll be a master pick pocket but won't have to use his skills because he'll just bore you to death with facts on Mesopotamian pottery."

Patting Jack's knee, Sam decided she'd go along with Jack's carefree mood for now. The talk they needed to have was no place for a ballroom anyway.

Jack rolled the divider between their driver and the backseat down as they pulled over. "Leroy, take the night off. We'll walk back to the hotel."

Leroy didn't look very happy about his boss' impromptu plans. Sam liked that. It showed he cared about Jack's safety. Still, he dutifully replied, "Yes, sir."

Two hours later and still no sign of the President, Sam was worried. "Jack, is something wrong?"

Scanning the room quickly and then looking at her in confusion, he asked, "What?"

"President Percy. Shouldn't she have been here by now?"

Jack looked down at the table and then grabbed his water glass for a drink. "Did I say she was gonna be here?"

Sam's eyes narrowed. Her O'Neill bullshit alarm sounded loudly in her ears. "No," she drawled slowly, eyes watching his every expression. "But the only events you are required to attend are ones in which the President makes an appearance."

"Not this one," he shrugged, still not fully looking at her. His eyes flickered to the right and then to her and using Jack O'Neill's third rule in getting out of a conversation, he deflected and distracted. "Let's dance."

Though she was tempted to say no just to see his expression, Sam took his hand and let him lead her to the floor.

On the dance floor, Jack's fingers grazed down her bare arm. Taking her hand in his, she could feel the calluses from burns and cuts on her fingers against the smoothness of his skin. His hands had been rough once but field work was just a memory anymore.

Jack brought them to a formal dance posture.

Sam couldn't help but think the space between them was only fitting for the chasm of silence they'd been ignoring.

And there it was again. For six months, she ignored this and now Sam couldn't get it off her mind. She wondered if Jack was even aware or if he was as oblivious as she had been.

He'd never held her like this before - except maybe at Major Green's wedding - but that was a lifetime ago when he'd been a Colonel and she a Major and the space between them had been necessity not want. The way he'd looked at her that day - Sam's breath quickened just thinking about it. It had been just a moment of unintended honesty that shot straight to the bottom of stomach. Her hand had unconsciously flexed in his and he'd squeezed back. The eyes that stared back at her now might as well have been sealed shut with their very own impenetrable iris.

Sam stared at Jack's chest, annoyed at the memory now that he so obviously didn't want to be closer to her than he had to be.

"Jack, what are we doing here?"

She didn't even give him a chance to say anything before she continued, "And don't tell me you had to make an appearance. This isn't an event you would be required to attend."

If she didn't know any better, Sam would think he'd turned into one of those military types that were there to be seen. But the idea of Jack attempting to be flashy and people pleasing was laughable.

He stared at her, perusing the lines and details of her face and it was the first time Sam had felt truly noticed by him in forever.

"It's the only way I could think of to get you to look at me."

There was no grace in taking in those words and Sam stopped stock still in the middle of the dance floor.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Why she sounded so defensive was beyond her but the tone was instinctual.

Jack didn't prickle at the harsh edge, gently swaying them back into motion. When he chose to still say nothing, Sam's annoyance rose another notch.

"You can't say something like that and just leave me out to dry, Jack."

Sam felt his hand leave her hip and then warm fingers brushed against her lower back, a gentle but firm pressure pushing her forward. Her hand brought to his chest where his hand covered it - conveniently putting her so close she couldn't see his face anymore.

Jack never confessed anything without looking her in the eye. Whether that had to do with something in him needing to see her reaction, good or bad, or more to do with "being a man" about it, Sam didn't really know but evidently he wasn't about to give her another opportunity to find out.

"Let's just dance," his voice breathed in that low rumble of his.

But inexplicably, Sam was pissed about the whole thing. "Is that an order, _sir_?"

His hand flexed against her lower back. She'd succeeded in raising his temper. Even though she couldn't see his face, Sam knew he was biting his tongue to hold back the million smart-ass comments that he wanted to snap at her.

Just when she thought he was going to let her remark completely slide, Jack pulled back, putting space between them again. They were still dancing, but now she could see his face.

"Is that really where we're at?," he asked, annoyance leaking through in his words. "Is it really that bad being here with..."

The words died on his lips as if realizing he didn't want to know the answer and suddenly Sam felt as if cold water had been poured over her head. Guilt flooded her, her heart physically weighed down.

"No," she instantly told him, not wanting to see that horrible expression on his face anymore. But then with gut-wrenching honesty she knew that wasn't entirely true. "I don't know," and if it was barely whispered, well that was just because the song had ended.

There was a brief flash of pain in his eyes before the music reached her ears again and Jack pulled her closer so that she couldn't see his face. They were barely swaying, a slight shuffling of feet but suddenly she was clinging to him for dear life. For the first time Sam wasn't angry but terrified, as if the simple admittance released a desperate need not to be scared she was losing him.

Jack didn't tighten his grip on her in return but she felt she deserved that. Sam only wished she knew what was going on in his head. She hated feeling blind. How did they get this way? How had she not noticed? She could solve the problem if she only knew what it was.

"Jack?"

He didn't say anything.

"I want to go to the hotel."

He stilled for a fraction of a second. "Now?"

Sam leaned back to see his face. "Are you required to stay longer?"

Jack's expression was blank which only clued her in that he was trying to hide whatever he was really feeling. But then he looked tired.

"I don't want to run from this," he finally confessed, determination in his voice.

The comment confused her. For one, Jack O'Neill being the one to suggest talking about feelings would be laughable in any other situation. For another, the reason she suggested the hotel in the first place was because being here felt like being exposed, everyone staring at them even when they weren't. Why would he think...? Understanding rolled over her and she bit back a brief flash of annoyance at what he must have thought.

Softly, because she really didn't want to fight anymore, Sam expounded, "I'm not trying to distract you with sex, Jack."

She'd done it before, early in their relationship when she didn't want him to see how much the Ori scared her, didn't want him to know that she honestly didn't think they would come out triumphant this time, didn't want him to see her weakness. But Jack caught on, able to read her better than she'd thought he could. She knew now Jack didn't expect or want perfection from her. He didn't find what she considered huge flaws as weaknesses but as simply being human.

She missed that man. The one that would force her out of her silence. But surely he missed the woman who used to do the same for him.

Staring into his assessing brown eyes, Sam entreated, "Please? Trust me."

His mouth formed into a thin line but he nodded anyway, turning and blindly taking her hand in his. They left without a word, stepping out into the brisk night air, refreshingly cool after a ballroom stuffed with hot air and thicker tension. The lights from their hotel could be seen just down the road and for that, Sam was thankful. Heels were not her usual repertoire and even this fairly comfortable pair were starting to pinch.

"Carter..."

"Shhh. Just wait."

He bit the inside of his cheek, a habit he sometimes had when thinking. Hands buried in his pockets, Jack kept walking silently beside her.

Sam looked down the surprisingly deserted road, the tree limbs in the park across the street rustling with a sudden breeze. It sent a chill down her spine and arms. While nice weather for this time of year, it was still a little cool for her sleeveless dress. Extra weight landed on her shoulders and Sam automatically reached up, just meeting Jack's fingers as they left his jacket wrapped around her.

Sam opened her mouth to say she wasn't really that cold when a pointed finger was directed at her and Jack gruffly said, "Don't argue."

Looking down at the sidewalk, a small smile graced her face. "Thank you."

He nodded once, his hands already firmly buried in his pockets again.

And then they were there - at their hotel, standing inside their room. Sam placed Jack's jacket on the back of a chair, briefly brushing her thumbs over his three shining stars. Bracing herself for the conversation ahead, she turned to where he stood at the foot of the bed.

"Take off your clothes."

Jack's eyebrows rose but Sam forestalled any comments with a raised hand. "Just...get ready for bed."

When after a moment he reached for his tie, Sam turned to her overnight bag and started taking off her shoes. Removing her jewelry, Sam faced Jack again on the way to the bathroom, finding him unbuttoning his dress shirt while in his boxers.

"Go ahead and get in bed when you're done."

He didn't say anything to that so Sam walked around him and put her jewelry in its case in the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she decided to wash her face while she was at it. Refreshed and a little more ready to face this, Sam came back to the bedroom just as Jack crawled into bed. Feeling his eyes on her back, Sam unzipped the dress and let it fall to the floor. Pulling on the Minnesota Wild t-shirt and pair of shorts Jack had brought for her to sleep in, Sam neatly hung up the dress and turned off the main lights.

Jack was on his side under the covers with his head resting on his hand. He watched as she turned off the last light from the lamp on the nightstand and crawled into bed. At first - as her eyes had yet to adjust - the room was pitch black but after pulling up the covers and purposefully entangling herself in Jack's long limbs, the shaft of moonlight coming from between the curtains filtered in just enough light that she could make out his features.

This was right. This was how they'd always shared things with each other.

Jack wrapped one arm around her waist. "Okay. Now what?"

"Now we talk."

"So talk." He was evidently still put out by the comment on the dance floor.

"I don't know what's wrong."

Jack didn't say anything and Sam wasn't entirely sure what that meant.

"I know-I know we haven't been talking, really talking and I'm sure a lot of that's me. I just didn't know how to deal with....and I guess I thought if I just acted like everything was normal that maybe it would--I don't know--_be_ normal. I didn't know that _I needed_ to talk about it or that you wanted to and after a while, it seemed harder to talk than..."

"Yeah. I know." And with three words he was able to convey as much if not more than she had in fifty.

"I'm scared."

His arm left her waist, a warm palm cupping her cheek. "Me too."

"I think I'm scared that talking about it will make something happen to her. She's done so good so far, Jack. I don't want to be hopeful because bad things always seem to spring up when I do that. And..."

"And?," he prodded her when she trailed off.

Even though she knew he couldn't see her, Sam looked down at his chest, unable to look at him as she said it. "And I felt rejected by you."

"What?!" He honestly seemed surprised.

"Why did you stop talking to me?"

His hand left her face, fingers twisting in her thick hair. A sighs breath rushed across her face. "You know me, Carter. I don't talk until you force it out of me."

"That's not fair."

"I know."

Neither said anything for a while.

Sam finally broke with, "On the dance floor, ...what did you mean?"

"What?"

"It was the only way you could think of to..."

"I didn't know what I was saying," Jack quickly interrupted. "Ignore me."

"No, Jack. I'm serious. What did you mean?"

He pursed his lips, uncomfortable saying something that obviously really bothered him. "I felt...I dunno. It just seems that..." He sighed, aggrivated. "You pushed as far from me as you could get."

Her heart anguished with those words. They were completely true, but Sam had never once looked at them from his point of view. "Oh god." Sam leaned into him, her head resting against his chin. "I'm so sorry. I'm such a coward."

Jack massaged the back of her head. "You don't even know how, Carter."

She pulled her head back to the pillow. He needed to know that it wasn't him. It never had anything to do with him. "I couldn't face anything to do with Emma's condition. And I'm not implying that I couldn't face you so don't even think it. I failed. When it really mattered, I couldn't find the answer to help our daughter. Our _daughter_. And working myself to the ground blocked that out. And you...the way you look at her sometimes, Jack - I put that face there."

"I miss Thor."

Sam was only momentarily confused by the seeming non sequitur. But then Thor would have probably figured it out. And then they wouldn't have let themselves get into this situation to begin with. Jack pulled Sam closer, holding her. His mouth by her ear, Jack told her firmly, "I never blamed you, Carter. If you, the smartest woman in the galaxy, couldn't figure it out - then it couldn't be done. And that sucks. But it doesn't put any of the fault on you."

In the end it didn't really matter. She still blamed herself. "Do you really think that we should restrict what Emma learns?"

Jack's fingers tightened in her hair and then released, making their way down to rest on her hip. "No. However much I may want to, it's not fair to Emma. More than that, it's not really something we can control anyway."

"So she can do whatever she wants professionally?"

"I don't know about that. Doctor's okay, genius tech whiz is okay, writer for Family Guy would be great, stripper...not so much."

A small smile on her face, Sam rephrased, "Professionally within reasonable boundaries?"

"No SGC. And definitely no...other places."

Sam bit her lip.

Jack seemed to know her expression without seeing it. "Sam," he drawled, "it's too dangerous. If we were to allow that we might as well fry her brain now."

It just felt like withholding the universe from her. And it was. But in all likelihood, neither Nathan or Emma would ever know about the Stargate program and all this discussion was moot point.

"What if the program goes public?"

His deep intake of breath indicated that he hadn't thought of that before. Or he had and really didn't like to think about it.

"We'll just have to deal with it if it does."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I agree." Even Goa'uld technology had some aspects of the Ancients that they had scavenged. "Anything else?"

"Else what?"

"That we haven't been saying?"

"Yeah. There is."

Sam's stomach knotted. She'd thought Emma's condition had been the only thing. Maybe it was something to do with that. Maybe it was something else entirely. Maybe he...

"I love you."

Sam let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She smiled helplessly in the dark. "I love you back."

And if her voice was a little breathless he didn't call her on it.

But they weren't done talking by a long shot. "You need to talk to me when you have issues with something. I can't always read your mind."

Jack pulled her closer to him, his nose nuzzling hers. "Only some of the time then?"

She was not to be distracted. "Jack."

He sighed. "You do it too, ya know. The not talking thing."

"Yes and you make me talk. But when we're both brooding it's always up to me to fix it."

"I don't brood."

"Do you really want to get into semantics right now?"

"Carter, what can I tell you? I don't do it on purpose."

"Liar."

"I'll try, okay? That's the best I can give you."

She squeezed his arm. "That's all I want."

"Sam?"

Now that she'd heard most of what she wanted and maybe needed to hear, all the exhaustion she'd been ignoring for, well, months set in.

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever think I don't want you." His hand found its way back to her face again and this time she reached up to wrap hers around it. "I don't know what I did but just...don't think that. It's pretty stupid."

She downplayed his words with a wry snort. "Thanks."

Even though it was already more than Sam would have expected him to say, Jack continued. "You gotta know better by now, Carter."

"What?"

If they'd been standing up, she just knew he'd be shaking his head in exasperation. "You're it for me. And you're stuck with me from pregnancy's swollen ankles to old lady boobs and whatever other weird body issues you have."

Sam smiled softly, and if he knew how sappy those words made her he'd probably cringe. Kissing his palm and then wrapping his arm firmly around her waist, Sam burrowed in as close to his warmth as she could. And then yawned loudly.

He chuckled, unceremoniously rolling on his back and pulling her with him. She grumbled half-hearted, "We're not done talking yet."

Jack ran his hand up and down her arm as his heartbeat lulled her to sleep. "In the morning, Samantha."

* * *

Sam woke to morning light through the curtains falling on her face. Rolling over she was surprised to find Jack on his side facing her in sleep. Jack was a definite belly sleeper. More often than not, if she was in the mood for a morning cuddle before facing the world, it was his back she found herself resting on.

Sam pondered their talk last night. They were okay. They still had a lot to talk about but they were okay. Amidst everything, she'd really been scared he didn't want her anymore. Not only as a woman but as a companion. And even though he hadn't said so much in words the latter, she got it. The emotion that filled her with knowing that he loved her that much, that he wanted her however he could have her, was overwhelming. After all these years and after shutting him out, he still viewed his life better for spending it with her.

Sam scooted closer to his side. Resting her palm flat on his cheek, she licked her lips and leaned in to gently kiss him. It was brief and she followed with another, trying to wake him. A deep intake of breath through his nostrils alerted her to Jack's wakefulness so she applied more pressure to the second kiss, pushing herself closer to him.

He returned the kiss then, his arm quickly finding it's way around her, hand skimming under her shirt. Jack deepened the kiss further, pushing her back into the mattress as he settled over her. It was a surprisingly slow but meaningful morning exploration and after winding down with a few chaste kisses, Jack opened his eyes for the first time. He looked gloriously rumpled, hair sticking every which way - partly from sleep, partly from her own fingers. He smiled down at her - sleepily - before making a cursory sweep of the room.

Nuzzling her cheek with his nose and lips before planting a kiss there, he roughly spoke, "Morning."

She laughed just a little at that, unspeakably happy that they were in bed and he was planting kisses along her jaw. But she was in no mood to dilly dally. After all, they'd waited long enough. Lifting his face from it's lazy exploration of her neck, Sam plundered his mouth. When the hand lingering at the hem of her shirt eagerly made it's way northward, Sam knew Jack needed no further explanation. Smart man, that O'Neill.

She smirked against his lips and when Sam felt an answering smile on his face she just knew it was going to be a great day.

* * *

**Another brief author note: I've never used a beta reader. What's your opinion on them? Do you think I should get one? How does that whole thing work? I'm kind of torn on it. I already critique myself tons and I'm not sure I want more on top of it. I tend to crumble under criticism, even if when I end up better for it. So I really don't know. **


	46. Shifting Tides

**A/N: The next two chapters have overgone a complete overhaul. I changed practically everything in it. In fact, I almost cut this section out of the story completely but found I was far too attached to one of the outcomes of next chapter to dismiss it. **

**Oh, and extra points for anybody that catches the Fight Club quote I snuck in here. ;)**

* * *

"Hey Sam! Wait up!"

Sam did an about face, seeing Cameron jogging down the hall. Glancing back over her shoulder, Jack motioned that he was going on ahead to the locker room to change into his civvies.

Cameron slowed to a stop in front of her.

"Hey Cam. Where were you this morning?"

It'd become somewhat of a habit for Cameron and Jonas to meet for breakfast in the commissary with Jack and Sam before starting their respective days.

"Sorry, I was finalizing some things with Jenn. Speaking of which, what are you doing tonight?"

"Umm, nothing in particular. What did you have in mind?"

"Good." He gave her a large smile. "How do you feel about being a witness?"

Huh? "A witness for what?"

"Jenn and I are getting married."

"What?! Are you..._tonight?_!" Sam was slightly dumbstruck. "Well. This is sudden."

"Yeah, I know. Woman didn't even let me propose. She threw this all on me yesterday."

Odd. Cameron was very much a traditionalist in some ways. "Whatever happened to the huge family affair back home you mentioned at my wedding?"

Cameron shrugged. "Jenn didn't want a big wedding. I tried to convince her but she was pretty adamant about just wanting it to be us." He smiled. "Jenn said that she didn't want the ceremony, she just wanted to be my wife. That's good enough for me."

His smile faded. "Lord knows my Mama's gonna be pissed though."

Sam grinned. "So tonight, huh?"

"Yeah," and if he wasn't practically bouncing from foot to foot in excitement. "Jenn's off world but she should be getting back any minute. We'd both be really grateful if you and the General would come."

"Well I can't speak for General Landry but..."

"Sam," he groused.

"You can call him Jack when we're off-duty, ya know?"

"I know he's your husband but General O'Neill still holds my career like putty in his hands." He paused a beat before feeling it necessary to add, "It's scary."

Sam's smirk took on an evil edge. "I'll tell him you said that. It'll make his week."

"Please don't."

"We'd be honored, Cam. Just let us know when and where. We'll be there."

He looked relieved. "Thanks."

Sam looked at her watch. "I better go."

Cam did the same. "Yeah, me too. I have some stuff I have to finish up before I can leave."

As Cameron walked off, she called, "Oh, and Cam?"

He turned.

"Congratulations!"

His grin was instant. "Thanks."

Sam started walking to the locker room again, a little smile on her face when she spotted a face she was pretty sure she shouldn't be.

"Janet? Aren't you supposed to be in New York today?"

Cassie and Janet had formed a tentative relationship - not quite mother/daughter, not quite friends - but somewhere precariously between. Cassie had just officially become a United Nations Volunteer and would be shipping out on her first assignment in a week. Jack and Sam were going out the day of to see her off and then come back to Colorado with Janet.

"No. That's tomorrow. I'm actually not even on duty today. Just had to run in and grab something from my locker."

Something about Janet's expression was suspicious.

"What aren't you telling me?," Sam shamelessly grilled.

_Busted_ was written all over Janet's face. "I have a date tonight," she whispered, lest the pipe to their right harbor any secret listening devices.

"Really?" Sam teased. This was exciting news. Janet had been the most reserved of the alternate reality team to come through. She seemed to have gone out of her way not to integrate herself but slowly, she'd been coming around. And now apparently had a date. "Who's the lucky fella?"

Janet bit her lip. "Promise not to say anything?"

"Sure. C'mon. Spill."

"Jonas."

Sam blinked. "_Our_ Jonas? Seriously? When did this happen?" She'd just seen the man at breakfast. He was so in trouble for not saying anything.

"I don't know. I was just doing his routine physical and he asked me to dinner. I was so shocked I said yes. This is a bad idea, isn't it?"

Sam almost laughed. She'd never seen Janet so flustered. Before...well, Sam didn't like to say _their_ Janet because it wasn't fair to the woman in front of her, but before - Janet had never been shy when it came to men. She was supremely confident in a way Sam had always envied. This woman had Janet's face, but she showed her differences from time to time. Janet or not, Sam liked her.

"No, it's not a bad idea. Jonas is a great guy. Where's he taking you to dinner?"

"Technically, he's making me dinner. We're eating at his apartment."

Which meant Ariston was probably sleeping on base tonight. But that was besides the point. "Bold first date move. He must really like you. Oh, and don't worry about the food. Jonas got really into Food Network a few years ago and his cooking is to die for."

"Second date, actually."

"Second...wha...what is it with people not telling me anything anymore?! But you just said the physical and he asked..."

"He did. We'd gone out to dinner last week at the new Italian place on Broad but I hadn't thought it'd gone that well so when he asked me out again I was completely baffled."

Sam spotted the subject of their conversation coming down the hall right as he spotted them. Jonas walked up with his trademark smile. "Hey Sam, Janet," he greeted, barely sparing a glance at the former to look upon the latter.

"Jonas," Sam replied dutifully and with some amusement. It was nice to see Jonas had grown some balls in the dating department. Still, that didn't give him the right to leave her out of the loop completely. And especially since it was the second date. Seriously, how was this not even on the SGC gossip radar yet?

Jonas looked down at his watch and frowned. "Aren't you here a little late, Sam?"

And now he was dismissing her so he could talk to his girlfriend alone. Feeling suddenly proud for reasons unknown even to herself, Sam replied, "Yes. You're right. I have to go." Sending Janet a look to let her know this conversation was far from over, Sam waved goodbye to them both.

Well. What next? Ka'ryn and Ishta having babies simultaneously? There'd been no breaking news from that quarter in the past half hour. Vala had just given birth last week, Cam was getting married tonight, Janet and Jonas were dating, and Sam wasn't sure but she'd heard that Carolyn and Captain Edmond were becoming suspiciously friendly.

Opening her locker, Sam pulled out her civvies and sat down to untie her boots. Captain Satterfield was in the locker room with her, just finishing getting dressed into her own civvies.

"I heard that Dr. Jackson recently became a father," Satterfield mentioned after a little small talk.

"Yes," Sam smiled, remembering Satterfield's huge crush on Daniel years ago. "A little boy. They named him Nicolas."

"After his grandfather. That's nice."

Sam found it vaguely disturbing Satterfield knew that, but she supposed that Nick Ballard was on record for his reports on the aliens of P7X-377 before he died. Still...

Sam had just buttoned her jeans when Satterfield left but it wasn't two seconds after she'd pulled off her shirt when the door opened again. Sam glanced over her shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure the sign out the door says _women's_ locker room."

"Why do you think I'm here?," was Jack's wry response. "I was hoping to catch you naked."

Sam slipped her shirt over her head. "Sorry to disappoint."

Right behind her, Jack leaned down and kissed her neck. "You can make it up to me later."

"Speaking of later, we need to ask Mrs. Allen if she can watch the kids for us tonight."

"Tonight? I thought our date night was tomorrow?"

Date night was something they'd started after the ball in Washington. They didn't always go out, in fact more often than not they stayed in and watched a movie but once a week they had their neighbor, Beverly Allen, watch Nathan and Emma so they could have a few hours of time just for them. At first Sam had insisted on using various individuals to watch them so that 'Miss Beverly', as the kids called her, didn't get bogged down. But Beverly had insisted that she looked forward to her weekly visit with the children and Sam hardly ever saw anyone else visit the older woman. She'd become a sort of surrogate grandma for the kids and Sam made sure that at least once if not twice a month they had Miss Beverly over for a big dinner.

"We're going to Daniel's tomorrow, remember? Oh wait, I didn't tell you. I moved up our trip to Atlantis so we could spend the night out there. Beverly already said it would be fine for the kids to stay with her. But tonight - Cam and Jenn are eloping and they want us to be their witnesses."

"Really? Eloping, you say? Why us?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. I mean I'm close with both of them but to be picked above their teammates and family - that's pretty big. I told them we'd be honored."

Jack took a moment to let it sink in and then asked, "So where they getting hitched?"

"Cam's supposed to call me."

Cameron's call came in an hour later. "They're getting married at the courthouse."

Jack nodded. He'd figured that's what they'd do on such short notice. "Do you think they'll have cake?"

Sam snorted, slipping on her shoes. "Not like you could have any anyway. You're banned."

Jack grabbed his keys off the entryway table. "I still don't remember this conversation."

"You agreed with me that you'd start eating healthier. Your cholesterol is too high."

"I didn't realize healthier meant you'd confine me to rabbit food."

Sam ignored him, kissing him lightly on the mouth before walking out the front door Jack was holding open.

Jack watched her walk for a minute and then added petulantly, "It's worse than MRE's, Carter!"

* * *

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Cam rested his elbows on his knees, breathing deeply.

"No, you're not," Jack calmly told him.

They were sitting in the room that Cameron and Jennifer would be getting married in any minute now. The Justice of the Peace hadn't shown up and the girls were getting ready in a room off to the side.

"I mean, it's stupid," Cam rambled. "I don't even know why I'm nervous. I wanna marry her. It's not cold feet. I just..."

"...wonder if she's going to realize she's too good for you before you can get a ring on her finger?"

Cam's gaze jerked up at Jack. "Umm, yeah. Something like that."

Jack stood up from his seat and slapped Mitchell on the back. "Relax, Mitchell. Besides, isn't that all a relationship is? Everybody thinking their getting the better end of the bargain?"

"You felt like this with Sam?"

"Nope. I was calm as a Hindu cow." The twinkle in his eye told Cam otherwise.

"Right." He still felt like he was going to be sick.

He was pretty sure the General sighed. "Listen. All you have to do today is say a few words and think about how beautiful she is. After that, you get to have her for the rest of your life."

The rest of his life. With Jenn. That was...pretty awesome. "Yeah. You're right." Cameron stood up and looked at the clock on the wall. "What's taking them so long, do ya think?"

* * *

"He's expecting me to wear my blues," Jenn stated, clasping a pearl earring into place. "We agreed we both would."

Sam eyed Jenn's dress in the mirror. "I think he'll be pleasantly surprised."

"I just happened to have a white sundress. It's not too dressy and it makes it feel a little more like a wedding to have the white, I think."

"Me too. And you look great."

"Thanks." Jenn paused fixing her hair, suddenly serious. "Sam?"

Sam looked at her through the mirror. "Yeah?"

"I want to thank you and the General. When Cam and I decided to do this, it was hard to decide who out of everyone we knew to pick for witnesses. But then Cam said the simplest thing, "We should pick who brought us together." And for us that was you and the General. If it wasn't for General O'Neill offering Cameron SG-1 or you pushing me to - well, get a grip - we never would have even met. So, thank you. For everything."

Touched, Sam replied sincerely, "Well, I don't know how I can take credit for all that but you're welcome." Looking Jenn over in the mirror and deciding she looked finished, Sam asked, "You ready to go get your man?"

Jenn grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

Sam opened the door to the room they were in and poked her head out. Jack stood up when he saw her and Cam looked like he stopped breathing. The Justice of the Peace was waiting so Sam opened the door all the way and stepped to the side so Jenn could come out.

Instead of looking at Jennifer, Sam kept her eyes on Cam. She wanted to see his expression when he first saw her. It was worth it. His eyes visibly widened as he took in her white dress, fitted down to her waist where it flared and came to just below her knees. Cameron took a deep breath, soaking her in and slowly grinned.

Jenn had an equally large smile on her face as she walked her petite frame up to Mitchell and took his hands. Sam stood beside Jack, taking his hand in hers and gripping the inside of his arm with her free hand.

Sam couldn't help but think of her own wedding while she listened to the Justice of the Peace. Daniel had been their officiant. Sam hadn't actually been present when Jack had asked but Jack told her that he'd been afraid Daniel was going to hug him or something. Sam just couldn't think of anyone better to fill such a role for them. Daniel had a way with words; he could bring out truth with elegance and she'd known he would make it meaningful for them. Besides Daniel - only Teal'c, Cameron, Vala, and Cassie had been present at their wedding. Sam still regretted that General Hammond hadn't been there - especially now. He had always done so much to protect them even though, looking back, Sam knew he had known how they felt all along.

"Do you have any rings?," the officiant asked.

"No," Jenn started, only to be cut off by Cameron.

"Actually," he said, holding up a his hand in a signal to wait, "I do."

Jenn was stunned, obviously not having expected this. Cam reached into his pocket and pulled out two rings. "They were my grandma and grandpa's."

He held them in the palm of his hand for her inspection. The rings looked like they might be platinum, hers with a round cut diamond surrounded by two triangular shaped side stones and an intricate pattern on the band. The same pattern was on the other ring as well.

"The ring's probably to big for you, but if you want, we can use these."

Jenn knew how important this was to him and nodded her head yes, not quite sure she could speak. Cameron slipped the ring on her finger. It was beautiful. Clasping his hand, Jenn was unable to help herself and kissed him in thanks for the wonderful surprise.

Jack cleared his throat. "Think you're getting a little ahead of yourselves, kids."

Jenn smiled. "Sorry, sir."

The Justice of the Peace seemed to be waiting for Jack to say something, so he lifted his head toward the couple and said casually, "Carry on."

Sam was hard-pressed not to laugh.

Cameron and Jennifer repeated their vows and were officially declared husband and wife. And Cameron didn't have to be told twice when it really was time to 'kiss the bride'.

* * *

**I know. Short chapter for me. I would have probably written this entire thing out in one chapter but the next scene does not flow in any way shape or form with the end of this chapter so I thought, "Why not?" and ended it here.**

**Would LOVE to hear what you thought of the chapter. What'd you like? Not like? I imagine this chapter might not be a fave as it's got a lot of everybody else and more snippets of Jack and Sam throughout with their thoughts and or little memories in between. **

**OH, and this line here:** **"Besides, isn't that all a relationship is? Everybody thinking their getting the better end of the bargain?"**

**I've heard that quoted somewhere before. I'm not sure where but if it was someone's fanfic and not a quotes page like I'm thinking, I'm really sorry for stealing your line. It is a great one though! **


	47. Leaving Thru A Stargate

**A/N: Another short chapter (for me). But it was again the good cut off point business. Here we are back to some good ol' family gushiness! And the kids! I feel like we haven't seen the kids in forever!**

* * *

Jack eyed the jump carefully. He'd have to run to make it across. Taking a deep breathe, he did it and then _where the crap had that come from?!_ Jack let out a burst from his flame thrower, killing the bizarre flying turtle...thing. Satisfied it was dead, Jack hopped over another pit area only to get bonked in the head and fall into the pit.

"What the crap?! Who puts an invisible block there?"

Nate giggled mutinously next to Jack on the couch.

"Oh, you think it's funny, do ya? Let's see you get past the fire sticks, Mario!"

Mario aka Nathan, picked up his controller and started the level Jack had just died on. Passing the fire sticks and squashing the gumbas and flying turtle things, Nate made it over the pit without hitting the invisible block that had sealed his father's fate. He went to jump over a pipe next only for a snap dragon to pop up at the last second.

"Hey!," Nathan shouted at the screen indignantly.

Suddenly in a much finer mood, Jack chimed in, "Not so easy, is it?"

Nate was not amused.

The truth was Nate was kicking Jack's butt at the old school Nintendo game. Jack had stumbled upon the console in the attic when Sam had insisted they spend last Saturday doing some "spring cleaning". He'd forgotten he even had the thing and on finding that it actually worked, well - it was on! Jack recruited Nate to help him "test" it and left Carter to her spring cleaning.

It was his turn again. Fire sticks, gumbas, stupid invisible block, snap dragon of death, do another little jump... "What?! I pushed the button! I was so cheated! That was not right! Did you see that?"

Nate, thoroughly enjoying Jack's pain, laughed heartily against the arm of the couch. Until of course it was his turn and he too died again.

Jack was not to be deterred. He would not be beaten by this stupid castle. Fancy fire stick moves, gumbas, really stupid invisible block, blow up the snap dragon of death, jump, ooh - the flag is right.... The screen went black.

"Son of a...what just happened?"

Sam stood to the side of the tv, looking at the both of them like they were just a touch crazy.

"Moooooom! We'd gotten so far!"

Yeah! Jack looked at Carter accusingly. "You just killed me again!"

"I think it's time you both took a break."

"But..."

"No buts. It's a beautiful day and you've been staring at this screen for _three _hours!"

Three hours? Really?

"You," she directed at Jack, "have a daughter that would love to play with you. And you," Sam looked at their son, "Is there something you'd like to tell us, Nathan?"

Nathan's face blanked into a deer-in-the-headlights expression that he would no doubt wear many times in his life to similarly phrased questions by women. There was obviously something he had done that she knew about and was giving him the chance to confess but the question was, what was it? The question every man faces: Do you guess and hope you don't end up telling her something else entirely she can be pissed at you over or do you claim innocence and pay the consequences?

Nate, it seemed, decided on a different path. "I scored 100 on my spelling test yesterday."

"...Something you'd like to get off your chest?," his wife continued innocently before pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from behind her back.

Nate's face fell dramatically, the resigned _oh_ not needing to be said aloud. Still, ever ye hopeful, he asked, "What's that?"

"Jonathan..."

Nate cringed at the whole first name. Hoping for convincingly innocent, he tried, "I forgot?"

Sam nodded, looking at the paper seriously. "Yes," she agreed, "it's easy to do that when you crumple it in a little ball and toss it in the bottom of your backpack."

_Busted. __  
_  
Jack looked at the crumpled sheet. "What exactly is _it?_"

Sam handed him the note from Nathan's teacher. "Your son got in trouble for kissing a girl in his class."

The small slits that her eyes had become warned Jack that he had better not smile and if he so much as _thought _'Atta, boy' she was going to maim him. Doing his best to look appropriately serious and concerned, Jack asked, "What'd you go kissing a girl for? They have cooties, ya know."

Nate shrugged his shoulders, embarrassed. "I dunno. Seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"Why's that?"

"She gave me the cake from her lunch box," as if that explained everything.

Which Jack had to agree was a pretty good reason. Seemingly reading his mental thoughts, Sam narrowed her eyes at him.

"And why did this make you want to kiss her?," Sam asked.

"When you make Daddy cakes, he gives you a big kiss and says, 'I do think I'm in love with you, Carter.' You're right, Daddy. That's love."

Sam didn't seem to find that cute. "Nathan, you're too young to be kissing girls. You have to be at least thirty before you can kiss girls."

Jack raised his brows in amusement. "Thirty, Carter?"

She arched a delicate brow. "Would you suggest an earlier age for Emma?"

Point taken. "Well," Jack said airily, "I've got a date with a little girl so you two go right ahead and talk it out."

Giving Sam an overly platonic pat on the shoulder, Jack smiled and left them to it. He'd pay for that later, he was sure.

Finding Emma was easy enough as she'd conveniently holed up in her room with a book.

"Whatcha reading, kid?"

Whatever it was was massive.

"I dunno," she replied, not looking up at him. Jack sat down on the end of her bed, lifting the cover of the book. _Understanding Relativity_ was printed in big green letters.

"Where'd you get this?"

"The office."

"Were you climbing on the book shelf again?"

The legs she'd absently been swinging in the air behind her stopped and Emma looked up at him guiltily.

"No."

"Uh-huh, and I'm Mother Goose. Emma, you could get hurt climbing on that thing. It wasn't meant for holding little girls."

"But Dat-ee, I done it hundreds a times!" She pursed her lips together when she realized it probably wasn't a good idea to admit that.

Deciding that maybe getting a lock on that door would be the only thing to keep her from doing it, Jack gestured at the book. "You understand any of that?"

He really hoped she didn't.

"Nope," she replied easily.

"Then why read it?"

"I like the pictures."

Jack grinned. Maybe he'd get one on his side after all. "You packed for Miss Beverly's yet?"

Emma sat up on her knees. "How come we can't go with you and Mama to see Unca Dana?"

"Because Uncle Daniel lives far away and you'd get bored."

"Minny's Soda is far away but we go there."

"And you complain the _whole _drive," Jack teased, poking her belly.

Emma laughed but then pleaded, "If I pinky swears not to, can me and Naten go? I wanna see the baby, too!"

"Who would take care of Dorothy if you didn't stay?"

This gave Emma pause. "We couldn't take her with us?"

"Nope. No dogs allowed."

"That's not very fair."

"Daniel's like that. And, hey! You get to spend the night at Miss Beverly's. That will be fun."

"Naten said that Miss Beffely's gonna take us to church. What do they do there?"

"Sleep mostly."

"Why?"

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"You packed?"

"Mama's making me wear a dress."

"Sorry."

"Since Unca Cam got married, does that mean I gots a new aunt?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"K. Getting married is fun. You get to add new peoples to the fam-ly."

Jack ruffled her hair. "Just make sure you don't add no good-for-nothing boy to this one any time soon."

"Can't I marry you?"

"Nope. I'm taken."

"Oh."

He'd evidently ruined her future plans with that bit of news.

"You don't wanna marry me anyway."

"Why not?"

"You wanna marry somebody like your mom. She's as pretty close to perfect as you can get."

There was a knock on the door before Sam poked her head in. "Hey. We need to leave a bit early. I just got a call."

"Anything serious?"

She huffed. "Depends on who you ask." On Jack's questioning look, she continued, "Young's having trouble on his project."

Oh. Scientists. Jack was annoyed that they were calling Carter on her day off over a stupid 'project' issue but he knew she got annoyed when he commented on it so he didn't say anything.

"I don't wanna stay here while you go see Unca Dana!," Emma suddenly whined, folding her arms across her chest.

"We'll be back tomorrow, honey," Sam tried to soothe. "Miss Beverly said that she's got a surprise planned for you and Nathan."

"I don't care! Grown-ups get to have all the fun!"

"Alright. That's enough," Jack said calmly while tossing Emma up over a shoulder. "You got it out of your system. Little ladies don't whine."

"But..."

Jack shook his shoulder. "Aah! That's enough."

Emma pouted moodily.

Half and hour later, Jack had been forgiven. That did not mean that Emma was not stalling as much as humanly possible being taken to Miss Beverly's.

"I can't find Stewie!"

"He's already packed."

"What if it's dark there?"

"Nathan will protect you."

"What if I'm not sleepy in church?"

"Let's go, people. Nate, help your sister with her backpack."

Nathan stepped out on the porch. "Daddy, can I run over and knock on Miss Beverly's door?"

"Sure."

"I wanna go knock, too!"

"Okay. Nate, don't go to fast for her."

"But Daaad," Nate whined dramatically. Jack just gave him a look telling Nate he really needed to reconsider that course of action.

Nate sighed and took Emma's hand. "Fine. C'mon, Ems."

Sam put their overnight bag in the back of the car while Jack locked up and then walked with Sam to Miss Beverly's. She was already gushing over the children by the time they arrived.

"Headed out, then?," she asked with an easy smile.

"Yep." Looking at the kids, Jack said, "I wanna hear a good report when we get back, understood?"

"Yes, sir," they chorused.

Sam handed Beverly a piece of paper. "Here's a list of numbers to contact if something goes wrong."

"Or if they're just driving you insane," Jack added.

"Oh poppycock," Beverly chided. "You two go have fun already. I've got everything under control. And I expect plenty of pictures of that baby, you here?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jack answered with a grin.

Sam reached out and hugged the older woman. "Thank you again, Mrs. Allen."

"Dear, if you call me Mrs. Allen again, I may have to show you what happened to my boys when they got smart with me."

"Brave lads," Jack said solemnly, only to get popped in the back of the head.

"Ow!" He rubbed the spot, only to hear giggles from his children.

"See!," Beverly motioned.

Sam smiled. "Alright, _Beverly_." Hunkering down, Sam looked at the kids. "Okay. Hugs!"

Both kids swarmed her, Emma leaving a big kiss on her cheek.

"Love you. And be good."

"Love you, too, Mommy."

"And I love you more than Naten," Emma informed her.

"Hey!"

"What about your old man?," Jack interrupted the fight before it could begin. "No love for me?"

Jack got hugs and a kiss and love from both kids. Nate still at his side, Jack put his palm on the side of his son's upturned face. "Take care of the girls for me, will ya?"

"K, Daddy."

Emma pulled on his finger. "I'll take care, too."

"Good," he said mock-seriously.

Sam sighed. "We better go."

Beverly patted her hand. "We'll be fine, dear."

Sam nodded. "I know." And then to convince herself she nodded again. "Okay. Have fun and we'll be back tomorrow."

Jack pulled on Sam's hand before she could reach for more hugs and leave them standing their for another ten minutes. The kids waved goodbye as they reached the car and Emma yelled, "Bye, Mommy! Bye, Daddy!"

Jack stopped, one foot already in the car. "Did you hear her?"

"What?," Sam asked, looking over the roof of the car.

"She called me Daddy."

Sam gave him a look that clearly showed she had no idea what he was getting at.

"DaDDY. Not her name for me."

Sam smiled. "She's growing up, Jack." Then she left him standing there as she got in the car.

"But...," Jack followed her, slipping in the driver's seat, "but, I liked her name for me."

Sam strapped on her seat belt. "Did you think she was going to be in her twenties and still calling you Dat-ee?"

"Well, no." Jack stuck the key in the ignition and turned the car on. "But she's only three!"

Jack was still mourning the loss when they arrived in the infirmary for their pre-mission check.

Spotting Carolyn reminded Sam of what she'd heard through the grapevine and when the former pulled the curtain closed, Sam teased, "So. I heard a rumor about you and Captain Edmond."

Carolyn's eyes snapped to Sam's face, only confirming the rumor. Wielding a needle, Carolyn replied, "You shouldn't listen to rumors. Nasty things." Narrowing her eyes, she continued ominously, "Bad for your health."

Sam grinned. "Fine, don't talk about it."

After she was done, Carolyn said, "Just give me a minute to run your test and I'll be right back."

Sam waited, knowing it was standard protocol. Carolyn came back a few minutes later and before she could say anything, Sam said, "I know."

Carolyn stared at her and then slowly looked at the curtain of which Jack was just on the other side. She looked back at Sam and Sam shook her head in the negative.

Eying her a moment longer, Carolyn nodded once. "Okay. You're clear to go."

* * *

**Okay, so I really thought I would have at least gotten them TO Atlantis in this chapter. I was wrong. This was a perfect stopping point though. I promise next chapter we will actually get to Atlantis and hopefully back again!**


	48. Diversions

**A/N: And the UBER chapter is back! Technically, I separated it into two chapters but still...grab a snack. You'll be here a while. **

**After the free flowing of the last two chapters, this one had me stumbling a bit. I think I added and edited and deleted more on this chapter than any one I have done before.**

**Oh, and I had an anonymous review that I wanted to respond to from last chapter. This is what the individual said:**

**"and work still comes first before her family. She'd rather go in for a stupid  
unimportant project than be with her family. and even pack a bag to be as long  
as possible there. Given of what we saw on the show I have to say you write  
her incredibly in-character, good work."**

**I'm sorry if I gave that impression of Sam but that was not my intention. The reason the person called was because they knew Sam was going to be coming in anyway. Taking off a few minutes early does not (in my opinion) make Sam a bad mother, nor does it imply she would rather work on a project than be with her family. One of the reasons Sam is so obsessed with her work on the show is because she had no life to speak of. I think having kids would make her more balanced with work and family.**

**Jack's comment about being annoyed when people called doesn't mean that Sam takes off every time someone does call "needing" her help; it merely showed that people called. I think that Sam would be able to tell the difference between something that really needed her attention and something that could wait until Monday and act accordingly.**

**Oh, and the 'packing a bag to stay longer'....they stayed one night in Atlantis. One!**

**Anyway, sorry it wasn't as in-character, in your opinion, as you thought. But that's just not how I view Sam.**

**And finally, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Daniel stared down at the sleepy face before him, stroking a thumb over the delicate little fingers gripping his hand. Deep blue eyes blinked slowly, an unfocused gaze on Daniel's chest. Dr. Keller said that almost all babies were born with blue eyes and to expect Nicky's true color to show up around six months. Considering both Vala and Daniel had blue eyes, odds were so would their son.

Their son. His son. He was a father.

Daniel's feet were propped on an ottoman, Nicky resting against his thighs. He examined every detail of his son's face. His skin was pale now, the redness present at his birth having faded. Black hair poked out in all directions causing Rodney to make a crack at the real paternity of the child. A perfect button nose, soft round cheeks, and red lips constantly moving as Nicky sought blindly for his mother finished the picture.

He was beautiful.

Daniel never thought he would have this. Sha're, Shifu- that had been his attempt at family. He had failed. Some people, Daniel'd reasoned, just weren't meant for that life. Daniel glanced at the bed on the far side of the room where Vala lay sleeping. He may have thought his chance at a family gone but, then, Vala always did get her way one way or another.

She'd been so relieved when they found out they were having a boy. Though never actually said aloud, Daniel knew she wanted this pregnancy to be as different as possible from her last.

Adria.

It was odd to think that both of their children, and Daniel had been so ready to accept Shifu as his son, that both of them had been created out of a desire for evil and both had ascended. Daniel retracted; it wasn't odd, it was horrible.

He looked back at Nicky. This child had been created out of nothing but love and Daniel knew he would do anything necessary to protect him. No matter the cost.

Nicky grunted, his face scrunching and turning red. Unknowingly copying him, Daniel asked, "Oh, what's that face mean?". He wasn't seriously concerned. Yet.

A huge explosion and instant warmth against Daniel's leg answered the question. Daniel looked at Nicky as if he'd just sprouted tentacles. How could something so tiny make a noise that loud?!

"Do you feel better?," Daniel asked in slight disbelief.

Nicky made a sound not unlike a pterodactyl and tried to stick his fist in his mouth.

Distantly, Daniel heard the sound of the door chimes coming from the main room. Arranging Nicky in his arms, Daniel glanced at Vala to make sure she was still asleep and went to answer the door. Waving his hand over the sensor, Daniel was quickly greeted with a traditional O'Neill half-smirk.

"Daniel."

"Jack." Daniel paused. "Are you supposed to be here?"

"We really have to work on how you greet people. Kinda sends the wrong message."

"Oh, Daniel, he's adorable!" Sam looked like she was five seconds away from kidnapping the now sleeping baby from him.

"Daniel?" Jack sounded amused, which was never a good sign.

"Jack?"

"You gonna let us in?"

"What?" He glanced around quickly. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Come on in."

Stepping to the side, Daniel let Sam and Jack into the living area. "Sorry for the mess," Daniel gestured vaguely at the various baby supplies strewn throughout the room. "We haven't exactly gotten organization down yet."

Sam waved her hand. "Please. No new parent has to explain anything. You're in survival mode. Has he been sleeping any at night?"

Daniel lamented. "God no. Not at all." And suddenly Daniel remembered exactly why he loved Sam so much. Well, one of the reasons. She always let him whine and made appropriate sympathizing noises.

Sam nodded in understanding. "When's the last time you slept?"

"Uhhh." Daniel glanced toward their bedroom door. "Well, we're trying to take turns..."

"That's what I thought. Here - let us take Nicky and you go sleep with Vala."

"And she means that in the literal sense," Jack helpfully inputted.

Before Daniel fully knew it had happened, Nicky was in Sam's arms. "But, I mean," he pushed his glasses up his nose, "you guys didn't come here to watch Nicky."

"Of course we did," Sam countered. "Now go."

Daniel looked to Jack for help. Which was pointless because all he got was a look that said _what do you want me to do?_.

"Just for an hour," Daniel compromised. When he got no response, Daniel nodded to himself and walked toward his bedroom. "Oh," he turned. "Nicky just, um, he needs a diaper change."

Sam's gaze stayed on Nicky. "We'll take care of it, Daniel."

When Daniel finally went to bed, Sam meandered her way to the nursery with a soothing rocking gait.

Jack followed her in. "That was nice."

Sam glanced at him. "What? Letting them sleep?" She gave a short breathy laugh. "I _wish_ somebody had done that for us. Do you remember what it was like with Nathan?"

Jack's eyes widened in memory. "How could I forget?"

The screaming, the _endless_ crying. Jack shuddered.

"When Emma started sleeping through the night so quickly, I got up just to make sure she was breathing."

He remembered that, too.

"Jack, will you see if you can find any wipes over there?"

Over there was the changing station - or whatever women called it - and after a quick perusal, he found the wipes. Sam placed Nicky on the cushioned surface. He jerked in his sleep but otherwise didn't seem to care that he was being stripped and jostled. Jack moved from the "pee zone" and was oh so thankful he did when a second later Sam made an _oh_ noise and closed the just opened diaper.

Sam waited and then slowly opened the diaper again to see if he was done. Jack grimaced at the messy diaper. "Oh, I so do not miss that."

Sam smiled and changed the diaper like a pro. Nicky remained dead to the world. A grin came over Jack's face. "You've come a long way, Carter."

"Excuse me?"

"Nate's first diaper."

"Oh please. I'd never changed a diaper before!"

"Still..."

Sam picked up Nicky and promptly handed him to Jack. "I'm going to make him a bottle."

And then there were two.

Jack looked around the nursery after Sam left, decided it looked like any other nursery and trailed Sam back into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, Jack took a closer look at the young Jackson. Without having seen a picture of Daniel or Vala as a baby, it was hard to know who he looked like but Nick definitely had Vala's hair.

It was no wonder the kid wasn't sleeping at night if he was asleep all day. Jack took a little hand in his fingers and wiggled it. Nothing. Taking his index finger, he lightly tapped Nicky's cheek. This got an annoyed grimace.

"You're gonna wake him up," Sam chided.

"How else do you expect me to feed him?," Jack asked, taking the bottle from her. Sitting it down next to him, Jack returned to poking the kid. Lip trembling, Nicky started to cry. Jack used the open mouth as an opportunity and stuck the bottle in. It didn't even take a full second for Nicky to start sucking greedily.

The door chimed. "If that's Woolsey, I'm not here."

Even though this was a social visit, Woolsey seemed to think it an ample opportunity to discuss some things with Jack regarding operations on Atlantis. Jack disagreed.

Sam opened the door.

"Colonel!" Sheppard briefly looked around the door frame as if he might have walked to the wrong room.

"John! How are you?"

"Fine. Yeah, I thought Lorne would have told me when you got here. I was down at the pier. Daedalus arrived today."

"We just got in maybe twenty minutes ago." Sam eyed a box Sheppard was holding. "Something for Daniel?"

John looked at the box. "Oh. For the baby I imagine. Vala's always got something coming in for him. Anyway, I knew their hands were full so I thought I'd bring it by for 'em."

Sam stepped out of the way, allowing John to enter. After pausing for a moment to decide where to put it, John set it on the floor beside a desk.

"Sheppard, that you?"

"Yes, sir." John walked around the couch to where they could talk face to face. It wasn't every day he saw a general in cargo pants and holding a baby bottle.

"Got the report from your first mission back out," Jack started casually.

John straightened his stance.

"Hell of a way to get back in the thick of things."

"That's one way to put it, sir."

"But seriously? R.O.U.S.'s?"

Sam shook her head. "I'm sorry. R.O.U. what?"

John answered. "Rodents of unusual size. And yes sir. Even Ronon was freaked out."

Sam bit her lip. "Oh you have to tell me what McKay did!"

Smirking, John said, "Before or after he screamed like a girl and tried to jump on Ronon?"

They all smiled at that. Then the door chimed again.

Jack glared over his shoulder. "What is this? Grand central station?"

Sam moved to answer the door but it opened on its own. She looked at John. "Oh, that must be nice."

Teyla moved to enter wearing a smile and then froze when she spotted John. A million thoughts flashed in her eyes before she decided to just act as if everything was normal. Sam glanced at John in confusion. He was staring at Teyla with a tightened jaw and clouded eyes.

"Colonel Carter, it is wonderful to see you again."

"You too, Teyla. Please, come in."

"Oh no. I was just stopping by to give this to Vala for Nicky." She held up a small onesie. It was of definite Pegasus design, a deep rust color but soft to the touch.

Jack stood up off the couch, still holding a feeding Nicky. Everyone looked at him. "I felt left out," he explained, his back having been to everyone. "Hi Teyla."

Teyla's smile was genuine. "Hello General. I hope you are enjoying your trip to Atlantis more than previous occasions."

"Yes, well, we still have a full day for something to go berserk."

"Let us hope that does not happen." Teyla's eyes darted around the room. "Are Daniel and Vala not in?"

"They're sleeping."

Teyla nodded in response to Sam's comment. "That is very kind of you to look after Nicolas while they rest."

There was an awkwardness in the silence that followed and Teyla looked down at the clothing she brought. "If you will, please give this to Vala for me. I will be leaving to stay on Athosia shortly."

"What?," John asked, speaking for the first time since she'd entered the room.

Teyla paused at the interruption, her eyes holding John's before deciding to continue where she left off. "There is a feast tonight. My people would be honored to have you both come."

"What are we celebrating?," Jack asked.

"On Athosia," John said, "it's not so much much what they're celebrating as somebody just wanting to have a party."

He said it with such fondness that Teyla could not help the small smile at his words. They were, after all, very true.

"I'm in," Jack readily agreed.

Sam nodded as well. "We'll both be there."

"Very well," Teyla responded, obviously pleased. "I shall look forward to seeing you there." Pointedly not looking at John, Teyla said, "I must depart."

After Teyla said goodbye, it took all of two seconds for John to say, "I, uh, need to..."

"Go, John."

Sheppard didn't wait to be told twice and followed after Teyla.

Sam turned to Jack. "What was that all about?"

Jack shrugged. "Beats me." He lifted the bottle from Nicky's mouth. "But this one's done and out for the count again. You wanna burp him?" Jack looked around the semi-cluttered room. "I can clean up around here."

"Sure. Let me go get a burp rag."

* * *

Vala jerked awake. "Daniel, the baby..."

Daniel's arm snaked around her to pull her back in bed. "It s'ok, Jam's got 'em. Go back asleep."

Jam? He was obviously delirious. Vala reached blindly for her robe, wrapping in its warmth lost by leaving the covers. Daniel's soft snore started up almost instantaneously. Leaving their bedroom, Vala would have continued directly to the nursery had she not spotted the object of her query on the couch with two unexpected but pleasant surprises.

"Sam?"

"Hey Vala." Sam tilted Nicky in her arms so that Vala was in his line of sight. Speaking to the baby, Sam said, "Look who's awake!"

Vala ran her fingers through her hair. She must look a fright. "How long have you been here?"

"A couple of hours."

Vala sat down in the side chair, suddenly glad she'd put on her robe. While the silky pink number she had on was fabulous, Vala didn't particularly feel like flashing that much leg in front of company.

His arm around Sam and free hand holding the DVD remote, Jack asked, "Daniel still asleep?"

"No," came the gruff reply from the hallway. Daniel cleared his throat and bypassed the living area for the kitchen. No one needed to ask to know that he was making coffee.

"How are you feeling, Vala?"

_Like a pile of Varbasha droppings, _Vala seriously considered saying. "Better now that I've slept." Smiling at her beautiful creation, she asked, "Has Nickel given you any trouble?"

"Nickel?," Jack questioned with some amusement.

Sam silently offered Vala her son and she readily took him. He was still new and utterly fascinating and Vala knew he was one thing, along with his father, that she would never grow tired of.

"It took Vala all of ten seconds after we decided on Nicolas to start calling him that," Daniel informed them from the kitchen counter.

"It is one of your currency items, yes?" Smiling down at Nicky, she continued, "I thought it was rather fitting."

Daniel tapped his fingers, waiting for the coffee to be done. "How long are you here for?"

"Just til tomorrow. We were invited to Athosia tonight for a feast. Oh, that reminds me. Teyla brought Nicky a onesie. I set it on the table." Sam stood up to go get it.

Mug in hand, Daniel came into the living area and sat in the chair opposite Vala. "You gonna stay the night on Athosia or come back to Atlantis?"

"I'm too old to sleep in tents. We've got guest quarters here."

"Don't drink the Ruus wine then. You'll never make it back."

Jack smirked. "Not everybodys as much of a floozy as you, Danny boy."

Daniel merely shrugged and waved his coffee at Vala. "She was drunk as a skunk the first feast we went to and Vala can drink everybody on Atlantis under the table."

Vala smiled charmingly. "Thank you, darling."

Sam came back to the group holding the little onesie. "I wonder what they make this material out of. It's so soft."

"I know." Vala took the gift from Sam. "Teyla's given me all of Torren's old things that she still had."

"Speaking of Teyla," Sam began, "what's going on with her and John?"

Daniel snorted. "Sheppard's an idiot. That's what's going on."

Vala elaborated. "Teyla is pregnant. From what I've gathered, John panicked."

"Panicked?"

Daniel took another sip of his coffee. "He told her that it was just so early in their relationship, her getting pregnant. They've only been together, what?" He looked at Vala. "Six months or so?"

"Yes, as if that matters. Anyway, Teyla took that to mean that he wasn't as serious about their relationship as she thought..."

"Which isn't true," Daniel interrupted.

"...and promptly kicked him out of their quarters. They still aren't speaking, the last I heard."

"Sheppard's trying; Teyla's just not listening."

"Well, she's still on Atlantis so that's in his favor."

"How?," Jack asked.

"If she considered it really over, she would have left to stay with her people by now."

"Well she said she was planning on staying on Athosia when she was here," Sam mused. "Maybe she's trying to scare him."

"If Sheppard's expression was anything to go by, it did the trick."

Daniel frowned. "Why was John here?"

"Oh. I forgot. He brought a package that came in on the Daedalus."

Vala perked up. "Ooh good." She smiled widely down at Nicky. "Mummy got you lots of noisy toys we can drive Daddy absolutely mad with!"

"Joy!," Daniel sarcastically retorted.

* * *

**You made it! ...to the end of the first part. Did anybody catch the Princess Bride bit?**


	49. Distractions

"That was fun!" Jack grinned into the night. "We should do this more often."

"Oh yes. Fun. Jack! Will you..."

Thunk! "Ow."

Sam sighed down at her drunk lump of a husband. He was too busy glaring at the tree root he'd tripped over. "Give me your hand."

He did and Sam pulled him up, putting his arm around her shoulders to hopefully prevent any more falling.

Jack started humming. And then - lord help her - it turned into singing.

_"Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely wor-orld  
She took the midnight gate goin anywheeeeerrrre  
Just a city boy, born and raised in south Beloit  
He took the midnight gate goin anywheeeeerrrre"_

"Jack, are you editing the words to a Journey song?"

"Yup," he shamelessly admitted. He pointed at her, trying to look stern but falling somewhere short of just squinting at her. "Don't laugh! Ev'rybody 'nos it. And they _like_ it, too!"

"_Don't stop believing! Hold on to that fe-ee-eeling! Taur'i pe-ee-e-ple."_

Okay. It was official. He was _butchering_ that song. "Jack, please. You're going to get us killed."

"We're with the Athosians. I love the Athosians. Good people, they are."

"Yes and if you keep singing, they're going to think they're putting a dying animal out of its misery when they shoot you."

"Ouch, Carter." Jack put his right hand over his chest. "You wound me."

Sam huffed. "Oh, yeah. I can feel your pain from here."

"Where are we going?," Jack asked.

"Atlantis. And then we are going to bed."

"Bed. I _like_ that idea."

"You are so not in a state to even be contemplating that. I should have left you with John to sleep this off."

"I love you."

"You are not getting laid tonight, General."

He sighed. "It was worth a shot."

* * *

"Ow."

It was the first conscious thought in his mind and evidently, out of his mouth. It'd been a long time since he'd had this particular pain and Jack tried to place why exactly he had a hangover.

Athosia. Halling. Getting drunk under the table by some kid in his twenties - Jimbo something. How did he get that drunk off of two mugs of booze? It didn't even taste that strong, fer cryin' out loud!

Jack opened his eyes and promptly slammed them shut at the incoming light. Ow again! So it was definitely morning. Sam evidently deserted him already as he couldn't feel her in bed. He needed coffee. And to not throw up. Not throwing up would be good.

Very very slowly, Jack opened his eyes and slunk off the bed. He grabbed his head and groaned. Under no circumstances was he ever to drink Ruus wine again. Ever.

A shower. He'd take a shower and then go get coffee. Yes, that sounded like a plan.

Twenty minutes later, Jack was clean and shaved and _sweet mercy, there is a god_, he found painkillers. Jack smiled at the bottle by the sink. Rescind that. Sweet mercy, there is a wife.

Said wife was most likely with Daniel. Daniel meant coffee.

"Wow. You look like shit," Daniel announced far too loudly when Jack arrived at his door.

"Guess we're about even then," Jack grumped.

Vala and Sam were in the living area with Nicky and looked upon him with some amusement.

"We did warn you," Daniel reminded him, unable to silently enjoy Jack's pain like the others.

"Shut up, Daniel." It was amazing how good those three words made him feel.

Pouring himself a cup of heaven on Earth, er, Atlantis, Jack squished himself on the couch with Sam and Vala.

"We were just thinking of getting some breakfast."

Jack's stomach flopped at the mere mention of food. "I'll pass."

"Toast and honey."

"Huh?," Jack articulately replied.

Vala said again, "Toast and honey. It's the perfect cure for a hangover if your stomach can handle it. Worked for me every time."

"Honey is high in fructose," Daniel mused.

Jack looked at him oddly. "How do you know this crap?"

It was a good two hours before Jack could be convinced that anything other than coffee would be a good idea. By then it was lunch and the others decided they could eat something light after their late breakfast.

In the food line, Jack tried to not look directly at any one food item for too long and thankfully, his nose seemed a little congested. He'd never thought to consider a cold as a blessing before.

"John looks to be in a much better mood this morning."

Jack followed Sam's gaze and found John sitting at a table with Ronon, wearing a big grin on his face. The last Jack had seen of the Major, Teyla and he were fighting about whether John was invited to the feast when he'd arrived with them. A moment later, John's good mood was explained when of her own free will, Teyla - accompanied by Amelia - came and joined their party.

"Looks like the new parents made up."

"Everyone's having babies," Sam pondered aloud, watching as a 7-month pregnant Amelia tried to ease down into her chair.

"Everyone in Atlantis anyway," Jack added on.

Jokingly, Sam suggested, "Maybe there's something in the water."

Jack pointed a finger at her. "It's that Ruus wine!"

"Well, if that's all, I wish you a happy pregnancy, General."

"Smart-asses do not go to heaven, Carter."

* * *

They were leaving in a few minutes for home. Sam was busy finding the camera to take some last minute pictures of Nicky while Jack sat with Daniel and his son on the balcony. They hadn't said anything in a while, simply gazing out over the ocean while enjoying each others company.

Daniel broke the silence, looking down at Nicky as he spoke. "He has naquadah in his blood. Vala passed it on."

That had always been a fear of Sam's. Neither Nate or Emma had it though they both got his Ancient gene. Emma's was stronger than his; no doubt another side effect of when she was conceived.

"He's healthy, though. Right?"

Daniel nodded. "Yeah. Dr. Keller's going to keep an extra eye on his development just to be sure, but yeah. Right now he's pretty perfect."

Daniel was completely enamored with his son. Jack was glad for it. Daniel had never really had an anchor in life since his parents died. Well, at least until Abydos and that stability was cruelly taken from him much too soon. Nicky and Vala gave Daniel the family he'd never been allowed to have.

Jack reached out and cupped the back of Daniel's neck with his hand, giving him a fond pat before returning his hand to his lap. Daniel looked over and smiled, neither needing words to know what the other was thinking.

"How's Emma really doing? I tried to talk to Sam when she was out last but she pretty much ignored me when I brought it up."

Jack took a deep breath. "She hasn't done anything new. Her English is good and she hardly ever slips up with Ancient anymore. She's reading now, did I tell you that?"

Daniel shook his head.

"Yeah, Sam started showing both Nate and Emma letters ridiculously early. It wasn't until Emma started taking her speech class that Sam really saw any results with her though. And then Emma just took off with it. The school wants Nate to skip 1st grade."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Jack sighed, but then he smiled. "Kids are too smart for their own good. Thank god they took after Carter, though. I hated school."

"I can't even imagine a poor teacher trying to keep you in a desk for any length of time." Years of Jack fidgeting during briefings flashed through Daniel's mind.

Vala walked out on the balcony, her hair and make-up fixed to perfection and wearing clothes more suitable to a night on the town than simply walking around their quarters. "The mamarazzi's are ready." Taking Nicky from Daniel's arms, she smiled proudly. "And Nickel looks absolutely dashing in his new outfit."

"Are we going to a party or are we just taking pictures?," Daniel remarked dryly.

"We have to look our best for the photographs, Daniel. Samantha will be showing these to everyone at the SGC."

Jack wrapped his arm around Daniel's shoulder. "You wouldn't want everyone to think your impeccable fashion sense had fallen short since leaving the Milky Way, would you?"

Daniel considered not even dignifying that with a response. But then a thought occurred to him. "Nobody at the SGC even knows what I look like out of BDU's!"

* * *

Sam finished unpacking her bag. She hadn't felt like doing it yesterday when they'd arrived home. Time change between planets was far worse than any jet lag she'd experienced and even though it had been early afternoon when they'd left Atlantis, it was late on Earth when they arrived 0.6 seconds later. Try as she might, Sam hadn't been able to fall asleep until five in the morning. Jack, on the other hand, had had no problems falling asleep within minutes of hitting the pillow.

Looking around the bedroom, Sam decided she well and truly had nothing left to do. Slowly, she made her way to the living room. She'd put this off long enough.

"Jack..."

"Yeah," came the dazed reply.

Sam sighed. Hockey. She glanced out the window. Nathan and Emma were running around outside with Dorothy.

"Jack..."

"Sam..."

Still...looking...at...the tv. She could probably be naked and he wouldn't notice right now.

"You listening?"

"Yep."

Chip entering mouth.

"Ooh." Bad play.

Her shoulders slumped in slight annoyance, sarcasm dripping off her tongue. "I saw a purple cow today."

"Really?"

Sam rolled her eyes. He even made the correct facial expressions. Yet not a word actually processed. Maybe this could work to her advantage. Technically, she'd be telling him. It wasn't her fault if he wasn't listening.

"Oh, by the way..."

"Uhhuh?...yes!" The last was hissed at the television with both hands raised in front of him, fists flailing in triumph.

"I'm pregnant."

"That's nice, honey."

Another chip in mouth. Sam couldn't help but smile, even as she sighed. Jack only called her honey when he wasn't paying attention. The man was completely oblivious.

"Okay. Well, I'm just gonna go read a magazine."

A noncommittal grunt followed. She wasn't really sure if it was directed at her or the tv.

Fifteen minutes later...

Jack walked into the bedroom, still carrying the remote control, and appeared to be in a state of shock.

Sam bit her lip behind the magazine.

"Pr...Pregnant?"

She flipped a page.

"Yep."

"But...we...weren't we?"

Sam nodded. She had been on the shot, and was as shocked as he was when the pregnancy test came back positive. Three times.

He paused for a moment, remote in mid air, taking it all in. And then, "How?"

Sam raised a brow. "If you really need me to explain it to you..."

He stood there for a moment, his jaw jutted to the side in thought. "We were having A LOT of..."

Sam cut him off. "Yes, we were."

"Huh." Smiling and crinkling his nose in a really adorable way, Jack questioned, "Really?"

Okay, that reaction was very different from what she had been expecting. Sam nodded again.

Jack padded over to the bed, crawling on top of her to plant a kiss on her lips.

Resting his forehead against hers, he smiled wryly.

"Hey mama."

After another chaste kiss, Jack nuzzled into her neck.

"Thank you."

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through the back of his hair. Jack had thanked her both times she'd told him she was pregnant previously. And when Nathan and Emma were born. The way he said it sent shivers down her spine and warmed her all the way to her core. Like he took all of his joy, love, and gratitude and wrapped them in those two words.

Sam halted the kisses being planted on her neck, pushing Jack to the side of her.

"That's it? I mean, I'm kind of freaked out and you're taking this remarkably well."

Jack shrugged, not looking nearly as worried as she felt he should. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he said, "Not much we can do about it now."

He didn't say it but Sam heard the _might as well be happy about it_ anyway.

Still..."I'm 46. This is insane. I mean, I know my pregnancy with Emma was a lot smoother than Nathan's but I'm way past the beginning of advanced maternal age and this is not even taking in consideration the naquadah in my blood."

Her hand covered her stomach, an unconscious gesture of protection.

"It was never proven that had anything to do with why you had such a hard time carrying Nate. The fact that you were fine with Emma and even Vala having Nicky only confirms the fact. You shouldn't worry about it."

Jack covered her hand with his. "We'll be okay. Whatever happens, _we'll_ be okay."

Sam rested her head against his chin. She felt his lips kiss her hair. Staring at his chest, she whispered, "Aren't you scared?"

Jack wrapped his arms around her, taking a moment before he answered. Quietly, he responded, "Yeah."

Sam hugged herself to him, thankful for the admittance. She never wanted them to clam up the way they had with Emma ever again.

"But not the way you're thinking," he continued. "I'm old. Way too old to be starting out with another kid. I probably won't even be around when this one reaches his twenties."

"Okay, that's not even funny. You are not THAT old, Jack."

"I'll be in my eighties. That's old, Carter. It's not really fair on them either. Dad's are supposed to be able to run after their kids and play ball."

Sam pulled herself back to look at him. "And you can do that. You're in good shape. Don't act like you're not."

He frowned. "Yeah, and wrap my knees in ice packs when we come home. Not to mention all the 'gramps' I'll get in the little league stands."

"Is that what you're really worried about? Being an embarrassment to them?"

When the frown didn't leave his face and his eyes looked somewhere over her head, she knew she was right. "Babe, our kids will be lucky. Not only is it a lot more common to have older parents anymore, but there are tons of kids who _are_ being raised by their grandparents because their parents don't care enough to do it themselves. Our kids have both parents and ones who are madly in love - not divorced, which is a rarity in itself."

He looked over her face with a small smirk. "You're madly in love with me? Get out!"

Sam rolled her eyes. Jack shuffled down more to her level and kissed her.

"I can't believe we're gonna have three kids. I take it Doc found the little guy when we got back from Atlantis?"

"Something like that."

"Before then? When did you find out?"

He wasn't going to be happy. "About two weeks ago."

Definitely not happy. "And you're just telling me now because..."

"Because--Because, to be honest, I kind of flipped out. I was shocked and I think a little in denial. I didn't want to tell you only to lose the baby."

"So, what?" Jack stood up abruptly, gesturing angrily at the end of the bed. "You start bleeding all over the place and I'm supposed to assume that you're just having a bad period? What the hell, Carter?! What if you were alone?"

"I'm perfectly capable of getting to a phone." She held up her hands in surrender, hoping to stop whatever he was about to say. "I know - that's not the point. And I'm sorry."

"Damn it, Sam. I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"I didn't want to tell you until I could honestly say I was excited about it."

"And you are now?," he finally asked.

Sam rested her back against their headboard and placed her hand over her stomach. "Yes."

"You can't be anywhere close to 14 weeks."

"I'm not."

"So why now?"

"I was tired of keeping it a secret from you for starters. But, I don't know. I've felt really good this entire time. I haven't thrown up or been nauseous once. I can't even really tell you why I bought the pregnancy tests. I just feel...different."

"Different," Jack repeated.

Sam shrugged. "Maybe that's what it's like for women who don't experience morning sickness. Maybe they just know."

"I want you to quit hiding stuff from me," he commanded firmly.

"I can do that."

"I'm not some damned delicate flower."

Sam smiled softly. "I know."

"I have a right to know when or if I should be worried about my wife and children."

"You're right."

Jack let out a long breath, feeling his point made and seeing the honestly in her words. Walking over to her side of the bed, Jack sat down and placed a hand on her belly. Then, he kissed her.

"I'm excited."

"What?"

Jack articulated each syllable with the slightest smile. "I'm excited."

He looked down at his hand and then back at her. "So you know."

Sam squeezed his hand. "Me too."

And then she kissed him again. Jack's hand slid off her stomach and on to the mattress so he could lean into her.

"Mooommmm!"

Jack groaned against her lips.

"They always know, don't they?" Standing up, he rambled on, "I don't even see how you're pregnant. Lord knows they don't let us have any fun."

Sam smirked at his antics.

Nathan burst in the door. "Moooooom! Emma stole my stegosaurus and won't give it back!"

Emma ran in after him. "That's not true! Daddy, he's lying! I think he should get a spanking!"

"I'll decide if or when anybody gets a spanking. Do you have his dinosaur?"

"No," Emma denied, sticking her nose haughtily in the air. "I lost it."

"See!," Nate hissed, demanding retribution.

"Okay, okay!" Sam cut in. "Emma, where's the last place you remember seeing his dinosaur?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't a lost it."

"How 'bout this?," Jack suggested. "Emma, in the future, you have to ask before you play with any of Nate's toys and to pay for losing his dinosaur, you get to do Nate's chores for the next two days."

They didn't pay their kids an allowance for doing things around the house. Emma and Nate were just expected to do them. So having one do the others chores was as good as paying for the lost item out of an allowance.

"But Daddy!"

"I can make it more," Jack warned.

Emma bit her lip. "What if I looked real hard and found it?"

"You'd still have to do the chores. You need to learn to be more careful with other peoples things."

Nate smiled smugly when his sister glared at him but refrained from saying anything. He wanted a new dinosaur to replace the one Emma lost after all and Nathan had learned from experience that gloating in front of the parents often meant he got in trouble too.

Sam and Jack shared a look before she faced the kids. "So who wants to hear some exciting news?"

* * *

**And done! I know a few of you were hoping Sam was pregnant so I'm glad to have granted your wish, so to speak. Hope these two chapters weren't utterly banal for you. Parts of it felt like what I call "briefing room scenes" - necessary to get across information but not the most entertaining part of the story.**


	50. Car Rides and Bedtimes

**A/N: Found a lot of adorable kids quotes online via Kids Say The Darndest Things google search. Some of the cutest are in this chapter.**

* * *

Night 1

A bloodcurdling scream startled Jack out of a deep sleep. He was up and moving before he consciously even realized it. Shooting down the hallway, Jack barrelled into Emma's room and flung on the light. And there she was, sitting straight up in bed, still screaming.

Sam moved past him, calling Emma's name. Emma had no reaction. Her eyes were closed, whole body tensed as the ear-piercing scream continued. Sam shook her shoulders lightly and Emma stopped screaming, slowly blinking open her eyes.

"Emma, honey, it's okay. It was just a bad dream."

Once Emma's eyes focused, they welled up with tears and she started to cry. Sam pulled her daughter into a hug.

"It's okay. I've got you."

Emma pushed away from Sam, shrieking "NO" loudly. Still heavily bawling, Emma screamed, "I want Daddy!"

Jack's legs kicked back into action and he moved to pick Emma up. She crumpled in his arms, soaking his shirt with her tears. Sam and Jack looked at each other in bewilderment. Neither of their kids had ever had this kind of fierce reaction to a nightmare before.

"Mommy?" came a sleepy voice from the doorway. Nathan rubbed his right eye, holding on to his pant leg with his left hand.

Sam waved him over. "It's okay, Nathan. Emma just had a bad dream."

Nate walked over to Jack and Emma and put his hand on Emma's leg. "It's okay, Ems. Bad dreams can't really hurt you."

Emma protested loudly to her brother's touch, lifting her leg out of his reach and tightening her grip about Jack's neck.

Nate looked at Sam with a frown and she just shook her head and picked him up. "She's just upset right now, Nathan. C'mon. Let's get you back to bed. Daddy will help Emma calm down."

Over an hour later and Emma was still bawling. She hadn't stopped once and Jack and Sam were out of ideas. Emma wouldn't even let Sam touch her.

Jack rubbed Emma's back. "Emma, baby. It's okay. Daddy's got you. I won't let you go. I promise."

Finally, Emma started to quiet out of sheer exhaustion. Still clinging tightly to Jack's shirt and holding his left earlobe in her fingers, Emma faded into a light uneasy sleep. Jack feared that by the time all the kids were raised, his earlobes would be down to his knees. Exhausted himself, Jack didn't even bother to try and lay her in her own bed. Wearily heading to his own bedroom with Sam behind them, they laid down and tried to go back to sleep.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Pokepokepoke. "Dad-dy," called a sing-song voice. "Wake up!"

Jack was given no further choice in the matter as his eyelids were forcibly pried open by tiny little fingers. Once his eyes focused on the fro-y haired little girl on his chest, she smiled and said, "There you are!"

How could he not smile at that? "Good morning, monkey."

"Morning, Daddy."

Jack looked to the left side of the bed. Emma propped her elbows up on his chest and rested her head in her hands. "Mama's already awake," she helpfully informed him.

Jack looked at the clock. He'd slept right through the alarm. Still, if he skipped breakfast, he wouldn't be late to work. Taking a moment to thoroughly gaze over his daughter's face, Jack asked, "You wanna talk about your dream last night?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Just don't wanna."

"It might make you feel better. Make it less scary."

Emma looked down at his shirt, looking like she was reading the words scrawled across the front while a crease furrowed between her brows. Then, looking back up and locking brown eyes with his, she told him firmly, "I _don't_ want to, Daddy."

And that was exactly what worried him. It obviously still upset her and Jack would do anything to see that look disappear from her face. But no matter how much he wanted to, Jack couldn't force it out of her. And if he couldn't get her to talk about it, the least he could do was distract her from it.

"How 'bout some breakfast?"

She latched on to the new topic with a big smile. "We have to wait."

"Why?"

"Mama's still in the kitchen."

As far as Jack was concerned, that wasn't much of an explanation. "How do you know that?"

"Cuz she just got up and Mama always makes coffee."

"So?"

"I want Foote Loops."

Ah, the truth came out. Jack, being banned from unhealthy foods, wasn't allowed sugary cereals and Emma and Nate only got to have them on weekends. During the rest of the week, Sam made sure they had a healthy breakfast alternative. Nate, odd child that he was, actually _liked_ the cardboard cereal that Carter made them eat. Emma, on the other hand, was all for sneaking the good stuff.

Kicking off the covers that were resting somewhere on his thighs, Jack wrapped an arm around Emma before he stood up, taking her with him.

"I do believe you're trying to bribe me into being an accomplice, young lady."

"What's accomplish?"

"Accomplice," Jack corrected. "And it's a person who helps bad guys get what they want."

Emma looked at him darkly. "Daddy! Are you calling me a bad guy?"

"Well, if the shoe fits..."

"The shoe dudent fit, Daddy. The shoe's way too big." The sarcasm was so perfectly placed that Jack couldn't help but feel pride swell up in his chest.

When they made it in the kitchen, Sam was still there, along with Nate who was a good way through his breakfast already. Sitting Emma on a stool at the island, Jack walked up behind Carter to complete his morning ritual of resting his hand on the bump.

Sam was four months along and adorably concerned about "being huge". Even the third time around, Sam wasn't accustomed to the changes her body was taking and had compared it to her body betraying her. She wasn't able to feel comfortable in her own skin. Things that worked before, no longer worked the same way. And according to her, her boobs were trying to take over the world. As far as Jack was concerned, they could take over the galaxy and he'd be okay with it.

Kissing her cheek and absently noting Sam looking over some school related thing of Nate's, Jack moved to the pantry and grabbed the healthy cereal Emma would no doubt give him nasty looks over. He poured a bowl, getting a few drops of milk on the counter which he wiped up with his shirt, and handed Emma her breakfast. She frowned into her bowl and silently glared at him in betrayal. Jack just ruffled her curly hair, stopping to kiss the top of Nate's head on the way to the coffee machine.

"Mama," Emma asked in between mouthfuls, "are you sure you remember how to make babies? It's been a long time since I was a baby."

Jack beat Sam to the punch, grinning slightly. "Sure, baby. Your mom and I practice all the time."

"Jack!" Sam rebuked. He shrugged, unrepentant. It wasn't like Emma knew what he meant.

To ensure his eldest child didn't start a barrage of whys, wheres, and hows that Jack really didn't want to get into, Jack nudged Nate to get his attention. "How's hockey? You still liking it?"

Nate had just joined one of the local hockey teams for kids his age with a friend from his school.

"Yep. It's fun. I asked Sadie to be my friend."

Emma asked, "Is that a little girl?"

Nate nodded. "Yeah. She's my friend."

Her nose crinkled. "Aw. That's so cute."

Evidently the woman psyche was hard-wired weird from birth because Jack didn't see what was particularly 'cute' about that.

Nate continued, unknowing of Jack's musings. Sounding a little perturbed, he grumbled, "She's better than me though."

Sam sipped at her juice. "It's okay for a girl to be better than you at something, Nathan."

"Yeah," Jack chipped in, taking Nate's empty bowl and rinsing it out in the sink, "your mom's better than me at lots a stuff."

Nate sulked. "I don't care that she's a girl. I just want to be better than her."

Jack's chest shook with a silent chuckle. "Well, in that case..."

Sam nudged him with her hip.

"C'mon, sport. Let's go get ready."

"You taking me to school today?"

Nate's school and Emma's daycare were in opposite directions so Jack and Sam alternated who took who where before heading to the mountain each morning.

Sarcastically, Jack gestured, "Unless you have other plans...?"

Nate picked up on his father's subtle humor. "Nope. I'm good."

On the way to Nate's school, Nate mused, "I think that stop lights should have orange lights."

Jack glanced in the rear view mirror. "How come?"

"Well yellow's like, "You needta slow down cuz I'ma 'bout to turn red. And orange could be, 'I really mean it; I'm turning red now!'"

Jack grinned. Out of the mouth of babes...

* * *

Night 2

"Daaaaad?"

Jack closed his eyes. He'd _just_ sat down. Getting back up, Jack walked down the hall from his bedroom to Nate's.

Opening the door the rest of the way, he asked, "What?"

"I'm thirsty. Can I have some water?"

Classic stall tactics. "No, you had your chance. Go to sleep."

Jack met little Emma in the hall on the way back. She froze mid step, the nightgown she wore swamping her small frame. Jack raised a brow in question of why she was out of bed.

"I had to go to the bat-room," she confessed.

"Did you wash your hands?"

Emma held up still damp hands.

"We have towels for that, you know."

She shrugged.

Jack tilted his head to her room. "Go hop back in bed."

Biting her lip, Emma asked, "Will you read me another story?"

"Mom already read you two."

"Then will you tuck me in?"

"That I can do."

Emma was still scared from her nightmare the night before. Following her in her room, Jack noted every light was on and she'd pushed her toy bin in front of the closet. Pulling Emma's blankets up and laying them across her, Jack took a moment to brush her dark hair away from her face.

"Love you."

"Love you back, Daddy."

Jack kissed her forehead and went to stand up but Emma gripped his arm. "Are you sure you can't s'eep with me tonight?"

Jack gave her a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine, munchkin. You know I'd never let anything happen to you, right?"

She nodded.

"Me and your mom will be right down the hall if you need us. But I have to sleep with her."

When she didn't say anything to that, Jack gave her one last goodnight kiss and headed out of Emma's bedroom. Right as he got to the door, Jack heard her mutter, "The big sissy."

Just as the grin started to form on his face, Jack heard, "Da-aaaad?"

Definitely trying his patience tonight, those two.

"What?!," Jack barked before he got to Nate's door.

"I'm _thirsty. _Can I please have some water?"

Jack leaned on the door frame. "Nate, I told you no. If you ask again, I'll have to spank you."

Five minutes later...

"Daaaaaa-aaaaaad?"

That was it. Jack didn't even leave his room, shouting across the hall, "What?!"

"When you come in to spank me, can you bring a glass of water?"

Sam made a strangled sound beside him. He glared at her. "No giggling."

By the time morning finally arrived, Jack and Sam were both thoroughly exhausted. Emma had repeatedly ventured out of her room, the first two times coming in their room, the third time to the bathroom, and the fourth - occurring at three in the morning - to the kitchen. They had thought someone was breaking in only to find Emma foraging for snacks. After that, Jack's senses had been on high alert and every time Sam got up to go the bathroom, he started awake.

Blearily making his way downstairs, Jack ran into Emma in the living room. She looked moody as hell.

She confirmed this by telling him, "I'm mad."

He considered telling her, "Tough." After all, she was the cause of his own current crankiness. Instead he asked, "Why?"

"Because I don't wanna be happy."

Jack supposed that was as good a reason as any.

After downing some coffee that at least managed to keep his eyes open - though also caused Carter to glare at him since she couldn't have any - Jack made his way to the bathroom to shave.

Nate stood in his doorway as Jack lathered up. "Can I do that?"

"What?"

"I wanna shave, too."

Jack internally shrugged. "Okay. C'mere."

Nate's grin was estatic. Then Jack changed his mind. "Actually, go get your stool so you can see in the mirror."

Nate came back in the room running, a purple and green step stool in his hands. "Let's lather you up."

Jack smeared the shaving cream on his son's face. Nate giggled. "I look like Santa."

Jack shaved himself first and then faced Nate.

"Can't I do it?"

"Not until you're a little older. There are blades that could cut you."

Nate pouted a little but otherwise said nothing. Jack used the razor lightly, just enough to get the shaving cream mostly off Nate's face. Once their faces were rinsed and dried, Nate looked in the mirror proudly at his freshly "shaved" skin.

"I'm getting big, huh, Dad?"

Jack ruffled his hair. "Yeah. You are. Go get ready for school before we're late."

When Jack walked back into the bedroom, he found Carter looking at the screen on their digital camera with a gleeful grin on her face.

"What'd you do?," he asked suspiciously.

Her lips twitched a little more. "Nothing. Just catching the cute father/son moment." Standing up, Sam showed him a picture of Nate standing on his stool looking down at the razor as Jack swiped it along Nate's jaw.

Kissing his cheek, she told him, "I'm gonna take Emma to daycare this morning. Don't let Nathan forget his lunch money."

After gathering Emma up and getting in the car, Sam glanced back at her. She was busy kicking her feet to the radio.

"So, Emma. Let's talk about how you kept getting out of bed last night."

Without missing a beat, Emma retorted, "So, Mama. Let's talk about fish."

"You don't need to be wandering around the house at night, honey. It made Mommy and Daddy think someone had tried to come in our house."

"Why would they do that?"

"The more important question is, 'Why did you keep getting up last night?'"

"I already toad you. I was hungry."

"It's okay to have not wanted to go to sleep after your scary dream. But no matter how scary that dream was, it can't really hurt you. I promise."

"K."

Emma looked out the window for the rest of the drive to daycare. When they got there, Sam parked across the street and took Emma by the hand to lead her inside.

"See the street we're crossing? When Daddy tooked me the other day and we walked across, there was a lady who didn't even stop at that stop sign."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. She just went right through and didn't even see us."

"What did Daddy do?"

"He yelled really loud. I don't think she could hear him with her windows up though."

"What did he yell?"

Emma paused. "I don't think I should tell you."

* * *

Night 3

"The End."

"Can you read another one?"

Sam closed the book. "It's bedtime, Emma."

Emma bit her lip. Sam stroked her chubby little cheek. "You're very brave, remember?"

Taking a deep breath, Emma nodded. "I'm very brave."

Giving Emma a kiss, Sam wished her good night and headed to bed.

Three hours later, she was woken by a piercing scream.

* * *

**Wow! I can't believe I'm done with my 50th chapter. And over 200 reviews! Thanks to all of you that have taken the time to review this story and encourage me to keep going!**


	51. The Ground Gives Way

Day 7

"I hear you've been having some bad dreams."

Emma nodded, not looking at Dr. Lam.

Carolyn put her hands on Emma's knees. "I know you don't want to talk about what you dream about and that's okay. You don't have to tell me. Is it alright if I ask you one question though?"

Emma hesitantly glanced up at her.

"Do you remember the dreams? Because if you don't and that's why you haven't told us, that's okay, too."

Emma shook her head.

"No, you don't remember the dreams?"

Twisting her foot, Emma voiced quietly, "No, I 'member them."

"Okay. Wait right here. I'm gonna go get your mom and dad."

Carolyn walked into her office. Jack helped Sam to stand up as she tried to get out of her seat.

They both looked exhausted.

"Well?," Jack asked.

"From what you've told me and talking to Emma, it sounds like she's having night terrors."

"Night terrors?," Sam repeated.

Carolyn nodded. "The amount of fear invoked and her behavior upon waking from these dreams lead me to believe that, yes. Even the time from when Emma falls asleep until she wakes up correlates more with night terrors than just a bad dream. The difference between the two is that nightmares occur during REM sleep while terrors begin in Stage 4. Emma's age is also around the time that most affected begin having night terrors."

"Wait," Jack cut her off. "Are we talking Freddy Krueger?"

"Nothing quite so dramatic. Most people with night terrors do not remember their dreams, just the lingering sense of fear. While Emma didn't tell me what she dreams about, she did say that she remembers them."

Sam rubbed her protruding stomach. "So what can we do?"

"Typically, night terrors are simply something children outgrow, though that's not always the case. Physically, there's nothing wrong with Emma. Most people don't experience them every night either. Emma probably has simply because she's been overly tired - which has been known to be a trigger for night terrors, along with eating a heavy meal before bed or stress."

"She's slept with us two nights this week and been fine."

"Like I said, most people don't have them every night. I recommend giving her an earlier bedtime, at least until she can get caught up on her sleep. Also, keep sharp or fragile objects out of her reach where she sleeps and you might consider getting a child's gate for her door or the top of your stairs. Emma's not doing it now, but people with night terrors have been known to thrash about or walk around in their sleep. If she's not already taking a bath before bed, it might be a good idea to start - something to calm her down and relax her before bedtime. If the problem persists, look for a pattern. People with night terrors typically have them at the same marker point past when they have fallen asleep. You can wake Emma up to prevent her from having it."

Taking a moment to soak all that in, Jack frowned. "So that's it? There's no way to cure it?"

"No. It's not currently known what exactly causes night terrors. The mind is supposed to be practically void during the deeper stages of sleep. Medication is rarely used to treat night terrors. If necessary, however, short-term use of benzodiazepines may help reduce them. If Emma's performance in school or other daily activities becomes affected, an antidepressant may help."

"I don't want my kid on antidepressants," Jack stated firmly.

"I didn't think you would, that's why I didn't recommend it."

Sam, having been quiet through their back and forth, asked, "What if this is somehow related to the Ancient download?"

Carolyn pursed her lips. "We could do a sleep study to find out."

"And if it is?," Jack asked.

"If it is...well, to be honest, I don't know. I can't control what happens in regards to that. So far, Emma hasn't shown any other signs of the download having an effect on her other than language."

Jack glowered darkly. So far.

* * *

Day 9

"I don't wanna sleep in here. I want to sleep with you."

Emma was close to tears, the new environment only escalating her fear.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't like her being here either. The bland concrete walls of the SGC VIP room weren't the least bit inviting or comforting. Emma sat covered in wires, all connected to take various readings of her reactions during sleep.

Lightly pushing her down in bed, Jack placed his hand on the side of her face. "I can't sleep with you tonight, munchkin."

"I don't like this room, Daddy. And I don't like these wires, eider."

"I know."

"Where's Mommy?"

"She's at home with Nate and Dorothy."

"I want to go home."

"This is just for tonight, baby. I promise." Jack looked at the chair off to the corner. "How 'bout if I stay here while you sleep? I'll go sit in that chair."

Emma's eyes searched his face. "All night?"

"All night."

"Okay," she agreed.

"Good. Now it's passed your bedtime, young lady." Tucking her in, Jack kissed Emma's forehead. "Close your eyes and get some sleep. I'll be right here."

Emma obeyed, closing her eyes on a breath. "Love you, Daddy."

"Love you back, squirt."

Giving her shoulder a small squeeze, Jack got up and took his seat in the corner. He spared a glance up to the camera on the other side of the room and then settled in for his long vigil.

Jack's wait was not as long as he thought. A little less than an hour later, Emma's face tightened. A small moan escaped and it took everything Jack had not to get up and stop the inevitable conclusion. He'd never actually witnessed Emma have a 'night terror' before. Her body twitched and then jerked a little more violently as her restlessness continued. Emma's breathing quickened, becoming faster and shorter. Jack feared she was going to hyperventilate. Then, so suddenly it made him start, Emma shot straight up in bed and screamed.

Jack shot out of the chair. From past experience, he knew Emma wasn't actually awake yet. Gripping her shoulders, Jack shook them enough to wake her. That in itself was becoming less effective; it was getting harder to wake her with mere touch. Emma stopped screaming, blinking in the dim light the lamp on the nightstand provided. Her lip trembled before breaking down into anguished tears of someone forced to see too much.

Jack tore the wires off of her, pulling Emma's defeated form into his arms and rocking her.

"It's okay, baby. I've got you. It's okay."

* * *

Day 10

Sam gripped Jack's hand tightly in her own. He was exhausted in every sense of the word - mentally, physically, emotionally - after another night with Emma. She didn't know how either of them had survived working today, waiting for Carolyn to finish her findings from the sleep study.

The door opened to Dr. Lam's office and the woman herself stepped in. Going around to the other side of her desk, Carolyn laid an open file flat on the hard oak surface. She seemed to steel herself for the conversation ahead before picking up two sheets of paper from the file. Carolyn handed one to Jack and the other to Sam. Pictures of brain scans were on the pages; no doubt telling them something important.

Carolyn stuck her hands in the pockets of her white lab coat. Nodding her head in Jack's direction, she said, "That is a scan during REM sleep when a person was dreaming. As you can see, the heightened area of the brain is toward the back portion."

Carolyn shifted her gaze to the paper Sam held. "That is the findings from Emma's sleep study. The engaged area of her brain during her night terror was more central - in the hippocampus, medial temporal lobe, along with the prefrontal cortex."

Sam met Carolyn's gaze with full understanding. "Those are memory centers."

Carolyn nodded. "That's correct."

Jack looked between the two women. "What does that mean?"

"She's remembering something."

Shaking his head fervently, Jack disagreed. "That's impossible. Emma's never had anything happen that could cause a-a flashback like that."

"It's possible if it is not her actual memory."

"Come again, Doc?"

Carolyn and Sam shared a look. "If it is the Ancient download as Sam suspected, then it could feasibly activate those sections of her brain when retrieving information."

Jack's jaw tightened and he felt Sam's hand grip his more strongly.

"I never imagined this," Sam whispered quietly. "I-I always thought of the download like a computer, a database full of technical information. Why would it give her nightmares?"

"It's their legacy, right?" Jack felt Sam's eyes on him and faced her. "That's what Daniel said."

Her continued gaze beckoned him to continue.

Scrubbing his free hand over his face and through his hair, Jack expounded, "Every history has its horrors."

* * *

**So kind of a short chapter this time around. Maybe I'm just getting better at finding reasonable stopping points. My sister's coming from out of town today and will be here til Tuesday so I can't promise I'll get another chapter out before then. **

**Hope you enjoyed the twist. There's more to come!**


	52. The Handmaid of Genius

**A/N: So. I found some time to sneak in a little bit of writing. I'll try to follow up with the next one as soon as I can.**

**To my anonymous reviewers:**

**dp: Thanks! And definitely been enjoying having my sister around. She leaves tomorrow :(**

**Kinnik: I will and have had a great time. Thank you!**

**Athena: Thank you, thank you, thank you! lol **

* * *

Day 23

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Jack reached up with his left hand and turned off the alarm. A familiar weight wiggled on his back. Jack nudged up with his shoulder while reaching his hand to tap her on the back.

A parrying hand tried to swat his away.

"Emma, it's time to get up."

"Noooo," she whined, burrowing her face between his right arm and side. Sam shuffled closer to both of them, reaching out an arm to rub Emma's back.

"Morning, sweetie."

Emma ignored her, not being a morning person in the slightest these days. Jack's bladder refused to be ignored. Unceremoniously rolling the growth on his back toward Carter, Jack crawled out of bed and stretched his sore back muscles.

Once he was done with his visit to the bathroom, Jack found Sam and Emma whispering in bed. Emma was giggling about something and the picture the two of them made was just about the cutest thing Jack had ever seen. Emma hopped out of bed to go wake up Nate most likely while Sam followed at a slower pace.

Jack pulled off his t-shirt, the requisite drool stain from Emma present and accounted for. She'd been sleeping with them almost every night since the sleep study. The only times she slept alone, Emma'd had more night terrors and after the last time she'd cried so bitterly that they hadn't forced her to sleep in her own room since.

Jack wasn't sure why Emma didn't have nightmares when she slept with them. Maybe it was because Emma leached to his body. Anytime she moved, Jack woke up in an effort to comfort her in case it was a nightmare beginning. Whatever it was, it was working so Jack wasn't complaining. It wasn't a permanent solution but for now it was all they had.

Jack went to grab his toothbrush and paused. Carter'd gotten new ones again.

"Sam, which ones my toothbrush?"

"The green one."

Well, they were both _kind of_ green. In one of those instances where he wondered if Sam really could read his mind, she added, "The green with the blue, not the green with the purple."

Ah.

Jack squirted a liberal amount of toothpaste and got to work. Getting the sensation of being watched, Jack looked into the bedroom to find Sam staring at him, or rather, at his body.

"Cahtah," Jack garbled before moving his toothbrush off to the side in his mouth, "are you tekking me out?"

He was somewhere between amused, pleasantly surprised, and disbelieving. He knew Sam found him attractive but he was just brushing his teeth, fer cryin' out loud.

She took a step toward him and angled her head. "Jack, have you been working out?"

So she _was _checking him out. Niice.

Jack looked down at his torso - which was admittedly more toned than she'd been used to seeing the past few years.

"A little," he replied before spitting in the sink and rinsing his mouth out. He'd had a lot of pent up stress over Emma's situation and turned to exercise to work it out.

"Of course _now _you would choose to lose weight," she grumbled. Jack heard her walk in the direction of their dresser, talking more to herself than him. "I'm over here getting cankles and he decides to work on his six pack."

The phone started to ring and before either moved to answer it, Nate shouted from somewhere in the house, "I'll get it!"

Nathan had picked up a recent fascination with the phone, especially if it was Cassie on the line. Jack figured it was the beginnings of a crush.

Nate answered the phone after running down the stairs. "Hello," he said, panting a little.

"Wow, you sound out of breath," a female voice smiled through the line.

"No, I have more."

The woman laughed. "Is this Nathan?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"Leslie from your old daycare. I don't know if you remember me but I used to help take care of you."

"I remember. Watcha calling here for?," Nate asked with honest curiosity.

"I was hoping I could talk to your mom or dad. Are one of them available?"

"Yeah, hold on."

Nate ran back up the stairs to his mom and dad's room. Barging in, Nathan handed the phone to Sam. "Leslie's on the phone for you."

"Who?," but Nathan was already out the door again.

Sam put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Mrs. O'Neill?"

"This is she."

"Hi. This is Leslie Burbaker from Emma's daycare. I was wondering if I could have a few minutes of your time this morning when you dropped Emma off."

Concerned, Sam asked, "Is everything alright?"

"I'd just like to ask a few questions is all." There was a loud noise in the background. "I'm sorry Mrs. O'Neill but I need to go. Do you think you have a few minutes to spare this morning?"

"Sure," Sam agreed, a little bewildered. "That's fine. I'll bring Emma a little early."

"Great. See you then."

Sam pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it as if it could explain the mysterious conversation she'd just had.

"What was that about?"

"One of the women from Emma's daycare wants to ask me some questions."

"About what?"

"She didn't say."

"Odd," Jack mused.

Sam got to the daycare with Emma about ten minutes earlier than usual. Susie was up front and greeted Sam with a familiar smile. She'd been at the daycare since Nathan was a baby and always enjoyed taking care of him.

"Hi Sam!"

"Susie, how are you?"

"Pregnant," she grouched while wearing a smile. Susie patted her stomach. "These two have been fighting all morning."

She looked down at Emma. "And how are you this morning, sweetheart?"

"Good. Is your babies gonna be surprises?"

Susie looked to Sam for explanation. "Jack and I have decided not to find out if we're having a boy or a girl this time around," Sam informed her. "We've got one of each so we thought we'd let this one be a surprise."

Susie nodded. "Ah. Well, Miss Emma, I am having two boys. Lord help us all."

"I bet you're husband's excited," Sam remarked.

"Honestly, we both wanted girls. He has two boys from a previous marriage. I will be _surrounded_ by testosterone."

Susie knew Sam's morning routine well and glanced at the clock. "But enough of my prattling; I'm gonna make you late for work. C'mon, Miss Emma, let's go put your backpack away."

"Actually, I was told to come early today to meet with Leslie?," Sam asked more than stated, hoping Susie knew what it was about.

Susie dashed that hope, frowning in confusion. "Really? Huh. She's in the back. I'll go get her. She'll be right out."

Sam waited and a minute later, Leslie came to the front. Sam vaguely recognised her but it was mainly Susie that she ever talked to.

"Hi, Mrs. O'Neill. I'm Leslie."

"Please, call me Sam."

"Alright. Sam." Leslie crossed her arms over her chest nervously. "I just have a few questions. Please, don't take these the wrong way. I've just been noticing lately and... how are things at home?"

"Excuse me?" Sam was a little more than surprised now.

"I'm not meaning to pry but I know how the economy is and I don't know if you or Mr. O'Neill have perhaps lost a source of income..."

What in the world? "No," Sam denied. "Both Jack and I have very stable incomes. May I ask _why_ you are suddenly so considered with our jobs?"

Sam couldn't quite leave the perturbed tone out of her voice.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Emma has recently started complaining about being hungry all of the time. She's also very tired, even after nap time."

Sam could not believe her ears. "Are you suggesting that I'm neglecting my daughter?"

"No, ma'am. I took care of Nathan his last year here with us and never had any concerns. We have had parents in the past, however, that lost both of their jobs and were struggling just to get food on the table. Emma's behavior has caused some concern."

Sam briefly pinched the bridge of her nose. Emma had been hungrier than usual lately but Sam just took that to mean she was reaching a growth spurt. It wasn't anything severe enough for her to be worried about but if Emma was noticeably hungry at daycare as well, something was up. What it was, Sam had no idea. The tiredness however could be partially explained.

Giving a deep sigh, Sam expounded, "Emma's been having trouble sleeping at night. She's been diagnosed with night terrors," and even if that wasn't entirely accurate it was a close enough description.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Leslie apologized.

"She's been sleeping with her father and I to try and help prevent them from happening and it's helped but none of us are getting a great nights sleep. I, however, don't know what to tell you about Emma saying she's hungry all the time. She eats like a horse at home. I assume she's about to hit a growth spurt."

Leslie nodded. "I thought the same at first but lately she's been bringing food to school in her pockets."

"What?"

Shrugging, Leslie tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "When I asked her why she was sneaking food in her pockets, all she would say was she was hungry and wanted more food."

Sam was completely dumbstruck. "I-I have no idea why she would do that. I'll have a talk with her tonight."

"Maybe she should be taken to a doctor. If she's eating appropriately but still hungry, there could be something wrong."

Sam frowned in worry. As if they needed something else to go wrong. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll schedule an appointment with her doctor today."

Leslie looked relieved and even though her assumptions had been wrong, Sam was glad Leslie brought this to her attention and told her so.

"No problem, Mrs. O'Neill. I just hope every thing's okay with Emma."

So did Sam.

* * *

Day 25-26

"Mommy, what are we doing at your work?"

"We're going to see if Dr. Lam can find out why you've been so hungry all the time."

Emma looked at Sam like she was particularly dense. "I'm growing, Mama."

Sam smiled. "Yes, you are. But even growing girls don't normally eat as much as you do."

After the discussion with Leslie at Emma's daycare, Jack and Sam had sat Emma down and asked her about sneaking food into daycare. After some avoidance tactics, she finally told them that she really was just hungry a lot.

They'd decided to record exactly how much Emma was eating before going to Carolyn about it. After all, they might be blowing this all out of proportion. Sam made sure to express to Emma that _any_ time she was hungry, she was to let them know and she could have something to eat.

Over the past two days, Emma had eaten enough to feed an army. At breakfast especially she wanted an excess of food. A bowl of cereal, four pieces of toast, two eggs, and a large glass of orange juice had been her request and she'd eaten it all. At daycare, Leslie was given the same instructions and they'd found that though Emma didn't necessarily eat much more than others at mealtime, she was asking for food much more frequently, wanting a snack in hand practically the entire day.

Armed with information, Sam got clearance for Emma to come to the mountain and be checked over by Carolyn. The only thing Sam could think of was that Emma had tapeworms. She _hoped_ it was tapeworms and really, how twisted was her life that she was hoping her daughter had a worm?

Carolyn ran some blood work and other tests on Emma. Once the results came back, she confirmed that Emma did not have worms of any kind. Emma was, however, nutritionally deficient. It wasn't severe but she was on the low end across the scale.

Sam lamented. "I don't understand. She eats _all_ the time. We feed her healthy foods so it's not like she's not getting nutrients from her diet."

"Well, her metabolism is very high. That alone explains her eating habits. The faster the metabolism the quicker she burns calories. The fact that this increase is occurring at the same time as the Ancient download started having more of an effect on her leads me to believe they are related."

"How?"

"It could be taxing her system, requiring more work from her body in able to do what it does. Now the sleep study gave me no reason to assume that would be the case but it was also relatively early on when we ran the tests."

"But Emma hasn't been having any night terrors since she's been sharing a room with Jack and I."

Carolyn tilted her head in contemplation. "That doesn't mean she's not receiving information from the repository - just that the images don't frighten her."

That was unsettling. Sam berated herself for not thinking of that before. "So what do we do?"

"I suggest starting her on supplements. It will boost the nutrients Emma is low on. Other than that, watch her for any other symptoms."

"That's all?"

"Having a high metabolism isn't a bad thing. As long as she eats what she needs and takes vitamins regularly, Emma will be fine. And when she's a teenager, she'll have the blessing of fitting perfectly in skinny jeans."

Sam chuckled, her relief palpable. Hearing that the repository was having yet another affect on Emma wasn't good news, but considering how relatively mundane it was compared to what it could have been, Sam was overjoyed.

"Oh!" Carolyn exclaimed after a moment. "I have something I want you to try with Emma."

Sam was intrigued when Carolyn returned with a heart monitor.

"I've been trying to figure out a way to stop Emma's terrors before they start and this is the best I've come up with so far. During the sleep study, one of the first signs Emma had was a racing heart. Now this heart monitor can be set to let out a shrill alarm when the heart rate either drops too low or raises too high. If Emma wears this when she goes to bed, the heart monitor will go off. The sound is loud enough that it should wake her up. I know it's not ideal but..."

"No," Sam stopped her, taking the heart monitor to look it over. "I think it's a great idea. I'm sure it will take her a little bit to get used to but this could work."

Maybe they'd all start getting some sleep again. Sam was truly touched by all Carolyn had done. She spent so much time and effort in Emma's situation. They'd both spent many long hours together those first days trying to find a way to remove the repository information.

"Thank you," Sam told her sincerely. "For everything."

Carolyn smiled with all the self-reproach of all people who couldn't fix a problem to the extent they wanted. "I wish I could do more."

Sam placed her hand on Carolyn's arm. "You do enough. Believe me. Jack and I are very grateful for how hard you've worked to help Emma."

* * *

Day 27

Ariston took a deep breath, soaking in the smell of fallen leaves and something spicy that he couldn't quite identify. Walking in the park was Ariston's sanctuary and he would continue to do so until the ground was covered in snow and many layers of clothes would no longer keep him warm.

It was peaceful - walking in nature. And quiet. He wasn't necessarily a fan of the latter as it led to reflection - which Ariston tried to avoid at all costs - but here, here he didn't get bogged down by the mental scars that Baal left him with. The scars that Baal continued to mock him with beyond the grave.

Nature was beautiful and real, unsculpted by man or alien. It was something Ba'al could have cared less about. "Woodsy" was a look Ba'al would have distained for it's lack of clean lines and ornate design. Ariston liked to think his closet full of relaxed flannel shirts had more to do with his own style than any desire to tick off a dead snake.

They'd had an unusually warm autumn this year. Ariston hoped that would continue into a mild winter but he wasn't going to hold his breath on that one.

"Catch it, Dorothy! Catch it!"

Ariston heard the excited little voice down the path and spotted a family out on the grass. A dog jumped in the air and caught a Frisbee in its mouth, a little girl clapping her hands at the achievement. An older boy pulled on a man's arm to get his attention, saying something Ariston couldn't hear.

It was only as Ariston got closer and saw the woman sitting on a blanket on the grass that he realized who they were.

"Colonel Carter," he greeted once he was within distance. Out of the corner of Ariston's eye, he saw General O'Neill glance in their direction.

Carter's smile was genuine. They'd worked together some over the years, Ariston's inclination toward scientific matters lending to their working on various projects together. General O'Neill, on the other hand, Ariston had little contact with - and they both preferred it that way.

"Ariston! How are you?"

"Well. Thank you."

"Daddy, who's that?," the boy asked.

O'Neill and the children were far enough away that introducing him properly would not have been necessarily but close enough that Ariston heard the question.

"Somebody your mom works with," was O'Neill's reply.

Ariston was just turning back to Colonel Carter when the little girl looked over to see what her brother was talking about and froze. The look she gave was one that Ariston could honestly say he hadn't seen in several years but one he had witnessed thousands of times before - pure unadulterated terror.

* * *

**I have a poll for everybody. To state ahead of time, this is not regarding Jack or Sam but rather a less frequent character in the story.**

**To kill him/her off (permanently *gasp*) or have him/her saved in an unexpected Sci Fi-y way?**

**Which would you as a reader prefer?**


	53. Struggles

**Sorry for the outrageously long space between these chapters. Life got busy in a major way and I had no time to write. And then for the past two days my muse has been a real pain in the behonkus, wanting to put together a ridiculous pairing and run with it. I hate it when she's being stubborn. ****  
**  
**Still having muse issues, but forcing myself to return to this story lest I lose it altogether.**

**Poll Results: Thanks for all who took the time to respond to the mysterious poll question I posted in various places. Took them all into an account and like the child/woman/insert other stereotype here that I am, I chose the minority of the votes. One comment that a voter made really stuck with me and I realized what I wanted to do with that particular storyline. **

* * *

_Previously: Ariston was just turning back to Colonel Carter when the little girl looked over to see what her brother was talking about and froze. The look she gave was one that Ariston could honestly say he hadn't seen in several years but one he had witnessed thousands of times before - pure unadulterated terror._

Day 27 (cont.)

Emma's sudden loud cries jerked Sam's gaze away from Ariston. Jack immediately squatted down next to Emma, his brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

Emma simply crumpled in his arms, crying the way she did only after a bad nightmare.

Picking her up, Jack turned a steely glare upon Ariston. "What did you do?"

"Jack!," Sam admonished

"I don't know," Ariston told him honestly, still confused over her reaction.

"You did something. She doesn't just break down bawling for no reason and she was fine before you got here!"

Sam stood up and walked over to Jack's side. She didn't expect Emma to want any comfort from her since Emma always wanted Jack when she got like this. Still, she had to try as it was obvious Jack was more interested in making baseless accusations.

"Yeah," Nathan shouted, "you made my sister cry!"

"Nathan, that's enough," Sam scolded him firmly. "Go get some napkins from the basket for Emma's nose."

Reaching her daughter's side, Sam rubbed Emma's back. "Hey, sweetie. What's wrong?"

Emma instantly reached out for her, shocking not only her but Jack as well. Emma's cries were getting louder so Sam walked away from everyone else to try and calm her. Finding a bench within sight of everyone else, Sam slowly sat down.

Brushing Emma's hair back from her face, Sam asked softly, "What happened, honey?"

Taking in stuttering breaths between sobs, Emma cried incoherently, "ee...real."

"What's real?," Sam tried, but Emma broke down into tears again. Rocking her slowly, Sam waited for Emma to calm down before she spoke again. Jack was still talking with Ariston - harshly by the looks of it - while Nathan stood off to the side watching with napkins in hand.

Sam fought down her own anger. She'd have to apologize to Ariston later. Jack was being thick-headed and obnoxious. Ariston hadn't done anything and he knew it.

Emma's cries subsided to a whimper and Sam tried again. "What's real, Emma?"

Emma paused, debating whether to say it out loud or not. Giving in, she confessed quietly, "The bad man from my dreams."

Sam stopped breathing. It wasn't possible.

"What bad man? Where did you see him?"

"You were talking to him."

"Why do you think he's a bad man?"

Emma cringed. "He hurts me and Daddy."

"Hurts you how?"

Emma just shook her head, refusing to talk about it.

Apprehensively, Sam asked, "Does the bad man have a name?"

Emma nodded against Sam's chest.

"What's his name, sweetie?"

Gripping the sleeve of Sam's jacket, Emma answered, "Ba'al."

The crunch of leaves had Sam looking up as the breath left her chest. Jack stood frozen a few feet away, his eyes glazed with a blank mask. He closed his eyes slowly, obviously having heard Emma's confession. Without a word, Jack turned and walked rigidly in the opposite direction.

Nathan tried to follow but Jack curtly told him to stay put as he stormed off. Nate's face fell and when he finally looked at her, Sam waved him over.

Sam shut her eyes at the awful truth of that one word. All this time, Emma had been having nightmares about Jack's torture by Baal. No wonder she was so clingy to Jack when she had them. Jack - Sam's chest clenched. He would never forgive himself for this. As if the man didn't have a million other things that he beat himself senseless for.

Sam turned Emma to look her directly in the eye. "Emma, that man is not the man from your dreams. I know he may look just like him, but I promise you," Sam emphatically stated, "I _promise _you, it is not him. His name is Ariston and he is a good man. I even work with him sometimes at the mountain."

Emma's eyes widened fearfully. Mama worked with that bad man? But that meant she was in trouble! He'd kill her, just like he did her and Daddy! "Mama, you can't! Send him away! He'll hurt you! I don't want him to hurt you!"

"Emma! Emma!" Sam called over the girl's screams. "Emma, calm down!" Sam pulled Emma into her chest and rocked her. "There, shhhh. It's okay. Ariston's not a bad man, Emma. I promise. I would never ever do anything to put you in harm's way, honey."

Emma didn't say anything for a long time. Finally she whispered, almost as if afraid to admit it, "He scares me."

"That's okay. You've had bad dreams and then you saw a man that looked like the one from your dream. I'd be scared too. But you don't have to be scared of this man."

Tentatively, Emma asked, "Really?"

"Really."

Nathan sat down on the bench, looking sullenly down at the napkins in his hand. Sam placed her right hand on the back of his neck, rubbing her thumb back and forth across his skin.

"What did that man do to Emma?," he asked, still not looking up from the ground.

"He didn't do anything, honey. He just looks like someone from her bad dreams."

Nathan chewed the inside of his cheek, deep in thought. Finally he asked, "How come Daddy yelled at him then?"

Sam sighed. There was a loaded question. "Daddy misunderstood. He thought maybe Ariston had done something, but he didn't."

Nathan looked at the back of Emma's head. "Is Emma okay?"

He was such a good big brother. Sam pulled Nathan to her side and gave him a one sided hug. "She'll be okay. She's just upset right now."

* * *

Jack found them thirty minutes later, looking no better for his time alone. Silently, he packed up their little picnic and they all walked quietly to the car. The tension in the air was thick, mixed emotions roiling through all of them.

When they pulled up at the house, Jack didn't turn off the car. Sam looked at him questionably. He didn't turn his gaze away from the front windshield.

"I'm gonna go to the gym for a little while."

"Jack..."

He snapped his head in her direction, locking eyes with hers. "I'll be back in a bit. I promise."

Sam nodded. He was furious and needed some way to vent some of that or he was going to lose it.

It was close to the kids bedtime when Jack finally came home. If one were to see Nathan and Emma now, they would never have known just how upset both of them had been earlier. Emma was already in her pj's, spinning around in circles in the living room and singing in an operatic voice at the top of her lungs. Nathan was halfway dressed for bed, walking down the stairs and tugging a shirt on at the same time.

Emma spotted Jack first. "Hi Daddy." She ran up to him and Jack picked her up. She met his eyes with a serious gaze. "Are you mad at me?," she asked.

"No. Why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "But you're wearing your frowny face."

Jack gave her a weak smile. "I'm just tired."

"That's 'cause it's bedtime."

"So it is." Jack looked for any sign of Sam and couldn't find her. Setting Emma down, he told her, "Go hop in bed. I'll be up in a minute."

Emma did, sticking her tongue out at Nate on the way past for reasons Jack didn't know. Nate made a face behind her back.

Nate didn't move from the bottom of the stairs after Emma left. Jack had yelled at him. Nate was a pretty sensitive kid and he was still smarting from the unfair treatment.

Jack gestured with his hand. "C'mere."

Nate listened, if a little relunctantly. Jack pulled his son against his side, stroking Nate's muddy brown hair. Absently, Jack noted how long it was getting. He'd need a cut soon.

"I'm sorry."

Nate wrapped his arms around Jack in a move of silent forgiveness. "It's okay. You thought that man did something bad to Emma. Mom told me." Nate looked up at him with a lop-sided grin. "We gotta protect our girls, right?"

Jack smiled softly at hearing what he often told Nate said back at him. "Yeah, we do. But I still shouldn't have yelled at you. You didn't do anything wrong. I was just mad and I took it out on you. And I'm sorry."

The sound of clattering dishes in the kitchen had Jack looking over his shoulder. "Your mom in the kitchen?"

"Yeah. She's been in there a long time."

Jack nodded. "You brushed your teeth yet?"

Nate scrunched up his nose. "No," he grumbled.

Jack ruffled the boys hair. "Get to it then. I'll be up in a minute. Check on your sister while you're up there, will ya?"

"K." Nate shot up the stairs while Jack turned for the kitchen.

Sam was doing dishes of all things. He glanced at their perfectly good dishwasher. Nope. Still there. Jack couldn't tell if she knew he was there or not. Sometimes his old op skills came in handy but other times Sam would surprise him by saying something without otherwise acknowledging his presence. With Carter, he could never tell.

Walking up behind her, Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, causing Sam to jolt just a little. Score one for his sneaky skills. Sam stilled, her arms soapy up to the middle of her forearm. Kissing right above the collar of her shirt, Jack rested his forehead on her shoulder and silently rubbed his thumbs over her swollen abdomen.

They stayed that way for a while before Sam broke the silence. "Genetic memory makes sense if you think about it. About as much sense as the repository passing down anyway. Why would the brain pick and choose what to send? It's unknown how it works but it is possible. We know that much."

The Goa'uld had genetic memory. Great. Just what he wanted to be compared to. Of course, the snakes could also control what was passed on to their offspring.

"Humans have instinctual behaviors just like other animals. Maybe that's just a lesser form of genetic memory and we've had the capability all along." Sam switched gears, rambling the various thoughts and ideas she had. Jack let her, knowing she needed it. "The Ancients couldn't have foreseen this outcome. As far as we're aware, they didn't naturally have that ability."

"I'm sorry," and damn it if his eyes didn't get a little wet. But he was tired and it was one thing after the other and now his daughter was having to relive one of the worst things that had ever happened in his life over and over again and it was all his fault. If he wasn't so unbelievably angry to counter the grief, Jack was sure the tears would fall and there would be nothing he could do to stop them.

Sam's hands covered his, still wet and sudsy from the dishes. She gripped them firmly, intertwining their fingers. Slowly, she released them and turned. Jack stood up straight as Carter moved, not sure if she wanted to get away from him.

Sam looked him squarely in the eye. "No more stupid apologies, okay? You would never hurt Emma. What's going on here can't be helped. And yeah, that sucks. But it doesn't make it any more your fault."

Jack remembered saying those same words to Sam in D.C. not all that many months ago. Before he could say anything, Sam continued talking. "We already know there's nothing we can do to remove the memories. All we can do is help her through it."

She was right, of course. It didn't make him stop wanting to go back in time and ground that snake beneath his shoe or track down the stupid Ancient who'd invented the repository in the first place though.

Jack leaned into her, pressing his forehead against hers, secretly glad when she brought her hand up and caressed the side of his face.

"Why that?," Jack couldn't help but ask. "Why does _that_ have to be the thing she remembers?"

Sam moved her hand to the back of his neck. "I don't know. Maybe because it was an event that left a huge impact on you. It stands out from the others."

The sound of crying startled them apart. Any parent could tell the difference between cries and right now, Nathan was crying in pain.

Jack ran up the stairs and followed the cries to the bathroom. Nate was on the floor, tears running down his cheeks with a hand on his neck. Emma held his other hand and as Jack entered the door, Nate shouted, "Emma, let go of me!" and turned away from them both.

It was then Jack spotted Sam's razor on the floor, a faint red on the blade. Jack was torn between being furious and scared. Forcibly turning Nate around, Jack removed the hand from Nate's neck and found a thin slice where the blade had cut him. It wasn't deep but probably stung like hell.

"He cut his hand, too," Emma tattled.

Jack looked at the hand Nate had had against his neck and other than a little blood didn't find anything. Glaring at Emma, Nate offered his other hand. It had a nasty bright red line all the way across his palm.

"How did that happen?"

Nate continued glaring, now somewhere behind Jack. "I fell off my step."

Jack looked behind him and sure enough, Nate's step was upside down.

"What happened?," Sam asked as she reached the bathroom.

"Nate fell off his step and cut himself using a razor." Feeling for bumps, Jack asked Nathan, "Did you hit your head?"

"No." Nate wiped his nose with his sleeve, no longer crying. "I tried to grab the counter but cut my hand on the corner when I fell down."

Seeing that the worst Nathan would need was some rubbing alcohol to prevent infection, Jack sternly scolded, "What were you doing with a razor anyway? I told you not to mess with them."

"I-I just wanted to do it myself."

"Dang it, Charlie." Jack froze. He'd thought of Charlie the second he'd seen the blade on the floor with Nate's hand over his throat. But to say it out loud, confuse them like that - he was tired. That was all it was. Jack closed his eyes in frustration. "Just - go get in bed. We'll talk about this later."

He heard Sam go with Nathan, taking him to the kitchen to clean up his cuts before putting him in bed.

"Naten doedn't look like Charlie, Daddy," Emma mused, still sitting on the floor.

Jack had never talked to Emma about Charlie before. He wasn't actively avoiding it, but she was only three after all.

"How do you know what Charlie looks like?"

"The pictures in the libing room. You know, the one with you and the lady and Charlie."

The lady was, of course, Sara. Most of his pictures of Charlie were either the boy by himself or just with Jack, Sara having taken the picture. When Jack and Sam had gotten married, Jack took the one with Sara down, not wanting it to bother her. Sam had noticed and put it back up when he hadn't been around.

Carter must have talked to Emma about Charlie at some point. Jack was just glad to hear Emma say that she knew what Charlie looked like from pictures and not from some inherited memory.

"Let's go to bed, kiddo."

Two hours later and Jack still couldn't sleep. Emma was passed out on top of him, her hair tickling his nose. Judging that she was deep enough into sleep to allow it, Jack slowly placed Emma on the bed next to Carter and slipped out of bed.

Once in the kitchen, Jack seriously considered having a beer. He settled for a glass of milk. The gallon jug was heavy in his hand, his arm sore from the pounding he'd forced it to endure earlier at the gym.

Ba'al. It had taken a lot to recover from that. Jack had been ready to spill his guts, anything to stop the pain. To have Ba'al kill him for good. Even at the cost of that woman's life. He had been broken.

Jack prayed that Emma's nightmares weren't in full technicolor. Did she feel the acid burn into her chest? The knives sinking into the hilt by the pull of the forced gravity? Jack's hand gripped the glass so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Did she hear his thoughts, too? Did Emma have to suffer through his despair as well as his pain?

Jack's anger boiled over and he threw his glass against the wall. Milk splattered everywhere, pieces of glass laying in various puddles. The sound of the glass shattering was loud and most likely woke Carter, if not one of the kids.

"Crap," Jack muttered, carefully stepping around the mess to get the broom out of the hall closet.

Sam did get woken up by the sound, making her way down the stairs when Jack had just about finished sweeping up the glass. She blinked against the light of the kitchen before surveying the soggy broom, glass pile, and milk spread over the floor.

Jack gave her a chagrined grimace, moving to throw away the pieces of glass. Without a word, Sam took a dishtowel and tossed it on the floor, moving it around with her bare foot.

"I've got it," Jack said, trying to shoo her off from helping him clean up his mess.

"It'll go faster if we both do it."

Knowing she wasn't going to listen to him anyway, Jack got another towel and followed Carter's example.

Once they were done, Sam asked, "You want to talk about it?"

He looked around the kitchen, stalling for time, before settling his gaze back on her. "Not really."

Sam nodded, crossing the distance to where he stood and pecked him on the lips. "Let's go to bed."

Jack's body readily agreed, even if his mind was far too occupied to let him sleep. The high-pitched scream that sounded as he flicked off the kitchen light set his adrenaline pumping. It was going to be another long night.

Taking the stairs three at a time, Jack ran into the bedroom and hauled Emma into his arms. The jerky movement woke her up and she cried anguished tears.

Jack rocked her in his arms, guilty tears stinging his eyes. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry."


	54. Quacks and Shrinks

Day 30

"See? Isn't that cool?"

Emma looked down at her chest, a dark strap wrapped around it. It felt kind of funny. "And this will help me sleep good?"

Sam smiled reassuringly. "We don't know until we try it. But if it works, maybe you won't have those bad dreams anymore."

"'Cause it makes a loud beep?"

"Yep. It'll make a loud beep to wake you up."

"Carter, what are you doing?"

Jack walked out of their bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and another drying his hair.

"I'm showing Emma her heart monitor."

"She doesn't have to use it."

Sam furrowed her brow. "What do you mean she doesn't have to use it?"

"Emma can sleep with us."

Emma shouted a triumphant "YAY!".

Sam didn't take her eyes off Jack. "Emma, why don't you go see what Nathan is up to?"

"What about this?" Emma pointed to the heart monitor. Sam quickly removed it and put her shirt back on before Emma hopped off the bed to go terrorize her brother.

After watching Emma leave, Sam questioned, "She can sleep with us? What about when the baby gets here?"

Jack turned his back to her, digging through the dresser. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"How long do you want her to sleep with us, Jack? Because I think the bed might get a little crowded by the time she's a teenager."

"Don't be ridiculous, Carter."

_She_ was being ridiculous? "We agreed to try this."

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

Sam looked at him incredulously. "Well, tough."

The muscles flexed in his back. "It's only been three days."

"_She_ wanted to try it before you told her she didn't have to."

Jack shut the drawer a little more forcefully than necessary, tossing his boxers and socks on the bed before walking to the closet. "We don't even know if the damn thing will work."

Why was he being so difficult? Sam gestured her hand through the air. "We won't know unless we try!"

"We _know_ her sleeping with us works."

"It didn't the other night."

Jack's voice raised. "That's because we weren't there."

"Shall I go back to the teenager part?"

Jack's jaw clenched before he whipped around and yelled, "I _will not_ watch her go through that again! Not when I know damn well she doesn't have to!"

"Jack..."

"No! I'm done talking. This discussion's over."

"No, listen to me..."

"Carter!"

"Just shut up for a second, will you?! Look at your hair."

Jack stopped mid-step, replaying in his mind what she just said. No. That still made about as much sense as before. Which was none.

"What?!," he asked in a way that clearly implied he thought she was crazy.

Sam walked up to him, running her thumbnail over the short hair right above his ear.

"Jack, your hair is brown."

"Funny, it was white when I got out of the shower this morning."

Sam gave him an annoyed glare, but there was concern mingled in there as well. Jack pushed her hand away and went to look in the mirror.

"Holy buckets," he muttered in shock.

He looked like he had specks of dirt framing his face. Inanely, Jack tried to rub at them as if he hadn't just gotten out of the shower. His hair was on the longer side of regulation so the rest of it looked pretty normal. Pulling the middle section of his hair apart, Jack tried to see in the mirror what his roots looked like. Sure enough - the slightest bit of brown.

He stared at Carter. "What the hell?!"

"We need to go to the mountain."

"What would make my hair turn brown?!"

"I don't know, Jack." Her voice was strained as she moved to hurriedly get ready. She was worried. Not that his hair thing wasn't _far_ from normal.

Jack looked in the mirror again. On a side note, it looked really stupid. Like he'd outlined his hair in brown marker.

"Jack?"

He shook his head. "Yeah. I'm coming."

* * *

Sam stepped into the lab, looking at the lone individual typing away on a laptop.

"Ariston?"

He waved a finger in a silent signal of needing a second. Ariston continued typing rapidly, a pencil between his teeth. Abruptly, he stopped, looking pleased with his progress.

When he looked up and saw who was in the room with him, Ariston quickly removed the pencil and set it on the table. "Colonel Carter."

"Sorry to interrupt."

"No. It's fine. I just finished actually."

Sam stepped into the room, stopping on the other side of Ariston's lab table. "What are you working on?"

"A template for the new WiFi MALP's. The General wanted me to look into whether it was actually possible and present a report in layman's terms that he could pass on to get the project approved."

"Those are the ones Janet's team told us about from her reality, correct?"

Ariston nodded. "Yes. It's really a shame we never thought of it here. Being able to remotely dial the gate will save a lot of MALP's that we might otherwise be unable to retrieve from hostile planets."

"Thus making the penny pinchers in Washington happy." And her husband, Sam silently added. He would sign that project in a heartbeat just to get the accountants off his back.

"Exactly."

Sam smoothed her hands on the surface of the table. "So... I wanted to apologize for the other day."

"There's no need, Colonel," Ariston immediately replied.

Sam gave Ariston her full attention. "No, there really is. Jack had no reason to treat you the way he did. It was uncalled for and I'm sorry."

Ariston simply shrugged. "I have a feeling General O'Neill had wanted to get that off his chest for a while. I just hoped it helped."

Ariston was so....self-loathing. Why did he feel the need to take the brunt of punishment for everything Ba'al had done?

"Is your daughter alright now?," Ariston asked, looking down at his notes and marking something on the page.

"We found out what was bothering her," Sam replied cryptically. Ariston knew nothing of Emma's situation and considering how he was involved, Sam felt it important to keep it that way. He didn't need another thing to self-flagellate over.

"Good." Ariston didn't look up from his notes. He knew what he saw in that child's eyes when she looked at him. He also knew there was no reason she should have had it on his account. Ba'al had already been long dead by the time she would have been born. Ariston had his theories after doing some subtle research into old mission reports, but it was a parents prerogative to keep something like that as secret as possible. If he was right.

Sam saw that she was being dismissed and accepted it for what it was. Saying a quick goodbye, she made her way back to the observation room and Jack.

* * *

"That's a nice drawing, Emma."

Emma kicked her feet back and forth under her chair, not looking up from her drawing. "Thank you."

"What all have you drawn there?"

Emma looked up at the doctor sitting with her and then glanced at the mirror to her right.

"It's a stage," Emma finally said.

"A stage?," the doctor repeated.

"Yep."

Doctor Wiseman pointed at one of Emma's stick figures. "And who is this?"

"An actress," Emma replied.

"An actress?," Wiseman repeated again. She did that a lot, Emma noted. "Do you want to be an actress, Emma?"

"Yes, ma'am." Emma looked at the mirror again.

"Why do you want to be an actress?"

Emma colored in a red dress on her actress. "You get to play dress-up all the time and act different."

Emma eyed the mirror.

"You seem to like looking in the mirror over there," Doctor Wiseman observed in her soft voice.

Emma shook her head. "I'm looking for my Daddy."

Wiseman arched her brows. "In the mirror?"

Shaking her head again, Emma told her, "It's not a mirror." Putting down her crayon, she lifted her hand and waved at the glass.

"Why do you think it's not a mirror, Emma?"

"In cop shows, people always get 'tewigated like this. And the boss always watches from behind the mirror."

"Is that what you think this is? Do you think I'm hear to interrogate you?"

"Nope. You're a doctor."

"And what do you think I'm trying to do?"

Emma picked up a different crayon. Yellow. She'd draw Dorothy. "Naten says you think I'm cwazy."

"Nathan is your brother?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why do you think Nathan said that?"

Emma shrugged. Wiseman decided she'd come back to that later. "Why is it you think it is your father who is behind the mirror right now?"

Emma looked up at her matter-of-factly. "'Cause my daddy would never leave me alone with you."

Doctor Wiseman looked down at Emma's drawing. "Emma, you told me that you liked that actresses could act like different people. What kind of person would you like to act like?"

"I don't know." She gazed at the ceiling in contemplation. "A spy."

"Why would you like to be a spy?"

"They get to do cool stuff and find things."

"What kind of things?"

"Ya know, like secrets and stuff."

"Do you have any secrets?"

Emma's eyes snapped to Wiseman's. Her feet stopped kicking under the table. "No."

"Dr. Lam told me that you had some scary dreams..."

* * *

Sam sat down beside Jack and rested her hand on his thigh. She looked through the glass at Emma with the base psychologist. "How's it going in there?"

Jack's face was serious, his hands folded together on the tabletop. He hadn't wanted to do this. Emma had refused to talk further about the content of her dreams after the park and Sam finally convinced Jack that even if she didn't talk to them, Emma needed to speak to someone about them.

"She knows I'm in here."

"How?"

"I think we let Emma watch too much tv." Jack looked over his shoulder to see her face better. "She knew the mirror was two-way because of cop shows."

There was a slight smirk on his face, obviously proud that his daughter figured it out on her own.

"Emma doesn't seem to be talking much," Sam observed.

"She hasn't said much of anything since the shrink starting bringing up her dreams. Teal'c would be proud."

Sam sighed. Glancing at Jack's multi-color 'do, she asked, "What about you? Have your tests come back yet?"

"Nope. Doc poked enough holes in me though. I might spring a leak."

It was just a few minutes later when the needle-happy doctor herself knocked on the door.

"General O'Neill?"

"Doc! I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up before I regressed to wearing diapers or not."

Very seriously, Carolyn said, "Sir, if you will please come with me."

Jack and Sam both looked at Carolyn and then at each other. Jack glanced over Dr. Lam's shoulder and saw two SF's out the door. "Doc?"

"I'll explain everything, sir, but I need you to come with me."

Sam frowned heavily, trying and failing to figure out why there would be guards for her husband. Jack's hand touched her lightly on the back. "Stay here with Emma. I'll be back."

Jack stood and headed out the door. Instead of following, Carolyn simply nodded at the guards to continue without her. Sam could see Jack was _thisclose_ to getting pissed off at Carolyn's behavior.

After Jack followed the guards, Carolyn turned her attention to Sam. "Have you ever heard of telomeres before, Sam?"

"Yes." _And deja vu_, Sam thought, remember that exact question from Dr. Keller during her stint in Atlantis.

"So you know we can track a person's relative age by the length of their telomeres?"

Again, "Yes, but what does this have to do with Jack?"

"General O'Neill, across the board, is in remarkable shape. And not just for his age. His cholesterol is back within normal range, his testosterone levels have increased, and he is overall, completely healthy."

"Overall?," Sam repeated, sensing there had to be something else.

"The blood work that we took - the telomeres are significantly longer that General O'Neill's should be. They correlate with someone twenty years younger. His testosterone levels match that figure. If I were to look at the General's chart without knowing who he was, I would assume he was a man in his mid forties."

"How is that possible?"

"As far as I'm concerned, it's not."

Understanding suddenly dawned. "You think he's a clone."

"I'm not sure what I think. But until I know for sure, I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Sam shook her head. "I had some experience with this in Atlantis. If he was a clone, the telomeres would be shorter - not longer."

"Like I said, I don't know what we're dealing with yet."

"Besides, Jack can't be cloned."

Carolyn shifted on her feet and gave Sam a look. "I was aware of the General already having a clone."

"I mean, a passable clone. The Asgard put a marker on Jack's DNA to prevent someone from being able to successfully manipulate his genes. The duplicate O'Neill was only fifteen as a result. And he was dying. Jack's not dying, right?"

"No."

Sam nodded in relief. "Plus, if he was a clone why would his hair start out white and then turn brown? Why would someone place an O'Neill in that was healthier than the original?"

"Whatever the case may be, we need to figure this out. General O'Neill hasn't by any chance stopped by your lab anytime recently, has he?"

"No, Jack hasn't been to Nevada in months. He couldn't have come in contact with any technology that could have done something like this."

There was another knock on the door. It was Doctor Wiseman. "Colonel Carter? Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt."

Sam stood. "No, it's fine. How did it go with Emma?"

"I'd like to go over my notes before giving you a full report but I'd say that Emma is repressing a lot of how she feels. She wants to hide the things about her that are dark and scare her. I'd like to see her again if that's alright with you and General O'Neill."

Sam nodded. "Right. I'll talk it over with Jack and let you know."

After, of course, she prevented Jack from going off on the unfortunate individual to mention the word 'clone' in front of him.


	55. Like Father Like Son

**Oh. My. God. I thought I would _never_get this chapter finished. Sorry it's short-ish. Working on getting the free-flow back. Writer's block sucks.**

* * *

Day 30 (continued)

"Can you believe this load of bunk?!"

Sam watched him pace back and forth. "Jack, will you calm down?"

"Carter, I'm in a cell!" He waved his arms around dramatically in case she'd somehow missed that point.

"I can see that."

"It's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. No, I take that back. The LA Kings winning the Stanley Cup was the stupidest thing I ever heard. But this? This is definitely second." Jack wagged his finger at her accusingly. "And ya know, I don't remember reading anything about my mini-me being kept in a cell."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm not the one keeping you in here. And besides, it's probably your duplicates fault you are in a cell right now."

"Why?"

"Because he escaped the base and went fishing," she replied dryly.

Jack looked just short of kicking the cot in the corner and pouting. "Stupid little punk," he muttered.

Sam walked up to the bars. "We'll figure it out. And in the meantime, you get to be compared to Brad Pitt."

He didn't get it. "Why?"

"I've already heard two people calling you Benjamin Button."

Jack rolled his eyes and walked over to the bars, putting his hand on hers. "Did you take names?"

"You can't demote them," Sam replied, trying to hold back her smirk.

Jack raised his brows in question. "Ship them to Siberia?"

She shook her head.

"I'm not really still getting younger, am I?"

Sam's smile faded with the return to seriousness. "We don't know yet. It's too soon to run a comparison. I hope not. You get any younger and I'll be robbing the cradle."

Jack smirked just a little. "You cougar you." Looking down at his thumb as he rubbed it over Sam's knuckles, he asked, "Where's Emma?"

"She's playing basketball with Hailey." Sam licked her lip. "Listen, about Emma..."

"What'd the shrink say?"

"Nothing definitive yet. She's scheduled to meet with us tomorrow. She has said that she wants to talk to Emma again."

"Didn't look like she was doing much good to me."

"She only talked to Emma once. You can't expect a breakthrough to happen on their first meeting."

"I don't know," Jack replied noncommittally.

"I want to try Emma on the heart monitor tonight."

Jack frowned, visibly clenching his teeth.

"You're not going to be there."

"Don't remind me."

"It's as good as time as any to see if it works."

Jack pushed off from the bars, running his fingers through his hair as he paced a little. He puffed out an annoyed breath. "I hate that I'm not gonna be there."

"I know."

Jack walked back over to the bars, resting his forehead against one. He stared at her sweater with unnecessary attention. "Okay."

"Okay." Sam looked at her watch regretfully. "I have to go pick up Nathan from school."

Jack sighed. "Yeah."

"Janet should be in to start her shift in a little bit. A pair of fresh eyes might help."

Nodding, Jack releasing her hand so she could leave.

As Sam started to walk out the door, he called after her, "I'll just wait here."

* * *

"Try not to fall sleep this time."

"Try not to keep me in there for an hour," Jack retorted.

Janet rolled her eyes.

"Why am I getting put in the coffin again?"

"You're getting an MRI so we can look at your brain activity."

"And what exactly will that prove?"

"For one, it will prove you don't have some kind of alien device in your head. Always reassuring," Janet responded dryly.

Jack paused in getting on the MRI 'bed'. "Funny, doc."

Janet smirked. "I try."

"Gotten any letters from Cassie lately?"

"One just the other day. She's doing really good," Janet revealed with obviously pride. Then leveling Jack with a look, she said, "Now hush so we can get this over with."

As Jack's head started to disappear inside the machine, he grumbled, "Love the bedside manner, Doc. Don't know how I ever lived without it."

* * *

Nathan watched his mother knocking on the walls in the baby's room. Frowning, he contemplated this odd behavior while munching on chips. When she continued, Nate couldn't take it anymore.

"There's no one in there," he told her.

Sam turned to the doorway. "What?" Then when what Nathan said clicked, she answered, "I'm trying to find support beams in the wall so I can hang these pictures."

"Oh." Nathan glanced over at Emma. She sat cross-legged on the floor, content to watch. "Can I help?"

"Sure."

Sam made a fist and knocked on the wall. "Hear that hollow sound? That means there's not a beam there."

Sam knocked at a few other spots on the wall and then stopped when the sound became duller. "That's what we're listening for. Now you try."

Nathan went to the other wall, knocking in a few spots and then smiling when he heard the right sound. "I found one!"

"Good job."

Emma seemed relatively unimpressed with the whole thing, sneaking into the bag of chips Nathan had set down.

Sam looked at Nathan's hand. "Nathan, let me take a look at your cut. I haven't checked it today."

Nate closed his fist. "It's fine."

Sam frowned and reached for his hand anyway. He had a habit of picking at his scabs and not allowing them to heal. Sam pulled Nathan's fingers back and saw a clean palm. She must have grabbed the wrong hand.

Sam looked at his other palm. No scratch. Sam checked his other palm again. Still clean. Bending his head back, Sam looked for the cut on his neck. Nothing.

"Nathan..."

Sam wasn't even sure what to ask.

"...what happened to your cuts?"

"They got better."

She wasn't going to panic.

"They were there yesterday."

Nathan didn't say anything, so Sam took him by the shoulders and stared her son directly in the eye. "How did they get better, Nathan?"

He shared a worried look with Emma as if asking her if she, too, thought their mother was acting crazy. "They just did," he shrugged.

Sam abruptly released him and reached for the cell phone in her pocket.

* * *

"What do you mean he's doing it, too?"

"I don't know, Jack. Janet is running some tests now. In other news, she's decided you're not a clone."

"Well, don't I feel better," Jack replied sarcastically. He scrubbed his hands over his face. "This isn't good, is it? Do you think it's some kind of contagion?"

Sam opened his cell door. "General Landry has already ordered the mountain locked down until we know for sure one way or the other."

"Great." Jack knocked on the door for the SF to let them out. "Emma here, too?"

"Yes. She's with Nathan in the infirmary."

With a nod at the man in thanks, Jack passed the SF and headed toward the elevator. "So what do we think this is?"

"We don't know. You haven't been in contact with any alien technology and obviously Nathan hasn't. You do both have the Ancient gene but as for why it would start to have an effect on you now...I just really don't know."

"And Nate says he doesn't know anything?"

"Right."

By the time they got to the infirmary, there was a flurry of people busy getting things organized. Finding Janet and the kids in the chaos, Sam asked, "What's going on?"

She didn't look happy. "Standard protocol. Until I know otherwise, I have to treat whatever is happening to the General and Nathan as a contagion." Janet looked at Jack. "I'm sorry, sir. But you're both going to have to go in quarantine."

Jack shifted his feet. "Oh, for cryin' out loud."

"What's corentine?," Nate asked from the bed he was sitting on.

Sam shared a glance with Jack. "It means that you and Daddy are going to share a room for a little bit. That's all."

"Can I go?," Emma asked, sitting up on her knees.

"No, honey. Only Daddy and Nathan can go."

Jack looked at Nathan with a searching look. "Sure you don't know how your cuts got better?"

Nate looked at Emma and then at Janet. "Sure," he said.

"But..."

"Shhhh," Nate reprimanded loudly when Emma tried to talk.

"Nathan," Jack drawled suspiciously. Nate looked up at him guiltily. He did know. They both did.

Sam took Nate by the shoulders. "Nathan, honey, what do you know?"

"I don't," he denied. "They just got better."

Jack looked at Emma. "Emma, what were you going to say?"

"Is Nathan gonna get in trouble?"

"Not if one of you tells us what you know."

Emma looked at her brother and bit her bottom lip. Without any preamble, Emma confessed, "I did it."


End file.
